Where Love Will Lead
by TrueGirl3
Summary: Post Season 5: Begins right after Bill drinks the blood and turns into a pile of goo. Eventual Sookie and Eric pairing. Not for Bill/Sookie fans.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everybody! I want to thank everyone for checking out my new story! This story picks up right where season 5 left off. This is an eventual Eric and Sookie story, but it will be quite a process for these two (like in all of my Sookie/Eric stories). Multiple POVs, but primarily Sookie and Eric. If I get enough interest I will continue, if not, I won't pursue. So review or PM me to let me know your thoughts! Thanks again y'all! I am hoping you all enjoy it.**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 1

Sookie

Sookie blinked, as if the simple action could change what had just happen. Sookie opened her eyes and focused on the puddle that was Bill. She let out a choked sob and turned to Eric, burying her face in his chest as she sobbed. Bill was dead. He was no more. And he had _chosen _to leave her. Again. Killed by his own hand. His greed for power. Sookie hadn't even recognized him.

Sookie felt Eric's arms wrapped around her and she took comfort in them. Comfort that she wasn't alone. She then felt Eric nudge her and she looked up into his face which was still in shock as it looked on at where Bill had just become goo. She looked at her former lover and then she noticed something. The blood was _moving_! What the...

Suddenly something began to rise from the puddle of blood and she felt Eric grip her a little tighter. Suddenly hope and dread fill Sookie's body simultaneously as she recognized Bill's face covered in blood emerge from the blood.

Sookie watched in shock and confusion as Bill finished rising from the blood. She inhaled sharply, and choked out, "What the fuck?"

Suddenly Billed ripped out a demonic roar and Eric screamed, "Run!"

She didn't need to be told twice and took off, wondering if Eric was coming after her. Or if Bill was? What the fuck was that?

Suddenly she was lifted off her feet and she let out a bloodcurdling scream. Was it Bill?

No, it was Eric gathering her up in his arms. Sookie trembled in relief, but not for long as she looked over Eric's shoulder to see Bill standing in the doorway with a sinister smile on his face, fangs still out. She gripped onto Eric tighter as he continued to run through the maze of the Authority.

Just as they reached the blood spattered lobby Sookie looked back over Eric's shoulder only to an empty hallway. Was Bill giving up the chase? Suddenly Eric stopped so abruptly she began hurtling forward, being stopped by Eric's arms, which were cradling her to his chest.

She looked forward and gasped at the sight of Bill. Naked, covered in blood, fangs out. He was blocking the elevator. The only way out of the Authority.

"Bill?" she asked tentatively.

He looked to her and then to Eric. His enraged glare sent shivers down her spine. Eric set Sookie down and pushed her behind him. She gripped his arm, digging her nails into his arm.

"Ego sum veritas. Ego sum via. Omnis erit sequatur me (**I am the truth. I am the way. All will follow me**)," Bill said in a booming voice.

Sookie shivered in fear and Eric looked around frantically for a way out. Sookie knew then that if they didn't get away from Bill they would both die.

Sookie's fear was pouring out of her and Eric was gripping her hand. "Bill?" Sookie said, her voice shaking again. He roared once more and took a step forward. Before she could stop herself, she extended her hand and shot bill with an unhealthy dose of light. He fell to the floor, eyes wide in shock, and his body twitching in pain.

Sookie froze, feeling guilty as she looked down at Bill, but Eric swooped her up once again and began hitting the silver elevator doors alarmingly hard. His skin sizzled as it came in contact with the silver and Sookie cringed each time he dented the door. Suddenly the doors popped open to reveal the empty elevator shaft.

Sookie swore under her breath, but Eric didn't seem to care as he flew up the shaft and punched through another set of elevator doors. Sookie suddenly heard a deafening electronic whirring sound and looked above her to see the elevator descending above them. It was five stories above them and would be there is seconds.

Eric began punching it faster and harder once more as Sookie tried to shoot light out of her fingers at the door, but her lights fizzled and went out every once in a while. Sookie cried out in frustration.

She looked back up. They had two floors until they would be forced to return to the floor where Bill was now definitely recovering from her blast.

Eric was now frantically looking around as he pummeled on the doors. Sookie closed her eyes and gripped Eric tight, hoping something would get them out of this nightmare.

Jason

Jason looked up into Nora's face, "How do _you _know Warlow?"

"He-" she began, but Pam cut them off and barked, "Can we do the six degrees of separation later and focus on getting the fuck out of here?"

Jason studied the dark haired vampire a moment longer before he went back into survivor mode. Suddenly there was an alarming pounding on the elevator as it dented. Pam and Nora jumped and Jessica gave a little shriek in fear.

It could be another army of vamps from coming to take them out. Jason hoped that wasn't the case because if it was, that meant they had probably taken out Sookie and Eric as well. Jason trained his guns on the elevator and contemplated what they should do.

Should they go through the upstairs door where there was an entryway full of vampires? Or deal with this half and then the next half. Suddenly it dawned on him. "SOOK?!" he hollered, running down the metal stairs to the door of the elevator.

Pam vamped next to him and asked, "What the fuck are you doing you dumb redneck human?"

"If it was Authority vamps, why wouldn't they just take the elevator up?" he asked as he wedged his fingers into the crack between the doors, attempting to pry them open.

Pam looked at the door and then back at Jason and he said, "It's Eric and Sookie!"

Her mouth fell open and then inserted her own fingers between the crack. She screamed in pain and as the silver burned her skin. Jason heard a crack and she said between clenched teeth, "There goes my fucking nails, GODDAMMITALLTOHELL!" she screamed as she began to pull the doors apart. "Fuck!" he cried out as he exerted all his energy into opening the door.

Finally the door gave and opened to reveal Eric holding the elevator above his head with both arms with a terrified Sookie holding onto him for dear life.

"Grab Sookie NOW!" he barked.

Pam reached into the elevator shaft and snatched Sookie, who looked reluctant to leave Eric.

Pam set Sookie down next to Jason who would have embraced her had he not had to hold the elevator doors open. Jessica and Tara came over and held the doors open and Jason finally felt like he could let go and go to Sookie.

He wrapped his arms around her. She was shaking like a leaf and he pulled back and studied her. She looked fine, just terrified. Her eyes were glued to Eric who was slowly inching his way towards the elevator doors, still holding the elevator from blocking him in the shaft.

Nora vamped to the elevator and said, "I will hold it while you get in. Come on," she said lifting her arms.

Eric nodded and let the elevator sink enough for her to reach. Once he was out from beneath the elevator Nora let go and Eric said to Tare and Jess, "Hold the doors open once it's below the floor."

Sookie and Jason looked on in confusion along with the other vampires. When the gap at the top of the elevator became big enough Eric zipped on top of it and broke the gears and cables holding the elevator up, causing the elevator to plummet to the ground floor.

"To prevent anyone from coming up," he said, floating out of the shaft and looking around their group. "We need to get out now," Eric said quickly. Nora zoomed to his side and kissed him desperately.

Jason felt Sookie tense in his arms and he looked down at her. She was in shock and slightly furious. He gripped her and she looked up into his face and he said, "We need to get out."

She focused on him and nodded and grabbed his hand.

"Let's go," she said.

He led her up the metal stairs, but Eric zoomed in front of them.

"You can't just go in there, guns blazing. There could be more-" he said.

"Try and stop me. We don't have time to develop a plan here. They'll send for more vampires if we don't get the fuck outta here. And I ain't gonna have my sister and I die in here tonight," he said.

Eric just looked between Sookie and Jason and after a minute turned around.

He opened the door, alert and inhaling to see if he could sense any vampires. Jason held his breath and he could hear Sookie doing the same.

Behind him, he heard three clicks of fangs coming down as Eric let out a growl.

Sookie's grip got almost painfully hard on him, but he was certain he was holding hers just as tightly.

He handed her a gun and gripped his gun in his own, ready to fire anything that came to harm him or his sister.

Eric

Eric's growls cause a shriek from a vampire that was hiding in shadows of the entryway. Eric inhaled and discovered the scent to be familiar to him...Newlin.

"Steve come out now and bring anyone you have with you," he says in a threatening voice.

"What is happenin'?" Newlin drawled out as he came out behind the pillar.

Sookie inhaled sharply and said under her breath, "Fuck, it's really true. He's a vampire."

"Jason?!" Steve shrieked, taking a step towards Sookie and Jason.

"Stay the fuck away from them," Eric growled out.

Steve took a step back and raised his hands in a surrender fashion. He looked around and asked, "Is anybody else with you?"

Newlin shook his head and said, "Something is apparently wrong with security. There are no guards outside," he said, shooting a worried look over his shoulder.

_Finally a fucking break_, Eric thought to himself.

"The Authority has fallen. Either revert back to the mainstreaming mission now or die. It's your choice," he said harshly.

"I...I...a..accept! I accept the mainstreaming movement," he stammered out nervously.

"Then lead the way out of here. I promise you that you don't want to go down," Eric said moving toward him and the doors leading out of the Authority.

Steve Newlin turned, but spun just as quickly, his eyes wide. "What about my puppy, Emma?"

"If she is down there, she is gonna stay down there," Sookie said.

Jason began guiding Sookie over to beaten down truck they had arrived in and Eric and the four other vampires moved to follow them.

Jason sat Sookie in the front seat and shut the door, walking around the passenger side. When he noticed Eric, Pam, Jess, Tara, and Nora heading their way to the truck, he asked, "What do you think y'all are doin'?"

"Getting in the back of that rust bucket you call a car," Eric said.

"Y'all can fly. I ain't drivin' you back. No fuckin' way. I got you in and out. That's as far as our deal goes. You leave us the fuck alone now."

Eric's fangs popped out and he looked to the truck where Sookie was. She was looking out the back window in confusion at them and Jason said, "And stay the fuck away from my sister, fanger. Y'all are gonna get her killed."

"No Warlow will," Nora muttered under her breath.

Eric's head whipped to his sister and he demanded, "Warlow?"

Eric turned to Jason and said, "What of Warlow?"

"You know him too?" he asked.

Eric heard sirens in the distance and he gauged the time until they arrived.

"Jason, what's the holdup?" Sookie asked, leaning out the window and looking at them.

"They all wanna come."

"Tara, Pam, and Jess can ride in the back," Sookie suggested, although Jason looked outraged.

"You and your sister can fly," Sookie said rather coolly, before settling herself back in the truck.

Eric closed his eyes and focused on Sookie and the bond. She was pissed, hurt, depressed, afraid, grief-stricken, confused, and exhausted.

He wasn't even in the mood to deal with it. "Fine, if you can take at least Jess, Tara, and Pamela, Nora and I can fly," Eric said to Jason

"Fine, I will take them as far as Shreveport."

His plan had been to go to Bon Temps, but it looked like that was out.

He turned to his progeny and said, "Make sure to get the babies home. Take them to Ginger's. Nora and I will go to ground and call you tomorrow at nightfall."

Pam nodded and motioned for Tara and Jess to get in the back of the truck. Jason climbed into the driver's seat and it was just Pam, Nora and Eric left in the parking lot.

"Do not hurt them. It's an order," he said.

Pam only lifted an eyebrow and said, "That brother is wearing on my last nerve."

Eric only gave her the look and she nodded, "I am glad you are alright Eric. Will you leave me again without telling me?"

He shook his head and said, "I will let you know. I will be in contact. Now go," he said, looking to the back of the truck where Jess and Tara were waiting.

Pam nodded and turned around and Eric turned to Nora, "Ready?" he asked. She nodded and grabbed for his hand, which he took.

Then they took off in the night sky as the truck headed out onto the highway to Bon Temps.

**So, should I continue? Review or PM to let me know your thoughts!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Good Morning Everyone! Thank you to everybody who added me and/or my story to their alerts and favorites. A **_**special**_** thanks to everyone who left me reviews. The encouragement means more than you know. **

**Here is the next chapter. I hope you all enjoy! **

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 2

Sookie

Jason dropped Jess, Tara, and Pam off outside of Shreveport. Jess looked in on Jason with a sad look on her face they pulled away. Sookie recognized the telltale signs of unrequited love,, a specialty of Jason's. Though this time, it didn't seem like he did it intentionally. The timing just seemed off. When he was ready, she wasn't and vice versa. Sookie actually felt kind of bad for Jess.

As Jason pulled away from the side of the road, Sookie looked out the back window of the truck and one minute the three vampires were watching them leave and the next they were gone. Sookie exhaled, exhausted. The night that she never thought would end with her and Jason both making it out alive was finally ending.

Sookie yawned, closing her eyes shut and rested her head against Jason's shoulder. She inhaled and said, "Will you stay at Gran's tonight?" she asked.

He shook his head and said, "No, you ain't gonna either."

"Umm, you aren't gonna tell me what I will or won't do," Sookie said, sitting up and looking at Jason as if he had lost his mind.

"Sook," Jason said, inhaling deeply, "Look, we have both had a rough night. I have massacred about a dozen vamps. You have a psycho ex killer after you, not to mention that this Warlow is also still actively pursuing you. Please Sook, I just want to take the both of us somewhere I know we can both be safe. Even if it's just for the night," he said, glancing at her throughout his rant.

Sookie just now noticed where they were. It seemed like it was years ago when she was with the fairies, luring Russell Edgington to them. Sookie looked to the fairy meadow and then to Jason who parked the car and looked to her, his eyes pleading.

She exhaled in frustration, wishing she was on her way home to her own bed, but she had to admit Jason was right. Warlow was still after her, and Eric had yet to put her house back into her name. Any vampire, including Warlow, could just walk in.

Sookie said, "One night. Then Eric will sign my house back on over to me."

Jason smiled and nodded and climbed out of the driver's seat and Sookie climbed out of her side of the truck. She walked to the front of the truck and Jason wrapped his arm around Sookie. She wrapped one of her arms around her waist and said, "Let's go."

Just as they were about to get the airfield where the Fairy nightclub was hidden, Sookie heard the telltale whoosh that accompanied the arrival of one or more vampires.

Sookie and Jason spun around, to find Eric and Nora there. Nora was inhaling deeply, her fangs descending and looking as if there was a buffet in front of her, but she just wasn't able to eat it.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" Sookie asked, knowing that inside the fairies inside were panicking. "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you," Eric said smoothly.

Sookie shot him a confused look and said, "Yes, I should. I am Fae. Right now my home is not safe for me, so I need to be where I know Jason and I are protected. And right now that place is where no vampire can get to me."

Nora began a kind of fitful dance, inhaling deeply, a euphoric expression on her face. Jason gave out a frustrated growl and said Eric, "What the hell do you care where she goes? It ain't any of your business."

Eric shot Jason an amused glance, which enraged Jason. Sookie patted Jason's back and said, "Stay calm. Eric, I have been through enough these past few weeks. Jason is right, I am not sure why it is relevant to you, but it really isn't any of your business where I go anymore."

Eric just fixed his eyes on Sookie's, who looked into his eyes trying to decipher what he was doing there. What he wanted. Sookie looked to Jason, who was watching her, his thoughts praying that she didn't make the wrong. The decision that would take her away from him.

Sookie gave one final glance to Eric, and then extended her hand to Jason's and pulled him into the fold of the curtain, leaving Eric and Nora behind them. The fairies surrounded them immediately, giving sighs of relief and Jason smiled and sighed in relief with them, folding Sookie in his arms.

Sookie turned around and looked beyond the curtain. Eric couldn't see them, but they could see him. Eric appeared to be looking right at her, but his eyes occasionally flicked to the sides, as if he could catch a sight of her.

The look in his eyes now reminded her of Eric when he was with her. When he was without his memory. Sookie walked up to the curtain and Eric seemed to mirror her images, walking closer towards her. The fairies gasped, but Sookie waved them back. "It's okay. If he could get in here, he would already be in here."

Eric put his hand up to approximately where Sookie had walked through the barrier between the human world and this fairy reality. It was like he was feeling for the entrance, but his hands found nothing but air. Jason came to Sookie's side and said, "Sookie, you should rest."

She nodded, her eyes still fixed on Eric. Nora came to Eric's side, studying the same space where Sookie and Jason had disappeared. "We need to go to ground," Nora said.

Eric nodded and turned to follow Nora out of the field. He turned back around and shouted, "Your house will be in your name tomorrow!" he screamed to, for all he knew, nobody.

Sookie couldn't help the small half smile that made its way on her face as she watched Eric and Nora disappear in the surrounding woods. She released the curtain and turned to the concerned crowd of fairies and Jason. Sookie yawned and Hadley came forward and said, "Come on Sookie, Jason. I will show you where you can stay."

Sookie nodded and followed Jason and Hadley. As Sookie passed several of the Fae touched Sookie, their hands glowing a comforting glow. Many murmured, "Sister" in a welcoming way, almost reverently.

Sookie sighed and Jason and Hadley wrapped their arms around her. Sookie took comfort in the embraces of the only family members she had left.

Eric

Eric ran with Nora, but he stopped. Nora stopped fifty feet ahead of him and said, "Eric?"

Eric looked around the wooded area and said, "I think we should go to ground here."

Nora said, "You were serious about sleeping in the ground? I thought that was code for going to a vampire friendly hotel, shagging until daylight, then resting on 1500 thread count Egyptian cotton sheets."

Eric smirked and said, "I think it's best we go to rest somewhere nobody will think to look for us."

Nora shrugged and said, "Fine by me. Gives us a bit of time. What do you want to do?" she asked, giving Eric a suggestive eyebrow waggle that was alarmingly like his own.

Eric smirked and walked toward Nora, cupping her face. Nora gave a small smiled up to him and wrapped her arms around Eric's waist, rubbing her hands down his back.

Eric ran his hands down her small frame and then back up, knitting his fingers in her hair. She closed her eyes as his fingers rubbed her scalp and he put his forehead to hers. "Nora," he said.

She slowly opened her eyes and said, "You're thinking of her."

It wasn't a question. But he was going to deny it as long and as much as he could. "Her?" he asked, pulling away slightly.

Nora leveled him with a look and he pulled away entirely. "I have bedded her. There was nothing more."

Nora only raised an eyebrow to display her skepticism. "Why are you so attached to her then? Why do you protect her so? And those that she loves? Why is it you own her home? Why is Pam ordered to not harm her or her brother? Seems like it was more than a simple Eric Northman fuck and forget."

Eric had turned his back on his sister and began digging the spot where he would be resting. "And now you are ignoring me," she murmured.

Eric growled and said, " I am not ignoring you, Nora. I don't want to discuss this with you. I will only say that Miss Stackhouse and I engaged in a sexual relationship very briefly. She is Fae and also telepathic so she is very useful to me which is why I have decided to place her under my protection. She asks for very little, but what she does expect of me is protection of that idiot brother and her friends."

Nora seemed to consider what he said. He knew she wanted to ask another question. He wondered if she was brave enough to ask it. "And her home? Why did it fall into your possession?" Apparently she was brave enough, and it was the one question he _really _didn't want to answer. Probably because he didn't have an answer to it.

He remained silent and moved to lie in the shallow grave he had dug for himself.

"I am done discussing this with you. If we hope to either figure out how to save Bill Compton or end Bill Compton, we will need Sookie and possibly her connection to the Fae. So get used to her being around."

Nora remained silent as Eric began shoveling the dirt back over him and Nora helped by moving it over his face a little forcefully. Brat. She had always been a brat.

Eric lay in the earth, trying to get comfortable in the dirt. Eric realized he wasn't going to get comfortable and laid still, waiting for the sun to rise. He heard Nora digging nearby, preparing for her own day rest.

He checked over his bond with Pam and through Pam, his bond with Tara. Apparently both were very happy, and...satisfied. If Eric wasn't buried, he would smile. He then checked the now dormant bond with Sookie, before tuning out, not liking the feelings that came up. Eric noticed the feelings arising now were similar to those that motivated him to buy Sookie's home. After she had been gone an entire year.

Eric wondered if Sookie would remain wherever she was for long. He dismissed the errant thought and began replaying the events of the night. He would need a plan. He had planned on saving Bill. Despite the tonight's events, Eric was still hoping that there was a way.

He didn't understand where his determination came from, but it was there almost as strong as his need to protect Pam, Sookie, and Nora. It was a mystery to him. Over the last week or so Eric felt a kind of kinship to the younger vampire. It was as if Sookie had become a non-issue for them once they killed Nan Flanagan and they knew that they would be hunted by the Authority.

Eric had watched Bill's destructive descent into his fundamentalist madness. In the beginning he believed it was just Bill acting the survivor. Eric noticed that Bill had a knack for jumping to whoever held the most power and clinging to them until their power ran out. Like a tick that needed a new host. When Sookie disappeared, it quickly became apparent that Bill had a fixation and obsession with power. It was evident in his then new title as king.

When he realized that Bill wasn't acting when it came to Lilith and the Sanguinista movement, Eric had tried to step in and rationalize with Bill. His logic was flawed when it came to the mad goddess. But Bill's thirst for power was too great. Now Eric didn't know if Bill even lived.

No matter what, Eric was going to find out. Because Eric knew one thing: Whatever Bill was, he would come for Sookie. She was too tempting a prospect for the Civil War vampire and far too tempting for the resurrected monster he had become after consuming Lilith's blood. It would crave only the best and Sookie was among the best.

No matter who or what Bill was, he wasn't getting Sookie. Nobody was.

**Okay, hit the review! I am needy and require all the encouragement, ideas, criticism etc. desperately. Thanks everybody and have a wonderful day!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Okay second chapter today because all the reviews made me so happy! So keep 'em coming because they get me super hyped and makes me write faster. A lot of the reviews and messages I have been getting want me to write a little more from Eric POV. So this chapter is all Eric! **

**Please let me know what you think by hitting the review button. Enjoy everybody! **

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 3

Eric

Eric rose, feeling his bonds with his progeny first and her progeny, then Sookie. Pam and Tara were still in day rest. The bond with Sookie was still dormant, meaning she was still in whatever realm the Fae had concealed themselves in.

It was dusk, but it was heavily wooded where Nora and him had buried themselves, so it was safe to dig himself out of the mud to wait until it was truly dark out.

Eric dug himself out and looked over to where Nora must have buried herself. Only a few feet away from him, Eric knew that she wouldn't rise until it was actually full night. Eric looked down at his clothes. Completely covered in mud and also the gore from last night.

Eric guessed he had ten to fifteen minutes until Nora rose. He ran to the edge of the forest, where he could safely observe the meadow the Fae portal was and looked it over in wonder and curiosity. It was fascinating to him that they could conceal themselves here, beyond the reach of anyone. Only draining a fairy seemed to reveal the entrance to vampires. Eric didn't know if there was a way for humans and shifters to see the portal or not. Jason had seemed like he knew where the portal was and how to get in. Was it because he too had some Fae blood or his relation to Sookie?

Eric watched the meadow and wondered what it was like inside. Was Sookie comfortable? Happy? Safe? It seemed that she was willing to go to the Fae with Jason, who was actually acting like a protective brother for a change. It had surprised Eric when he found out that Jason was the older sibling. Sookie was more wise and always seemed to be taking care of Jason than the other way around. Now Jason seemed consumed with her safety. Which was good. Sookie needed all the help she could get, and nobody seemed too happy with her the past few weeks.

Except Alcide. Eric admitted that thoughts of Alcide and Sookie caused him to want to uproot every tree in this surrounding forest. Sookie had said she had loved both Eric and Bill. So much that she had to go and fuck the next available guy in her drunken stupor apparently.

Eric had never seen her as wanton, but her behavior that night had left him wondering what she had been thinking. Sookie had seemed loyal and faithful, but her actions had hurt both Bill and Eric, though he refused to admit it to anyone and would never admit it to anyone.

It left Eric questioning if he even wanted Sookie anymore. There was no doubt that he still cared for Sookie, but Sookie had rejected him and then turned around and hurt him. And he was tired of being rejected. One thing he knew was that he would never be hurt by that fickle little fairy again.

Eric heard rustling not far from him and knew that Nora was rising for the evening. He took one final glance at the meadow and sped to Nora's makeshift grave. He offered a hand when he saw hers break through the surface and pulled her out.

She brushed the dirt off of her and said, "Thank you."

Nora was covered in mud and blood and Eric smiled and said, "We need to plan our next moves."

She only nodded in response, brushing the dirt from as much of her clothes and hair as possible.

Eric reached out and pretended to brush the dirt off her, focusing on his favorite aspects of her figure. She only looked at him with an amused expression and Eric pulled her to him and crushed his lips to hers. She growled in response and found the zipper and button of his jeans quickly. He helped her pull them down, then turned her around and pulled her black leggings down past her knees. Eric grabbed her up in his arms and walked them over to a tree.

Her fangs clicked down and she put both hands on the tree to hold herself in place as Eric kneeled behind her and licked and kissed both ass cheeks. She arched her back, revealing her slit. He slid a finger in and she moaned and pushed her hips back against his hand.

Eric quickly stood and pulled his pants down, entering her quickly. She moaned again and said, "Oh Eric," pushing her ass against him as he thrust into her. They never had a problem when it came to pleasuring each other. Eric thrust into Nora hard and fast, seeking a release. Nora too writhed under his hands, looking for her own pleasure. So much terrible shit had happened that they needed this. Something good. Something fucking incredible.

Nora was close, but Eric was nowhere near. It would take his sister a while to give him his release. Her walls fluttered around him as she trembled under his hands. He reached his hand in front of her and massaged her clit with his hands, causing her pleasure to extend and also to show he wasn't close.

She pushed back until he was out of her, and he growled in frustration, but she turned almost too fast for him to catch and pushed him down on his back. She lowered herself on him and began to ride him. He placed his hands on her hips to help her and she looked down at him. She placed her little hands on his chest to steady herself and her head fell back to look up into the night sky as she worked to give him what he needed.

She felt incredible, but he wasn't anywhere near close. "Still thinking of her?" she asked as she ground down on him. He growled and put her on her hands and knees, pumping into her from behind.

"Fucking get me off, Nora," he growled out between clenched teeth.

She gave a small chuckle and he felt her near another orgasm at his extremely rough treatment of her. She hissed as she began to come again and apparently she was tired of waiting for him to release, so she once again turned around on him, and pushed him on his back once more.

Nora leaned over him and took him in her mouth. Eric sighed, closing his eyes as she took him into her velvety mouth. Nora had perfected the art of giving head. She would have him off in a minute.

Finally he felt the familiar tingle in his balls, which she was now cupping in her hand as she massaged them, and Eric began to release. She let go of him from her mouth and let him come all over her face, hair, and chest. He panted out as his body tingled with pleasure from his release.

"Finally," Nora mumbled, wiping the jizz from her face and hair.

SNAP! Eric and Nora's attention jerked to almost deafening sound. Jason had stepped on a fallen branch. Jason was looking at the two in shock. Faster than anything Eric was off the ground and pulling up his pants. Nora too was busy covering herself. Jason had quickly pulled his gun, and Eric knew not to fuck with Jason. He was a good shot. He had proved it more than once last night.

"Mr. Stackhouse, did you enjoy the show?" he asked, as he inched forward, still righting his disheveled clothing. But Jason inched back. He had good instincts and he was clearly still in survival mode for him and his sister. Eric checked the bond with Sookie. Still dormant. She hadn't caught the show. Eric was surprised by the tidal wave of relief and thankfulness at the knowledge.

"What are you still doin' here?" Jason asked.

"We went to ground here. There wasn't enough time to go to one of our safe locations before the sun rose," Eric explained.

"Where is Sookie?" Nora asked, a wistful look on her face.

Eric shot her a look and she rolled her eyes as she focused on Jason once more.

Jason said, "Forget about Sookie."

_Tried. Not going to happen_, Eric thought to himself.

Jason looked to his right and nodded to himself and Eric and Nora looked at him confused. Something was wrong. Something wasn't right with Jason.

"Jason?" Eric said. Jason's eyes focused on him. They were full of rage.

"You don't care about Sookie. You just want to control and possess her. Drink her like a fairy blood tap. Ain't nobody gonna hurt my baby sister any more," he spat out as he backed away slowly. Nora growled low and poised for attack, about to spring forward and grab for Jason. Eric began to stop her, but simultaneously two things happened.

His bond with Sookie flared back inside of his chest and white light exploded around them, causing Eric to raise his hands and shield his eyes. Sookie.

Eric opened his eyes fully, his eyes landing on Sookie who looked...like an angel. She was dress in a pale blue draped dress that hung loose on her form. It was very Grecian in style and Sookie looked like she could make Aphrodite jealous. Her hair was in loose curls around her lovely, angry face. Her skin glowed. Her feet were bare, and she shivered in the cool night air of Louisiana.

Eric looked to his side for Nora and found she was no longer there. Eric looked behind them to find she was lying in the mud on her back...in what looked like an unconscious state. He went to her side and cradled her face. "What is wrong with her?" he growled out.

"She should be fine. If she was dead she would more than likely disintegrate into a pile of goo," Sookie said. She looked to Jason and checked him over, satisfied no harm had come to him.

Eric stood and said, "I would have stopped her."

"I wasn't takin' any chances."

Eric just nodded and looked to Nora. She was twitching now, as if she was trying to wake herself up.

Sookie said, "I appreciate you gettin' my house back in my name quickly. Until then I am stayin' here with Jason."

Eric said, "There are other alternatives to you staying here to be safe." His mind immediately went to her staying with him at his safest house. In Sweden. Winter was coming and he could only imagine Sookie. A little snow bunny that would keep him warm.

"Again, I am not takin' any chances," she replied.

Eric nodded, accepting her answer.

"I will work on getting your home back into your name tonight. It will require your signature," he said. Nora jerked awake and groaned in pain.

"Fuck that hurts," she gasped out as she tried to sit up.

"Look at my brother like a meal again and it will hurt a lot more," Sookie warned.

Eric shot Sookie a look, but she shot him one right back.

"Did you call Andy?" Sookie asked Jason.

Jason shook his head and stepped away with a glance between Sookie and Eric.

Eric focused on Sookie and asked, "Are you alright?"

"Shouldn't you be asking me that?" Nora grumbled, finally able to stand again.

Eric smirked over his shoulder at her as she approached. Sookie only rolled her eyes and said, "You'll heal," then muttered under her breath, "Unfortunately."

Eric shot her a glance over his shoulder as he looked his sister over. He raised his eyebrows and she gave a slight nod to let him know she was okay.

Eric and Nora turned to Sookie, who eyed Nora over to see what damage she had done to the British vamp. Her eyes froze momentarily on Nora's chest and Eric swore he saw her walls begin to close down in front of his eyes. She may as well of walked through the fairy portal. Because she wasn't there with them anymore.

Sookie closed her eyes momentarily and her head went to the side slightly.

"Jason's done," she said, opening her eyes, which Eric noticed were slightly misty looking. Sookie turned and walked toward Jason quickly, her feet fumbling to find solid ground.

Sookie reached Jason, grabbed his elbow and began walking to the portal and Eric turned to Nora who looked as baffled as Eric felt. Eric looked Nora over and then he saw it. Part of his fucking load he blew on Nora's chest remained.

"Fan (**Fuck**)," Eric swore under his breath and glanced to Sookie's retreating form.

They weren't together, he didn't owe her anything. But he knew how it felt to have it flaunted in one's face and it did not feel good.

"Sookie!" he called out. She turned and looked back at him just as she was about to disappear again. After staring at him a few moments, she shook her head, with a small, sad smile on her face. It was a smile that indicated that she wasn't mad, but something far worse. It was a smile that indicated she knew she had made the right choice in walking away from both Bill and him.

She then walked through the portal and disappeared, once again muting the bond.

Nora still seemed confused and asked, "What the fuck is she on about?"

Eric sighed out as he tried to control the emotions that accompanied the loss of their bond. The loss of Sookie from him once more.

"Nothing, let's go," he said glancing briefly at Nora once more before taking off into the sky.

**I have no idea the responses I am going to get. I expect a lot of you will hate me for more Eric/Nora fucking, but I HAD to. Angst and drama are my specialty (you all know you love it a little). Just know that I want Sookie and Eric together just as much as you all do. Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone! The reviews and messages have been wonderful. I want to thank all of you for the support. I hope you are all enjoying it so far. I love hearing from you all so keep it up and give me some feedback!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 4

Sookie

Sookie let the curtain fall back around her and Jason and looked down at her now dirty feet. She attempted to blink away the tears that were threatening to fall, but they did anyway so she wiped them away as she walked towards the living quarters without looking up. Many tried to stop her but she ignored them and kept moving.

Sookie just needed to be alone.

She entered her room. It was a nice room with colors as vibrant as the club. Sookie pinched her eyes tightly shut and let out a small sob. She had no right to be upset or jealous. She had chosen not to be with him. He owed her nothing. And even though they weren't together, it was hard for her to watch him move on.

What was harder was the idea that she too would need to move on one day. There would never be another Eric or Bill. She had watched Bill disappear in front of her eyes. And while Eric was still here, it was easy to see Eric cared a great deal for Nora. Maybe even loved her. Eric could move on. Sookie didn't know if she could. And when he did, he would no longer care for her safety.

Jason came in then and asked gently, "Sookie? You okay?"

"Fine. I will be fine," she said softly, her voice catching. Damn. She just needed him to go. She needed to be alone to figure out her next moves.

Jason sat next to her and asked, "Ya love him, don't ya?"

Sookie inhaled deeply, wondering if she was a convincing liar. She never had been before. She nodded her head, choking back her sobs from escaping. "I do," she gasped out.

"Sookie," he sighed out, shaking his head and rubbing his hands over his face.

"I know," she said, lying on her back and rolling onto her side.

"We...we gotta focus on keepin' us alive and together. Okay?" he said, lying next her.

She nodded and looked over at him, "You're right."

Jason said, "Now, can you stop cryin'? I hate when girls cry."

"Well you have certainly made enough women cry over the past few years. Glad to see you aren't immune to them," she said with a small chuckle. She wiped her eyes and sniffled.

He chuckled and said, "Sookie, I gotta tell you somethin'."

"What?" Sookie asked, sitting up now and looking down into Jason's face.

"I...I am seein' Momma and Daddy," Jason said, nervously.

Sookie just looked at him and said, "Here? Now?"

Jason nodded and sat up. "I see them all the time. Especially in times of...well during intense moments."

Sookie thought about it a second before asking, "What do they say to you?" wondering if she should be worried or if she should ask the Fae if speaking to the dead was a common trait among the Fae.

"They tell me...to kill. Vamps. Kill every vamp on the way to Warlow. And then kill some more," he said, looking down at his hands as if he was willing them to do the destruction that these evil phantoms had been whispering to him.

"Jason," she said, turning to him, her tone expressing the amount of disapproval and disgust she felt. "Momma and Daddy would never say that. Warlow I could maybe see, but all vampires? I don't think they would say that to you. They-"

But she stopped after Jason abruptly stood and said, "You don't know Sook! You don't know what they would say. If you haven't noticed, every vampire we have known has pretty much fucked us over and/or tried to kill us. The AVL and Vamp Authority turned out to be sick, sadistic fucks. Name one you can trust?" he asked, looking into her eyes, which were blazing with anger and frustration.

Sookie stared up at him, her mouth hanging open in shock. Bill, definitely not. Even if he wasn't a deranged mutation of a vampire God, he had betrayed her too many times. She had forgiven him, but she hadn't forgotten what he had done. She would never forget, even if Bill did find a way back to himself. Even though Jess was her friend, she couldn't trust her either.

Pam definitely no trust there. Tara...it was hard to say. She was now under the Maker control of Pam, who could order her to do anything she wanted. But she was her oldest childhood friend who had made the ultimate sacrifice for Sookie. But she was also angry and hateful towards Sookie now, unable to forgive Sookie.

Those were all the closest vampires to her that she was close enough to even somewhat depend on.

"I...I...I," she stammered. She wanted to say she trusted Eric. But she couldn't. She couldn't trust him. She knew almost nothing about him. She knew the Eric that had been with her without his memory. And she understood that was a part of him. The humanity in him. It was good to see, but she knew nothing about the vampire he was. There was _1,000 years_ of knowledge and experience that had changed him from the man that had stayed with Sookie to the vampire Eric was today. She didn't know him. She knew nothing about him.

Jason only raised his eyebrows as if he had proven his point. And he had. But not really at the same time.

"Jason, I have seen the good in vampires before. I believe the goodness in all creatures. Humans, Vampires, Fae, Weres, Shifters: they are all capable of good. Killing something just for what they are goes against every principle we were raised to believe in our faith and our social principles," she said.

Jason looked at her with an exasperated expression.

"There is a way for us to know if what you are seein' and hearin' is really Momma and Daddy," Sookie said, standing and walking to him, putting a hand tentatively on his shoulder in what she hoped was a calming and comforting gesture.

Eric

Eric and Nora landed outside one of his safe houses. He circled the perimeter and scented for any recent visitors. There had been no visitors here for many months. It was a small cabin in deep backwoods of Louisiana. Right now it was the only place he knew he would feel safe. And it wasn't too far from the Fae portal.

He scanned his eye, entered a code and then placed his finger over the fingerprint scanner that also took a sample of his blood. As the locked clicked out of place to allow him entrance, he thought of Molly. The vampire who had wired every inch of the Authority. He had actually liked that strange girl. It was too bad she had met the true death.

The last lock clicked and Eric opened the door to the house, waving Nora in. She zoomed past him and said, "I call shower first, unless you want to join me?"

"No," he replied, going to the kitchen to see if he had any True Bloods.

He did. He popped one in the microwave and asked Nora if she wanted one. She grumbled, but nodded. "No donor blood?"

"Doesn't keep as well."

She nodded and began stripping her clothing off as she walked to the back bedroom where the bathroom was.

Eric drank his blood as he heard the shower turn on. It tasted like rust and rat piss, but he drank it down. Eric's phone shrilled and he picked it up when he saw it was Pam.

She wanted to know the plan. Could she leave Ginger's? Would they meet up?

Eric didn't have any answers yet. Fuck he needed time to think.

"Jessica is whining about some kind of bond she has with the Stackhouse boy being gone. Is it the same with Sookie? She is gone from your...connection to her?" Pam asked delicately.

Eric was silent a moment and said, "Yes. She is gone."

Pam was quiet and said, "Are you alright."

"Fine. Remain at Ginger's until I call you. Drink from Ginger or her neighbors, but stay in the building. Same as Tara. I am going to work with Nora to see what the situation at the Authority is. Once we know what has happened to Bill, we will get back to you."

He clicked the phone shut without saying goodbye and walked to the microwave to begin warming Nora's TrueBlood.

He looked at the two six packs in his fridge and wondered if prices were going to go sky high until they got back on track. Would TrueBlood even reopen their factories?

Another thing for him to worry about.

Eric heard Nora get out of the shower. She zipped into the kitchen, naked and wet, walking towards the microwave. She opened it and began drinking from the bottle, gagging as it made its way down.

"Eck! I haven't had one of these since they first came out. They're bloody awful, aren't they?" she said, setting it on the counter.

Eric nodded and took another swig of blood and turned and walked into the living room.

Nora followed and sat on the coffee table in front of him. "What are we going to do now?"

Eric shrugged and looked her over, before focusing his eyes once more on her face and saying, "Any suggestions?"

"Sweden."

Eric looked her in the eyes, and she nodded, repeating, "Let's go to your home in Sweden. Mine in London. Hell any one of our safe locations in Europe. I have a feeling that there is going to be major repercussions for the events of the past couple of weeks. I say we get the hell out of Dodge, as these Yanks say."

"Events that you played a major part in causing? Now you want to run away to avoid cleaning up the mess?" he asked, leaning forward, resting his elbows on his knees.

Nora's expression was frozen in a blank expression as she regarded him. "What's this about?"

Eric only raised an eyebrow, wondering what she could be getting at. There were many reasons he was reluctant to leave America, specifically Louisiana. Fangtasia, Pam, his homes in the area. And as much as he didn't want to admit it, Sookie was a large factor in not leaving. Plus he wasn't typically a runner. He fought it out until the end.

"This Sookie? Honestly, I don't know what it is you see in her. Wait I take that back. I will give you she smells divine, but even her looks aren't that tempting. She lacks intelligence and-"

Eric didn't realize it happened until, but he had Nora by the throat in an instant. "Do not insult her to me again."

Nora's eyes, wide in shock and pain as his fingers gripped her throat, also held another emotion. Victory. Victory of some knowledge she had just now verified. Eric had taken the bait and she caught him. This was how his sister had risen in the ranks of the Authority so quickly.

He loosened his grip on her neck as he set her back on her feet. She massaged her skin and walked to the bedroom. Before she walked through the door, her back still to him, she said, "You love her. You can deny it all you want to anyone you want. But don't say you won't run because of some bollocks of trying to fix things. You stay for her."

She then went into the bedroom and Eric was alone with his thoughts.

**So? Tell me your thoughts. Review! Thanks for reading everybody!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi everybody! Sorry this chapter took me so long to get out. It took me awhile to decide where all this was going to go. Please review and let me know your thoughts. The encouragement means everything to me, so keep it up. And thanks for everybody who has followed, favorited, messaged, and/or reviewed my story! **

**Enjoy and happy Monday all!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 5

Eric

Eric sat and ruminated in the living room of the cabin in the deep woods of Louisiana. Outside he could hear frogs, alligators rippling the water as they hunted for dinner, snakes, cicadas, the night breeze that rustled the sleepy branches of the trees.

He stood and walked to the bedroom. Nora was lying in downtime on the bed in one of his shirts and nothing more. She blinked out of her downtime and regarded him as he passed through the room toward the bathroom.

He needed a shower and then he needed another blood.

Eric stripped and turned on the shower. He stepped in and watched as the filthy water spiraled down the drain. He needed to find Bill and figure out what he was going to do to save him. Eric began washing himself and quickly stepped out of the shower once he was done and walked out into the bedroom.

"Nora, what do you know of Lilith? Lilith as we know her now," he said as he walked to the dresser and grabbed out a fresh track suit.

"Lilith as we know her now? I know nothing about her now. I have not even seen her in this Bill form. I trust you brother, but how are you sure the roar that Bill Compton made was not from himself, high on the blood?" she asked.

"I don't. He said things before he drank the blood. I saw... I saw things that couldn't be Bill Compton. He said things that couldn't be Bill Compton saying them," he replied.

Nora only scrunched her eyebrows in curiosity, waiting for him to reveal Bill Compton's last words and last actions.

"What did he say? I know Lilith better than I know William Compton," she admitted, "If it was Lilith, perhaps it was her referencing the good book."

Eric scoffed and said, "You still have some Sanguinista sentiments, I see."

"I don't abandon my beliefs completely. If you don't agree with that, then you can fuck off. I believe people _are _food, I believe vampires _are _superior beings. I don't seek equality between humans and vampires because I believe vampires should have more rights than food aka people. It's like humans considering a cow's feelings before they slaughter it to make hamburgers."

Eric shook his head and said, "I am not engaging in a debate with you over your extremist bullshit. I need to find some answers to save all of us. Fortunately for me, this affects you so you should be motivated in helping me."

Nora nodded and sat up, saying, "True. So what did Bill Compton say that makes you doubt that he was Lilith and not himself."

"Bill Compton has focused on one thing for the past couple of years. The core of his existence. Sookie. His passion, his obsession is Sookie. I brought her with me because she _could _reach him. She wasn't able to, which tells me Sookie was dealing with Lilith, not Bill Compton."

"Your logic is imperfect. It suggests that the thought process of vampires isn't ever changing and evolving. Perhaps the reason Sookie Stackhouse was unable to reach Bill Compton on an emotional level, is because she no longer has emotional sway over the young vampire. Bill has moved on," she said, rubbing her toes, bored of the conversation.

"He said she was an abomination. That he _never _cared for her. He said even if he did care for her, that vampires often turned on those they loved the most," he said, informing her of the speech that most definitely broke Sookie's heart. "Bill Compton would never say these things to Sookie. Unless he was trying to save her life through manipulation. But her life was not in danger. She was with the two vampires that wouldn't harm her."

Nora looked skeptical. "You said yourself that Bill Compton was power hungry and jumped to whatever vampire held the most power in order to align himself with power and protection. His own maker, then Sophie-Ann regent of Louisiana, to Sookie Stackhouse who is a major source of power and intrigue herself, until he himself became regent. When he discovered he was merely in a false power position, he became interested in the Authority."

"Luckily he was arrested and began to drink the Kool-Aid, actually convincing himself and members of the Authority that he was an integral character in the human-vampire coexistence movement when Roman was in power and then to the Sanguinista movement and of the word of Lilith, engaging in a sexual and semi-emotional relationship with Salome to solidify his place in the new power regime. When it became apparent the Salome was the more powerful of the two, Bill killed her," she said with a deep, somewhat mournful sigh before she continued, "Ensuring he was the sole power remaining of the two."

"Believing the delusions?" he asked sitting on the edge of the bed, his mind whirring in attempt to find some sense in this mess.

"Perhaps Sookie Stackhouse was not, in fact, Bill's obsession, passion, and core of his identity. Perhaps Sookie was a means to power, his only real love. Bill Compton only believes in power. And he will do, say, believe in anything to obtain that power."

Eric only remained silent as he regarded his sister, considering her words.

"So you believe he is himself and not Lilith."

Nora nodded, "I do. He is currently high on the most powerful blood in existence. One drop and we were tripping off our arses. I can't even imagine what kind of trip he is experiencing now. It is all about power for Bill Compton. But that one drop, which was extremely powerful, did eventually fade from our systems. I believe it will take a while, but Lilith's blood will fade from his system. What we need to do is either get the hell out of dodge while it runs out-"

Eric growled, "_OR_," she continued before he could argue with her, "We could prevent the damage he will cause by being on the blood of Lilith."

"I do not recall if the blood actually made me more powerful or if it just felt like it did," Eric wondered, remembering his night out in New Orleans.

"It will make him more powerful, but only slightly," Nora guessed.

"We need to find Bill," Eric concluded, standing and walking to his closet to get shoes. He called Pam and said, "We will meet you at Ginger's. Be ready to do a search for Bill. We will be looking for him until we find him. Nobody goes out without Nora or me."

Pam clicked the phone shut and Eric turned to Nora. "I think you are going to need more clothes for the search than what you have on."

She replied, "Give me one of your tanks and I will go and put on my leggings and boots. Erg. You have none of Pamela's clothing here? Nothing clean?"

"No."

She nodded and raced to the living room as he grabbed her a black ribbed tank and extended it to her. It would be chilly, but temperature did not affect vampires.

He walked out to the living room and tossed her the shirt. She then pulled on her boots and stood.

"Flying?" she asked.

He nodded and said, "I think that's best."

"I will need to drink the rest of that blood then," she grumbled, needing strength.

He nodded and waited as she walked to the bottle on the counter. He expected her to reheat it, and was surprised when she chugged it and finished it off in seconds.

"I thought you would want to reheat it," he stated as she gagged to keep it down.

"Warm or cold, it tastes like shit."

He chuckled and nodded and beckoned her out the door. She moved quickly and waited until he shut the door and scented the air in the surrounding area. No recent visitors besides themselves. The door finished clicking all the locks shut.

"Follow me," he said as he took off into the night air, Nora shooting into the air shortly after him.

Sookie

Sookie and Jason went out to the club. Claude was behind the bar serving drinks and Claudette was sitting on a bar stool drinking what looked like the water Sookie had drunk in the dream plane with Claudine. Sookie walked to Claudette and asked, "May Jason and I have some?"

She nodded and handed Sookie the beverage, "Sadly this drink is not in great supply. When we are able to get some, we treasure it greatly."

Sookie nodded and sipped the delicious liquid. It slid over her tongue and danced across her taste buds. It was rich and luminescent. It was liquid light. Sookie closed her eyes and saw golden lights behind her eyelids. She gave a moan of pleasure as the liquid made its way down her throat. She shivered in bliss and handed the glass to Jason.

"Drink some of this. It's...like drinkin' a little bit of heaven," she said, a dreamy smile on her face.

"I said that with my first swig of beer," Jason muttered skeptically under his breath before lifting the glass to his lips and sipped. He closed his eyes as it hit his system and he sighed as it made his way down his throat. He too shivered and a small smile graced his lips.

He took a deeper drink and asked, "Oh my God, what _is _this? I never had anything ever taste so good."

Sookie grabbed the glass out of his hand and took another drink before handing it back to Claudette. "Sorry, we drank quite a bit."

"It's okay. I expect it when I share with people who haven't had it much before," she said with a smile.

She set her almost half empty glass back on the bar and said, "I sense you will be leaving soon?"

"Yes, we need to visit a friend of mine. We will be back soon. Have there been any vampires in the meadow?" she asked a bit tensely.

Claudette shook her head, "If it were daylight, one of us would go with you."

Sookie shook her head, "We'll be fine. We got each other."

Jason nodded and said, "Come on, we better get goin' before someone does show up."

"Be careful," Claude warned as he came in front of them, his face showing the worry he felt.

Sookie nodded and turned towards the curtain. She pulled it back, looked out before stepping out. She inhaled and said, "I love Louisiana in the fall."

"Me too. Reminds me of football. Under the lights, the crisp air, fans cheering. I loved that feelin'," Jason reminisced as they walked to the truck.

Sookie suggested, "Maybe we'll go to a football game this year together."

Jason nodded as he started the car and said, "I would like that if we can survive the next few weeks."

Sookie nodded and said, "Guess you're right."

Jason began driving towards Bon Temps and Sookie directed him to Lafayette's house. She was nervous about coming here for help from him again. He had come to her house when she first saw the ghostly apparition of who she assumed to be Warlow in the reflection of her bathroom mirror.

She had been almost hysterical and Lafayette, being the amazing friend he was, had come right away to help her. I t had been the beginning of them burying the hatchet. Jason parked the truck and Sookie climbed out and the siblings walked up the long stairway to Lafayette's house.

She knocked on the door and hollered out, "Lafayette? It's Sookie and Jason."

She heard scrambling and the door suddenly open. "Sook? Jason? What y'all doin' here?"

"We need your help. Can we come in?" she asked.

"You got any vamps on your tail?" he asked.

"Always, but not right now," she replied as she walked past Lafayette into his colorful home. It was almost as vibrant and colorful as Hooligans. Speaking of which, Lafayette would love Hooligans.

"Suga', I ain't got no more time for trouble. Word is gettin' out that I'm in contact with the dead. I have been gettin' all sorts of calls and now I am makin' money off of it," he said in a saucy voice.

"You're kidding!" she said as she sat down.

"Nope," he said, raising an eyebrow in her direction.

"Hey, don't even go there. I could charge too, but I won't if you won't," she warned.

He nodded and said, "You have come in handy. A'ight, come on. What can Madame Lafayette do for you?"

"Jason?" Sookie said, looking to her brother.

"I been under a lot of pressure lately. And um, I have been seein' my folks. I was wonderin' if it's really them, or my head, which I did knock around pretty hard recently," he admitted.

Lafayette chuckled and said, "Oh sweet baby Jesus."

He closed his eyes and said, "Any y'all related to the Stackhouses?"

Sookie and Jason looked at each other skeptically for a second, doubting it would work like that. Sookie tuned in and listened to what appeared to be a hundred voices in Lafayette's head clamoring to be heard.

"I am serious bitches, I ain't fixin' to help none of ya if you don't help me the fuck out now and shut the hell up. Except those related to Jason and Sookie, y'all can pipe up anytime now," he said, getting annoyed.

"He is hearin' them. All the spirits," Sookie told Jason in wonder. She had witnessed it before, but it was truly amazing each time she saw it happen. Jason looked to Lafayette and Sookie in wonder and leaned forward in his chair, as if he might be able to hear too if he got closer.

"Okay, there is Miss Adele here's to see's ya both. And someone...else. Hang on, Miss Adele, y'all want to speak to Sookie yo'self?"

_No, Jason won't believe it comin' from Sookie_, Sookie heard in Lafayette's head.

"Okay, your grandmamma want me to talk to you. So you know Sookie ain't makin' shit up," Lafayette told Jason.

Jason nodded and looked at Lafayette in extreme curiosity.

"Okay I am gonna begin now y'all. Go ahead Mrs. Stackhouse."

There was silence as Adele said what she needed to say. "May I paraphrase?" Lafayette asked after a while.

"Okay baby boo, your grandma wants you to know that the things you seein' ain't really there. Your folks are in your heart and they not tellin' you to become what you fear and hate. She says she love you and that you and Sook need to be there for each other through everythin'. It's the most important thing. As long as y'all have each other and follow your hearts, you'll be a'ight," he said, leaning back in his chair.

"Anything else, ma'am?" Lafayette asked Adele.

"Lafayette, can you ask Gran if she had anything to say to me? About Warlow? About Tara, about the Fae? About Eric? Bill?" she asked, her voice shaking.

Lafayette closed his eyes and listened and Sookie moved to the arm of his chair and placed her hand on his arm so she could hear her directly.

_"Sookie, honey, I can't explain the Warlow situation to you fully, because I don't understand it myself. I left you everything I could. I know he killed your parents. When that happened, I was told by a member of your Granddaddy's family that if Warlow ever came for you I was to run and hide you and Jason. That he was very powerful and very dangerous and he would take you away from us. I couldn't let that happen."_

Sookie nodded and continued to listen_, "The Fae are people you can trust, but remember that they too entered into and sealed that contract, so they too will also be held accountable if the contract is ever referenced or enforced by Warlow. They may turn you over to save their own skin. Just be careful and trust your instincts, honey."_

Sookie choked out a sob and said aloud, "Gran I am so scared." She felt Jason stand and walk towards her as the words left her mouth and he was suddenly there, holding her hand and offering support.

_"I know Sookie, but you are brave and strong. Remember that. You will get through this. With Jason, you will get through this. There will be tough roads ahead, and tough decisions you will need to make, but I know you will make the right choices Sookie." _

Sookie nodded as tears fell down her face. She asked, "Gran, is everythin' you told me when we were with Marnie still true? About Eric? Can I trust him?"

_"Sookie, honey, I never said you couldn't trust him, only that you shouldn't give your heart to him. He was in a state where he couldn't be himself with you. It wasn't fair to the pair of you because it gave you a rocky foundation to build somethin' on. I think you can trust him, but as far as a relationship goes, you need to make sure you truly trust him, and only then give him your heart. That goes for anyone tryin' to prove themselves worthy of you dear."_

Sookie nodded and said, "I miss you Gran."

_"I miss you too, honey. Now remember what I told you. And that I love you and Jason both very much and I am watchin' over you with your parents and Granddaddy."_

"Thank you Gran, I love you too. And so does Jason," she added as Jason squeezed her hand.

_"Thank you Lafayette,"_ Adele said, and then she was gone. Even Sookie could feel it.

"Thank you, Lafayette," Sookie repeated as she squeezed his arm and sat down on the sofa once more.

Lafayette nodded, but he still looked disconcerted. "Lafayette?" she asked.

"There is another presence here, like I said befo', but they ain't steppin' up to speak," he said, looking around his living room as if he could identify the person.

"Who do you think it is?" Jason asked. "Granddaddy?"

"I ain't sure. I don't really remember yo' granddaddy," Lafayette mumbled as he tried to focus.

"Now's your chance to say somethin'," he said to the unknown spirit he detected.

Sookie stomach swirled in dread, but also in curiosity.

"Oh, damn girl," Lafayette muttered.

"What? Who is it?" Sookie demanded.

"It's Luna, Sam's girlfriend."

"What?" Sookie asked in shock.

"She's dead," Lafayette said absentmindedly, "And Sam needs our help. And her daughter, Emma. They are...still in the Authority. Trapped."

Sookie gasped and stood, "Jason, we gotta go back."

**So? Please Review!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! I HATED killing off Luna. I actually really liked her, but I felt like the way they ended the season with her and Sam that is the way they…might...go next season? I have no idea. So I just went with it. I want to thank everyone who has been reading my story and getting me some feedback. It has been very helpful.**

**Enjoy and happy hump day!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 6

Eric

Eric landed in front of what appeared to be a deserted Authority. Eric inhaled to see if he could discern any specific scents, but everything was muddled with numerous vampires, humans, and even shifter scents. This place had been fled and also invaded over the course of the day and part of the night.

Eric wondered if someone had been able to apprehend and subdue Bill.

Nora and Eric decided to take a look at the Authority before they met up with Pam, Jessica, and Tara. He didn't want to put his progeny at risk again. And Tara and Jess would only get in the way. They had yet to learn what to even look for in a situation like this, and they didn't have the time to teach them now.

Nora landed next to him and inhaled as well. "This place has been trampled on."

Eric nodded, eyeing the yellow Caution tape surrounding the main entrance. He walked under the tape and strode toward the entrance, eyes flicking everywhere to detect any movement or presences.

So far there was nothing. Eric stepped into the entryway of the Authority and walked to the metal stairs that descended into the lower levels of the building. He inhaled and smelled an exorbitant amount of blood, sweat, stress and anxiety, fear. It made him tense and Nora tensed in response next to him.

"Come on," she said, encouraging him on towards the elevator shaft. Eric looked down and noticed that the elevator was now broken through and ladders were protruding from the top to allow entrance into the main lobby of the Authority.

Eric followed Nora and floated down to the bottom and landed in the blood spattered lobby. Whenever Eric doubted Jason Stackhouse, he would remember this blood soaked entryway. He was more than capable for a human.

"Back quarters first?" Nora asked.

Eric only nodded and led the way to the areas where the chancellors went into day rest. He quickly went through the more modest living quarters where chancellors like him, Nora, Bill, Kibwe, Alexander, Rosalyn, and Dieter lived. There was nothing much to be found in the rooms.

It was the more elaborate rooms, like Salome's living quarters, that Eric and Nora were interested in. This is where Salome and Bill had inhabited. It was also the last place Eric knew Bill to be as himself.

Eric entered the room and his eyes immediately fell on the fallen Salome. A part of him was glad she was dead. But another part of him felt great sadness that this beautifully dangerous woman that had survived so much in both her human and vampire life had been taken down by Bill Compton. She had trusted him, thinking he had cared for her and her glory as Lilith's chosen one.

Nora kneeled by the remains of her Salome, bloody tears running down her face. It was only then that Eric knew she truly loved Salome. A sister, a lover, a mother. All these things were what Salome represented to his sister. She touched the pendant of Lilith stuck in the bloody remains and murmured, "وداعا، صديقي العزيز (**Goodbye, dear friend**)."

Eric remained silent as Nora said goodbye to her friend for however long they had known each other.

He then began to search his surroundings. Bill had not stayed here long after he had drunk the blood and left sanity.

"There is nothing here. Bill has fled, I believe," Eric said as he looked to his sister, who was now standing and wiping at her face.

She only nodded and Eric began to leave when he felt Sookie return inside their bond. She had left the safety of the fairy realm. He growled low and cursed her. She had no fucking self-preservation. Now he knew Bill was out, and who knows if he would go after her or not. He guessed he would, for her blood alone or for her connection to the Fae.

Now she was safe, curious and concerned, probably for that idiot brother.

"What? Do you sense somebody?" Nora asked, going on high alert.

Eric shook his head and replied, "No, it's nothing."

She looked at him curiously, but he moved on and began backtracking towards the main lobby where he was going to the large room where the meetings and executions had been held. Where the tabernacle of Lilith's blood had been reverently kept and worshiped by both Roman's regime and the Sanguinista cadre.

Eric strode around the rooms and inhaled deeply once more. He thought about the probability of Bill returning here. He honestly had no idea. His guess was no, but he didn't know if it was Bill or if it was Lilith he was dealing with. Nora could only guess if it was Bill.

"There is nothing here. I am unsure if he will return, but I don't think it will help for us to linger here," he said. Nora nodded and looked around one last time before following him. What Eric didn't add was that he was anxious to at least get in the vicinity of where Sookie would be.

Sookie could often find trouble in the most unlikely places when it wasn't looking for her. And currently it was looking all over for her.

He would feel better being near her.

Sookie

Jason said, "Whoa, hang on, Sook. We need to slow down Sookie. You wanna go back into that scary hell hole we both almost got killed in?"

Sookie said, "I can't just leave Sam and that little girl to die!" as she burst out of Lafayette's front door.

"Sookie, I know this is upsetting to you, but we gotta have a plan this time. We are facin' danger from all sides and did you not just listen to Gran? She said we need to stick together and be careful," Jason said as he chased her down the Lafayette's stairs towards the car.

Sookie turned and said, "She also said to follow my heart. And right now my heart is tellin' me I need to find Sam and Emma."

"And we will. Let's just be smart about this," Jason said, putting a hand on her shoulder. It reminded her of when she had done the same thing earlier to Jason in an attempt to calm him.

"Sook!?" Lafayette called out from the front door.

Jason and Sookie turned to Lafayette as he descended the stairs.

"Luna say they have found a way out, but Sam is in bad condition shape and can't protect Emma for much longer. They are in a wooded area in Jefferson Parish, near Marrero. He needs clothing, first aid kit, and food for him and Emma. Let's go," he said, waving the keys to his SV9 C6 Corvette.

Sookie looked to Jason and said, "Are you happier with this scenario? We are just retrieving them from some patch of woods and givin' them some food and clothes."

He hesitated and said, "Maybe we should take you back to the Fae. Lafayette and I can go and get them."

Sookie gave him her are-you-fucking-serious look. "Jason, I don't need to be protected and more importantly, I make my own decisions. I choose to go to my friend and help him. I can protect myself. What I need from you is support and your trust. In return, I promise to support and trust you when you need me."

He still looked worried, but nodded and said, "Alright, let's make this fast."

Lafayette revved the engine to indicate he was ready. "Come on, we ain't got forever snowflake!"

Sookie grabbed Jason's hand and pulled him towards the car. She climbed in the back and Jason climbed in the front next to Lafayette as they sped down the back roads of Louisiana towards Marrero.

Sookie eyed the signs along the highway as they drove. They had a five hour drive ahead of them. Less if Lafayette sped like the wind. Sookie opened her shields as far around them as they could go so she could detect mind signatures like police and highway patrol.

Sookie leaned her head back, the night wind blowing through her hair. She looked up into the sky and the gasped at the stars above. They were huge out in the country where no city light could taint the night. She looked for so long she lost track of the time.

She looked to the front seat and noticed that Lafayette was darting glances at her in the rearview mirror. She lifted her head and stared back at him.

"_Sook, something is wrong with Jason,"_ he thought at her, knowing she would hear him telepathically.

She gave him a curious look and glanced toward Jason who had actually fallen asleep.

"_Whatever he is seein', it ain't yo momma and daddy,"_ he thought.

She nodded and said, quietly, "He hit his head. He is sleep deprived. He has had to wrap his head around a lot of new ideas he never anticipated before. He is worried about this Warlow character. I think Jason is in need of a break."

"_Let's hope," _he thought to her, sneaking a glance at a slumbering Jason with worry on his face.

"Are you alright?" she asked him, propping her chin on the back of his seat.

"You, who in all types of trouble all the time, is askin' me that?" he asked in shock and amusement.

"You are now also in all types of trouble. Bein' abnormal in Bon Temps, well anywhere these days, means you will be in trouble for the foreseeable future," she said, "Though I have to say, you probably won't be so disliked. I hear people's deepest secrets and personal thoughts, while you connect the living to their deceased loved ones."

"That ain't true. What about all the folks murdered that need their cases solved? Murderers will be wanting to silence homegirl real quick if word gets out," he said.

She hadn't thought of that. Lafayette could change history as deceased came forward and related their stories and events of the past.

"Cheese and Rice, you're right," Sookie said as the idea floated around her mind.

He only nodded and said, "Girl, we fucked."

She chuckled and said, "Well we might as well enjoy the ride as much as we can." She leaned back against the soft leather of the seat and focused on the stars once more.

Sookie felt her eyes flutter and Lafayette said, "Sleep baby girl. I'll get us there."

Sookie nodded and said, "Wake me if you need me to take the wheel."

He nodded and Sookie closed her eyes. She found sleep quickly and when she woke up, she found the car was no longer moving. She looked out the window to see that Lafayette had parked them in a Walmart parking lot. She yawned and saw Jason sitting and watching the entrance of the Walmart.

"Hey, where are we?" she asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.

"Right outside a place called Terrytown. We decided we needed to stop for the supplies Sam and the little girl will need."

Sookie nodded and said, "How are you feelin' about everything?"

"I am just tired of everythin'. I miss when there was only one crisis a week and not ten in one day," he said looking at her with a funny look on his face.

"Sorry you got such a weird, crazy sister that brings you into all this shit?" she said softly, actually feeling remorse for dragging him into all this crazy. Her life had to be this way because of what she was. But Jason's didn't. He could walk away and have a normal life.

"I happen to live in a world where all sorts of different are comin' out left and right. You are just one of them and I love you. It is looking like humans are quickly becoming the minority as more and more supes come forward," Jason said, turning in his seat giving her a reassuring look.

Sookie smiled and said, "You know, you are the best big brother."

He only smiled and said, "Gran was right, we need to stick together. Do you promise Sookie? I can't lose anyone else. You are all the family I have left."

She teared up and nodded. "I promise."

He smiled and turned back to looking out the window towards the entrance.

"There's Laf, good we can get going," he said as he unlocked the door, then reached over and popped the trunk.

Lafayette stuffed the bags in the trunk and said, "Okay hookers, let's go get them."

Sookie and Jason nodded and Lafayette pulled out of the parking lot. "So how we gonna find Sam and Luna. We don't have an address or anythin' Just the woods. That doesn't exactly give us much to go off of."

"Well I can track people telepathically if I am in the general area as they are," Sookie said, just now worrying about this.

"That ain't gonna be easy. Wooded areas aren't that hard to come by in Louisiana," he said.

"Bayou Segnette State Park. He was lookin' for a place they could hide and be covered until he could get some rest and recuperate," Lafayette said.

"How do you know that?" Jason asked, looking at him in shock.

"Luna is in the back seat with Sookie. She knows where her daughter is and she is with Sam. Sam and Luna both shifted into wolves and are there sleeping," Lafayette responded.

Sookie looked next to her at the empty seat next to her. "I am sorry Luna for what happened to you. I thought you were real good for Sam."

"She say thank you and she appreciates you helpin' her baby girl," Lafayette said.

She nodded and said," I will do anythin' I can for her. Poor thing losin' her mama. I know that pain."

The car was silent as they thought about the loss of one's parents. Surprisingly, Sookie found she would have rather lost her mother and father like she had rather than lose her mother the way Lafayette was. Slowly declining in mental and physical health in a facility, losing her grip on reality.

As they neared the wooded area, Sookie flung her shields away and scanned every single type of mind signature available. She looked for the growly, snarly thoughts that matched that of a shifter. She mentally called out for Sam and Emma, even though she had never met the small child.

"Okay, Sook. This is the main entrance to the park," he said as he pulled in. "Oh shit."

Sookie looked to see what he was referring to and saw that there were gates that were chained with some fairly serious locks.

Before either Lafayette or Sookie could offer suggestions, Jason got out of the car and shot each of the locks and pushed the gates open.

Sookie and Lafayette jumped at each of the shots and looked in shock as Jason climber back in the car.

"Well that was one way to go," Lafayette said.

"We are in a hurry and if anyone asks, I can say I am a police with reasonable belief that there is a lost child in the woods," he said pointing to the now open gate.

Lafayette nodded and said, "I guess you're the boss. Well you and Miss Lady back there."

Sookie and Jason chuckled as he put the car back in gear and drove through the entryway to the extremely dark park. Sookie listened and said, "You know, I am gonna get out and walk beside the car, callin' out to Sam. He might hear us and the two shots and get scared, going further away with Emma."

Lafayette slowed the car to a stop and parked the car. He got out with Jason and Sookie, locking the door behind them.

Sookie nodded and said, "Let's go. SAM!? SAAAMMMM!"

**So, please review your thoughts. I have been having doubts if I want to continue. Each fanfiction story takes a great deal of time dedication for an author and right now I am unsure if I have enough interest to continue or if I want to cut the story short….? So review and let me know. I would greatly appreciate it so I could get some idea of what everyone is thinking so far about my story. I am enjoying writing it, but if there isn't interest I will redirect my enthusiasm. So respond and let me know. Thanks everyone!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay everyone, I am gonna keep on goin'! Thanks for all the words of encouragement and support. You all are the best! I am glad to hear you are enjoying the story so much. I appreciate the feedback and suggestions also. So keep up the reviews and messages. They are really helpful and wonderful. **

**So enjoy the next chapter! Until next time-**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 7

Sookie

Sookie's voice was hoarse as she continued to scream for Sam and Emma.

It was cold and they had been looking for over an hour in the dense woods of the park. Sookie crossed her arms over her chest as she continued to walk and hollered out again for Sam.

Goddammit, she was happy to save him, but where the hell was he? Had he moved? Sookie looked to Lafayette who shrugged his shoulder and called out, "SAM! GET YO' ASS OUT HERE. MY ASS IS FROZEN!"

"It's only 52," Jason said, as if that was a warm summer day.

Sookie and Lafayette scowled at him. He chuckled and then hollered for Sam, reminding them why they were there.

Sookie heard something then. She looked around and hushed Lafayette and Jason who were screaming for Sam still.

Sookie expanded her shields and found a small, tiny snarly mind signature. She tracked it to where it was and focused on two eerie glowing yellow eyes, staring out at her from a bush. She guessed that it was Emma. Emma whimpered and Sookie said, "Emma? Emma, your momma sent me. I am here to help you and Sam."

The small pup, concealed in the bushes seemed to back away and whimper when Lafayette said, "Emma, your mom told me to say 'Hey there, Mr. Grumpy Gills. When life gets you down do you wanna know what you've gotta do?'"

Emma the pup suddenly exploded into little yips and walked out of the bush, running between Sookie and Lafayette's legs, her tail wagging furiously. Sookie squatted and pet Emma and held her hands open to the little were. The dog bounced into her arms and whimpered in what sounded like relief.

"Emma, is Sam hurt? Can you lead me to him?" she asked.

She yipped and jumped out of Sookie's arms and barked before running ahead a few paces and Sookie turned to Jason and said, "Run back to the car and grab the supplied, will you?"

He nodded and jogged off into the darkness. Lafayette held onto Sookie's hand and said, "Let's get him and bring him back here before Jason gets back with the supplies. And then get the hell out of here. These woods are startin' to creep me out," she said as she shivered again.

Lafayette nodded and said, "I hear that baby girl."

Lafayette wrapped his arm around Sookie and they followed the dog about 50 ft. from where they had first spotted Emma. Sookie's eyes fell on a wolf form that was whimpering in pain. Sookie ran forward and kneeled next to the wolf and pet him gently.

"Sam," she said in a whisper, choking back a sob.

The canine lifted its head and Sookie saw Sam trying to shift, and with a lot of yelping and whimpers he finally managed. He was naked and it looked like he was badly injured. He was bleeding and his leg was clearly broken.

He was also clutching his side, which looked to Sookie like maybe he had broken some ribs.

"Sam, what happened?" she asked.

"I am gonna go after Jason to get the car and bring it closer to here so we don't have to move him so much," he said, jumping up and running towards the main road.

"How did you know we were here," he grit out between teeth. Emma whimpered and nestled next to Sookie's thigh, lying on her stomach as she whimpered.

"Umm, can we talk about it later?" she asked him, shooting a concerned glance towards Emma.

He nodded and closed his eyes. The car pulled up about ten feet away from them and she asked, "We are gonna help move you now. Okay?"

He nodded and began to sit up, clenching his teeth and swearing under his breath at the pain he was feeling. Jason and Lafayette were suddenly there, both supporting Sam's weight on either side. Sookie, having nothing to carry, held her arms out to Emma who once again jumped into her arms, shivering and shaking in fear.

Sookie murmured reassurances to Emma as she walked towards the car, petting her and gently scratching her behind the ears.

Lafayette and Jason managed to get everyone in the car and Lafayette sped out of the woods as fast as his corvette could handle the gravel roads and not jostle Sam too bad. They were going to be going back through New Orleans to a hospital to get Sam some treatment, although he protested it, claiming he just wanted to get back to Bon Temps.

Sookie shushed him and insisted. He could have internal bleeding, ruptured organs, or God knows what else. No he needed to be seen and as soon as possible.

Lafayette and Jason thankfully agreed with her and they sped along the highways towards the Big Easy. Sookie yawned and chuckled when the little pup in her lap copied her and gave a big toothy, wolf pup yawn.

"Darlin' you need some sleep. You are safe now," she reassured Emma.

The dog looked to Sam, who nodded to Emma and then back to Sookie before resting her head down on Sookie's thigh and closing her eyes.

Sam mouthed the words, "Thank you," before closing his own eyes and trying to relax.

Sookie sat there between a were and a shifter, wondering if Eric had gotten her home back in her name.

Sookie's heart cringed as she remembered the evidence of Eric and Nora's lovemaking, and instead of pushing those feelings aside, she examined them. Jealous? Yes. Hurt? Yes. Depressed? Yes. Disappointed? Yes, but more in herself that Eric. Betrayed? Yes, even though she knew her feelings of betrayal were illogical. Eric owed her nothing because they weren't together, which _she_ had chosen. Confused? Hell yes.

Sookie closed her eyes and leaned her head against the back of the seat as she processed through the numerous feelings coursing through her as she thought of Eric. She knew one thing. She couldn't keep putting all her Easter eggs in Bill's basket. How many times was he going to let her down? How many times was he going to choose what was better for him over what was better for them? How many times would she allow him to leave her in pain and feeling betrayed, angry at herself for falling for it again?

She looked at her reflection in the corvette window and the person she saw staring back at her was full of anger, disappointment, shame and it was all directed at Sookie herself.

She stroked little Emma's head resting in her lap and swore to herself. She would never be one of _those_ girls again. A girl who threw the sense the good lord gave her out the window when the brown eyed vampire came back. She knew he would come back. The saga of Bill Compton never seemed to end and Sookie couldn't imagine a world without him in it. But she could a world for herself without him in it. She realized now she needed that world. Without Bill.

Eric was different. She couldn't shut the book on him because…why couldn't she? She asked herself. Sookie thought about all the reasons she wasn't with Eric. Logically they made sense, but matters of the heart weren't rational. They were messy. It didn't always make sense. Sookie realized she couldn't close the book on Eric because she hadn't even opened the book on him. She had read the back of the book, but when he had stepped forward to begin their story together, she had slammed the book shut and ran.

Sookie's eyes welled with tears and she squeezed her eyes shut so she wouldn't see them fall down her face in the reflection of the window. She couldn't even look at herself anymore. She was too ashamed of who she had become. A doormat when the first vampire came along and a coward when the next did. She was a coward. And she also recognized a new feeling now waving its hand at her in an obnoxious way…regret. It was washing through her, making her feel sick.

She regretted not giving Eric a chance.

Sookie closed her eyes and tears tracked down her cheeks. As the car slowed to a stop, she wiped her face, inhaled deeply, and composed herself as much as she could. Now was not the time for a pity party. She needed to put out one fire at a time. And right now Sam and Emma needed her. She didn't have time to let her emotions out and rule her. She needed to focus, and then she would deal with this.

Eric

Eric landed outside of Bon Temps and couldn't help the confused look that came across his face. He was surprised to find that Sookie was out of the Fae Realm _still_. He had not contacted her to tell her about her house, even though it was ready for her to possess. She was not in the immediate area though either. Eric gauged the distance between them and found she was likely still in the state, but a large distance from Eric.

Where was she? And did she do this shit just to piss him off? Why couldn't she just stay put?

"Why did we land?" Nora asked still hovering in the air.

"I just wanted to check something. Let's go to the cabin," he said, accepting that he could do nothing now.

Nora nodded and floated upward with Eric, heading quickly towards the cabin. Sunrise was soon, so he would be unable to go to Sookie even if he wanted to.

They quickly landed and Eric scanned for fresh scents. He didn't sense anything amiss and began walking towards the door when he heard something. He looked to Nora to see if she too heard it and she gave him a small nod before looking around her for the source of the sound. Eric too used his extremely sharp senses to locate that movement.

Suddenly he heard a growl and Bill was there, fangs exposed and snarling.

"Bill," Eric murmured, looking him over. He was still naked, covered in blood. How had he been getting around unnoticed? Eric looked into Bill's crazed eyes and knew he still had the powerful blood of Lilith coursing through his veins.

"Ego sum veritas. Ego sum via. Omnis erit sequatur me (**I am the truth. I am the way. All will follow me**)," he said, in a hoarse gravelly voice.

Bill began inching his way toward Nora and Eric. The move, though small, was very aggressive in Eric's opinion. And Eric's opinion was what had been keeping him alive for so long. Eric grabbed Nora and placed her behind him. While she was more than capable for a vampire her age, he was still older and stronger.

"Lilith ergo est (**Lilith is it then**)?" Eric asked, inching back slightly as he stood up a little straighter, imposing his size difference over Bill.

Bill only regarded him, "Esurio. Sitio. Ego postul (**I hunger. I thirst. I need**)."

Eric and Nora only stood on high alert, waiting for the next move or a clue as to what Bill/Lilith was looking for.

"Et bibite ex proximo terrae (**And I will drink of this earth and the next**)," he said, and suddenly he was in front of Eric, whose fangs popped out in reaction and he tensed in defense of himself and his sister.

Bill was not touching him, but he was inhaling deeply around him. "Bibam. Bibam eos. Bibam eam (**I will drink. I will drink them. I will drink her**)," he whispered in a creepy voice, as he looked into Eric's eyes. Sookie. He meant Sookie. And the Fae.

"No," Eric said.

Bill only gave a creepy smile then and then took off and disappeared into the woods. Eric began to pursue. Was he going to Sookie? Did he know where she was? Did he have her?

Nora stopped him and said, "Eric, he isn't going anywhere. Sunrise is in five minutes. Look at how light the sky is. We must get inside, now!"

Eric looked towards the sky and said, "I don't know if we should stay here now that he knows where this is."

Nora looked at him and the general direction of where Bill had run off.

"Fuck, okay, let's fly as far and fast as we can and then bury ourselves," she said. Eric nodded and grabbed her hand and sped low in the air. He flew to a wooded area and kept going deeper and deeper into the woods. He listened for Bill's pursuit below him, but he couldn't hear it.

Sookie was in danger. Fuck, _he_ was in danger and so was Nora. That's what he needed to focus on now.

He landed and scented around. No scents and he couldn't sense any other vampires in the area. He began quickly digging a hole, Nora helping him. Soon there was a shallow grave big enough for the both of them.

He climbed in and held his arms out for Nora who hopped in them and both began covering themselves in the dirt as the sun rose. Eric and Nora's skin sizzled as the bright morning rays penetrated the leafy canopy of the woods and began to singe their skin.

Nora whimpered and they maneuvered the soiled to cover their face lastly.

Nora fell into day rest almost immediately. But he felt restless. Nora had assured him Bill was still there, but after tonight, he didn't think so. His theory was that they were dealing with Lilith. The Latin? Did Bill Compton even know Latin?

His mind also couldn't help worrying about the little Fae from Bon Temps who seemed to tempt the devil daily. Eric felt the sun pull him under and he knew tomorrow night, he would need to seek out Sookie. He just had to.

**Thank you so much for reading and once again, for all the encouragement. Please send me more reviews and/or messages. It definitely boosts my confidence and gets me typing like a mad woman! Happy Friday everybody and have a great weekend!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everybody! This story has taken over my brain! I was going to wait until the weekend to finish this chapter, but I couldn't wait any longer. The ideas kept floating around my brain and I had to get pen to paper! I hope you all are enjoying this story. I have gotten so many positive reviews and messages, which make me want to crank out these chapters like crazy. **

**Enjoy this nice, looong chapter! Hope everybody is having an amazing weekend.**

Where Love Will Lead 

Chapter 8

Sookie

Sookie sat in the waiting room with a sleeping Emma on her lap. When they had entered the emergency room, they had tried to ban Emma because she was in wolf form, but Sookie insisted and said she was a service dog so they didn't push it.

Sookie and Emma had slept the majority of the day on chairs in the waiting areas. It was now just before dinner and the doctors and nurses had informed Sookie that Sam would be fine. He was beaten up and bruised, suffered from exhaustion and dehydration, but he would fine. Sookie had sighed in relief as the doctors told her the care plan, which required keeping him until the next morning.

Sam had been admitted to a medical floor. Sookie pet Emma and looked at the clock while Jason and Lafayette had gone in with Sam to make sure he was okay or needed anything. Sookie felt Emma awaken and lift her head. She sat up on the chair next to Sookie and gave a little yip. Sookie nodded and stood. She walked to the nurses' station and said, "I am just gonna run out to my car. If y'all need me or Sam needs me, please come and get me."

The twenty somethin' girl chewed her gum as she nodded and said, "Sure," before going back to flipping through her magazine. Sookie walked out to the parking lot with Emma on her heels.

Once they reached the car, Sookie unlocked it and held the door open for Emma. Emma hopped in and Sookie watched in amazement as the little pup turned into a beautiful little girl. Sookie said, "Emma, how are you feelin' honey?"

Emma looked sad, but Sookie could discern a little fear in her eyes as well. "Can I be me now? Can I be a girl?" she asked timidly.

Sookie looked in sympathy and realized that Newlin had made her be a were, not caring that it was a little girl inside, scared, alone, and wanting her mother. A mother he had a hand in killing. Sookie said, "Of course, honey. I think Jason and Lafayette bought you some clothin'. Let me grab 'em for you."

Sookie popped the trunk and found a little soft purple sweat suit with stars and hearts all over it.

She held that a pair of undergarments for Emma out to her and said, "I'll shut the door and make sure nobody can see while you get dress. When you are done, just knock and we can go back inside and tell Jason and Lafayette we can get you some food. Okay?"

She nodded and Sookie closed the door. Poor thing. Sookie leaned against the car and rubbed her face. She was exhausted. She needed to shower, eat, and actually get some sleep in a bed. She needed to have a decent meal and a cup of coffee. Tonight they could maybe get a hotel and then leave in the morning when Sam was discharged.

Sookie looked at her watch and frowned. It was getting kind of late for dinner. She wanted to make sure that this little girl, who had already been through so much, got what she needed and had something normal, even if it was just a good meal and night's sleep. Now it was 8:00 pm. They would leave once she was ready.

Sookie yawned again and stretched her sore muscles. She was sore because she hadn't had a decent night sleep since she saw Bill explode into a pile of goo and it didn't help that when she was able to fall asleep she was usually in an upright position with absolutely no support for her neck or back.

Sookie peeked over her shoulder and saw that Emma was making slow progress. Sookie would give Emma a little longer, and then she would see if she needed some help. Sookie leaned against the car again and listened into the little girl's thoughts.

She was afraid, she was deeply sad, she was confused. Sookie didn't even know what to say or do. But she needed to be there for the little girl. She had promised her mother.

Sookie was just about to turn around and open the car door, but before she could she heard a loud whoosh followed by a giant thud. She spun around, scared shitless that it would be Bill coming for her, or worse, Warlow.

She turned, hoping she had enough strength to get one powerful blast in so she could try and run with Emma.

She was just about to shoot when her eyes focused and she recognized Eric standing 15 ft. from her.

"Cheese and rice, what the hell Eric?" she asked, placing her hand over her now rapidly beating heart. "What the hell are you doin' here?"

"I might ask you that. Need I remind you there is more than one crazy vampire after you?" he asked.

Sookie put her hand on her hip and said, "No, the fact has not escaped me. But I ain't gonna live in fear and hide away when friends and family need me."

"Jason?" he asked, looking towards the hospital.

Sookie shook her head, "No, Sam. He has been admitted, but he should be released tomorrow morning. Lafayette, Jason and I were gonna find a hotel and then in the morning we would head on back towards Bon Temps."

Eric just looked at her and then pinched the bridge of his nose. "Sookie, you don't realize the threat level right now? Why do you insist on putting yourself in dangerous situations?"

Sookie shook her head, "What was I supposed to do? Ignore the fact that someone I love is hurt and needs help? Ignore a recently orphaned little girl who needs help? I can't turn off my heart, Eric."

Eric only looked at her and then said, "Unlike me, right?"

Sookie blanched and said, "I am sorry. I didn't mean that the way it sounded."

Eric only looked around them and said, "I assume the little girl you are referring to is the one currently in the car behind you." Sookie only nodded and turned and gave Emma a reassuring smile. She looked terrified.

"She is scared," he observed.

"She doesn't have many reasons to trust vampires," she said, turning back around to look at Eric.

"She has no reason to fear this one," he said, giving her a look. Sookie realized he may or may not still be talking about Emma. She only looked to the ground, not knowing what to say to him.

"Listen, I understand I can't convince you to go back to Bon Temps or even to the Fae portal, however I can feel that you are tired and uncomfortably sore," he said.

"How do you know?" she asked, looking back up to him.

"I can feel it."

Sookie only nodded and said, "I haven't been sleeping all that well these past couple of nights. Jason, Lafayette, Emma and I have only been sleeping in cars and waiting room chairs."

Eric nodded and said, "If you insist on staying in New Orleans, there is a place I know that would be safe."

"Oh I think a motel will do. Thank you though," she said.

Sookie turned around and opened the door and said, "Emma, come on. We are gonna go get Jason and Lafayette."

She shot Eric with a wary expression. "Emma, Eric is a friend of mine. You can trust him. He may look scary, but he does have a good heart. So let's go find Jason and Lafayette so we can get some dinner. I can hear your stomach growlin'!" she said in a cheery voice, a small smile on her face.

Emma grabbed Sookie's hand and climbed out of the car. She looked to Eric, who gave her a small smile. He looked to Sookie and said, "Sookie, please."

She stopped and listened, "Is it near the hospital?" she asked.

"Three blocks from here," he said. "It has security, food, and I know the owner. I insist."

Sookie looked at him and could see he was trying to make this entire situation easier and safer for everyone.

"Okay, let's go get Jason and Lafayette."

Eric

Eric was relieved that she was accepting his help. She seemed more open. More trusting. She looked at him and there wasn't the wariness that he usually saw there. She was receptive to his assistance. More receptive of him.

He followed Sookie into the hospital, his eyes sweeping every corner. She stopped and slid into a patient room and saw Jason and Lafayette sitting in chairs at the foot of the bed. Sookie leaned down and whispered something to them and they looked around her at Eric.

Jason and Lafayette immediately went into defensive and cautious positions and Eric could hear their protests from the hall.

"My mommy is dead."

Eric looked down at Emma and then back to Sookie, who was convincing Jason and Lafayette they could trust him.

Eric kneeled down in front of Emma and said, "I am sorry to hear that."

"My mommy and daddy are dead. What am I gonna do now?" she said, looking down at her flip flops.

"I don't know. But I do know that you have a good group of people in there already attached to you. They are the best people to have on your side other than your mother and father. Especially Sookie. She doesn't give up on those she cares for," Eric said.

As he said the last statement, Sookie herself walked out of the room, with Jason and Lafayette following.

Emma gave Eric a small smile and Eric winked and smiled back before standing. "Shall we?" he asked.

Sookie nodded and shot Jason and Lafayette a look. "Yeah, we cool," Lafayette muttered.

"As long as you keep your fangs out of my sister, I am good to go," he said, eyeing him.

"Jason, for God's sake, shut up!" Sookie hissed under her breath.

Jason only rolled his eyes and Eric looked to Sookie in surprise. Rarely did Sookie take her lord's name in vain. Sookie shot Eric an apologetic look and he shrugged to show her it didn't bother him.

Eric led Sookie, Jason, Lafayette, and Emma out of the hospital and said, "I am going to fly ahead of you and tell the hotel to prepare a room for you and have some food sent up. I will meet you in the lobby."

He gave Lafayette directions and told him that there was valet parking. Lafayette nodded and Eric took one final glance to Sookie, who was buckling Emma in, before taking flight in the air.

He landed in front of the hotel and remembered the last time he had been here with Godric, who was a partner in the Windsor Court Hotel. It was the reason he had access to luxury suites anytime he had need of them. He entered the hotel and walked to the front desk.

"My name is Eric Northman and I have standing reservations for the Penthouse Suite and will need three additional full suites for tonight. I would like to make sure that my guests have the best food offered to them when they arrive and fresh clothing for sleeping. I would also like to make arrangements for their clothing to be washed so they can be fresh tomorrow. Please include toiletries as well. I would also like to request extra security for all of these rooms," he said quickly as the hostess clicked away on his computer to verify Eric was himself and that the rooms he needed were ready.

As the man wrote down all of Eric's specifications, he heard his group arrive, looking slightly out of place, except Sookie who was still wearing the beautiful pale gown from her people. Jason was wearing a casual and comfortable pair of white linen pants and a white t-shirt. Lafayette looked like a Caribbean woman in a gypsy outfit. And Emma just looked like the only normal one of the bunch.

Sookie walked over to Eric and said, "Eric, this is too much. I think we are just gonna go to a..uh… more modest hotel," she said awkwardly, looking around at the opulence around her.

He shook his head and said, "I insist. The rooms here are on retainer for me here. Godric was a partial owner and his share and perks were left to me. They would be sitting here empty anyway."

Sookie looked to the desk clerk who nodded and then turned back to Eric. Eric beckoned his head over his shoulder and led them to an elevator. He stopped to the floor below the Penthouse and said, "Jason and Lafayette, your rooms are on this floor as well as my own. I will show Sookie and Emma their room and then make sure you all have everything you need."

Lafayette and Jason looked toward Emma and Sookie. Sookie nodded to them and said, "We will come down and visit before we go to sleep."

They both nodded and got off the elevator. Sookie gave a small wave as she held Emma's hand with her own. The doors closed and Eric entered a code on a keypad that led up to the Penthouse floor.

They were silent as the elevator moved up one floor and the doors opened to a beautiful hotel room. Sookie gasped and Eric looked over to her face which was filled with wonder. He would never tire of this face on Sookie. She was truly beautiful, especially as she discovered something new.

Eric extended her hand and she got off the elevator, pulling Emma with her. "This is gorgeous! Isn't it Emma?" Sookie asked. Sookie walked around the room and Emma stuck close to her side. Eric could tell it would be difficult to separate the two.

The elevator doors suddenly opened and Eric turned to see two hotel staff. Once was carrying menus and the other was carrying neatly folded piles of sleepwear. Sookie stepped forward and took the menus as Eric took the clothing and tipped the staff. Sookie said, "Emma, let's take a look at the menu and get something before you go to bed, okay?"

Emma nodded and looked at the menu. "Why can't I read it?" she asked, looking to Sookie for help.

Sookie looked it over and said, "It's in French. Eric?" she asked, extending the menu to him.

He smiled and took the menu from Sookie and asked, "Shall I read everything?"

"No, how about a hamburger Emma?" Sookie asked.

Emma nodded and said, "Can I have chocolate milk too?"

Sookie nodded and said, "I will have one too. A burger that is."

Eric placed the order as Sookie took the pajamas and Emma to the bathroom, drawing a bath. Eric didn't know what else to do, and decided to go down to his room and give the girls some privacy.

He went into his room and sat on the sofa. He called Pam and checked in on her. He had told Nora he needed to take care of something. She had offered to come, but when he said he preferred her to stay behind with his progeny, she had agreed. Nora knew it was something regarding Sookie, but thankfully she backed off and didn't say anything.

Eric stood when he heard a knock at the door. A maid holding a fresh pajama set for him. She smiled and blushed when she saw him and he smirked as he grabbed the clothes from him.

"Have a good night," he said, and she looked like she was going to explode in joy.

He chuckled as he shut the door and headed for the bathroom for a shower. He still had dirt on his clothes and in his hair. He had taken off the moment he had risen, leaving Nora to watch over Pam.

He looked in the mirror and he had to admit he had looked better. He turned his head and brushed some dirt from his hair and then removed a clump of earth from his ear as well. He went to the shower and turned it on. Taking his time while cleaning himself, he thought about his plan from here. He would make sure Sookie returned safely to Bon Temps. He would make sure to take care of Bill/Lilith. He would ensure there were no threats to Sookie. Then he was changing things.

He was going to travel. He needed out of Louisiana. He wasn't going to be with Sookie, so there was nothing holding him here. He needed to get over her. He would get through these next couple weeks, or however long this Bill thing took, then he was going. He couldn't keep putting himself through hell. And she didn't help coming to him for every little thing.

Maybe he would ask Pam and Tara to come along. Tara could use some time away from the Bon Temps people to grow, especially time away from Sookie and Lafayette. She held them responsible and space is what that relationship needed. Tara needed to cool off and Pam always enjoyed traveling.

Eric turned off the shower, wondering where he would go first. The sky was the limit. He could go anywhere. He could go to Europe and visit all the sites he and Godric had travelled together as early companions in death. He would like that. The Godric then had been so different. He believed their existence was either survival or death and that right and wrong should never influence a vampire's act and behaviors. Godric lived by his own laws then.

It was only until the end of Godric's long life that Eric saw Godric was coping unhealthily with his own turning and the torture that he faced at the hands of his sadistic maker. If Eric had realized this, maybe there was something he could have done to save Godric's life. But that was the past and if there were any regrets he ever had it was not caring for his maker as well as Godric cared for him.

Eric was dressed in the pajama bottoms only, and brushing his teeth when he heard a knock. He assumed it was the housekeeper coming to take his clothing to launder. He gathered up the clothes and walked them to the door.

When he opened it, he was surprised to see Sookie standing there, barefoot. She had showered and was wearing a modest nightgown that the hotel must have provided her.

She gave him a small smile and asked, "Can I come in?"

Eric held open the door and stepped aside.

**So, what are you thinking?**


	9. Chapter 9

**Wow, so apparently I am not supposed to leave you all hanging like that EVER AGAIN. I apologize (haha)! Thanks so much for putting up with my angsty antics. I have been working on this chapter quickly so you don't have to wait too long. Please review and remember, I am gonna have a bunch of angst before we have Sookie and Eric happiness. But stay with me! It will be worth it!**

**Enjoy**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 8

Sookie

Sookie had given Emma a bath and then Lafayette had come up and said he would eat with her while Sookie showered and changed into her clothing. Sookie sat and ate half of her burger, then Lafayette said, "Girl this chil' can't even keep her eyes open long enough to chew her French fries. Time for her to get some sleep."

Sookie set down her hamburger and nodded as she swallowed. "Okay."

The Penthouse suite had two bedrooms. One for Sookie and one for Emma. Emma followed them into one of the rooms and turned to Lafayette and asked, "Is my mom still here?"

"She is, precious girl," he said as he helped her into the bed and tucked her in.

"Can I talk to her for a bit before I go to sleep," she asked, tears in her eyes.

Sookie's heart broke at the little girl's hurting heart. "Sure thing, sweetness. Yo' mamma wants to say some things to you too."

Sookie leaned over and said, "Emma, honey. I am gonna give you some privacy to talk to your mama. I will be back soon, but Lafayette will be here until I get back. If you need anything I will be in the room across the suite. Okay?"

Emma nodded and then focused back on Lafayette, anxious to talk to her mother. Sookie nodded and walked out into the living area of the hotel. She grabbed her hamburger and took another two bites before setting it down and going to the bathroom to brush her teeth.

She then decided she was going to go and check on Jason. Maybe they could call and get a progress report on Sam. Sookie made her way to the elevator and took it down one floor. She wasn't sure which rooms belonged to whom, but she was thankful that there were only four on the floor.

Sookie knocked on the first one and when she received no answer she assumed that this must be the empty one or Lafayette's, who was upstairs watching Emma.

Sookie moved onto the next one and knocked. Jason answered and said, "Sook, hey I was just gonna head up to see you. Where are Lafayette and Emma?"

"They need some privacy. Lafayette is channeling her mother. I think she is sayin' goodbye to Emma," she responded sadly.

Jason shook his head and closed his eyes, leaning against the door jam. "Poor kid. I feel for her, ya know?"

"I know. My heart is just breakin' for her. Are you goin' to bed or can I come in and talk for a minute?" she asked, pointing inside to his room.

He nodded and walked in with her following. Sookie looked around and found that although this room was significantly smaller than her and Emma's room, it was still huge and very grand.

"Nice place, huh?" she asked, gesturing around the room. Jason nodded and flopped on one of the plush chairs, kicking his feet up. "Yeah, it's about the nicest I been in. I am hopin' for a good night sleep."

"In these beds and with all the security around us, I think you will have the best night sleep," she said.

Jason only nodded and looked to his bed wistfully.

"Jason, I am gonna ask you a personal favor, and when I do, please remember all the decisions that you made that you knew I didn't agree with, but supported anyway," she said.

Jason nodded and leaned forward, focusing on her words. "I know you don't care for vampires because one killed momma and daddy. But I am askin' you to work toward gettin' over that. It is, after all, Eric who is keepin' us safe and comfortable tonight. He may not be a perfect saint, but then neither are you nor I. I have killed. And…I don't regret it," she admitted out loud for the first time to her brother, not mentioning that Jason had also taken a life, many if he included vampires. But she didn't want him on the defensive. She really wanted him to think about what she was asking.

"So can you cut Eric some slack please? I love him. I may not be with him, but as a person that I love, I would appreciate you showin' him some respect. I think there was also a part of him that loved me for a time, which is also somethin' I hope you can respect in him," she finished.

Jason only leaned back and closed his eyes, thinking over what she said. It was better than an outright no, so Sookie stood and said, "Just think over everything I said. I love you Jase. Night."

She walked out of the room, closing the door quietly behind her. She began to make her way to the elevator, but she looked at the last room, assuming Eric was staying in it. She walked to it instead and knocked softly.

A moment later it opened, revealing a bare chested Eric, holding what appeared to be dirty laundry. She opened her mouth in shock, not able to help her eyes roaming over his chest. She looked to his face to find him almost as surprised as she was.

She cleared her boggled mind and said, "Can I come in?"

He stood aside so she could enter and she walked to the sofa that had been identical to Jason's across the hall. Eric sat his clothes on a pile by the door and came and sat in the same spot Jason had selected to sit in. She smiled and said, "Eric, this place is really lovely. I want to thank you. For everything, but especially all this," she said gesturing around the room. "You didn't have to, but you did. I appreciate it."

He nodded and said, "Of course."

Sookie looked down at her hands and asked, "Are Pam and Tara safe?" then added, "Nora?" although the thought of her made her physically ill.

"They are fine, in Renard Parish. Safe," he said, looking at her, his eyes revealing that he was curious as to why she was there.

"Well…I…uh, just wanted to thank you," she said awkwardly, although she was screaming at herself inside not to be a chicken shit.

She stood, deciding she would tell him some other time. A better time when they weren't in danger. She began heading to the door, before Eric blurted out, "Sookie, wait," just before she reached the door.

Sookie turned her hand still on the handle of the door. "Yes?"

"I am leaving, Sookie," he said, standing.

"Now?" she asked, looking for a clock. "You can't possibly make it back to Renard Parish before dawn."

"No, after I sort this Bill business out, I am leaving Louisiana for a while. I am not sure for how long," he explained, his expression unreadable.

"Oh," Sookie said softly as her brain processed it.

Eric

Having just made the decision, he felt no need to hide his plans from Sookie.

She would find out sooner or later, and he didn't want her to feel so awkward and weird around him like she was right now. There was no need for her to tiptoe around him.

"Whe-where will you go?" she asked, her voice a little shaky.

"Europe, I think. I think I will ask Pam, Tara, and Nora. Pam would love a vacation and Tara needs some time to grow into her new existence. I think away from Bon Temps would be the best," he explained.

Sookie nodded and she said, "Well, that's…wonderful. Really. I am happy for you."

Eric nodded and said, "Thank you. I will make sure that you are safe before I go."

Sookie nodded and her eyes filled with tears, which both confused him and tore him up. "Thanks."

She turned and opened the door. Her back was facing him and she paused before walking through the door and closing the door softly behind her. Eric stared at the door a moment before wanting to go after her and ask what was wrong or if she was okay. But he decided that this was for the best. He would let his departure sink in and then let her deal with whatever feelings the news brought up.

Eric wondered what little Emma was doing now. He called Pam and said, "Emma Garza, daughter of Luna Garza and some were from the area. I need to know who her closest living relatives are, aside from her parents, as soon as possible."

"What's this about?" Pam asked, obviously annoyed.

"Just do it," he said. "And set up a trust in her name. Enough for her to be raised on and go to college if she so chooses. If she doesn't she may receive the trust at the age of 25."

Pam snorted and Eric hung up before he got an earful. Eric set his phone down and called down to the front desk. He ordered a half dozen TrueBloods and turned the television on.

Eric heard the knock on the door and stood. The same maid from earlier was there with his TrueBloods. He smiled and said, "Why thank you. You have been quite attentive, Miss?"

"Lindsay," she squeaked out.

"Lindsay. Such a lovely name. Would you like to come in while I have some dinner?" he asked, quirking an eyebrow as he eyes her carotid.

He was moving on and he was starting right now, erasing the image of Sookie crying in here moments ago from his mind.

**Review! And thanks for reading everybody!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I have some really conflicted readers out there! Many are so upset with both Eric and Sookie right now! Eek! My story is an angsty mess, but I feel like the show is that way too. So I hope you all are a bit patient, because I can't clean up messes as fast as Eric can. Stay tuned and let me hear what you have to say! I love love LOVE the feedback!**

**Also I have a few inquiries about my title, so I will fill everyone in. Paul Coelho is one of my favorite authors and one of his quotes is about how love can either lead someone to hell or to paradise. So I thought that it was fitting for Eric and Sookie, because at times their love is a hell and other times it's a paradise (which you all are waiting for). Paradise is coming!**

**Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 10

Sookie

Sookie shut the door and pinched her eyes closed, trying to will the tears away. She inhaled and exhaled deeply, trying to ignore the pain in her chest. She opened her eyes and straightened her spine. She was fine. She was going to be okay. She had been through worse than this hadn't she? Hadn't she?

Sookie thanked God she hadn't brought up her feelings. It would have just made him feel awkward about his decision to leave. And he had made a decision, which was to leave her and move on. He might not even come back. Sookie inhaled shakily and began heading back to the elevator. As she passed a maid she caught her errant thought that maybe Mr. Northman would bite her. Take her.

Sookie shook her head as she got on the elevator and thought to herself, _None of my business. He is moving on, and so should I. Who he screws is none of my business._

Sookie got off the elevator leading to the Penthouse and found Lafayette on the couch. She smiled at him, he was napping and she walked over to the couch and shook him awake. "Sorry, I lost track of time. Is Emma asleep?"

"Um, yeah. Little girl had a rough message from Mom. She said goodbye," he said, wiping his eyes. Sookie noticed there were dried tear tracks on his own cheeks. "Cried he'self to sleep."

Sookie looked toward the bedroom where Emma was sleeping and said, "And I thought I had problems."

"Right?" he asked following her gaze.

"You need some sleep. Go on down to bed. I'll see you in the morning," she said.

Lafayette nodded. As he stood he asked, "You okay?"

She just looked at him and then down at her hands. "I will be."

He nodded and said, "That's right baby girl. I am here for you, ya know? Anytime."

"For the Angel of Death?" she asked, a small smile on her face, her eyes getting slightly misty.

Lafayette sighed and sat down, "You don't have to read my mind to know that I regret sayin' that. Sookie, I was upset over Tara. I was upset over her hatred of me and you because of what she is. What we decided for her. I took it out on you. I love you, hookuh. You know that right? I am sorry I ever said that to you."

Sookie hugged Lafayette and said, "I love you too. And I am sorry. So sorry for everything that has happened because of me."

He pulled back and said, "Forget that kind of thinkin'. We are gonna get through this. Me, you, and Jason. Ya hear?"

She nodded and said, "I am worn out. I will see you in the morning."

He nodded and stood, sashaying out of the room. "Night, hookuh."

Sookie went to her room and pulled back the covers. She climbed in and sighed as the bed cocooned around her and warmed her up. She seemed to just relax when she heard her door click open. Sookie peeked over the thick down blanket and saw a little head bob towards her and crawl into bed. She looked over to see Emma and she couldn't turn her away.

What she heard in little Emma's mind was that she was too scared to be alone. Sookie understood that all too well and closed her eyes and went to sleep shortly after she heard Emma's breathing even out.

Sookie's bladder woke her up and she looked to the sun streaming through the curtains. She looked over to find Emma gone and she listened and heard the TV out in the living room with cartoons on. Sookie got up and went to the bathroom and brushed her teeth.

She then prodded out to the main living area of the Penthouse Suite, over to where Emma was.

"Morning, Emma. How did you sleep?" she asked.

"Okay," she replied. "Can I have some breakfast?"

Sookie nodded and asked, "What would you like. I am pretty sure this hotel will make you just about anything you want."

"Pancakes! Oh with chocolate chips! And some sausage," she said.

Sookie nodded and went for the phone when Emma added, "Can I have chocolate milk too?"

"How about some juice instead, since you already got chocolate with the pancakes?" Sookie suggested.

"Okay," Emma replied as she focused on the television once more.

Sookie nodded and called down to the front desk for their breakfast order. She too ordered pancakes, sans chocolate chips. She also ordered some fruit and juice. She then hung up and called the hospital. She got a progress report on Sam, who was sore, but awake and ready to be discharged.

Sookie decided that they would eat breakfast, get dressed, and then head out to get Sam. She hung up with the hospital and called Jason and Lafayette's rooms to tell them the plan. Sookie then looked around for her and Emma's clothes, then called the front desk to see if they had been laundered.

They had and were being brought up with breakfast. Sookie thanked them and while she waited with Emma she decided she would write Eric a note.

_Dear Eric,_

_Sam was discharged this morning, so we got dressed and headed out for home. Again, I would like to thank you from the bottom of my heart for everything you have done for me, but also what you have done for Sam, Emma, Jason, and Lafayette. I hope you get home safe and well._

_Sookie_

Sookie folded the note in half and set it on the coffee table for Jason or Lafayette to slip under his door on their way back down.

There was the knock on the door and she got up and opened it up to their breakfast and fresh clothes. She thanked the room service and asked, "Emma, will you eat the breakfast over at that table with me?"

She nodded and padded over to the small table and sat, reaching for her juice. Sookie handed her the pancakes and juice.

They ate for a while and Sookie asked, "Emma, do you have any grandparents? Or aunts and uncles we could call?"

Emma swallowed and said, "My Grandma Martha. I stayed with her while my… mom was in the hospital."

Sookie nodded and said, "Okay. I will give her a call? Do you know your grandma's number?"

She nodded and Sookie said, "Well you finish, honey, then we will get dressed and give her a call. Okay?"

Emma nodded and dug into her chocolate chip pancakes. Sookie gobbled up her own pancakes and fruit, until she heard a knock on the door. She got up to answer it and it was Jason and Lafayette, dressed and ready to go.

"Shoot, I didn't think you would be that fast! Emma and I are just finishin' our breakfast. We will go and get dressed and then we can get outta here," she said, chugging her juice. "Emma, we need to get dressed now. Go brush your teeth and get dressed and we will go and get Sam."

Emma nodded and ran to the room she had stayed in while Sookie put her glass down and headed to her room. "Jason, will you please take that envelope down and slip it under Eric's door while I get ready. It's a thank-you for all his help."

Jason nodded and grabbed the note off the coffee table and made for the elevator as Sookie closed the door behind her. She went to the bathroom and turned the shower on. She quickly soaped herself up and rinsed off.

She jumped out of the shower and towel dried herself off and went to the bedroom where she had set out her dress and underwear. She quickly put on her underwear set and dress, smelling the hotel's delicious detergent scent of lavender and eucalyptus.

She quickly slipped on her sandals and headed out to the living room.

Emma was waiting with Jason and Lafayette in the sitting room and they made sure they had everything before leaving.

Eric

Eric rose to the familiar feeling of Sookie being far away from him. At least she was in the human realm. He sat up and noticed a little note on the side table. He reached over and saw it was Lindsay's full name, her number, and how wonderful a time she had.

Eric smirked and put it back on the end table and got out of the bed and went to the shower. He climbed in and quickly showered, stepping out and towel drying his hair. He went out into the main room and spotted two notes on floor by his door.

One was written in an unfamiliar hand and the other in Sookie's.

Eric flipped open the unfamiliar notecard and found a note from the front desk saying his clothing was in a bag, fresh and clean. Eric walked to the door and scooped up the pile of clothes and quickly got dressed. He then read the message from Sookie, lightly fingering the swoops of her S's and E's.

Such a simple little note, but the thought behind it was not simple at all. He felt like although they were not together, they were on good terms. He had never given a shit about such a thing in his long life, but it was important to him with Sookie for some reason.

He set it aside and decided to get dressed and head back to Bon Temps. He was dressed and ready in minutes. He grabbed his cell phone and looked around the room for anything else he had brought. He walked to the door, but as he was walking out, he glimpsed Sookie's note. He regarded for a moment then grabbed it, pocketing it, and then left the room. He made his way downstairs and told the clerk at the front desk that he was leaving and that his guests were also gone.

His cell phone suddenly rang and he picked it up.

"Pamela," he said by way of greeting.

"The child's closest relative is her grandmother, a Martha Bozeman. Apparently there is a relation to former packmaster Marcus Bozeman. The trust has also been set up with your lawyer," she said in a bored voice.

"Very good. Please deliver the trust information to her and also forward her address to Sam Merlotte, Sookie and Jason Stackhouse, and just to be safe Lafayette Reynolds. I am on the way back now. Is Jessica still there with you?" he asked, curious.

"Yes. Annoying as ever," she said.

"Good. Keep her there. We are going to try something when I get back," he said, taking off and hanging the phone up.

Eric flew, stopping only once to get a TrueBlood to maintain his energy. He was drinking regularly now that he knew any moment he could be in the fight of his life. He landed in front of Ginger's a couple of hours after leaving New Orleans and checked the area. No Bill/Lilith.

He quickly made his way into the apartment building and heard Ginger shrieking before he even got off the elevator. He chuckled and crossed his arms as he felt Pam's extreme annoyance and frustration. Poor Pam had to put up with this for a few days.

He knocked on the door and Ginger was shrieking once more while Tara bellowed at her to shut up. Pam answered the door and said, "I don't care if I am staked. I am not staying her one more night with this idiot!"

Eric nodded and said, "Let's go."

She said, "Thank fucking God. Tara!"

Tara was by her side in an instant and Jess came out of one of Ginger's back bedrooms.

"Master, where are you goin' so soon?" Ginger asked between screaming fits.

"Ginger, stay here. The club won't be open for the next week. Pam and the girls may need to come back, so stay here," he said.

She nodded and said, "Is the bar flooded or somethin'?"

"No," he said, not elaborating as he left, Pam, Jess, and Tara following closely behind him.

"Did you drive your van?" he asked Pam.

She nodded and pointed to her van and said, "Pile in."

"Where is Nora?" he asked.

"She said she feels safest meeting us up later somewhere and to answer your phone," she said as she climbed in behind the driver's seat.

He nodded and scrolled through his contacts until he found Nora's. "Where to?" Pam asked.

"Compton's old house. I feel he or she will be needing a secure location and that is the most likely I can think of," he said.

Pam nodded and said, "Do you mind if I drop Tara off at Sookie's?"

Tara growled and asked, "What? Why?"

"I am your maker and you do not ask me questions," Pam snarled out, shooting her a look in the rearview mirror.

Tara crossed her arms, but Eric said, "I am curious about this request, and I am _your_ maker. Explain child."

Pam seemed reluctant to say anything and it was then that Eric knew. Pam didn't want Tara in danger. He said, "Never mind, Tara, listen, I could use you at Sookie's anyway. We will be leaving Louisiana soon, so I think it's about time you mend fences with her and your cousin. I don't know when we will be back."

"Where are we going?" Tara asked shocked, and completely uncomfortable with this plan.

"I don't know. Europe I suppose," he said as he texted Nora to meet them at Compton's.

"Why?" she asked.

"Pam is right, you do ask too many questions," Eric murmured. "Pam, does this plan sound pleasing to you?"

"Homeland of the major designers? You must be joking. I have been in the swamps far too long," she sneered as she turned off the Bon Temps exit.

He nodded and said, "It's settled then."

"You're just going to leave Sookie in danger?" Tara asked, disdain and anger in her tone.

Eric had his hand wrapped around her neck in seconds, fangs out. "Watch your tongue, young one. You may be part of my line, but you are still expendable."

"Eric," Pam warned, her voice nervous as she watched her maker attack her progeny.

Eric calmed and released Tara. "For your information, I plan to eliminate Bill and/or Lilith before our departure. Your friends will be safe. Although I must admit that I don't understand your concern. You hate Sookie and Lafayette and you have hated Bon Temps for a lot longer than that, although _that_ sentiment I understand."

Tara remained silent, turning to look out the window.

Jessica, who had been silent the entire ride, asked, "You're going to eliminate Bill?"

Eric looked to Jessica, who was sitting in the far back seat and said, "I don't want to Jess, please believe that. If I can avoid it, I will. If not, I have no choice. As Bill is now, he is a danger to everyone, not just our immediate group."

She nodded and she too looked out the window. It seemed he wasn't very popular tonight.

Eric received a message on his phone from Nora telling him she was in Bon Temps and waiting for them. Eric texted that they would meet her at the cemetery.

**Please review and thanks for reading!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Okay everyone! I am ampin' it up again! I just want to say that I have already begun working on the next chapter, and there is some S/E action going on in it for all of you out there who are getting sick of my angsty writing. So be sure to stay tuned.**

**Thanks to everyone who has read, reviewed, PMed me, alerted and/or favorite me or this story. It means the world to me.**

**Enjoy and happy hump day!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 11

Eric

Pam pulled her van up in front of Bill's old mansion. It had been restored, but since Bill and Jessica had ceased inhabiting the old Southern home, it had quickly fallen into disrepair.

Pam turned and said, "Tara, go to Sookie's. I command you."

Tara gave Pam a look of absolute fury, but she sped off towards Sookie's home.

Suddenly Nora appeared and asked Eric, "Save your little bird?"

Eric ignored her question and said, "Jessica if you would like to wait out here, you may. I can understand why you might be wary of seeing your maker."

"No, I am good," she said as she climbed out the back of the van.

Eric nodded and looked at the house for signs of life. There was none.

Eric walked up the porch steps and inhaled. Yes, he had been here and recently too. Eric wondered if this thing that Bill had become, had any concern for his progeny. Pam and Nora followed closely behind while Jessica brought up the rear.

He noticed the door was slightly ajar; a small crack that emitted a distinct odor death and rotting flesh. Someone had died here quite recently. He looked to Pam and Nora, who nodded, confirming his findings.

He slipped inside the door and inhaled deeply again, the pungent smell of death even more intense as he got inside. He looked into the parlor and saw stacks of dead bodies dumped haphazardly around the rooms. Jessica gasped and put her hand over her mouth, as if to prevent herself from being sick.

Eric listened carefully for any movement and suddenly WHOOSH! Bill was in front of him, snarling and hissing in front of him.

"Bill?" he asked.

"Eric, where is Sookie?" he asked.

English. A good start. Mention of Sookie was also a very good sign. The vampire had looked better, though he had cleaned the majority of his body of the blood and he had put on a pair of pants.

He had dark circles under his eyes, and his eyes were blood rimmed. Eric noticed one of his fangs was chipped. He had jerky movements, almost spasmodic. He looked like he was a cracked out junkie, looking for a fix.

"Sookie is fine, Bill. We came to check on you," Eric said, trying to keep the younger vampires attention. Meanwhile, Nora and Pam began inching around him so that they had him surrounded.

"I care little for how Sookie is," Bill growled out, licking his fangs.

Eric inched closer to him, but Bill seemed to recognize that now he was surrounded and the vampires were beginning to move in. He growled and snarled but Eric lifted his hands and said, "Bill, stay calm. We are here to help you. Truly, you have nothing to fear."

"I fear nothing. For I have the truth. I have Lilith," Bill spat out at him.

"Bill, she is a mad God. And she has driven you to the brink of insanity. We can help you. Trust us."

Bill looked at him suspiciously and said, "Lilith said I would be tested. I would be tempted. I will not fail her. I will prevail and show I am the chosen one. I am the way. The light for all vampires."

"Bill. No. Nobody is following you. You will be killed if you don't listen to me," Eric said forcefully. "You are alone, Bill."

"I am never alone. For she is with me always," Bill said almost reverently.

"For fuck's sake," Nora muttered under her breath.

"Nora," Eric warned.

Bill glanced at Nora and said, "You are a traitor to the blood. A sacrilegious weakling. You disgust me. You disgust Her."

Nora growled and Eric said, "Nora, stop. I mean it."

She tried to compose herself, clenching her fists and her jaw tightly. Her fangs were down, and there was no way they were going back up until Bill was controlled.

"Bill," Eric said, getting his attention once more.

He made a minute gesture to Pam and Nora and they both nodded and extracted small silver chains. They were both wearing gloves.

"Bill, we will bring you to Sookie. She is undoubtedly the best blood you can feast on. Surely you would like to drink of the best?" he asked, knowing using even the idea of Sookie or her delicious blood was a shitty thing to do.

Bill snarled and Eric thought he could see a bit of the old Bill in those black eyes. "She is mine."

Eric only nodded, afraid to scare him/her off. Suddenly Nora moved and the silver was flying through the air, lodging on the bare skin of Bill's neck. Bill struggled, like any wild animal realizing it was caught in a trap. Pam was suddenly there and catching Bill's flailing arms with the silver as she kicked him hard in the back of the knees. Bill fell forward and hissed as he was subdued to quickly by Pam and Nora.

Eric sighed in relief, knowing now that Nora's theory of Bill simply being high on the blood was correct. Bill would be back to normal soon. Maybe days. He might be weak from all the excess energy he had exerted burning up Lilith's blood, but he would be fine. Then the challenge was breaking the self-inflicted brainwash that Bill had subjected himself to while he was in the Authority.

But Eric knew he would get better. Pam pinned a thrashing bill to the floor, her knee pressed to the center of Bill's back as she old fashioned hog tied him.

"Yee-haw," Pam murmured, finishing the knot and standing back up.

"Well done," Eric said, kneeling down to get as close to Bill's eye level as possible.

"Bill, I know there is some part of you in there. And you will get better. I promise," he whispered, looking deeply into the crazed eyes, desperate to find an escape.

Pam and Nora looked at him like he had lost his mind and Jessica was still standing by the door, blood pouring down her cheeks as she sobbed at the pain her maker was suffering.

"He is going to be fine, Jess. If he was beyond saving, we would never have been unable to subdue him," he pointed out to her.

Jess nodded and wiped at her cheeks. Eric said, "Get him in the van. We are taking him to Fangtasia to…'dry out' is the closest term I can use to describe."

Pam and Nora nodded, easily picking Bill up who was still snarling, hissing, and thrashing around and carried him out of the house.

He was silent as he watched Jessica looked around the dark and ransacked home.

"It was like a moment, but it seemed so perfect," she said sadly.

Eric felt uncomfortable, slipping his hands in his pockets as he thought about what she was saying. He knew how she felt. She felt the way he had felt after Sookie. It had seemed so perfect for what seemed like seconds, and then it was horrible again.

"It will be fine," he said, almost to himself. "It will."

Jess looked at him, a skeptical and disbelieving look on her face. "Yeah, I only half believed myself there," he admitted, to which she chuckled.

He smiled and said, "Let's get out of here. The stench is really starting to get to me."

She nodded and took one last look around the place before turning for the door and walking out of the old mansion, closing and locking the door behind her.

Sookie

Tara was now sitting on the couch in the living room, silent and not responding to Sookie's attempts at conversation. She tried talking about Pam, what she was doing in her home, had she seen Lafayette lately, anything that might get her talking, but she wasn't responsive.

Sookie made another attempt and asked, "So I hear you are takin' a trip soon. It'll be nice to get outta Bon Temps for a while. But I will miss y-"

"Just shut the fuck up," Tara snapped.

Sookie's mouth gaped open, not exactly shocked by Tara's behavior, but shocked that it was directed at her.

"You know what? Fuck you Tara! You aren't gonna make me feel like shit anymore. I didn't ask you to jump in front of that bullet. In the seconds it took for me to get to you, hold you dying in my arms, Lafayette begging me to do something, I made a snap decision. I would _love_ to see you in that position. I know this isn't the life you wanted, but did you ever think maybe this isn't the life I wanted. Part of me wishes you didn't take that bullet, because then I wouldn't feel like absolute shit all the time or constantly fearing for my life. You have been like this your entire fuckin' life and I am _sick_ as hell of it. Makin' the world, _especially_ your loved ones, pay for your fuckin' problems. You know what. Life ain't perfect. It's messy and fucked up. Just like me and just like you. So if you want to fuckin' throw away our friendship and your relationship with Lafayette over the way life has dealt your cards, then be my guest and get the fuck outta my life!" Sookie finished, her voice shaking with anger and frustration.

Tara, who looked more than shocked, began flying towards the door as the invitation was rescinded. She landed on the other side of the door on the porch floor and Sookie slammed the door behind her.

She let out a frustrated sigh and walked to the kitchen, grabbing the fresh coffee pot she had made and took a warm cup with her to the table. She held the hot mug, the ceramic warming her hands, in what she found as a comforting way.

She had been happy to see Tara at her door. More than happy, ecstatic. Almost tearful. With all the shit she had been through, she had deeply missed her friend and wished she could go to her and talk.

Sookie felt tears trail down her cheeks and she took a sip of coffee, letting it soothe her throat still scratchy from all her screaming and hollering.

She heard a faint knock on the door and walked to it, coffee cup still in hand. She opened the door, seeing it was Tara and stuck her hand on her hip.

"Yes? Did I rescind your invitation before you could collect your belongings?" she asked.

"Sook," Tara said, looking more like her human self than she had since she had been alive. "You are right. I am sorry."

"I am so sorry. I am scared. So scared. I never thought this was in the cards for me, but this fear is so overwhelmin' along with every other emotion pouring through me. I spewed hate to disguise my fear. I am sorry. I been takin' it out on you and Laf."

Sookie opened the door all the way and said, "Come in then."

Tara rushed over the threshold and embraced Sookie. Sookie tensed, then relaxed and gave her a one handed hug as she held the coffee in her hands.

Sookie was patting her back and suddenly she felt Tara's grip on her tighten. Sookie said, "Tara? You okay?" she asked as she tried to move back. It was then that Tara nuzzled Sookie neck, near her pulse point. "Tara?"

She then heard the click of Tara's fangs and before she could react, her fang sank into her neck and Tara began drinking from her deeply.

"Tara!" Sookie gasped out, beginning to panic.

Tara only moaned in ecstasy, gripping Sookie so tight she couldn't breathe. Sookie's eyes began to tunnel and her brain was screaming for air. She began to shake as she shivered against the cold that came with blood loss. She thought_, I am gonna die in the arms of my best friend_.

Sookie could barely hear the whoosh that came with the arrival of Eric. She couldn't even see him to know it had to be him, growling and snarling against the door he couldn't get through. She then passed out, blissfully unaware of what life was about to deal her next.

**Review! And remember, next chapter contains major S/E action so stay tuned! **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hi! So , this chapter is SUPER short, but I have just been itching to get this out. I am truly surprised by some of my readers who say they can't handle the angst and tell me they are going to stop reading until Sookie and Eric are together. Honestly, it isn't realistic for Sookie and Eric to just fall into each other's arms after all the shit they have gone through in the show (unfortunately). I am trying to make it as realistic as possible, but I guess even if I don't understand I can accept it. So read when you must.**

**Okay everyone, enjoy this little chapter and please review your thoughts. I am sure it will stir up some feelings from you all!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 12

Eric

Eric looked in shock as Tara drained Sookie, who was deathly pale. Suddenly Sookie's eyes opened and her face held a large grimace as her hands flared in white light and knocked Tara away from her. Tara growled and suddenly Pam was there, "TARA! AS YOUR MAKER I COMMAND YOU TO RELEASE SOOKIE! COME HERE!"

Tara was pulled towards Pam via the maker call, but she was clawing the floor to get to the rest of Sookie. Eric pushed at the barrier, feeling completely helpless as he saw Sookie bleed out on the floor beside him. Suddenly a white light filled the little foyer of the Hummingbird Lane farmhouse and Eric shielded his eyes momentarily when the light seemed the brightest.

Eric opened his eyes to what could only be described as a beautiful man. It was the only way to describe the Fae. A full Fae. Tara was positively scratching the floor boards up in order to get to the new prize, who scooped Sookie up in his arms and stroked her neck softly before disappearing in a burst of light.

Eric kneeled in front of the door and put his hand against the barrier. Was she okay? Suddenly light filled the room again and Sookie was back, apparently happy and holding hands with the Fae that had come and taken her away. She was healed and once again fine. "Sookie?" he asked.

She nodded and looked to her companion, "Thank you friend. It just happened for them?"

He nodded, and kissed her hand and released it. Sookie smiled at him as he disappeared in a flare of light and Eric snarled. Obviously it had been longer for Sookie than it had for them. "Are you okay?" Tara asked, now coming down from her blood high.

"Silence your child before I rip her head off," Eric growled to Pam.

"Eric," Sookie scolded. "I am fine Tara. I should have known better to return your hug. You are a newborn and I have been spendin' time with Fae. The fault is mine. The Fae have healed me, but to be safe, I rescind your invitation so you won't be tempted."

Tara nodded and said, "I am sorry. I am so sorry."

Sookie nodded and waved her hand dismissively as Eric shook his head, still shooting murderous glances to Tara. Pam could sense that getting her child out of there and away from her maker was a good idea if she wanted Tara to survive the night.

"Eric, will you come in?" Sookie asked.

He from Sookie to Pam with a confused and surprised expression. Pam was looking quite amused said, "We are going to get back to Fangtasia to monitor Bill."

He looked to Pam and then back to Sookie, whose expression was vague as ever. "Sure. Okay. I will, uh, see you there," Eric replied.

Pam nodded and said, "Come on Tara."

Then they were gone and Eric took a tentative step over Sookie's threshold. Sookie smiled and said, "I would offer you a TrueBlood, but I don't think I have any."

Eric said, "That's fine," as he followed her through the house to the living room.

She motioned for him to sit and said, "Please sit, there is something I have been wantin'…well needin' to say to you."

Eric only leaned back in his seat and regarded her, wondering what she was going to say to him.

"I made a mistake, Eric. I made a mistake walking away from you that night after Marnie. I was scared and instead of giving you a chance, I ran. I am sorry."

Eric only gaped simply in shock, words failing him. The English language, hell any language, failed him. Sookie looked at him expectantly and when he didn't say anything she said, "I know it's unexpected and you think I am bein' blunt, but I needed to tell you. I needed to make sure that I was clear with you so there was no miscommunication on my part."

Eric still was silent and leaned forward, clearing his empty throat, now wishing he had a TrueBlood.

It was lucky that Sookie seemed to be in a chatty mood because she continued, "I realize a lot has changed since that night, but I…want to try with you Eric. I want to be with you."

Eric felt like he was in a dream. He didn't dream often, but when he did, it often led to Sookie saying something along the lines of what she had just said to him. Usually naked as well.

Sookie leaned forward slightly, concern and nervousness painted across her features. "Eric? Are you okay? Did you hear me?"

Eric looked to her and then to his hands in his lap. He coughed again and tried to clear his mind. His thoughts were racing around his head a hundred miles an hour and he couldn't seem to think straight.

"I..uh…ummm," he began, chiding himself for his less than elegant wording. "I apologize, but I can't believe you are bringing this up."

She nodded and said, "Ya know, you don't have to respond or anythin'. I just wanted to tell you. If you need time, take it. Lord knows it took me long enough to figure things out."

He nodded and said, "Thank you, but I…I can't believe I am saying this… I think we missed our chance Sookie. I think we _really_ missed our chance. Even though it was hard for me to accept, I also think that there were good reasons for you to run from me. I am not going to be able to give you much of a future. I would rather remain on steady ground with you rather than try and fail then have our relationship sour."

Sookie nodded, her smile disappearing and a look of deep sadness and despair replacing it. It made him flinch and he said, "I don't want to hurt you, Sookie, believe me."

She nodded, looking down at her own hands, a choked sob escaped her lips. Eric felt terrible, wanting desperately to embrace her, but knowing that would make it worse. She looked up, a watery smile on her face and said, "Well, I can understand, I guess. I…I...well, I am glad I got it off my chest."

He nodded, not knowing what else to do and stood. "Sookie, I better be going. I hope you don't… I hope this doesn't…"

"Oh, no," Sookie said, wiping her eyes as she stood, "I don't want there to be any awkwardness now. Please. I put my cards on the table, and so did you. We should both feel good about this and now…I guess I move on. Just like you have."

_Just like you have _he repeated in his head and he thought, _But I haven't moved on. Not yet. And I probably won't._

Sookie was now taking small steps around the coffee table and said, "I will see you out. Thanks for my house by the way. You can use your cubby anytime you want."

He nodded and said, "I won't be coming out to Bon Temps much more, I suppose."

She nodded, a sad look coming across her face, her eyes filling with unshed tears. "Good night Eric. Have a great trip."

He nodded and took one final look at Sookie, who was still extremely upset and tears leaking down her cheeks. Eric still felt like he had been slapped and was reeling from the shock of what Sookie had said and his response.

Sookie gave him a weak smile and a small wave then turned and went back in her house, shutting her door behind her.

Eric took off, feeling worse than he had in a long time. It was worse than when Sookie had left this realm for over a year without telling anyone. Or when he had come back from memory loss and Sookie had rejected him. Hell it was damn close to when Godric had left him.

Sookie

Sookie cried her eyes out for the rest of the night until she passed out from exhaustion.

The next morning she woke up, walked to her bathroom and when she looked in the mirror she wanted to cry because her face was swollen and ugly and her eyes looked watery and bagged out. She looked like complete shit.

Sookie rinsed her face off and looked in the mirror. She had done what she could. She had told him how she felt and he didn't feel the same. He didn't want to be with her. When he said they had missed their chance, she knew it was _she_ who had missed her chance. But she had tried, and she couldn't do anything now. It was what it was. And it fucking hurt. But she was going to be okay. She had no choice but to pick herself up and accept it.

She inhaled deeply, closed her eyes and swore she wouldn't cry anymore over this. She told herself she was brave. She had been strong enough to open her heart up and tell Eric the truth. And just because it didn't turn out the way she had hoped, it didn't change the fact that she was proud of herself.

Sookie had opened her heart and she would do it again. She gave herself a small smile of encouragement in the mirror, then grabbed her toothbrush and set to work on that smile.

She then washed her face with an exfoliating scrub, sloughing off the old and moisturizing the new, healthy dermis beneath. She imagined her sloughing off the bad shit she had been through for the past couple of years and felt better as she imagined the shiny new skin beneath the dry, brittle and cracked old skin of her old life.

Instead of dread, she felt positive. She felt like she had a chance to start new. She was still devastated that Eric had turned her down. But she knew she had to move on. If she didn't she would become a weak shell. And Sookie was a Stackhouse. They did not become a weak shell.

Sookie walked out of her bathroom and decided to call Jason and Lafayette.

**Please review!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Happy Monday Everyone! I am super pumped about all the reviews and I want to thank everyone for reading. I also want to thank my readers who are in it for the long haul. I swear, when Eric and Sookie do find their way back to each other, it will be well worth it! **

**So let's just jump right in. Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 13

Eric

_A Few Days after Sookie and Eric Talked_

Eric, Pam, and Tara checked in at the airport and waited for their paperwork to process and go through. There had been a lot of paperwork to file and process for Tara so quickly, including a passport, but money could do wonders to get the lengthy process expedited.

Eric and Tara waited as Pam checked all of her bags and trunks. About 27 more than Eric and Tara's put together. Eric only smirked, while Tara looked annoyed.

"I know my ass will be hauling those fuckers wherever we fuckin' go," Tara spewed out.

Eric only chuckled and said, "That is perhaps while Pam agreed to make you. So she had someone to carry her luggage."

Tara only shot him a look and he smirked at the young vampire.

He hadn't spoken much in the past few days except to finalize travel plans. Where they were going was a secret to Tara. Pam had wanted to surprise her, which Eric found funny, but he didn't question it. He really didn't care where they went, as long as it was far away from Bon Temps.

"So when do I get to know where we are going?" Tara asked as Pam rejoined them, eyeing the attendant who was carting away her luggage.

"When we get on the plane. Now stop behaving like a brat, or I will be forced to punish you," Pam replied with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smirk.

Eric still couldn't believe the wonders of the maker/child bond. Pam and Tara were enthralled with one another and could hardly control themselves. Tara smiled and said, "I'll keep that in mind."

A man in a captain's suit walked up and said, "Mr. Northman, your jet has been serviced and all the routine checks have been made. It is ready to be boarded whenever you and your party are ready."

"We are ready now," he said, following the captain to the terminal.

Pam and Tara followed suit and Eric texted both his day man and Jessica, who was overseeing the team of vampires and caretakers that were assisting Bill in getting off the blood of Lilith.

He had sent Jessica to tell Sookie about obtaining Bill, assessing his condition, and their plan for him. How she had reacted he had no idea. Jessica had left those details out of the conversation. The young vampire had thanked Eric for help with her maker and said that she hoped he found what he was looking for.

He zipped onto the plane and sat on one of the chairs, placing his headphones attached to his iPod in his ears.

He leaned back and buckled his seatbelt, ready for takeoff.

His mind, as always flashed to Sookie. Her tear-stained face as he left her house a few nights ago. Worse was when he remembered her when she was telling him she wanted to be with him again. She had looked so beautiful. So hopeful, eager, and nervous. She looked brave and strong as well.

Eric had known though that it was almost like too much had happened. And he had already opened that door with Sookie. The first time had been the last time. He had opened himself up, against Godric's advice, and it came back to bite him in the ass. Sookie had saved both of them by slamming that door shut. Now Eric had locked the door and any chance of them getting back together was done.

Pam and Tara were seated and in the air chatting when Pam yanked Eric's headphone out of his ear and said, "Turn that ugly Swedish music off and listen while I tell Tara where we are going."

Eric, annoyed, sat up and focused on the younger vampires. "So we are going to Africa," Pam said.

"What?" Tara asked, completely shocked by their decision.

"We decided that it would be interesting for you to trace your human roots fully as you begin your new life as vampire. We have begun the process by figuring out your old family names, your ancestors getting sold in slavery, and even back to the region in Africa where they lived," Eric said.

Pam added, "Additionally, we can also go do any other sightseeing you would like."

Tara looked between Eric and Pam and Eric could sense through his progeny that she was happy.

Tara's eyes rimmed red and she said, "That's…amazin'. Thank you."

Pam nodded and said, "We thought of asking Lafayette, but knowing you are on the outs with him, we decided we would leave it to you. We can send for him if you would like."

Tara shook her head as she wiped her eyes, answering, "Nah, Lafayette and I are still workin' our shit out, but it gonna take time. Thanks though. Really."

"We also thought you could get to know us by visiting our origins. Mine in Sweden, and Pam in England. We will also go to Godric's area which is between the two," Eric said.

Tara nodded and said, "That sounds fuckin' amazin'."

"If you want to go anywhere, simply say the word. We are beholden to nobody and nowhere now," Eric said, putting his earphone back in his ear and closing his eyes.

He zoned out and went into downtime. It wouldn't be right to accept Sookie and start something with her when he wasn't sure he could do this anymore. It wouldn't be fair to Sookie if he jumped in just because he wanted her.

He had made his choice and now he had to live with it. He had to do what Sookie thought he had already done, which was move on.

Sookie

Sookie moped around the house a couple of days, but sticking to her promise not to cry about Eric or his rejection. She got back on her schedule at work and had been spending a lot of time with Sam, who was incredibly torn up and lost after losing Luna and giving Emma back to her grandmother, Martha. He needed a friend now more than ever.

Sookie remembered that night now.

Martha, very heartbroken over the loss of her ex daughter in law, had thanked Sam and Sookie for returning Emma safely back to her. She said that she would find a way to repay them their kindness, though both Sookie and Sam said that it wasn't necessary.

Emma clung to her grandmother, crying in relief for finally being in some familiar arms, as Sam and Sookie turned to leave. Emma turned and said, "Will you come and see me? Come and visit even if my mom isn't here?" to Sam, her eyes, which were brimming with tears, also shooting to Sookie.

"Well Emma, that's up to your grandma. But anytime she says it okay, we will come and see you right away," Sam said after glancing at Martha, who gave him and Sookie a look before nodding her head.

"Honey, your friends can come and visit you anytime they want," she said in her gruff voice, patting Emma soothingly on the back. Sookie nodded and Emma looked to her and Sam again and she nodded and said, "We can get together anytime, honey. You call Sam, okay."

Emma gave Sookie a watery smiled and nodded, resting her cheek on her grandma's shoulder. Sookie flashed to an image of when the police had come to her Gran's and told her about the accident. She had woken Sookie and Jason to tell them and held them all night, saying they were safe with her in her home.

Sookie saw the parallel between herself and this small girl. Except Emma didn't have Jason. It was strange to admit it, but it was a comfort to know that someone else was going through what she was going through as it happened. They grieved their parents together and Sookie had felt protected by Jason. Even as a kid, he tried to take care of her the best way he knew how. And Sookie would never forget that.

Sookie now drove home from Sam's, pulling into her driveway. Sookie still couldn't get over the feel of the new pavement on her drive that made it seem like such a smooth drive in her clunker of a car.

She put the car in park and only then did she see a dark figure sitting on her porch.

Sookie's heart beat in fear when she saw the outline, her mind registering it as vampire, but then she focused and saw that it was Jessica standing on her porch, pacing.

She sighed out a breath of relief and climbed out of the car, walking up to her porch.

"Jess? What are you doin' here?" she asked.

"Hey Sookie, I need to talk to you," she said.

Sookie nodded and said, "You wanna come in. I would offer to sit out here, but it's too cold for me."

Jess nodded and said, "Sure, that'd be fine.

"Come on in then," she said, not remembering the last time Jess had been over and if her invitation was still valid.

Jess followed her into the dark house and mentally swept the house for mind signatures. Nobody home.

Sookie went into the living room and sat on the sofa, gesturing for Sookie to have a seat as she asked, "What's up?"

"Well, I know it was a big night for you, but Eric, Nora, Pam and I got Bill while Tara came to see you. He is fine, but comin' down from an intense blood high coupled with this newfound belief system that has really fucked him up. I am hoping time under other vampires outside of the Authority will change him. Which leads me to a favor," she said, giving Sookie a sheepish look.

Sookie inhaled, closing her eyes, wondering what fresh hell was about to reveal itself. "What?"

"I was thinkin' you could come and…um…blast Bill like you did to Eric when he didn't know who he was. Maybe it could help Bill too?" Jess asked, looking hopeful.

Sookie exhaled and said, "Jess, I can't for a couple of reasons. I have been usin' my light a little too liberally. So much so that I might run out soon. The second is that even if I had all the light in the world, it wouldn't bring Bill back. Eric was under a spell cast by a witch. Bill believes what he believes because…that's who he is. No amount of light will change that. I am sorry sweetie. I wish I could help. I really do," she said regretfully, giving a crushed Jess a hand squeeze over the coffee table.

Jess nodded and said, "I get it."

"So Eric and Pam are working on gettin' Bill back to normal then?" Sookie asked, kicking her sneakers off and taking off her sweater.

Jess shook her head, and replied, "No, it's some other vamps. Not too bad."

Sookie nodded, annoyed that Jessica wasn't taking her bait for info on Eric. She shouldn't, but she was curious. Sookie shook her head and reminded herself that she was moving on.

"Well, I hope they have success…in whatever it is they are doing for Bill," she said. "How have you been doin' Jess?"

Jess looked closed her eyes and leaned back in her chair. "I don't even know if you can believe that. I feel like there is always somethin', ya know what I mean?"

Sookie nodded and said, "If it's not one thing, it's another."

Jessica only nodded and looked Sookie over up and down. Sookie felt the silence stretch, but it was odd: she felt no need to let her inner southern hostess out to fill the silence with chatter.

"Do you love him?" Jess asked.

Sookie only looked into the beguiling blue eyes of the baby vamp.

She nodded slightly and replied honestly, "Yes. Very much. But…he doesn't feel the same. He doesn't want me."

"Sookie, it's the Authority. They did this to him. I know he says he cares nothin' for you human, but it's not true. For God's sake, he hit _me_!" Jess said, placing her hand on her chest to emphasize her point.

"Eric hit you?" Sookie asked, shocked and confused. "Why would he hit you?"

Jessica, now equally confused said, "What?! No, I was talkin' about Bill."

Sookie replied, "Bill hit you?"

Jess looked at her and said, "You were talkin' about Eric? You love Eric?"

Sookie just sat there is shock and in silence. She regrouped and asked, "Why would Bill hit you?"

"In his eyes I was being defiant and oppositional to the Authority and the Word of Lilith," she said, looking down at the floor.

"How dare you," Sookie said, in a joking tone. Jess gave her a smirk and Sookie said, "Sorry, you didn't deserve that. And I know you think that this was the Authority and the blood of Lilith, but…that is an excuse. And you know it Jess."

Jess looked at her, incredulous and angry.

"Excuse me?" she said, her tone even, but her feelings anything but.

"How many excuses did you hear your mom rattle off whenever your dad got physical? I know you know what I am talkin' about. We need to stop blamin' everythin' and everyone that we can in order to protect those that hurt us. It is a victim's mentality. And I am no longer a victim. So when you say to me, 'It's the Authority' or 'It was the blood', I know those are all excuses we hide behind so we don't have to face the problem," Sookie finished.

Jess remained silent, fuming at Sookie's words. Sookie leaned forward and said, "I am sayin' this because I care Jess. And I want to support you. But I can't support you without being honest. I want you to know that I am here for you though as you go through this. I hope Bill does get better."

Jess only stared at her and Sookie suddenly felt exhausted. "I am gonna head to bed, you should be gettin' back to Bill."

Jess stood and nodded, "Fine."

Sookie walked her to the door, not completely abandoning her southern grace, and held the door open for her.

"Night Jess. Again, I hope everythin' works out. Call me if you need me? Okay?" she asked.

Jess nodded and turned to leave, but at the last minute she turned and said, "He's gone, ya know? With Pam and Tara. They left tonight. Didn't say when they would be back."

She gave Sookie a sympathetic smile and then she was gone, leaving Sookie staring out in shock and pain out across her front yard.

**Please review! I want to thank all of you for reading and for the feedback. Y'all are the best!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hi Everybody! I am starting this chapter out a whole year later. So keep that in mind. Both Sookie and Eric have been apart, Sookie in Bon Temps and Eric travelling with Pam and Tara. **

**So let's see what a whole year had brought our couple. I can't wait to see what you all think. Also for this chapter I tried something different by incorporating a Pam POV. So let me know what you think!**

**Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 14

Pam

_One Year Later_

Pam didn't know what to do. She helplessly watched her maker get weaker and more despondent. She had no point of reference as to what could be wrong with him. She had believed at first he had drunk from a human with Hep D, but Ludwig, who had met up with them in Spain had said that he didn't suffer from the disease. She knowingly looked over Eric and Pam had taken her to another part of the Barcelona apartment and the doctor said, "It's not medical. It's psychological. Emotional. And now it's affecting him physically. His own maker suffered this…depression for lack of a better word."

"Eric doesn't let his emotions get the better of him. He isn't the type, as I am sure you know," Pam stubbornly pointed out.

"Neither did Godric," Ludwig said.

At the mention of Godric, Pam shuddered and Tara was there, hissing in the doctor's face. Ludwig didn't respond to the angry child vamp and Pam placed a hand on Tara's forearm, sending calm to her child. "It's fine. Tara, I can handle this."

Tara relaxed and looked to Pam, who jerked her head towards the room where Eric was.

After Tara left, Pam turned to the doctor, her eyes imploring her, "What can I do?"

"Find the source of his ennui. I believe he is bond sick. And I can only think of one individual who that would be to," she said, shooting Pam a knowing look before packing up her bag.

Pam stood there fuming at the source of her maker's descent. Sookie fucking Stackhouse.

As the doctor moved to leave the apartment she turned and said, "Even though this ain't in my job description, I am gonna give you a couple pieces of advice you would be wise to take. You need to resolve this sooner, rather than later. We don't want the Viking to go down the same path as Godric. My second piece of advice is not to let your emotions get the better of you in this situation. Right now your maker/child bond is calling out for revenge against the one who hurts your maker. But you will need her in order to keep him alive. So the sooner you make peace with her and accept her, the easier it will be to heal him."

Pam stared in silence and the doctor gave her one last look and left. Pam looked at the door where both her maker and her child were and closed her eyes tightly. Nothing pissed her off more than the fact that Sookie had done this. She pinched the bridge of her nose and paced the room as she thought.

She hated her. _Hated_ Sookie. But even now, in the other room, she could feel the love that both her maker and her child felt for the little blond fairy. Pam knew that they would always love her. She had been fighting it so much with Eric, but she had cemented Sookie into her future when she had changed Tara. There was no getting rid of her now. So Pam decided then and there she needed to accept her. Pam needed to get over this hatred, as hard as it might be.

And Pam needed to go to her. Tonight. Back to Bon Temps. Pam, having made up her mind, walked to the bedroom, and said, "You are not infected with Hep D. Thank God."

Eric nodded, staring apathetically at the TV as he clicked through the channels, his expression devoid of any interest. "I told you. I am very careful when I select my meals."

She nodded and said, "Dr. Ludwig acted as courier for Ruben. He said there is some business with the bar that is better left dealt with one of the owners. I would like to go myself if you don't mind."

Eric looked at her, eyeing her curiously, before nodding and turning back to the TV. Pam said, "Tara, come with me."

Tara followed Pam into the living room and asked, "When are we leavin'?"

"_We_ aren't. You are staying here with him. And you are going to convince him you want to go on to Sweden while I go to Louisiana," Pam said.

Tara looked like she was going to argue, but Pam held up her hand and said, "I am not asking. I don't want to command you, but I will. Please do this for me without a fight Tara. I…I need this."

Tara only looked at her and after a few moments before she nodded.

"I trust him to keep you safe Tara. I trust him with my life and your life," Pam said reassuringly, realizing Tara was feeling fear at the idea of Pam leaving her. "I will be back as soon as I can, which won't be long, and then I will meet up with you and Eric in Sweden. I have to check in with someone back in the states."

Tara only nodded and said, "Okay."

Pam gave her a smile and said, "Good."

She kissed Tara on the forehead and then she was gone, leaving the streets of Barcelona for the swamps of Louisiana.

Sookie

Sookie squealed and whined in protest as his cold feet brushed against her legs under the covers of her bed. "You're dang feet are freezin'!"

He chuckled and Sookie couldn't help the smile on her face as he wrapped his arms around her and nuzzled his face against the nape of her neck, kissing it and the back of her shoulders gently. "I need you to warm me up," he whispered in her ear, causing her to shiver.

"Oh I have already warmed you up a couple of times tonight. You wasted my efforts by gettin' outta bed for that service call," she said back in a sassy voice, rolling onto her other side to face him.

He chuckled again and Sookie felt it down in the bottom of her belly it was so deep.

"You don't want me to eat, huh? Or have a place to live?" he asked, his face groggy and tired. Perfectly disheveled and Sookie couldn't help but think he was adorable and beautiful.

"Oh fine, bring out the hunger card. As if you don't raid my fridge every chance you get," she teased.

He smiled and said, "It's a full moon tonight. I think I heard your friend Alcide and his pack howling on the border of your land."

She nodded and said, "I told him that was fine as long as his pack behaved themselves."

He nodded and she rested her head against his chest as he ran his fingers through her hair gently. Sookie sighed at the feeling and wondered about the beating heart under her ear. It was a slow, steady rhythm that comforted her greatly.

"Will you get up early still and head into work on time?" she asked as she yawned.

He said, "I think so."

Sookie grumbled and said, "No fun."

He chuckled, causing her head to bounce up and down on her chest before he quieted and resumed running his hand through her hair and down her bare back. His other hand gently stroked down her side. Sookie felt content and comfortable, which she hadn't felt in so long.

Sookie felt herself falling asleep and she pecked his chest before finding sleep once more.

The next thing Sookie became aware of was a knock on her front door. She jerked awake, on her side with Preston's arm slung over her waist. She looked at the clock. 3:54AM. What the heck?

She scanned and found a void on her porch. Her stomach filled with dread. She got up and threw his shirt on knowing that no matter who it was, she didn't want to face them in her birthday suit.

She tiptoed down the stairs and looked out the window, shock painting her features as Sookie realized who was at her door.

Sookie quickly unlocked the door and opened it, saying through the screen, "Pam? What are you doin' here?"

**So who do you think is Sookie's new love interest? What are your thoughts about me sending Pam instead of Eric back to Bon Temps? I fear I will have some mixed reviews, but I am excited nonetheless. So hit the review and type away! **


	15. Chapter 15

**Hi everybody, so I am a big dummy! I blew my own suspenseful surprise by leaving Preston's name in the last chapter. Erg! This is why nobody talks to me about surprise parties etc. I blow it and don't even know it! So for those who didn't catch it, the man in Sookie's bed is Preston (who we are definitely going to go more in depth with). I hope you enjoy Pam and Sookie's conversation! Thank you again for all the reviews and PMs. It means a ton and I hope you continue to write to me! It makes me want to get the next chapter out even faster.**

**Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 15

Sookie

"Pam? What are you doin' here?" Sookie asked, tugging on Preston's shirt to cover more of her bare legs.

"Nice to see you too. May I come in or are you going to make me stand outside all night?" she asked.

"Is Tara alright?" Sookie asked, alarmed.

"Tara is fine, thank you," Pam replied, inhaling. "Is that a man I smell in your house?"

"That's none of your business," Sookie said through tight lips.

Pam only raised an eyebrow and Sookie saw the strangest expression show on her face. "What?"

"I didn't think you would move on, is all. I thought you would pine for that idiot Compton until he killed you or you killed him," Pam admitted.

Sookie scowled and said, "I am gonna go grab some pants and then I will come out here and talk. Obviously you want somethin'."

Pam nodded and stepped back from the door, heading to a bench on the porch.

Sookie closed the door and raced upstairs and snuck back into her bedroom. She slid on some sweatpants and pulled her boots on. She then snuck back out of the room so as not to wake Preston, and then headed down the stairs. She went into the hall closet and pulled out her winter coat and bundled herself up, before heading out the door and walking towards Pam.

She sat on the cool bench seat and wrapped her arms tightly around herself, shivering. It was almost Christmas. Sookie had just finished all of her shopping and wrapping.

Pam looked her over and said, "It's not that cold Sookie. It's maybe 48 degrees out here."

"That's freezin' in my book," Sookie replied, "Why don't you just tell me what you want before I freeze to death."

Pam nodded and said, "To be honest, I don't know what I need from you exactly. I am here because of Eric."

"Really?" Sookie said, leaning back and pulling her legs up onto the porch bench with her. "What's wrong with him?"

"Although I loathe admitting it, it's you. He is what vampires call 'bond-sick'. I am told you and he bonded when he was staying here, and now he needs you. What I would like is to bring you to him. In Sweden," Pam said.

Sookie looked at her in shock. After a minute she said, "Pam, I can't go to Sweden. Well I can, but I won't."

Pam clenched her teeth and said, "Don't push me. I am being polite even asking you. I could just take you."

"I would love to see you try," Sookie spat out, her temper rising.

For one year things had been quiet. Sookie didn't have high blood pressure related to stress, anger, or anxiety. Pam is back five minutes and Sookie could feel a dull thud of blood pumping through her system as new angry and frustrated feelings coursed through her.

Pam too seemed to have to calm herself too and asked, "How can you not care that Eric isn't well? You once said you cared for him. It is hard for me to admit it, but the Eric that stayed with you really was part of the Eric as we know him now. Some part of you fell for Eric. How can you turn your back on him when he has done nothing but proven how much he cares for you? How many times has he saved you?"

Sookie stood and said, "It's a draw on how many times we have saved each other's lives. So don't pull that bull with me! As for how I feel about Eric, he knows. And I know how he feels for me, which is evident by the way he just up and skipped town without sayin' goodbye or nothin'. Don't think I need a lesson on our relationship from _you_ of all people."

"Same old Sookie, only giving a shit about herself. I should have expected this. I am not asking you to be with him Sookie. Just come with me to see him so it gives him a chance to get better," she said. "Then reject him all the hell over again and do your worst damage like always. At least this time you can hop on a plane and get halfway across the globe when you do," Pam said.

Sookie flinched at Pam's venomous words and bit her lower lip. Sookie sat and looked Pam in the eye. "Pam, I don't think you have a firm grasp on what went down between Eric and me. The night before you left, I told Eric I loved him. I apologized for my behavior, specifically my rejection of him and his feelings. I told him I wanted to be with him. He told me that he didn't want the same thing and that he would be leaving shortly for his vacation. 'Lo and behold, y'all left the very next night. I had to find out from Jessica. Haven't heard from you or news of you for the past year."

Pam

Pam sat in silence at Sookie's words. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. She wondered if Sookie was telling her the truth. Would Eric really turn away from a willing and wanting Sookie Stackhouse? Maybe Pam had been wrong in coming back for Sookie without talking to Eric first. What was he thinking? What was his game?

"I loved him, but he said he thought we should both move on. I could only accept everythin' he said and he left. It took me a long time Pam, to open myself back up. I am just gettin' back on track. I am just beginnin' to feel good about carin' for someone other than Eric. I can't go back to feeling so awful for someone who doesn't even want me. By the look on your face, I would say you don't even know what Eric wants and your first impulse was to come here to see me. So maybe you should talk to your maker. I am sorry to hear he is sick because of the blood exchange. Perhaps there is an alternate way to make him feel better. A spell? I don't know."

Pam only looked down, thinking about what her next moves were. She had planned to take Sookie by force if she threw a Sookie fit, but she hadn't. In fact, Sookie Stackhouse had enlightened Pam. She had been honest and open and revealed something to Pam that Eric hadn't shared with her.

"Ummm, well, yes, I guess we could look into a spell. I think it will put Eric off since his recent history with witches, but I will give it a try," she mumbled, still trying to decide if Eric would be enraged if Pam brought her.

"Try Lafayette. He has gotten good, and believe it or not, I think he is loyal to Eric. And to you," Sookie suggested, yawning.

Sookie stood, shivering, and said, "I am gettin' back inside. I hope he gets better. Really I do. I will be thinkin' of him."

Pam nodded and said in as genuine a tone as she could manage, "Thank you Sookie. Really."

Sookie looked weirded out by her sincerity, but nodded and said, "You're welcome. Give Eric my best."

"I don't swing that way anymore sugar," Pam said with a wink, standing and moving to the edge of the porch to take off.

Sookie chuckled and shook her head as she walked into her house. Before she shut the door, Pam asked, "Eric will want to know…are you happy? Are you okay?"

Sookie thought about the question a moment before she smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm okay. I'm good. Happy."

Pam nodded and said, "Goodbye Sookie."

"Bye Pam."

**So how do you all think their conversation went? What do you think Pam's next move is?**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hi everybody! This chapter took me longer than I had anticipated. But I am pretty happy with it now. I want to thank everyone for reviewing. It has been wonderfully helpful while I write these chapters and I enjoy hearing everyone's take.**

**So keep up the good feedback and enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 16

Sookie

Sookie climbed back in bed and Preston rolled over and, in a groggy voice, asked, "You okay? Why're you up?"

"I'm fine. It's nothin'," she said, urging him to go back to sleep.

Sookie lied on her back and stared at her ceiling, listening to Preston's breathing even out again. She looked to the ceiling as if it would give her the answer on how to fall back asleep. She felt guilty that Eric was sick and she was doing nothing about it. But she certainly wasn't going to go to Sweden. Especially for the guy who she bared her soul to and then he up and left town without a word. She thought about all the solutions to the problem. Maybe there was a way for Lafayette to break the bond.

Sookie made a note to call him in the morning. Pam's visit was bringing up all the memories that it had taken a year to push and ban to the back of her mind. Sookie recalled reeling after Eric left. She felt alone, betrayed, hurt, and deeply depressed. Then after about a month, it started getting better as she focused on her work, repairing relationships with her friends, and being with Jason, who was not letting up on the search for Warlow.

Sookie tried to reassure Jason that they shouldn't worry about him until there was something to worry about. Why go looking for the threat? Meanwhile, Sookie spent more and more time with Claude and Claudette who were working with Sookie to "nurture" her light. They claimed it helped her grow stronger, but Sookie didn't really see a difference. Well, actually, she did when it came to her telepathy. She learned how to have more control over it.

Claude, Claudette, and another fairy named Colman had taught Sookie not to envision the barriers she built in her mind to be like walls, but instead, like a two way mirror. It helped prevent unwanted thoughts, but she could still easily access others thoughts through a sort of filtering process. It also prevented other fairies from hearing her thoughts, which was more than handy.

It was also how she had met Preston. He was at the club when they were teaching this to Sookie, but she had a difficult time grasping the concept at first. She had learned that Preston was like her in the way that he grew up not knowing who or what he was. That was where the similarities ended though. His birth parents had dropped him off at a safe haven location, which turned out to be a fire station. One of the firefighters, whose wife had been unsuccessful in getting pregnant, had taken the toddler in after going through the legal adoption process.

Around the age of five, he noticed a difference between himself and other children his age. He struggled through his childhood and adolescence to make sense of it, and he often found himself isolating himself because he couldn't control the telepathy and many didn't believe him. His foster parents had been supportive, but many appealed to them to have him committed for schizophrenia.

When he had told her his story, she realized how good she had it as a kid. Her parents may have been unsure how to handle her differences, but they never would have given up on her. Her Gran had also embraced her ability and helped teach her how to develop it so she could have a semi-normal life. Jason too had been incredibly supportive, helping her learn how to block his thoughts out and beating up anyone that called her weird or crazy.

Sookie and Preston began working together on Sookie's two way mirror walls. As they worked, Preston revealed he had been in Fae when his Faery godmother, Colman, had gotten him out of there. Colman, who originally had believed Mab was good, witnessed something that convinced him that whatever Mab was doing was a crime against his people. So he found Preston and four other hybrids and left Fae. Preston asked if Sookie had been there, and when she told him she had, he had asked if she had been in the 'breeding program'.

Sookie said she hadn't, that she had escaped before such a thing could happen. He was impressed that she had navigated herself out of the realm. With Preston and Colman's help, Sookie was soon easily building and maintaining her mirror walls. In return Sookie helped get Preston a job on the road crew and she helped him find an apartment at one of Sam's units.

He came in everyday with some of the road crew members and had lunch, and before Sookie knew it, he was a Bon Temps regular. Everyone in town seemed to like him.

Sookie and Preston had been friends since meeting eight months before. Then, one night after Sookie got off of work, Preston told her he had feelings for her. She had to admit that she too had developed warm feelings for him and they had been going strong for about four months. Now he stayed at her place a couple nights a week and she at his a couple times a week.

Another shock was that the town approved of the two together, which was an oddity for Sookie and her past suitors. Sam had jealousies once they started dating, but it was nothing compared to the feelings he had when Sookie had been with Bill or Eric. And Sam found he actually liked Preston as a person a lot. He and Jason would often take Preston fishing on a Saturday or Sunday.

It seemed easy. Her whole relationship with Preston was easy. There wasn't drama or confusion or miscommunication. They were open and honest with one another. Sookie could only remember one disagreement and it had been when Preston pushed Sookie to learn to defend herself.

When Jason had talked to her a year ago about her Fae abilities, she realized that they were her link to her parents. To her Gran. To who she was. She had accepted it, but she didn't know if she wanted to enhance them and she resented Preston for pushing her. He only cared about her being able to protect herself. Preston was good with certain types of Fae magic, however his light had not developed beyond short blasts. Sookie knew if she practiced she would get better over time.

After their argument, Sookie realized her defensive skills were what might lead to her survival when the next threat came. Whether she wanted it or not, threats were always going to be looming around the corner for her. Sookie needed to be prepared and that's what Preston was trying to impress upon her.

Sookie now rolled and put her arm around Preston, kissing his broad shoulders and inhaling his clean scent. He smelled like a storm blowing in and that sweet smell of freshly mown grass. And honeysuckle. Sookie loved the way he smelled.

She breathed his scent in and out and soon she felt her lids droop and her body calm. She fell asleep soon after that and didn't even wake up when Preston got up to go to work.

Eric

Eric felt fucking miserable. He had decided a month into feeling Sookie's bond sickness along with his own that he would carry hers too. She didn't need to suffer. He was already suffering, so why not suffer a bit more for her? It was possible for a vampire to do this when they bonded to a human, but it rarely happened because vampires were selfish and didn't want to feel the dull constant pain being bonded caused himself _and_ their human counterparts when separated.

What really made him feel like shit was Sookie getting better. Sookie moving on. Sookie even had fallen in love. He didn't know with who. Maybe Alcide? Sam? Some fairy? The idea was absolute torture. That was when he had shut his side of the bond down.

Pam was getting extremely worried and he didn't want to tell her it was the bond or because he was hurt by his separation from Sookie. She was happy and that's all that mattered. So Eric let Pam call Ludwig for a Hep D test. It would put his child's mind at ease.

Eric and Tara were flying to Sweden and Tara had gone into downtime. She was a good child for Pam. She challenged Pam as a maker constantly, which was good. Eric only butted heads with Tara a few times when they had brought up Sookie and Eric had snapped not to talk about her, ever.

He knew he wasn't the best travel companion because he was so….the only suitable words were depressed and unhappy. Going to the places he had enjoyed before was not what he had thought it would be. Eric wasn't the same vampire as he had been, so everything was different. He struggled to find people worth talking to, women worth fucking, blood worth drinking, places worth visiting.

The only person he wanted to talk to was Sookie, tell her how much he loved her. The only woman worth fucking was Sookie, every other woman was another disappointment that made him feel cheap. The only blood worth drinking was obviously Sookie's sweet ambrosia. And the only place he wanted to be was in Sookie's arms.

At first Pam and Tara tried to include him in on everything they were doing, but eventually they go the message and began doing the 'fun' stuff on their own and leaving Eric to wallow.

He wondered what it would take to get over this bond sickness. Seeing her? Tasting her? Because fucking his way across Africa, Australia, Europe and Scandinavia had done nothing for him.

Could he go and see Sookie, and then walk away again? He didn't know if he had the strength. Could he sip her blood and not crave more? Could he go and see her happy with some other man? No. He knew he couldn't. He would rip the man to shreds. He had already proved the impossible by abiding Bill Compton in Sookie's life for so long, surely he couldn't do it again with another man entirely.

What if it was a vampire? The thought made Eric murderous. She was _his _in every way that really mattered. And he was hers, in every way possible.

Sookie had ruined the Viking. Godric saving him on that pyre had done him no favor. The pain he felt the last night as human was nothing compared to the pain now. He wished he had died that night. If only he had known the pain to come for him, he would have told Godric he didn't want to be a companion of death. To walk the nights as a brother, a father, or a son to Godric.

Pam had been gone a few days and he knew Tara was agitated, nervous, worried, and even a bit sad. He tried to be a comfort to her, but he felt like he wasn't much help.

Pam had called him and told him and Tara she was flying to meet them in Sweden tonight. Tara was more than relieved. When she heard the news she was actually trembling with suppressed happiness.

Eric was relieved. Even though he and Pam hadn't been having the best time on their trip, it was still better with her here than without her.

Pam

_Öland_ truly was a windy shithole, but Eric loved it in the winter. She unbuckled the plane seatbelt and listened as the attendant droned on and on about the weather. Next to her sat Lafayette, who was already wrapped in a hot pink parka with synthetic leopard fur lining.

"You are a fucking embarrassment," she said.

"Hookuh, don't be pushin' me. Or I will stay on the plane and get my ass back to warmer climates," Lafayette said.

Pam only shook her head and asked, "Do you need help standing? I assume it is difficult to maneuver yourself swaddled so tightly in that cheap material?" as she stood wrapping herself in chinchilla fur head to toe.

"Fuck you," Lafayette said as he struggled to stand.

They made their way off the plane and through the terminal. Pam had made the arrangements to have a car pick them up to take them to Eric's opulent Swedish lodge.

Lafayette shrieked and let out a string of swear words as he darted across the space between the airport sliding doors and the car, diving in and screaming at Pam like a girl to hurry her dead ass up.

Pam chuckled and said, "Calm down, Jesus. Oh, sorry. Was that insensitive?"

"Fuck you," he replied, rubbing his hands together.

"Now that we are alone, I have something I want to talk about," Pam said.

Lafayette looked at her in curiosity and also wariness. "Aw Shiite. This ain't gonna be no good."

"No, it ain't gonna be no good if you don't listen to me. The thing is Lafayette, I care about Tara. Besides Eric, she is the most important thing in this world to me. Even though I hated her before her turning, I know she has been through enough shit as a human that most won't go through in their entire life. So, I am warning you and everyone that Mama Pam will fuck anyone up who attempts to hurt my little Tara. Understand hooker?"

Lafayette looked shocked, batting his heavily made up eyes with fake eyelashes. Then he nodded and said, "I ain't never hurt my cousin on purpose and I don't plan on it."

Pam nodded and after a few minutes said, "She is really something. I didn't know it when I made her, but she was meant to be vampire."

Lafayette only shrugged and said, "She didn't seem to think so in the beginning."

"Yeah well, we all fight our true self at first. Every psychologist knows that and if they don't, they are idiots."

Lafayette chuckled and mumbled, "Shit."

They were silent the rest of the ride and when Pam spotted the house down the long drive. She couldn't wait any longer and rolled down the window as Lafayette screamed at her in anger.

She jumped out of the car window and sprinted to the front door and knocked as she began the process of the finger scan, the finger prick blood verification device, the eye scan, and the voice detector.

"TARA!" she called out, the voice activation recognizing her voice.

Suddenly the door was ripped open and Tara was in her arms, squeezing her tightly. Pam wrapped her arms around Tara and felt the comfort of her reunion with her child seep through her body. Pam pulled away and looked Tara over, making sure she was okay. To be honest, Pam had wondered if Eric was going to lose patience with Tara. She was very much like what Pam had been as a child.

The car then pulled up and Lafayette was running towards the door, past Tara and Pam and into the house. Eric was suddenly there and cooed, "Ooh Lafayette, how long it has been."

Lafayette eyed him nervously and said, "It's is too damn cold in here, crank up 'dat heat and stop bein' cheap mothafucka!"

"Oh how I have missed you RuPaul. Feeling nipply?" he asked with a wink and leer as he shut the large doors and escorted the large group to the living room. Pam felt so much better being back with Eric and Tara.

As they walked, she asked one of the maids, "Turn the heat up to 70?" she asked, looking at Tara, who was more current with what human temperature regulation required.

"75," Tara said, looking at Lafayette, whose teeth were chattering.

The maid nodded and scurried away.

Lafayette looked to Tara and said, "You gonna bite my face off if I give you a hug, hookuh?"

Tara smiled and said, "No bitch, come here. You have aged terribly in one year."

They hugged and began visiting. Tara rarely contacted anyone from Bon Temps, really enjoying her time away from the small place she hated to call home.

As they headed off to a lounge area to catch up Pam caught Eric's eye and said, "Vi behöver prata (**We need to talk**)."

**Review? What do we think of Preston? What do you think of Pam's new plan? Let me hear ya!**


	17. Chapter 17

**Okay everybody, this is the chapter where I plant a few new seeds, so be sure to tell me what your thoughts are. I hear that you have suffered the wait, so I am starting slowly, but surely, to make my way out of the dark place we are in with Sookie and Eric.**

**So, stay tuned and I hope everybody enjoys this chapter! Hope everybody had a good weekend!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 17

Sookie

Sookie woke up a couple hours later, stretching and feeling the cool empty bed space where Preston had been. Sookie sighed and sat up, looking at his rumpled side of the bed and then swung her legs over the side of it. Sookie yawned, not wanting to start the day. It had been a long night.

Sookie stood and began laying out her work outfit for the day. She worked the lunch shift in a few hours. She walked downstairs and began making herself a big pot of coffee and some breakfast. As she chewed on her bowl of cereal and munched her toast she thought about her night social call with Pam.

Sookie had to admit she was worried about Eric. Even though he told her he didn't want her, in the nicest and most honest way possible, and then left her, hurting her horribly, she felt terrible for him. He was bond sick? What the hell did that even mean?

She finished her breakfast and showered and finished getting ready for work. She had a couple of errands she needed to run. She grabbed her purse and headed out. She unlocked her car door and climbed in, driving towards the Wal-Mart. She climbed out and grabbed a cart. This needed to be quick.

Sookie navigated the aisles of Wal-Mart quickly, and then headed to check out. She put her items on the belt and ignored the strange looks she got from the clerk. She said, "Science project."

Then she shook her head, reminding herself she didn't owe anyone an explanation.

On her way out the door, she thought of her plan, knowing if Lafayette couldn't come up with something to help Eric, she could at least do this. She could give him this.

Sookie loaded the supplies in the car and had just enough time to go to work. She arrived and Preston and his road crew buddies were already there, laughing and joking as Arlene handed out glasses and iced tea.

She spotted Sookie and sighed in relief, although it wasn't as if the crew wasn't there every day all ordering pretty much the same thing.

Sookie made her way to the back office and dropped off her purse. She applied some lip balm and stuck it in her apron pocket along with an order book and a couple of pens.

She headed out and began scanning her tables, getting the rundown from Arlene. She then refilled and took two table orders before going towards Preston's table, who was just wrapping up their lunches and pulling out their wallets.

She came over and placed a hand on his shoulder and asked, "Y'all ready?"

Preston put his hand over hers and squeezed it, then took it and kissed her palm, nodding.

Sookie cleared the majority of the baskets and cups away, before distributing all the tickets. The guys all stood, some just dropping their money on the table and going, and some waiting around casually drinking iced tea so they could get some change.

As Sookie carried all the change back to the table, Preston stopped her, placing his hands on her hips and smiling down at her. His pale green eyes and sun tanned skin glowed from work in the sun and she smiled back up at him. He leaned down and kissed her softly, ignoring the cat calls they were getting from his remaining coworkers.

She pulled away blushing and said, "Sam don't like PDA in the main room."

"Just 'cause he's jealous," Preston said, pecking her lips once more. "Are you comin' over tonight?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "No I have a bunch of stuff I wanna get done and we both didn't get very good sleep last night. Rain check?"

He mock pouted and replied, "Fine."

She began to move away but he pulled her back to him and pecked her lips once more. "I love you," he whispered against her lips.

She pulled back, completely shocked. They had not said those words yet. It surprised Sookie that he was doing this here and right now, "Really?"

He chuckled and said, "Yeah…I love you, Sookie."

Sookie felt her heart inflate at the words, but there was also another feeling coming through. Panic. Panic because she couldn't say the words to him. They were stuck in the back of her throat. She _wanted_ to say them. She really did. She wanted to say those words to him. But something stopped her.

"I...uh...I need to get this back to the guys," she said awkwardly as she waved the change and credit cards in her hands, disentangling herself from him.

He nodded, giving her a quizzical look, before saying, "Yeah…um, okay. Talk later?"

She nodded and kissed his cheek before going over to the table and handing out everybody's credit cards and change. The guys all thanked her and tipped her and when she looked over her shoulder Preston was gone. She looked down at the table as she finished clearing it up and wiping it down.

The rest of the shift didn't go much better. She messed up three orders, dropped a tray of glasses shattering glass all across the bar, and shortchanged Jane Bodehouse, not that she noticed because she was passed out cold, her head resting on the bar.

Sookie drove to her home and grabbed the things she had purchased from the backseat, jogging inside.

She locked the door behind her and went to the kitchen. She grabbed a small knife and uncorked the first few vials and laid them out. She then made a small cut, watching the blood slowly roll down her wrist. She grabbed her first vial and scooped up the trailed of blood as best she could and held the vial beneath the small incision to collect the blood.

Sookie slowly filled five vials, corking each one once full and placing them in a neat row on the counter. She reached for her phone and called Lafayette. After three rings he answered, his voice scratchy.

"Hookuh, you lucky I am halfway 'round the world, otherwise I would drive to your grandmamma house and beat yo' ass," he said as he yawned, "Shiite it's five in the mornin' here."

Sookie chuckled and asked, "How was the flight?"

"Girl you know you don' want to ask me about the flight. My flight coulda been bumpy as hell and yo' ass wouldn't give a shit," he said with a small, tired chuckle.

Sookie laughed and said, "Fine, how is he? How is Tara?"

Lafayette sighed and said, "There is good reason for Pam to be worried." Really? That's it? That's all he was going to say?

"Are you being vague on purpose or are you trying to goad me into losin' it?" she asked.

"He…it's not physical. If it's possible, he is scarier and even creepier than when _I_ knew him a year ago. Pam came back and lost her shit in Swedish on him and he lost his shit in Swedish on her. Tara and I were sittin' like idiots watchin' all this go down. When they finally realized we were both there, they left and Tara and I were left to talk more," he said.

"Jeez."

"I know, preach," he replied.

"So how long do you think you'll be there?" Sookie asked.

"As long as it takes to convince Mr. Man to do the spell and as long as it takes to _find_ a spell that will work," he said, yawning again.

Sookie nodded, even though he couldn't see her as she fingered the vials on the counter. "So does he seem as sick as Pam says? I don' understand what bond sick means."

"Shit, I don't know. I don't see too much of a change from scary ass mothafucka, but even I can see he has changed. Hell, even Tara is scared for him," Lafayette said, causing Sookie to pull away from the phone and stare at it as if it was making shit up now.

"Hookuh, this time change business is killin' me and they are gonna need me up with they up, so I am gonna go back to sleep. I will talk to you later. Stay safe," he said.

"Give Tara my love," Sookie said.

He said he would and hung up on her.

Sookie put her phone down and made a decision. She grabbed her keys and the five vials and walked out of her house and towards her car. She got in and made her way out onto the highway that led towards Shreveport.

Twenty minutes later she was in front of Fangtasia and she climbed out. It was just getting dark out, so the vampires and the human bar staff were probably already here preparing for a busy night.

Sookie walked in the door and she spotted Ginger behind the bar, putting cash for change in the register. Sookie walked up and said, "Ginger?"

She spun around, giving a minimal shriek. Sookie held her hands up to show she meant the vapid blond no harm and said, "Ginger, do you remember me? Sookie? We met a couple of times here when I would come around to see Eric?"

Ginger calmed down and said, "Oh Gosh, yes…Sookie. Now I remember. Sorry, I am a bit jumpy."

"S'okay. So I know Eric and Pam are gone now, and I know you ain't givin' out where they went to anybody, but I don't suppose you could find a way to get this to them. Wherever they are?" she asked holding a bubbled manila envelope that contained the blood vials that were delicately packaged to survive the long trip to wherever they were.

Ginger extended her arm, full of bite marks, and took the package. She nodded and said, "I can give it to Eric's day guy. He might be able to get it to Eric."

Sookie nodded and smiled then said, "Thanks Ginger."

She turned to leave and gasped when she realized somebody had been standing behind her the whole time. She focused and dread filled her as she looked into the icy blue eyes of Bill Compton.

Eric

Eric sat awake, thinking about his conversation with Pam. She had been furious. She had been exasperated. He had been furious. She had gone to see Sookie and the exact details of what they discussed was still a mystery to him. But the fact that he rejected Sookie had been one of those things.

Pam was no fan of Sookie, but it sounded like she walked away from that conversation with a little more respect for the Southern belle.

Eric wondered if Pam had seen or smelled who Sookie was with. Fuck. No he didn't want to know.

He wiped the blood trailing from his ears as the bleeds took effect. He needed to go into day rest. He was in no condition to let himself get even weaker than he already was.

He went to his coffin and the minute he was settled he went under. The next thing he knew it was once again night and he heard Pam and Tara fucking down the hall from where he was. They were fucking loud as hell. Eric got up and quickly showered and dressed.

He made his way to the kitchen where Lafayette was sitting and eating what looked like an omelet and reading an old book from his library. A book on Magick.

"I am not doing a spell. Especially one done by you. I am no fool. Revenge is a bitch. Trust me, I speak from experience and you my friend have been through enough from me and my kind," he said as he got a donor blood and threw it in the microwave.

As he waited, Lafayette observed him and said, "This little boy that you been seein'. His name is Godric? Why don't you listen to him?"

Eric was in front of Lafayette, fangs out and growled out, "What do you know of Godric?"

Lafayette was scared in an instant and was inhaling deeply through his nostrils as he sputtered out, "I seen him. He has come to me to help you."

"What do you mean you see him?" Eric asked, backing away now so Lafayette could answer without getting flustered.

"He is wit' you. I am medium. I see and hear the dead," Lafayette said, taking a shaky sip of coffee and resumed flipping through the book.

"He is real?" Eric asked in wonder.

"'Course he real. Why wouldn't he be?" Lafayette asked.

"So he really has been coming to me?" he asked.

Lafayette nodded and said, "He say he told you to not be afraid. No child' of his was born to fear that which can hurt you."

Eric thought about the last time he had seen his maker in an ethereal form and it was when he had taken the bond sickness on himself. It was when he had begun to truly suffer the effects.

"He say that you have closed yourself off from him. You dismiss him because you believe him to be a weak for of your own conscience. He wants you to know he is not. You dismiss him because you angry with him for leavin' you," Lafayette said.

Eric was mad. Godric had said he loved him, but then left him.

"There is a difference though," Lafayette said, cutting into Eric's thoughts, "He says _'I chose to leave you, but you chose to leave her. She never left'_. You are punishing her, but also yourself. You are…a..umm. Nah, I ain't gonna say it. I don't have no death wish," Lafayette said, shaking his head and taking another sip of coffee.

"What? What did he say?" Eric growled again.

Lafayette looked up, really not wanting to say anything further, but Eric needed to know.

"Coward."

Eric snarled and said, "I am no coward!"

Lafayette only raised an eyebrow and looked down into his coffee mug before taking another long sip. "I am gonna go and get my ass showered and dressed."

After he was gone, Eric grabbed his blood from the microwave and said to the empty kitchen, "I'm not."

But it sounded weak even to his ears. He sipped his blood and closed his eyes as he thought about Lafayette's message. _I chose to leave you, but you chose to leave her. She never left._

But she _had_ left. She had left to go to Fae. _But she came back_,Godric said, suddenly there with him in the kitchen once more_. She came back and fell in love with you_._ Sure she got spooked and faltered, but so have you. The important thing is she came back to you and offered the most important thing she has. Her heart, which is a lot more than you have ever offered her._

Eric growled and said, "I didn't spook. I left for her own good. She now has the normal life she wants."

_She has settled for the life she has. She had to because you left, _Godric said knowingly_._

"She is in love," Eric argued.

"No she ain't. She desperately wants to be, but she can't," Lafayette suddenly said from the kitchen doorway, obviously having listened to a great portion of the conversation.

Eric sighed and looked down at the floor, shaking his head.

"I want her to be happy. I don't think I am the answer to that," he admitted.

"Why don't you let her decide?" Tara asked, suddenly there in the kitchen standing next to her cousin.

Eric only looked at her. "Sookie hates when people make decisions for her based on what they think is best for her. Maybe you can trust she can make decisions for herself," she added

Pam was there then, reaching for Eric's hand.

"If you won't do the spell, then do what they say. I know I haven't been supportive of…Sookie, but I think even with the spell gone, you will continue to suffer as long as she lives and then infinitely more once she is gone," Pam said gently.

Even the thought of Lafayette touching his bond with Sookie, no matter how painful it was for him, caused something in him to rear up and go wild with anger and desperation to hold onto it.

He considered his options. His child's pleading eyes. He decided then to think about what he wanted to do, because it became apparent to him that this couldn't continue to the way it was.

**So, what do we think Eric is going to do? What about Sookie and Preston? What about what Godric and Lafayette had to say to Eric? Review please!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Okay I am getting soooo close! So everybody who has stuck with me, you are about to be rewarded for your patience. I hope you have all had a good week so far. Once again, I want to thank all my readers and reviewers. You are the best of the best and I appreciate your words of encouragement. **

**Thanks and enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 18

Sookie

A few days had gone by and she had been awkwardly avoiding the L topic with Preston. He had stayed over one night, but both had focused on other things like projects and Sookie had told him she had too much stuff to get done around her Gran's house to stay over at his place.

Sookie felt guilty and she knew eventually she was going to have to talk about it with him. He seemed to sense it too, but he gave her space to get her head right, which she appreciated. Once again, no pressure from Preston. He was….amazing. She should have no problem telling him she loved him. What the hell was wrong with her?

Sookie was folding the last load of her summer clothing and packed it away in bins that would go into the basement until spring. She then began to hang and fold all the fall and winter clothes.

Sookie would miss summer. Even though it never got too cold in Louisiana, she would miss the hot hot days and lying out in the sun.

She finished hanging clothes, somewhat reorganizing her closet when her phone rang. Preston.

She let the call go to voicemail and then called Jason.

"Hey Sook," he said, "What are you up to?"

"In the middle of massive projects, what about you?" she asked as she sat on the edge of her bed, looking around for more projects she could do. The blinds? Maybe she could clean the blinds. She usually did it in the spring, but why not now?

"Headin' home to eat some lunch. Wanna go get some lunch someplace?" he asked.

"Sure, anywhere but Merlotte's. Wanna pick me up?" she asked, knowing she was low on gas.

He agreed and they hung up. Sookie quickly decided to change out of her sweaty cleaning clothes and threw on some denim jeans and a plain grey sweater. She grabbed a comfy pair of flats and then tied her hair on top of her head in a messy bun.

She grabbed her purse just as she heard Jason pull up her driveway followed by two short blasts of the horn. She ran down the stairs as she fumbled in her purse for her keys. She waved to Jason and then turned to lock up and then jogged to the passenger side of the car.

"Hi, so where're we goin'?"he asked, turning his beat up old truck around.

"I don't know, umm how about Randy's Roadhouse?" she suggested. He nodded and aimed his truck in that direction.

Sookie asked him about work and he asked her about her work. She knew he felt like there was something big going on with her because he kept shooting glances her way.

"What's goin' on Sookie? You are nervous as a cat in a rockin' chair store," he said.

Sookie sighed and said, "Preston told me he loved me."

Jason shrugged his should and said, "So? Is that a problem?"

She shook her head and said, "No, it's….wonderful. He makes me really happy and I care about him a lot, but when he said it I couldn't say those words back even though I wanted to. That ever happen to you?" she asked.

He sighed and said, "Too many times. I am really good in bed."

She smacked his arm playfully and he laughed with her. She said, "Seriously, you perv."

"I have. I have been in your situation and I have been on the receiving end of that situation. Either way it sorta sucks."

"What did you do?" she asked, staring out her window.

"What is there to do? You can't say those words unless you really mean them," he said as he looked at her with a 'duh' face.

"I know, but like, he is gonna bring it up and even if he doesn't I will bring it up because there has been this awkwardness between us?" she said.

"Oooh that ain't good," he said as he parked the car and climbed out of the truck.

She climbed out and followed him into the bar and after being seated said, "I know it ain't good. I don't know what to tell him that won't hurt his feelings."

"Sook, just tell him what you told me. He might be a bit hurt that you don't love him now, but he should understand," Jason said, taking a drink of iced tea, "Damn they make good iced tea here. Why don't we come here more? The iced tea alone is worth it."

Sookie took a sip of her iced tea and said, "Yeah that is good, very refreshin'."

Sookie set her glass down.

"What?" Jason asked, "You still look nervous."

"Nah, well I am, but only because I don't want to hurt Preston. I also had a visit from Pam the other night."

Jason suddenly coughed up his mouthful of iced tea and knocked his fist against his chest to get up the remaining tea from his lungs. Sookie handed him some napkins and said, "Are you okay? Jeez!"

He nodded and took two deep stabilizing breaths and asked, "Pam? As in…?"

"Eric's child, yes," she replied, nodding. "He is sick."

Jason leaned back and said, "Oh here we go. Let me guess: Sookie to the rescue?"

Sookie clenched her jaw and said, "No, thank you very much. Pam asked me to go to Sweden to see him, but I said no. Jase, I realize I have done some dumb shit in the past, but it was in the past. I have moved on. I have changed. So I don't appreciate you treatin' me like this silly little girl-in-love fuck up."

As the waitress approached he nodded and said, "Sorry."

She nodded and shook her head, trying to clear the tension between them.

"Can I get y'all somethin'?" she asked.

Sookie asked, "Umm, can…can I get more time? I just need a little more time."

As she said the words she realized that it applied to her Preston problem. She just needed a little more time. And Pam and Eric weren't really problems, but time did help her there as well. It had taken a while, but Sookie had eventually gotten to a good place by giving herself time. She was even in a healthy relationship. She just needed to be patient.

Eric

Eric rose and sat up and let out a long sigh as the bond sickness rolled through his body like a painful wave. It was his blood literally screaming for him to find her. To find his bonded. To find Sookie.

He worked to control the pain, self-soothing as best he could, but the pain would persist. As long as Sookie was alive, the pain would be unbearable. And when she was gone, it would be even worse.

He got up and dressed and went to the kitchen to heat himself some blood. Unlike the night before the kitchen was empty. No Godric or Lafayette.

The microwave dinged and he took out his blood when his phone rang. He let out a growl. Couldn't he have one fucking meal without having somebody interfering? He took a long swig from the donor blood and then answered, "Northman."

"Master, Bill Compton needs to speak with you."

He sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose.

"Fine. Put him on," he said to Rasul, who was the head of the team he had put together to monitor Bill's recovery from his time on Lilith's blood.

"Eric?" Bill asked.

"Yeah, go ahead," he said, rolling his eyes.

"I would like to speak to you regarding releasing me to handle my own care once more. I have been fully cooperative about this with you thus far, however, I think it is time I return to my home in Bon Temps and get back to my own life. Without Rasul and his babysitters," he said.

"Bill, surely you can see why I am reluctant to release you as of yet. And might I add that you have not been fully cooperative. I get this same request every couple of weeks from you since I assigned Rasul to you. I don't think it wise to have you out there on your own and neither does Rasul. You have made progress in your recovery, but as soon as your reports from my team have given me a better feeling about this, only then will I consider the possibility that you are safe from yourself."

"I am not a child," Bill growled out.

"No, but you are still unstable in my opinion and in Rasul's. Two to one. Can't wait for your call next week," he said, hanging up completely frustrated and annoyed.

He took another deep drink of his blood when his phone rang again.

"FUCK! WHAT?!" he growled into the phone.

"Northman?" Rasul asked.

"Sorry, I thought you were the fuckwit Compton. I am in agreement with you by the way. He isn't ready. I have faith you will contact me when you feel he is ready," Eric stated, sipping slowly on his blood.

"Sheriff, there is something else," he said, using Eric's old title as a sign of respect.

"And what would that be?" he asked, wondering if he really wanted to know.

"You ask that I monitor Miss Stackhouse from time to time, especially if Bill approached her," Rasul led with, immediately getting Eric's full attention.

"Yes?" Eric prompted impatiently.

"She came to your club and dropped something off. She was intercepted by Bill."

"Please tell me she was unharmed or I will have your head," he said, his undead heart panging in panic and his bond singing out in pain as he opened it up to check on Sookie, who seemed….fine.

"She was unharmed. Bill approached her and said he hoped to be moving back to Bon Temps soon and that he hoped they may form a friendship. Miss Stackhouse wished Bill well and quickly left. No harm came to her. If I had any idea that was a possibility, I would have intervened," Rasul assured Eric.

Eric nodded, patting his chest as he closed down the bond and tried to comfort his bond sickness.

"Um, good. Fine, thank you for informing me," he said, taking another large gulp of blood.

He hung up and sighed before downing the rest of the blood. He then made his way to the comfortable sofa in front of the fireplace. He sank into the soft cushions and thought about his talk with Lafayette and Godric last night. And then Pam. And Tara.

It was funny. All the people that he could have guessed would be against him being with Sookie were now encouraging the opposite. They wanted him to go back. They wanted him to go to Sookie.

He sat and looked into the fire that the house maids must have started up before he rose and they left. Lafayette was still upstairs, his heartbeat and breathing even, indicating he was asleep. Pam and Tara were downstairs fucking. What else was new?

He sat there, mulling things over. He had said Sookie was in love, but she wasn't. It was worse than that. She was hopeful. She was open and she was hopeful for new love. He hadn't felt that from her since the night that she had said she loved him and she wanted to be with him. Did he really want to take that away from her by returning?

He stood and walked upstairs, knocking gently on Lafayette's door, having made up his mind.

**Review! His decision is up next so stay tuned!**


	19. Chapter 19

**I am bringing us back! So everybody hang onto your hats. Thanks everybody who reviewed or PMed me. I love hearing from all of you.**

**Please keep up sending me the feedback and enjoy this chapter!**

Where Love Will Lead  
Chapter 19  
Eric

"Mornin' RuPaul. Time for you to work that ol' black magic of yours," he said with a leer and a wink as Lafayette tied his silk kimono.

"Creepy mothafucka," Lafayette mumbled as he rubbed his eyes.

"I have made my decision. I would like you to break the bond," he said.

Lafayette raised his eyebrow and put his hands on his hips, "Really? 'Dats what you want?"

Eric only nodded.

"One second," he said before going back into his room and getting something. An envelope. A bubble manila envelope.

"This came for you today. I think you should see what's inside of it," he said.

Eric looked at Lafayette in curiosity as he slowly reached for the envelope and peeked inside to see what Lafayette thought would matter to him. Vials of blood.

Eric took the carefully wrapped bundle of five vials out and focused on one of the vials, now curious and intrigued.

He removed one of the stoppers and the smell slapped him in the face and had his frozen heart thawed. Sookie. Sookie's blood. Without even thinking, he raised the vial to his nose and then within seconds she was dancing his way past his lips, across his tongue and down his throat. He sighed out, tears stinging his eyes at the sweet taste. The pain in his body lessened severely as the bond reveled in joy.

"ERIC!" he registered Lafayette screaming as soon as his temporary blood high wore off. He was already lifting another vial to his lips when Lafayette attempted to grab it from him. Eric gave a feral growl then regained control of himself and said, "Why did you stop me?"

"They are only going to help a little, and then the bond pain will be back and worse than you can imagine cuz you'll be wantin' more," he said, finally managing to wrangle the remaining blood vials from Eric. "Plus I'mma need the rest of those if you want the bond broke fool!"

Eric looked down at the remaining vials in his hand and then mournfully handed them back over to Lafayette.

Pam was there, naked and fangs out. "What the fuck is happening?"

Tara was there, only in a thong.

"Oh fuck, naw Tara. Lala don't be needin' to see yo' nekkid ass. Get some clothes on before I need a shrink for life," he said covering his eyes, frowning in disgust.

"Pam, Tara, I have decided to break the bond with Sookie for reasons I am not ready to explain just yet. I only hope that you will support me in this decision. It is for the best."

Tara looked like she was chewing on her own tongue not to say anything and perhaps his child had ordered her not to speak. Pam looked confused at how he could have come to that conclusion.

"Lafayette, how long does this take and how does this work?" he asked.

"It depends on the strength of the bond we are breakin', but not too long. I think I can get everthin' we need by tonight if one of y'all can get me to some kinda magic shop for supplies. And translate for my fine black ass," he said, shooting a glance at Pam who smirked.

"I will take you in town tonight. Get ready, we leave in five," she said turning and down the stairs quicker than Lafayette's eyes could process.

"What does this entail? Will it be painful?" he asked.

"Well I guess so. Your bond with Sookie will fight the change from both sides," he said before adding, "That's what Jesus' books said anyway."

He didn't want to ask it because he knew how it would look, but Lafayette took pity on him, and said, "I don't know if she will feel anythin'. But I think you blockin' that bond for my girl, so Sook so don't feel nothin' you feelin'. Am I right?"

Eric only nodded, daring Lafayette to say anything. Lafayette looked him over and Eric saw a combination of emotions cross his face. Appreciation, respect, understanding, and the last was pity.

"You sure you wanna do this?" he asked.

Eric said, "Yes."

Lafayette only looked at him before Eric added, "She deserves her best shot at happiness."

Lafayette only shook his head and retreated back into his room to get ready to go with Pam. Eric walked down the hall and went back to the sofa in front of the fire, watching the flames, trying to prepare for the bond severing.

Sookie

After a nice long lunch with Jason, who actually had done an amazing job making her feel better about everything, she went to the grocery store to pick up the things on her grocery list, ran to the bank, and then finally back home, where Preston was waiting for her on her porch steps.

She climbed out of her car and opened her trunk, grabbing her groceries, but Preston then came up and grabbed them for her and walked her to the porch, setting the groceries down.

"You have anything that can't survive a little bit if we sit out here?" he asked.

She thought about it and shook her head, "No, everythin' should be fine."

He sat down on the porch steps and said, "Look, I know I freaked you out by saying I love you. I just want you to know you don't have to feel weird. We have only been going out for a little while, but I want you to know that...I do feel that way for you. I do love you, but I don't expect you to say it to me if you aren't ready. I would rather you mean it when you say it, rather than have you say it and not mean it."

Sookie teared up and flung her arms around him, squeezing him to her tightly. He chuckled and hugged her back, rubbing her back and smelling her hair. She pulled back and planted a soft kiss on his lips, which he immediately deepened. Sookie and Preston were soon both panting for breath as Preston kissed hungrily down her neck as he held her tighter to his body.

Sookie suddenly felt something odd in her chest. Was that love? No. No. It was bad. Definitely bad. Something was wrong. "Preston?" she gasped out. It didn't hurt, it just felt...weird, like there was something inside her unraveling or fraying. She tried to pinpoint it as Preston kissed his way back up to her lips.

Sookie tried to brush off the feeling, but she soon broke off the kiss as the feeling got worse. It was then like there was tugging. Like someone pulling on it. She closed her eyes and Preston said, "Sookie?"

"I'm...I'm...fine, it's just," she said.

"You want to slow down?" he asked pulling away.

"No, no, no, it's just...ah!" she gasped as the tugging turned into ripping. She felt like someone was ripping something inside her. Something she had kept secret. She gasped at the pain and Preston was now truly concerned. She held placed her hand over her heart and gasped out, "I...don't...know...what's...happenin'."

Preston laid her out and rested her head in his lap and Sookie panted at the pain coursing through her. She squeezed her eyes shut so Preston wouldn't see how much pain she was in and how scared she was. What was happening?

"Sookie? What's wrong? Please tell me what's hurting?" he pleaded, "COLMAN?!"

Suddenly Colman was there and looking down at her in concern and said, "Shit. Blood magic."

"What? What does that mean?" Preston demanded.

"I'm not sure. We need her fairy godmother," Colman replied.

"Who's...dead," Sookie gasped out.

"Well then we need Preston, and then we need to find out who is doin' this to her," he said, taking her hand and Preston's hand.

Sookie's pain doubled as Colman tried to transfer some of his light into her. She gasped and Preston said, "STOP! That's not helping!"

Sookie writhed in Preston's lap and he stroked her now sweaty forehead. She looked up into Preston's eyes said, "Hon, calm down. It's gonna be..." she then felt it come up before she could get away from him and then she vomited.

Both Preston and Colman gasped and helped turn her over as Sookie continued to throw up all over her porch steps. Sookie looked down and saw it then. Blood. She was vomiting up blood.

"Oh my God, Colman tell me what's happening!" Preston begged and Sookie could tell that his voice was shaking. Sookie was trembling with the force of spasms ricocheting throughout her body and then she heard Colman whisper, "I think she is dying."

**Review and thanks for reading everybody!**


	20. Chapter 20

**Shortest chapter, but I wanted to give y'all something tonight! So again, review and let me know what your thoughts are. They are so dear to me.**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 20

Eric

Eric fell to his knees gasping in pain and clutching the place where the bond was being ripped from his chest. "Is...this...normal?"

"I...I don't know. I ain't never done anythin' like this hookuh. I think so. It's pretty serious magic," he said as he dripped more Sookie's sweet blood over a bowl of fire in a silver bowl and another wave of excruciating pain hit. Eric felt Sookie. And she was terrified and in pain. And she was fading from him. She was fading from him in more than one way. If he wasn't breaking the bond, he would think she was dying.

Pam held him in his arms, restraining him slightly, thinking he was delirious with pain. "Finish it you tacky piece of spooky shit," she growled out.

Lafayette said, "I's goin' as fast as possible." With every drop of blood that went into the fire, the more peril Eric felt spiraling between himself and Sookie. Only he knew he wouldn't die like Sookie might. He was something that wouldn't be taken from this world easily. Sookie was. He felt her life slipping away.

"Something...i-is...w-wrong!" he grit out. "Sookie!"

"Eric it's just the spell," Pam reassured him.

He shook his head as he shook with the pain and he was now clinging to the little bit of bond there was left. But as Lafayette poured the last drop he panicked and roared out in pain as the flames engulfed the tiny drop of Sookie's blood.

Then it was gone. It was gone and so was she. She was gone. Eric cried tears in front of his child. In front of her child. And even his child's cousin. Lafayette, who was looking at him in pity.

He was clutching at the place it had been. "She is gone."

"Are you okay?" Pam asked.

Eric looked to Lafayette and said, "Call Sookie. Now."

Lafayette raised an eyebrow and said, "Now how is that fair? Ain't you done enough to the child?"

Eric only growled and Tara, looking fearful for her cousin's safety, said, "For fuck's sake Lala! Just. Do. IT!"

Lafayette extracted his phone from his pocket and dialed the number, waiting for it to answer. When it didn't, the dread in Eric's stomach doubled and Lafayette left a message, "Hook, it's me Lafayette. Yo' ass need to call me backs immediately. I have a hunch you know why."

Eric grabbed his own phone and dialed Rasul's cell, who answered mid ring on the first ring. "Eric," he said, not in question, but more like statement that he knew it was Eric and he needed him for something.

"Get out to Bon Temps and find Sookie. Make sure she is okay and report back to me immediately," he ordered as he tried to compose himself, but as he clicked the phone line off, he choked out a shaky breath and said, "The pain. I need to get back to Louisiana," he said.

"She ain't answering any of her numbers, and Jason ain't either," Lafayette said, looking in confusion at his phone.

"Pam, book our plane," he said as he stood.

"Oh naw, we ain't goin' home now. You wanted that bond broke and now that it is you gonna go back and get Sookie all fucked up agian. Now hookuh, I am sorry I ain't lettin' that happen. I don't care how big, bad and scary you is," Lafayette said.

Eric only glared at him and said, "She could be dying."

"You made yo' bed. Now lie in it. She is a tough little cookie. She survives, even it's without you," Tara said.

Eric then turned his glare to her and then to Pam who was looking at him as if she agreed with them.

His cell phone then vibrated and he answered Rasul's call, "Yes?"

"She is gone. There was blood all over her front porch. Amazing smelling blood."

Fuck. He clicked the phone off.

"Pam, book the plane," he said once more, this time giving her a look to remind her he could command her to do so.

Pam only shook her head, disappointment displayed clearly in her eyes.

Jason

"So what happened?" he asked, looking down at a pale Sookie was currently out of it.

"She had some blood magic done on her," Claude said, looking her over and trying to transfer light into her like they had before...

"She gonna be alright?" he asked, clutching Sookie's hand and willing her to wake up. Preston was on her other side holding her other hand, his hand glowing as well.

"I don't know. It depends on what kind of magic was done on her," Claude said. "I can't be sure until I talk to her or the person who did the spell.

"Is it somethin' a witch might help with? Because I know a witch. I could give him a call," Jason said, reaching for his phone to call Lafayette.

"Not every witch would be able to tell just by looking at her. We need to speak to the specific witch who cast the spell. She is stable...for now," Claude said as he pulled his hands away from Sookie.

"I am sorry, but it's not looking good," he said in a regretful way, looking at Preston and Jason as if they should "prepare themselves".

"What? So you are just gonna give up on her?" Preston asked, standing, enraged.

"No, I am not giving up, man. But I am trying to be frank with you," he said, sensing he was in dangerous waters.

"Well don't. Sookie is different. She has survived worse than this. She will survive," Preston said in a determined voice, looking down at Sookie with a tender expression on his face.

"He's right. She is different. And more importantly, she's a Stackhouse. She survives," Jason added, squeezing her hand to remind her to hang on.

**So? Thoughts? Review and next chapter out soon!**


	21. Chapter 21

**Okay here we go. Eric is back in Louisiana. Let's see how it plays out! Thanks for reading, reviewing and PMing me! I was so excited when I saw I made 800 reviews! That blew my mind. So thank you! Thank you! Thank you! Make sure to keep it going so I keep going!**

**Enjoy and happy Wednesday! Only a couple days til the weekend! Yay!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 21

Eric

Twenty four hours later, Eric was off the plane as soon as it landed at the airport in Shreveport. He told Pam he was going to Bon Temps and she just shook her head as she told Tara to wake up and get her cousin ready to go home.

Eric took off in flight and headed to Sookie's home. He would need to see what had happened. To see what Rasul had missed.

He landed in her front yard twenty minutes later and inhaled deeply. He smelled Rasul, but he also smelled something else. A full Fae and another delicious smelling hybrid. A _male_ half Fae. Eric walked forward and looked at the porch steps. Sookie's blood was all over the porch floorboards. He touched the dry marks on the steps of Sookie's porch and looked around. The house was dark and locked up and there were a couple bags of discarded groceries sitting spoiled on the porch. It had been very sudden for her.

He paced in front of the house, gauging how much time he had. Eric didn't want to be selfish, but he did want to make sure she was okay. Why hadn't he thought this through? He had wanted to cause her less pain, not more. Now she could be dying. He went to Jason's house to see if maybe he had brought her there, but he doubted it. It was times like these that he really depended on the bond to find Sookie and know where she was at all times.

Jason's house was dark and he had guessed nobody had been in or out of the house in the last twenty four hours. Eric guessed that Jason had been called to his sister's side. And he had an idea of where she was.

The hidden realm for the earthbound Fae was what Eric believed to be a security blanket for the Stackhouse siblings. A place where no bad guys could harm them. Eric took off and headed for the meadow where the portal to that realm was hidden. He landed and scented the area, noting the delicious smells of the succulent beings hidden in this meadow. He walked toward where he had last seen Sookie walk through the invisible door over a year ago. To this day the look on her face that night haunted him.

Eric felt like an idiot, but in a booming voice called out for Sookie. "SOOKIE!?"

He called out for her repeatedly and when nothing happened, he called out for Jason. It was a matter of minutes when Jason and another guy walked out of the portal, both extremely irritated and distrustful.

"What did you do to her?" Jason asked in a deadly quiet voice. "I knew it had to be either you or Bill. What did you do?"

"Is she okay?" he asked.

"No, she is dying. What did you do?" the other man said, his chest heaving from restrained anger and intense emotion. Who was this guy?

"I felt... I felt her suffer. I broke the bond between us," he said, looking behind Jason, as if Sookie would suddenly appear.

"You did that without even tellin' her? Not even knowin' the consequences. Don't you give even the tiniest bit of shit about my baby sister?" Jason grit out.

Eric clenched his jaw and tried to summon patience. Once again he was coming off as a huge asshole, when all he had tried to do was the right thing for her and for him.

"I would like to see her, may I?" Eric asked. "I can try and heal her."

"You have done enough!" Jason hollered, and the other guy placed his hand on Jason's shoulder and patted it to calm him down.

"Please," Eric asked, the small word tasting like acid on his tongue.

"Who did it?" the other guy asked. "Who did the spell?"

Eric looked between Jason and the guy, wondering if by telling them Lafayette's name it was putting the witch in danger. Although their emotions were running high, Eric believed Jason was incapable of hurting Lafayette. "Lafayette," he answered.

"Lafayette?" Jason said in disbelief. "Why would he do that?"

"Pam asked him after her visit with Sookie," she said.

"Her what?" the unknown man asked.

"Who are you?" Eric finally spit out, frustrated that he was now talking about his child with the stranger.

"I am Preston. I am Sookie's boyfriend," he answered. _This _guy? _This _is who Sookie had chosen? "Boyfriend? How cute," Eric mocked. Preston's hands lit up and Eric's eyes focused and his fangs clicked.

"Hey, put those away or we are done talkin'. Where is Lafayette?" Jason asked, putting himself between Eric and Sookie's new love interest.

"He is on his way back from Shreveport now. He will be tired, having been up all night on a plane from Europe," Eric said.

"Well when you see him, we need him. Sookie needs him," Jason said. He gave Eric one final disgusted look and turned and Eric said, "I need to see her."

"She won't want to see you," Jason said, the words cutting into Eric like a silver knife.

Jason gave Eric a look of reluctant pity then turned and led Preston back into the secret door.

Eric called Pam and said, "Reroute the car from that shitstand Lafayette calls a home, to the meadow. Now."

He gave Pam some directions after she pointed out that she had never been there and then hung up. He waited in the meadow, looking at the portal, wanting a way in. Could Lafayette get in there?

Pam, Tara, and Lafayette arrived twenty minutes later and Tara and Pam's eyes glazed over with bloodlust as they smelled the Fae. "Control yourselves," Eric warned, knowing the fairies were probably in a panic at having three vampires in the meadow at once.

Lafayette was looking between the vampires as if they were insane and then looked around and said, "There is some major magical mojo in this meadow...but, I don't... know why?"

"The Fae portal is here," Eric explained, gesturing over to where Jason and Preston had come out.

Lafayette walked forward and suddenly Jason was in the meadow with Preston.

"Whoa! What the fuck? Mothafucka where you come from?" Lafayette asked in shock.

"Laf, thank you God. Come on," Jason said gesturing towards the the unseen doorway.

"Where exactly am I goin'?" Lafayette asked in an unsure voice.

"You are going into a Fae realm where Sookie is along with the other fairies. You will be safe with us. Sookie needs your help. She is sick because of the spell you did," Preston said in an accusing tone, shooting a glare at Eric and Pam.

Lafayette nodded and they both walked to where Eric knew where the door was. Lafayette looked over his shoulder to see if Eric was following and when he realized he wasn't, he turned and said, "Y'all comin'?" he asked.

Eric shook his head, inclining his head towards Preston and Jason, "They will not want vampires where the full fairies. It will be nearly impossible to control ourselves."

Lafayette nodded, but said, "I will tell you what I can. You want me to say anything to her for you?"

Eric thought about it and paused. Lafayette chuckled and turned and just before he went in Eric said, "Tell her I am here for her if she needs me."

Lafayette looked over his shoulder and nodded. He then grabbed Jason and Preston's hand before they disappeared.

Sookie

Sookie cracked an eye open, the pain in her body so intense she saw spots. She looked for someone and saw Claudette sitting next to her putting her light into Sookie's chest. She moaned and tried to wet her dried cracked lips, and Claudette quickly wetted them with an ice cube, and then popped it in her mouth so Sookie could suck on it slowly.

"Jason and Preston are going to be right back, dear. They are getting your friend Lafayette for you. Alright? Can I get you something?" Sookie shook her head slightly, although even small movements like this were consuming large amounts of her energy.

Sookie cringed and trembled as she heard her own raspy and wheezy breathing. She sounded like she had a death rattle. "I am...dyin'...ain't I?" she managed between wheezes and her chest heaving heavily to get the air she needed.

Claudette shook her head and said, "No, sweetie. We are going to fix this."

"I know...but...I want...Jason...to be...okay...and my plans...made. Will...you help...me?" she wheezed, her eyes pleading with Claudette.

Claudette only looked at her for a few moments and said, "Okay, sweetie. Hang on one second. Okay?"

Sookie nodded and then gasped out, "Claudette! Not a...word...to Jason...or Preston."

Claudette gave Sookie a small smile and she said, "Of course. I am going to be right back."

Sookie closed her eyes and felt her body slowly shutting down. She felt each breath she assigned to her lungs and she felt her heart weaken with each pump of blood through her body. Sookie whimpered, fearful that she wasn't going to get her affairs in order before she stopped breathing.

What a silly way to say that? "Affairs in order". Sookie had never thought about it before, but it was a funny way to explain the plans one makes for the end of their life. Sookie hated that Jason would be going through this. She could feel her body giving out. She teared up knowing she was leaving him alone.

Sookie wanted so much for Jason. A wife that was worthy of his big heart. Jason didn't show it, but his heart was so big and he deserved the best woman. And she wanted him to have babies. She wanted so much for him and she loved him so much.

She wanted to make sure that this time around, her leaving him would be as pain free as possible and he wouldn't need to make any painful decisions.

Not too soon Claudette walked in and sat down with a small, neat man by her side. He was dressed in a suit and he looked comfortable being in this awkward and awful situation. If she didn't feel so terrible, she would feel even worse meeting this man like this.

"Sookie, this man's name is Desmond Cataliades. He is a lawyer who will draw up your last will and testament for you," she said, "Even though you won't need it for some time."

Sookie gave Claudette an amused smile and then turned to Mr. Cataliades. "Thank you...for comin'...so quick. I...am afraid...it won't be...long...despite...Claudette's best...efforts...at lyin'."

Mr. Cataliades looked Sookie over and then his kind eyes focused on her. "Dear, it is a pleasure to meet you. I am ready whenever you are."

Sookie looked to Claudette and asked, "Jason?...Preston?"

"I told them I was giving you a bath. Trust me, they won't interrupt us." she said, patting Sookie's hand.

Sookie gave her an appreciative smile and turned to Mr. Cataliades. "Well...I am as ready...as I'll...ever be."

**One step closer everybody! Thanks for reading and hit that review button!**


	22. Chapter 22

**Hi everybody! Sookie and Eric will be seeing each other in the next chapter I SWEAR! Reunited after a year. So make sure to stay tuned. **

**I want to thank everyone for all the support by reading, reviewing, messaging, favoriting me or my story. You all are the best and I mean it when I say that it's what makes me want to keep writing. Really. So thanks and enjoy this chapter! **

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 22

Jason

Jason paced the club area with Preston and an amazed and enchanted Lafayette.

"This is what every gay man would call heaven," Lafayette mumbled as he took in the dancers and the aerial acrobats bending and stretching provocatively in vibrant colored fabrics.

Jason chuckled, realizing he hadn't had even cracked a smile since he heard his sister had suddenly taken a turn for the worse and was now terminally ill. He knew Sookie would pull out of this, but he didn't like that this was happening to her now that she finally seemed to be getting her life in a place that made her happy.

He wrung his hands waiting for Claudette to come out and get them. Why had she needed to give Sookie a bath right before they brought Lafayette in? Was this really the time?

"Jason, you are going to ruin that Persian rug if you don't stop pacing," Claude said as he set a drink down on the bar for him. It wasn't a beer, but it was something even better. The magical water from wherever the faeries got it from.

"Did you just get this in?" Jason asked, knowing how precious it was to them.

Claude shook his head and responded, "No, I just know you need it. Drink, it will make you feel better."

Jason didn't need to be told twice and took a large gulp out of the water and sighed in complete bliss as the water seemed to make everything in the shitty situation seem a bit better. More manageable. He took another gulp before he looked to Preston who was rubbing his face anxiously and darting glances to the back door that separated the living quarters where Sookie was and the club.

Jason felt for the guy. It seemed that he had fallen hard for Sookie and in a short amount of time. And just when he acknowledged and admitted his love for her, this happened.

Colman was sitting near him, his arm on Preston's shoulder, emitting a soft glow that seemed to be comforting Preston slightly.

Jason got off the bar stool and walked over to him, extending the drink to Preston. He really did need some of it too. Preston took the drink and sipped at it, letting the beverage calm him and work its magic into his system, closing his eyes in a moment of relief.

When he opened his eyes and handed the drink back over he said, "Thank you."

Jason only nodded and took another drink. "Ya know, Sook really is a fighter. You ain't known her long, but she always beats the odds against her. Always."

Preston nodded and said, "She's a pistol, that's for sure."

Lafayette chuckled and said, "That's fo' _damn _sure."

All three chuckled as they thought about Spitfire Sookie. "She will make it through this. She has to," Jason said simply to the room, not caring if people believed him or not.

Both Preston and Lafayette nodded, while looking at the floor and Jason heard the door to the back click open and Claudette and a small dude in a suit walk out. Jason looked in confusion between Claudette, Claude, and the small man and he sensed he was the only one out of the loop.

"What goin' on?" he asked as the two approached him and Claude came around the bar to stand next to him.

"Mr. Stackhouse?" the man said, with kind sympathetic eyes.

Jason nodded and as he extended his hand to the stranger he said, "Jason. Who're you?"

"My name is Desmond Cataliades. I am very sorry for what you are going through. Please feel free to call me should you ever need any legal advice. I would be more than happy to help you or your sister," he said.

"Legal advice?" Jason asked, now completely confused.

Preston cleared his throat and Jason looked around the room and all the faces were looking at him with a mixture of sympathy and pity.

"What?" he said, his level of frustration getting to an all-time high.

"Jason," Claude said putting his hand on his shoulder, "Sookie is preparing herself."

"For what?" he asked, giving Claude a pointed look. Claude looked terribly regretful and sad and looked to the floor and Jason looked around the room and everybody seemed beyond sad.

Jason didn't wait a moment longer and stormed back to Sookie's room and barged in. He sat next to her and grabbed her hand. "Sook, you got no business talkin' to some lawyer. Nothin' is happenin' to you. I need you Sook. I need you."

Sookie gave his hand a weak squeeze and said, "Jase...I just...wanna...make sure there is...a plan...if the worst...happens. It don't...mean...I am..goin' without...a fight...kay?"

Jason felt tears on his cheeks and squeezed her hand and nodded.

"Good girl," he said, smoothing her hair.

She sighed and said, "I am...gonna...nap. Kay? I am...so tired."

Jason nodded and covered her with a blanket.

She thanked him and Jason pecked her forehead and sat next to her until she fell asleep. He then walked back out into the club and when his eyes fell on the absolute last person he expected in this club.

Eric

Eric paced in front of the portal and Pam said, "So...what's the point of waiting here if we are not allowed to go in? We should have just sent that queen back and stayed in Sweden."

Eric ignored her and continued to pace. Pam made a frustrated sigh and he turned and said, "Go to Fangtasia to see how it is going. Check on Bill as well. Just leave," he said as he walked to a tree and leaned against while gluing his gaze on the patch of air that separated him and Sookie.

Pam looked to him and then glanced at Tara, who was also glancing between her maker and the portal. "Tara, let's go. Eric...call me if you need me," she said, a hint of emotion creeping in her voice.

Eric listened to Pam and Tara leave the meadow and leave the woods.

What is she died? The bond that no longer existed in his body wouldn't cause him to die with Sookie. A life in this world without her was the lowest circle of hell he could imagine. Eric sat on the ground, leaning against the tree and held his head in his hands as he imagined what Sookie might be going through because of him.

He wondered if he had done the right thing and for the right reasons. Had he cut the bond so he wouldn't feel her happiness or because he really did want Sookie happy? Eric had been bond sick, but that didn't mean he was dying. And there was more than one way to heal bond sickness.

As Eric sat there he was finally able to admit that he had made the wrong decision. He had said it was because too much bad shit had happened and that Sookie and him had so many chances and they just missed their chance.

Eric had never stopped loving Sookie, he had just been afraid that the Eric now wasn't going to live up to Sookie's Eric who had stayed with her sans memories. And he never wanted to risk hurting her, which is all he seemed to be able to do even though he tried his hardest not to.

Lafayette had been with the Fae for an hour and Eric wondered if he should stay. He could go check on Bill and the club and then return in a couple of hours. Jason had said Sookie wouldn't want to see him and Eric couldn't blame her. Hell he had caused her so much pain and had made the decision to break the bond, which should have been _their _decision and not just his.

Eric stood and looked over the Fae portal one more time, feeling completely helpless before turning towards the woods. Just before he was going to vamp away, a voice said, "She needs you. You can't leave."

Eric spun and his eyes focused on what _had _to be a Fae. A full blooded Fae right in front of him and he wasn't compelled to attack? Eric gave him a confused look and the Fae said, "I am blocking my scent from you. You won't smell me unless I wish it."

"What do you mean Sookie needs me?" he asked the strange man with long white hair, He was wearing white linen clothes and holding a white cane. Pinned to his chest he wore a stunning golden pin of the sun. It seemed to shine from his chest.

"You never break a promise to a fairy, especially when dealing with blood magic," the stranger said, his voice full of disapproval and even a little bit of anger.

Eric began to say he didn't break a promise but the stranger cut him off and said, "You did. By forming that blood bond with my great great granddaughter, you promised her something. And you ripped that promise out of her and you. Her body can't handle that type of betrayal. Her heart can't handle it. Breaking a promise is deadly for both, especially if one of the parties is part Fae."

Eric felt it start to rain big drops as the water hit his face, but as he looked up into the clear sky he touched his face and realized he was crying. He looked back to the stranger and said, "Tell me what I can do. Please. I will do anything."

"Begin by calling Ludwig. You are going to come with me. Sookie needs to see you," he said.

Eric nodded and said, "Who are you?"

"Niall Brigant. Let's go," he said walking toward the middle of the meadow where the Fae were concealed.

"I can go in there?" he asked, shocked.

Niall turned and gave him an amused face. "As long as you are with me, yes, you can be in there. But try and hurt any of the Fae and or either of my grandchildren and you will wish you were truly dead."

Eric nodded and followed him as he texted instructions for Pam to call Ludwig and have her meet them here.

Eric put his phone away and Niall said, "Take my shoulder and I will lead you in. Remember to behave."

Eric nodded and stepped through the invisible door into the Fae dwelling place.

**Next up: Sookie and Eric. Will the reunion be good or bad? Let me know your thoughts and thanks for reading!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Hi everybody. So sorry I have been AWOL for a few days. I got this nasty cough and cold that really had me out of it this week and all extra energy was focused on healing. So hope I haven't lost some of you because I truly have missed you all the past few days.**

**Thanks everybody for all the support and encouragement. I have even had some interest in a beta writer, so maybe all the mistakes and grammatical errors will be fewer and farther between in future chapters.**

**Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 23

Eric

Eric stepped into the colorful Fairy world and looked around in wonder. He didn't smell anything and he guessed it was because Niall was helping mask the scents. As Fae focused on Niall and him they gasped in wonder and then horror when they realized a vampire walked in their sanctuary.

"Calm. Everyone remain calm. Eric is needed to heal your sister, Sookie. He will not attack. I am helping mask your scents and Eric has promised to not hurt anyone," Niall called out to everyone, his voice full of authority and wisdom.

Eric scanned the club for wherever Sookie was, but she was nowhere to be found. How big was this place? He scanned the faces and the only faces he recognized were Lafayette and the guy Sookie was apparently involved with.

He looked to Niall and said, "Sookie?"

"You stay the fuck away from her!" the boyfriend suddenly yelled out, people restraining him as if he could actually do any damage. He had a look of wild grief across his features and Eric could see he cared for Sookie very much. He loved her. Eric recognized the look on his own features when Sookie was hurt or in danger. Only now he was the cause of it.

Eric managed to maintain his blank facade as fellow fairies and Lafayette restrained him.

"Preston," Niall began in a soft voice, "As you know, Sookie is close to death now. She needs healing and the only way I can see it is with Lafayette, Eric, Jason, and Ludwig's help. I need Eric to help her because I won't lose her. You will abide his presence because you want her to get better and because I say so."

Preston seemed to calm as he focused on Niall's words and Eric notices that a man that was holding him still was emitting a glow that seemed to be absorbed into Preston's skin.

"It will heal her?" he asked, his eyes filled with tears of hope and fear.

"I believe it is her only shot," Niall said.

Preston stood up straight, shooting Eric a loathing glance before directing his gaze back to Niall and nodded. "Fine," he said, sitting back down and drinking a large glass of water that another fairy seemed to materialize out of nowhere.

Eric looked around the club, now desperate to get to Sookie when Jason suddenly came out of a door, closing it softly behind him.

"What the hell are you doin' here?" he asked, his eyes flicking furiously around the room looking for the person guilty of admitting him.

"Jason," Niall said in the same soothing voice he had used with Preston, "I need to go in and see Sookie-"

"She's sleepin'. She needs to rest," Jason snapped.

"We need to move quickly, Jason. I am going to explain the plan to Sookie and meanwhile you and Preston can be there to understand what I would like to happen. It is, after all, up to Sookie," he said, gesturing that Jason lead them back.

Jason shot Eric a warning look and looked back to Niall.

Preston stood and said, "Jason, we need him. Sookie needs him."

Jason looked to Preston and nodded. Jason turned and walked to the door he had just walked out of and walked through it. Eric and Niall followed Preston and Jason and Eric immediately smelled the stench of death in the dark room Jason had entered.

Eric choked back a sob as his eyes fell on Sookie, who was sound asleep, her breathing labored. With every long, drawn out inhale, there was an alarming rattle which seemed to echo loudly around the room.

"Sookie," Jason said, taking a seat next to her bed and taking her hand. Sookie jerked awake and her eyes focused on Jason, "How...long...was I...asleep?" she asked, her voice holding disbelief.

Jason chuckled and said, "Not long. Hey, Niall is here and he has a plan. It involves-"

"Eric?!" she gasped in disbelief as her eyes landed on him.

Eric nodded and said, "Hello Sookie."

_Hello_? That's all he could say. What about _Sorry _or _I love you_?

"What is...he... doin'...here?" she asked Niall, and Eric couldn't ignore the hard glint her eyes held.

"He is here to help," Preston said, sitting on her other side and taking her other hand.

"He...did...this!" she said, losing her breath and gasping the last part out.

"Sookie, blood magic did this to you and blood magic will fix you," Niall said.

"I...am...not...takin'...his blood. I would...rather...die," she said vehemently, her eyes blazing even on her deathbed. Eric felt his whole heart twist painfully at her words and he wanted to say something, but he was stuck, standing like an idiot in the corner looking at the woman he loved die right before him.

"You aren't dyin'," Jason barked out at her and Preston, Niall and Eric all looked to him as if he lost his mind yelling at her.

"It's...my...choice," she said weakly.

Ludwig then ambled in the room and her eyes immediately zoned in on Sookie. "Why the hell wasn't I called earlier?" she barked out at the room, walking as quickly as her little legs could carry her towards Sookie.

Eric also wanted to know this. Surely the fairies knew of Ludwig's pristine and unmatched supernatural medical reputation?

"We thought we could control it with the light magic," Claude said as he swept into the room. "It was only within the past few hours we knew light magic wouldn't work."

"Well next time don't think fairy fingers will do the trick when you are watching her die right before your eyes," she snarled out as she looked into Sookie's glassy looking eyes. "You are beginning to be a real thorn in my side, honey." she said to Sookie.

Sookie wheezed as she looked at Eric and said, "I...mean...it, I...I ain't...takin'...his... blood."

"The spell I am thinking will not require that, child. Just hear me out will you?" Niall asked.

Sookie looked suspicious, but nodded and focused on her. Eric was also interested what this plan entailed if it didn't involve bonding himself to her once more, which he now regretted with every cell in his undead body.

"We will mix some of your blood with those of the people currently in this room. It won't bind you to anyone, just cast a spell invoking their blood to give you the strength of their blood as it works to heal that which is broken and sick. Eric's blood is required since he caused the damage. It being vampire blood will only help to heal you. And he is willing, child. Now is not the time to hold a grudge," Niall said.

Ludwig stopped examining her after pouring a couple vials down Sookie's throat which seemed to soothe her ragged breathing somewhat and restore some color to her pasty features.

"She will need the spell to live. I too will offer my healing blood to the spell," Ludwig said.

Niall nodded and said, "I thank you Patricia. That is quite generous of you."

"For you, your majesty, anything," she said, giving a little bow and walking back to Sookie side and pressing gently into Sookie's abdomen and where her lymph nodes were.

_Majesty_? Eric thought to himself, _Interesting_, looking at Sookie, whose eyes were focused on Preston. The sight caused him to want to rip Preston to shreds, but he contained himself, knowing Sookie would never forgive him and Niall would probably kill him.

"Fine...we'll...do the...spell," she said weakly as Preston gave her a grateful and relieved smile. He kissed her hand and Sookie gave him a smile before closing her eyes, nuzzling his hand with her cheek and going into a light sleep. The simple gesture between the two broke Eric's heart to witness.

"She is weak. I would say you have an hour to do this before it is too late," Ludwig warned now that Sookie wasn't fully tuned in.

"We shall begin soon, Lafayette we have much to go over. I can help you with the magic, but I am afraid you will be responsible for the majority of it," Niall said.

"Who are you?" Lafayette asked as Niall walked up to him and put a hand on his shoulder.

"I am very old, very powerful and we are going to save Sookie's life. I am her kin. Come," he said, sweeping out of the room.

Ludwig seemed to continue to flutter around Sookie who was resting lightly as Preston and Jason continued to hold Sookie's hand as they occasionally glanced at Eric as if he was going to attack Sookie at any moment.

"Why did you do it?" Jason asked suddenly.

Eric only looked at him before saying, "I felt her move on and I was sick. I knew if I wanted to really get over her and get better I would need to cut the bond. So I did. I had no idea this would happen," he finished as he gestured to Sookie.

"Nah, why did you leave without tellin' her goodbye?" he asked, his voice accusing and angry. "That nearly killed her. This _is _killin' her," Jason spat out.

Eric only remained silent, not able to form a response that would satisfy Jason or himself. He was saved by Lafayette and Niall returning, "Good news, I feel Lafayette is proficient enough to continue. Shall we?"

Sookie

Sookie dreamed of the woods near her home in Bon Temps, glittering chandeliers hanging from the branches as she skipped through them. She saw her parents on the trail up ahead with Jason and she smiled and went from skipping to running so she could catch up with them. But as fast as she ran or as hard as she tried she couldn't catch up to them. They were always just out of distance.

Sookie felt tears run down her cheeks as she tried to call out to her to wait for her to slow down, but they continued on down the path further and further away. It was then that the chandeliers slowly began to go out around the forest and Sookie's parent disappeared. Suddenly Jason was there, only now he was grown up and he looked like the years had gone by there were so many stress lines on his face.

His mouth was moving, but she couldn't understand him. She pointed down the path where she had last seen her parents but she felt him pulling her in the opposite direction from them. She called out for her parents, but they never came for her.

Sookie tried pulling against him, but the sweet voice of her Gran stopped her. "Sookie, honey, stop pullin'. Jason needs you now. You need to go back. There is so much more for you to do. Now go on honey."

"I want to go to Momma and Daddy. I don't want to go back. It hurts too much," she said, tears streaming continuously down her cheeks.

"Sookie, the hardest thing in this world is to live in it. I always told you if you want a rainbow you gotta put up with a little rain. Jason won't survive without you, honey. Your Momma and Daddy will be waitin' for you when it is your time, but it isn't right now. Now go," her Gran said to her.

Sookie nodded and turned down the darkened path and ran blindly into the darkness, not knowing where she would find herself. Soon she couldn't see anything around her, not the trees, or the bushes, or leaves. It was terrifying. Any minute she might trip and fall. She heard Jason calling out to her as if she was lost in the woods and that's when she realized that she was.

Anything could happen to her as she ran, but she knew she had to keep running like her Gran had told her. She needed to find Jason. Jason needed her.

Tears and sweat ran down her face and she felt like soon she would run out of air in her lungs if she didn't find him. Suddenly he was there. She couldn't see him, but she knew she was no longer alone in the dark. He had also brought Preston. And Lafayette. And...that small doctor who had helped heal her back after Maryanne had attacked her. She was there too, trying to heal her. And Claude. Claude was pouring his light into her at an alarming rate.

Niall was there too. She had met her great grandfather four months ago with Jason at the club. He had come specifically to meet her as she began to date Preston and explained fairy courting and binding rituals that could take place should she choose to. He told her he didn't want her to have a repeat incident like she had with the vampires where she entered into a significant relationship without knowing all the details.

Sookie also felt him. Eric. She felt how worried he was for her. How remorseful and full of regret he was. Sookie almost stopped running, associating Eric with pain and hurt, but she knew he was here to help her. That fact was the only reason she didn't fear his presence now and the only reason she kept running. She knew he wouldn't hinder her in the dark, but he would help her out of it.

As she got deeper and deeper into the darkness she thought about her Gran's home. And suddenly, out of the darkness, it appeared and Jason was standing on the front porch waiting for her. And he was with Eric and Lafayette. Niall, Preston, and Claude were there too. And that Ludwig woman was there, her eyes filled with a caring concern.

Sookie rushed to them as fast as she can and the moment she reached for Jason and began to embrace him she jolted awake, covered in a cold sweat and shaking violently in what she now knew were Jason's arms.

He clutched her to him and shook with relief at seeing her.

"Jason? Wh-what happened?" she said, her voice trembling.

Jason only broke down and sobbed into her hair and she looked around the room to the people she had seen in the nightmare. The people that had brought her back home.

"You are going to be fine now dear one. You came back to us," Niall said, speaking softly.

Sookie nodded and looked to Preston who was smiling and crying as he held her hand in both of his and kissed it gently.

Sookie smiled down at him and then to Ludwig who took that hand and began taking her pulse and blood pressure.

Sookie's eyes landed on Eric and she felt a melting pot of emotions swirling around inside of her. She was mad at him. Yes. Very mad and not just because he had almost killed her by breaking the bond without talking to her, but because he had left her and not said anything. And hurt. She physically and emotionally hurt because of his decisions.

She could see that it hurt him too, but he had decided to completely cut her out of both decision making processes. She was relieved he was here, because deep down she knew that she wouldn't have been able to come back without him there. And she was partially relieved that he had broken the bond. Now she was free. She was free to feel what love was like without the influence of the bond and Bill's blood inside of her.

Sookie looked back to Preston and she smiled warmly at him. She got another chance. When she glanced back at Eric she then notices he had also been crying. Blood rimmed eyes and he kept swallowing deeply. Something in Sookie softened, even though she knew he didn't deserve it.

Sookie was better, but she still felt exhausted.

As if she read her mind, Ludwig said, "She is out of immediate danger, but she isn't out of the woods yet. She needs rest. She is dehydrated so I am starting her on fluids and somebody needs to get her something to eat with iron and protein. Everybody let her get some privacy. Yes, even you two," she said pointing Jason and Preston out the door.

Everyone cleared the room, Jason shooting her one concerned glance before leaving the room. After /Ludwig stuck her with an IV needle Sookie passed out, welcoming darkness instead of running from it.

**Thanks for reading everybody and please review!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Hi everyone! I swear I am getting there. This muse o' mine is taking me on a twisted, winding path, but even I am needing some Sookie/Eric lovin'. Soon. I swear! And action packed drama coming soon!**

**So I am excited about what responses I will be getting from this chapter, so please be vocal everyone! I need it!**

**Thanks everybody and enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 24 

Sookie

When Sookie woke, Dr. Ludwig was there and she sighed a big sigh of relief. "I was worried you weren't going to wake up, honey. You been asleep long enough."

Sookie yawned and asked, "How long was I out?"

Ludwig looked at her watch and said, "Almost 15 hours."

Sookie gave a gasp of surprise and shot up, groaning in pain.

"Slowly honey. Your body has been through hell. You need to go slowly," she said.

"How long till I am back to normal speed?" Sookie asked, stretching her sore muscles and moaning as they protested. She also winced as the needle hooked to her IV pulled.

"Only time will tell," Ludwig said, checking her over, making small grunts as she examined her. Sookie nodded and thought about the past few days. It had seemed like she had been going through this for weeks.

"You've got quite the crowd out there. You want to start with anyone in particular?" she asked as she hand Sookie a couple hand towels and a warm bowl of water and soap.

"Um, who else is out there besides Preston and Jason?" she asked.

"That queer witch, the vampire, and I believe your great grandfather are all still here along with all the other fairies still waiting to see you," she said, snorting as she packed up her bag.

"Eric is still here? I don't want to see him," Sookie grumbled as she played with the tape on her hand that held the needle that was hydrating her in place.

"Don't play with that and what do you mean you won't see him? I hate the dead fucker, but he flew halfway around the world to save you," she said, eyeing Sookie out of the corner of her eye.

"He is the one who almost killed me!" Sookie said.

"He was dying because he was bond sick. I saw and treated him as best I could. He took on all the bond sickness, including your half, on himself, which may not mean anything to you, but it is extremely painful and problematic. I told him the only way to cure the bond sickness was to break it or get back in your good graces. I think he was rash calling your witch friend, but he thought it was for the best for the both of you. It's none of my business, but in my mind he deserves a minute of your time," she said as she finished packing her bag and checking Sookie's levels and fluids.

Sookie asked, "He was _that _sick? Why would he take on all the bond sickness?"

Ludwig gave her a knowing look and shook her head, "You don't need to ask me why and if you do then perhaps you suffered some brain trauma and I should be checking you out."

Sookie straightened her spine, cracking it back in place and squared her shoulders. She closed her eyes and thought about her words.

"I understand it wasn't easy for you when he left without saying goodbye, but maybe it was the only way he could leave you and survive. Maybe he couldn't say goodbye... I don't know what his reasons were for leaving you, but I do know he suffered every minute he was away," Ludwig said.

"Oh yeah, he suffered so bad that he fucked his way through every continent to the East," Sookie mumbled.

Ludwig said, "I am not saying you need to forgive him. Or get back together with him. But you could at least give him the peace of mind knowing that you are okay and that you have moved on. Maybe then he can too," Ludwig said. She gave Sookie one final look and then left.

Sookie nodded, only to herself and just before Ludwig left she said, "Send him in."

Eric

After the spell was done and Ludwig kicked them out, Eric had been escorted out of the club and it was so close to sunrise he felt it begin to burn his skin as he buried himself. As he lied there waiting for the sun to pull him under, he felt the place where the sick bond had been. He felt pained by the absence of the pain, if that made any sense. Now there was...nothing. And it hurt, maybe even more than it had before. He fell asleep, hoping the pain would subside.

When he woke, the pain was just as bad and he felt someone pacing close by. A male. Eric unearthed himself and quickly climbed out of his resting place and looked to the person who was waiting for him. Jason.

"Jason," he said, as he shook the dirt from him and brushed it off as much as he could.

"She loved you. I am not sure how things were left between you, but she is finally getting her life together now. She has found Preston, who loves her and wants her to be happy. I ain't tellin' you I will stake you if you hurt her, but I am askin' you, man to man, not to hurt her anymore. Please," he said, giving Eric a serious look.

Eric paused, looking down at the ground before saying, "I loved her too. Love her. It's why I left. She told me she loved me and I knew that I wasn't the right person for her. I knew that too much had happened between me and her, her and Bill, me and Bill for us to start something. So I told her that even though I loved her, there was too much water under that bridge. I couldn't even fathom saying goodbye to her or her saying goodbye to me, so I left thinking a clean break was easiest. I was...wrong. Wrong to leave without telling her and wrong to prematurely break the bond. I was wrong and I am so sorry. Really, truly sorry," he finished, maintaining eye contact with Jason throughout his entire confession and then apology.

Jason, who couldn't be more shocked, nodded with his mouth agape. "Uh, yeah, okay. I get...your thought process."

Eric nodded and said, "Thanks."

"She should be up soon. She has been asleep since we left and now we are just waitin' if you want to come back in and wait with us. I ain't sure she will want to see you, but you could at least wait," he offered. Suddenly Niall was there and he was touching Jason's shoulder and offering his other hand out to Eric.

Eric stepped forward and took Niall's hand and they walked through the portal to the circus club on crack. Eric sat in one of the chairs and focused on the door that led to the back where Sookie was. He sat there and suddenly there was a bottle of True Blood in front of him and Jason was sitting across from him drinking a beer and focusing on the same door.

"Is Preston in there with her?" he asked, hating how pathetic he sounded no matter how hard he tried not to.

"No, he is sleeping. Hasn't slept since this all began a few days ago," Jason said before taking another chug of beer.

Eric nodded and said, "He seems to really care for her."

Jason only nodded. Eric sipped his True Blood and trained his eyes once more on the door.

They sat in silence and both jumped to their feet when Ludwig came out of the room and said, "She is awake now and she wants to see you."

Eric and Jason both looked to each other in shock and then Eric pointed to himself and said, "Me?" he asked.

She nodded and said, "I didn't stutter did I?"

Jason looked to him and then back to Ludwig before asking, "How is she? Is she feelin' okay?"

"She is better than okay, but I will be coming to see her tomorrow to do a follow up with her. I will be doing this until I am satisfied she is completely out of the woods. Now she wants to see the vamp, so get in there before she changes her mind," she said sternly.

Jason nodded and gave Eric a pointed look that Eric immediately understood and nodded. "I promise," he murmured to him.

"Good, I am gonna go wake up Preston so when she is ready he will be ready," Jason replied.

Eric nodded and walked toward Ludwig. As he passed her she whispered, "I am rooting for you, so don't fuck this up Viking. Now get in there."

Eric smirked and shook his head in disbelief at the little woman before him. "Thanks Doc."

She smiled back and then quickly rearranged her features back to the stern, stoic look she normally possessed and then walked passed Eric to Niall, giving her report to him.

Eric opened the door and closed. Sookie was sitting up on the bed and gently patting herself with a wet washcloth. Sookie set down the cloth when he came in and then looked down at her body before looking back up at him. He gave her a small smile and she looked back down.

"Sookie, I am so sorry. So sorry. I was wrong. I was wrong and I didn't think. Please forgive me," he pleaded taking the lead in what was sure to be a very awkward conversation.

She nodded and said, "Yeah."

Eric gave her a confused look and walked toward her then said, "No, I mean it. I am sorry for leaving you without saying goodbye. I am sorry for breaking the bond and almost killing you in the process. I am so sorry that I didn't tell you I was breaking the bond. The past year was the biggest fuckup year of my life. I know it now. I am so sorry. The biggest fuckup was when I told you I didn't want to give us a try when you offered it to me. I was...scared Sookie. You have rejected me so many times that when you finally opened yourself up to me I couldn't believe it and I panicked-"

"Stop!" Sookie suddenly yelled.

He tried to finish, "Sook-" but she held her hand up and said, "I said stop."

Eric realized he needed to let Sookie speak. "I will let you apologize to me for all the shit you have put me through for the past year. I will even forgive you, Eric, but you will not tell me some bullshit about your regrets and come back and mess with me. I am serious. If the next words out of your mouth are that you love me and want me then you can just get the hell out right now."

Eric stared at her, in complete misery. "Sookie, you do not get to decide what is and isn't discussed. I love you. I always have. I always will. I was an idiot before and if I don't tell you this now, I will regret it. I love you. I am an idiot when I left you last year. I was an idiot when I told you too much had happened and I didn't want to be with you."

Sookie continually shook her head and tears poured down cheeks as closed her eyes to avoid looking at him. Her chest heaved with silent, withheld sobs.

"I know, Sookie, that I don't deserve you now. I have done nothing but hurt you, and disrespect you, and cause you pain. I know that. Because I did it to myself. And I am so sorry. But I am here now. Please don't push me away," he begged, kneeling in front of her.

Sookie wiped her face and opened her lovely chocolate brown eyes and said, "It is not fair for you to say this to me now. I am happy. I just found someone who makes me happy. I could love him someday. He loves me and he doesn't do anything to hurt me. I think you are seeing that I have moved on and it scares you Eric, because once again you are alone while everybody else has somebody. When I am open and offer myself to you, you run, but when I am entangled you are there professing your love. It happened with Bill and it's happening now with Preston. It's all about the chase for you, Eric and I am sorry, but I am not giving Preston up so you can feel like you won."

"Sookie, it's not about the chase," he said, looking down at her lap before looking back into her eyes.

Sookie was silent for the longest time and Eric gave her that time to think. Every second was torture, but every second she took was one in his favor as she debated her next words.

"I can't do this Eric. I want to be with Preston. He has been there for me. You haven't. And if you love me so much, you wouldn't be fucking anything that holds still for five seconds every chance you get. It took me a long time to get over you Eric Northman. I finally have a good man in my life. I won't do anything to jeopardize it. Just go back to wherever you came from. Please."

Eric leaned back and sat on his legs, completely defeated by her words. He closed his eyes and inhaled sharply as the pain seeped into every cell in his body. Sookie wiped her face clean of tears and waited as Eric fully processed her words.

"I care for you, but I have moved on and I have found someone that makes me happy. Please let me be happy Eric. I hope that now that you are no longer bond sick, that you will be happy too. I want to thank you for that, by the way. You didn't have to hold it from me, but you did. I know you care about me and it means a lot to me. I want you to be happy too Eric, wherever you are or whoever you are with. It just ain't here with me no more," she said, as two more tears leaked out of her eyes.

Eric nodded and grabbed for her hand. He kissed it and said, "I will always love you and hope the best for you Sookie. Should you need anything, I will be here for you. Always."

Sookie gave him a small sad smile and squeezed his hand before letting go. Eric stood and left the room and then the club.

When he walked out into the meadow he let the tears fall and it was then that he noticed Pam was there. She walked to him and embraced him.

"Goddammit," she whispered, "I wish you two would stop being fucking morons."

**REVIEW!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Hi everyone! I want to start out this chapter by clarifying something. I am writing this story purely for my own pleasure and for my amazing fans. Even though I enjoy writing it and put thought into this story along with all my other stories, it is not, by any means, my magnum opus or anything. I want the people that read my stories to enjoy them, however I am not begging for readers. If you really hate my story or feel that I am not going in the direction you would like, then by all means, stop reading. It won't hurt my feelings in the least. **

**I am not saying I don't want feedback or constructive criticism, but to the readers out there who post non-constructive criticism, I just hope you find the story out there that caters to your every whim. I have never really had to deal with mean-spirited commentary before and I don't want to have to deal with it now. It throws me off and I think even some of the other readers have expressed that these type of comments affect their reading experience. As a reader, I always try to be supportive of my fellow authors because it is hard to put yourself out there and post stories, and to read bullshit posts can be really discouraging (more times than not by anonymous readers - cough - cough - COWARDS! - cough).**

**Anyway, thanks for reading everyone and a BIG thanks to those that are so supportive and encouraging. I hope that this chapter makes those that have stuck it out feel a little better about being so patient! Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 25

Sookie

Sookie continued to cry well after Eric left. After fifteen minutes, Jason and Preston came in after she didn't come out for them.

"Sonofabitch, I'll kill him," Jason seethed.

"No, no. I am crying for a different reason. He was fine. Nice even. I think I have just been through too much. And I am sore," she said, talking him down and distracting him from her tears.

Preston came to her side and said, "Lie down."

"No, I think I am sore from lying down so long. I could go for a walk actually."

"I will take you," Preston said, helping her to her feet. Her legs felt a little shaky, but it felt good to have the muscles on the move and stretch them out.

"I will wait here," Jason said as he followed them out to the club area.

There was a flutter around the club as the fairies spied Sookie on Preston's arm. They were relieved that she was okay and excited to see her up and moving around.

She gave them all a smile, but continued to walk to the exit leading out to the meadow. Preston guided her out and Sookie smiled as the fresh night air hit her face. She inhaled deeply and they paused as Sookie sighed in relief.

"It feels so good to get out of that room," Sookie said.

"Good," Preston said, his tone off.

"What?" Sookie asked, as they started walking. It was slow at first, but their pace became an easy and relaxing stroll after a couple of minutes.

Preston hesitated before answering and Sookie felt that this conversation was not going somewhere good. She waited for him impatiently to respond and then she gripped his arm to stop him, "Come on, what? You can tell me."

He looked at her and then at their joined hands before looking back up into her eyes and asking, "Was there a reason that the first person you asked for was Eric and not Jason or me?"

Sookie flinched, literally shocked at his question. "Umm, well I guess because Dr. Ludwig mentioned somethin' about him waitin' for me to wake up so I could talk to him about breakin' the bond."

He held her gaze and then looked down, but not before Sookie detected his look of disappointment and hurt in his eyes. Sookie cleared her throat and said, "I am guessin' by your silence that you think there is another reason."

He looked back up to her and asked bluntly, "Do you still love him?" It was the thing she loved about Preston. He was direct and said everything he thought and meant everything he said. There was no confusion or room for miscommunication with Preston. She would never wonder what his feelings were or what he thought about something. He told her.

Sookie blinked and then looked down responding, "No. I told him that too."

The silence between them was palpable for what seemed like forever and Sookie's stomach felt so tied up she thought it was related to her recent brush with death. "Preston?" she nudged.

He squeezed her hand and then looked into her eyes and said, "You can't even look me in the eyes and say that. And my guess is that the reason you struggled with saying 'I love you' to me was because your heart belongs to him."

He took her arm from the crook of his elbow and held it. "It's okay Sookie, if that's the case. It's...hard to hear, but you can tell me. You are one of my dearest friends and I love you very much. I want you to be open with me and I promise I will be as open with you."

Sookie choked up and said, "I...I...don't know what to say. I don't know what I feel anymore."

Preston inhaled deeply and whispered, "Dammit." Sookie felt terrible and she wiped her face for what seemed like the hundredth time tonight.

"I am so sorry, Preston. I...I-

Preston cut her off and nodded and squeezed her hand, saying "It's okay. I think that you need some space. I know you been under pressure, so I want you to know that even though I am here for you, you have room to make sense of everything and sort things out. The only thing I ask is that when you do know how you feel, you will be honest and tell me."

Sookie let out a whimpered cry and then hugged Preston, who returned it by patting her back and hugging her.

When she pulled away he said, "I think you need to get back inside and get some food and rest."

Sookie nodded and then took his hand once more and said, "Thank you Preston. I don't deserve you, ya know?"

"That's just it Sookie. You deserve so much and you don't even see it. You never have," he said, tucking her hair behind her ear.

She gave him a weak smile and he led her back into the fairy club where Jason was waiting for them with looked like a feast in front of him.

"Sook, you gotta try this steak and mushroom gravy! It's fantastic," he said, looking between the two, aloof of what was going on between them.

Sookie gave him a weak smile and headed over to him and sat, Preston following and sitting across from her. She reached for her plate and inhaled, the aroma filling her senses. She was starving. She gobbled the food down and soon Preston, Jason and Sookie were conversing freely and with no awkwardness.

Sookie smiled and Preston reached his hand out across the table. Sookie placed her hand in his and mouthed the words "Thank You" and he nodded and asked, "Ready?"

She nodded and he stood and helped her to her feet and then to her room. He kissed her forehead and then left her to herself. Sookie sat on the foot of the bed and thought about what her next moves were. She didn't even want to make a move, wondering what she could ruin next. Sookie rubbed her face and decided on a hot shower to help her feel better.

As she towel dried her hair she thought about what Preston said. Did Eric have her heart? Was the reason she wasn't able to fully give herself to him was because she had already unknowingly given herself to Eric. And if it was true, was it because of their bond. And if it was their bond, what would happen now that it was gone? Would she still feel so deeply for him?

Sookie rubbed her forehead and grabbed a new pair of comfy pajamas. As she changed into them she noticed that someone had come in and cleaned up the room and changed her bedding for her while she had been walking and eating dinner. She crawled into bed and sighed as she sank into the soft downy pillows.

She wasn't really tired, but her body told her she needed to take it easy, so she just laid there and thought about the past few days. In just a week, everything had turned upside down again and she didn't know if she was right side up or not.

Sookie laid there and looked up at the colorful drapes and tapestry that adorned every inch of her bedroom. It was like a magical tent or fort you made as a kid, but sturdy and extremely elaborate. She couldn't sleep, which was good because she needed time to think and she had it now.

Eric

Eric rose for the evening, wincing at the emptiness he felt inside of him.

He quickly got ready and it was then that he noticed that his phone was lit up with waiting voicemails.

He checked them, the first few were concerned calls from Pam, which he deleted. He needed time alone right now. Leaving Louisiana and Sookie had been a mistake and he wasn't about to make that mistake once again. No. He would remain here until she didn't. But was he supposed to pick up the threads of his old life? Like Sookie had never walked into his bar? Not likely.

The fourth message was from Nora, who was calling to say she had received word that he was back in the states and more specifically Louisiana. He heard the hope in her voice that maybe it was because of her that he had returned. Eric deleted her message. She was a busy woman, building a new power structure for the vampires.

Nora had always been manically political and she swam with sharks, often finding herself in treacherous waters. But Eric never seemed to worry about her. She always survived.

The last was from Ginger at Fangtasia. _"Master, I hate botherin' you, especially when you told me only in emergency situations was I to call this number, but there is a young lady named...uhh...oh right...Sookie here to see you. She says it's urgent and that she will wait as long as it takes for you to come in."_

Eric listened to the message and in the background he heard Sookie's unmistakable voice reminding the halfwit Ginger of her name. He clicked the phone off and took flight into the air, heading for Fangtasia. He landed and smelled Sookie still here and spied her crappy yellow car parked a few spaces away from Ginger's.

Eric went in the front door, expecting Sookie to be waiting in his closed club.

When she wasn't in the main room, he looked behind the bar where Ginger was stocking liquor bottles. She turned and shrieked when she saw him there and Eric walked toward the bar and asked, "I got your message," he said, not waiting for her to calm, "Where is she?"

"Yo-You're office. She insisted she be here if you came in," she stammered. "She told me she wouldn't touch nothin', please don't be mad at me, Master!"

"Ginger, dear, I am not angry. Don't let anyone come in and disturb us, do you understand?" he asked, not staying to hear her answer.

Eric reached his office door and inhaled deeply, gathering the strength for whatever was to come next. He opened the door and found Sookie almost instantly, lying on his leather couch, sleeping. He looked at the clock and found she had been here for at least three hours. He walked to the couch and knelt beside it, checking her breathing and her pulse. She was fine, just sleeping.

He brushed the hair from her face and she stirred, slowly opening her eyes to his. She gasped as she recognized his blue eyes staring into hers and she sat up, looking at the clock. "Oh jeez, sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep. I just...my sleep schedule is off."

Eric nodded and stood and walked to his desk and leaned against it, waiting for Sookie to speak. She was starting this conversation.

Sookie awkwardly straightened her clothes and then stood too. Even without the bond, her unease and agitation was coming off of her in waves.

"Sorry, I just...had this all planned out and me fallin' asleep wasn't a part of that and now I am flustered," she said closing her eyes and inhaling deeply, like he had before he walked in. he smiled and looked down at his boots waiting for her to collect herself.

"Okay," she said as she exhaled and opened her eyes focusing on him. "I wanted to say that I am sorry. I overreacted the other night. I want you to know that I don't want you to go, but that doesn't mean I want you. I don't know what I want with you. I do know that I need time to sort everything out," she said.

"I know it seems selfish, but I am askin' that you wait for me to figure things out. Preston and I had a long talk, and while we aren't broken up, he is givin' me space to figure out what it is I want. He suggests that...that might be you, and I can't say for certain it isn't. I...I just need to know what exactly it is you want from me? I know you want somethin', but I don't know what. To be honest, I never have been. Not the real you anyway. I know what Amnesia Eric wanted. He wanted me. All of me. He wanted a relationship and I know he would have been faithful. So as I make my decision, I want to be clear what you want. If you want nothin', just tell me and if you want somethin', I need to know exactly what," she finished.

Eric only stared at her for a moment, before standing to his full height before walking slowly toward her and asking, "Do you remember when you returned from Fae and asked me what I wanted from you? I responded that I wanted everything. I still want everything, I still want you to be mine, but more importantly I want to be yours. I want you to understand that _I am_ Amnesia Eric and I want you. All of you. And... I will give you all of me," he finished, slightly embarrassed.

Sookie eyes watered and he was now close enough to do something about it. He cupped her face and she closed her eyes at his touch. He inhaled deeply and said, "I love you."

Her eyes popped open and the tears fell. He repeated, "I love you."

She shuddered and backed away. He never knew such a small movement could cause so much hurt. "Thank you. Now I know. I...well, if you are willin' to wait, I will tell you what I decide soon." Eric only nodded, and responded, "I am not going anywhere, Sookie."

She nodded and then with a final look at him, she left.

Eric exhaled and couldn't help the small smile that graced his lips. Hope filled his chest and the possibility of something with her gave his life purpose once more. He would do everything in his power to show Sookie he was in this for the long haul.

He sank onto the couch which still smelled of her and he closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. Eric grabbed the makeshift pillow she had made out of a stack of folded shirts and inhaled the first one. He leaned back on the couch when he heard it. Sookie talking in a heated voice with someone. Who could she possibly be fighting with?

Then he remembered. He zipped out of the office and into the main club area and said in a calm, but deadly serious voice asked, "Bill?"

"This is none of your concern," Bill grit out.

Eric clucked his tongue and noticed Bill had Sookie by the arm and his grip looked painful. Sookie shot worried glances between Eric and Bill. "Bill, let go of Sookie. She is my concern."

"She isn't yours," he snarled out.

"She isn't yours either. So let her go before I rip your arm off," Eric warned.

Bill shot Sookie a glance and after a moment, he released her arm. "What's this about?" Eric asked, directing his question to Sookie.

"He wanted to know why he didn't feel me anymore in his blood. He wasn't satisfied with my answer, I guess," she said, shooting him an annoyed look.

"You did this, Eric. You got rid of my blood from her system so that yours was the only one remaining," Bill accused.

"Bill-" Sookie began, but Eric cut her off, "I no longer feel her in my blood either. She is untainted by vampire blood now."

Bill looked at Sookie in curiosity, but there was something there that was far more alarming than anything he had seen so far. Intrigue. Bill was intrigued that Sookie was once again her own woman. It was almost as if Eric could see the wheels turning in Bill's head to see how he could manipulate that.

Sookie, thank God seemed to see it too, and straightened her spine and she glanced at Eric, fear clear in her eyes. He shot her a reassuring glance and then focused back on Bill.

"Is that all you were curious about, Bill? Sookie's blood tie to you being broken?" he asked in a patronizing way.

Bill only glared and then turned back to Sookie, "I am sorry I grabbed your arm, Sookie. My behavior was most unbecoming and I am sorry if I hurt you. Please accept my apology."

Sookie only looked at him and he didn't wait for her answer before he left the club.

Sookie stared after Bill and then looked to Eric who only looked at her, trying to discern if she was okay. He was usually good with reading human emotion, but Sookie was like a riddle. He couldn't grasp what was going on in her lovely head.

Sookie gave a nervous chuckle once Bill was gone and she grabbed her purse from a high top table and smiled at Eric. "Thanks. I'll be seein' ya."

He smiled back at her and then walked her to the club entrance door. "Be safe."

She nodded and then walked across the parking lot. Eric watched her get in her yellow car and drive away. Hopefully he would be seeing Sookie soon and she would be picking him.

**Review!**


	26. Chapter 26

**WHOA! So after my A/N rant last chapter, I got so many wonderful reviews and messages filled with so much support and praise for my writing it overwhelmed me. It was amazing and you all are the best readers a girl could have. I am 100% serious. Y'all have no idea what that meant to me. Which is why I worked my ass off to get this chapter out to you today. MWAH! Love to all my readers today and HAPPY HALLOWEEN!**

**Enjoy and hit that review because it makes me so dang happy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 26

Eric

It had been three days and nothing from Sookie yet. Eric was a patient man, but he felt on edge while he waited for her answer.

Meanwhile, he had been hounded by requests from vampires who had been residing in his area to meet with him over various issues they felt that his number two was incapable of handling while he was away. Eric entertained the vampires of area five only because he was trying to distract himself from staring at the clock and calendar, otherwise he would be monitoring each second of every day that Sookie didn't pick up her phone or walk through Fangtasia's doors. _Fangtasia_...he mused. Then it hit him.

Eric was sitting in one of his meetings when something occurred to him. Sookie had claimed she didn't really know Eric, but at the same time she claimed she loved him and cared about him. Eric had never really understood how she could love someone, but also claim that she didn't know them. Not until right now, in this very moment.

He realized that Sookie didn't even know where he lived. How could he have been so foolish? He knew so much about Sookie, and she was right, she didn't know anything about him.

Eric smiled and the vampire sitting across from him gave him an uncomfortable stare. Eric cleared his features and tried to remember what the young vampire was talking about. "I'm sorry, my thoughts were otherwise occupied. You are in dispute over the claim of a human?" he asked, the irony not lost on him.

"Yes. A member of my nest has disputed that he had a claim on her," he stated, as if Eric was learning impaired in some way.

Eric considered the situation and asked, "What of the human? What does she say?"

The vampire before him looked astounded and asked, "Sheriff?"

"You both claim the human. I think my question is logical. Does she claim one of you or both of you as hers?" he asked.

The vampire looked at him as if he was talking to someone truly insane. "I guess I...don't...understand, Sheriff."

Eric stood and said, "Bring me the human and the other vampire who claims her tomorrow evening. I will glamour the human to ensure she is not under the other's influence and find out what she prefers."

The vampire stood slowly as if the small movement would cause Eric to lose all sanity and attack. He closed the door and Eric sat down and set a reminder on his calendar about the Eric-Bill-Sookie 2.0 trio that would be coming in. If Eric understood the situation, he had just spoken to Bill 2.0. He was definitely whiney enough. And moronic enough.

Speaking of Bill...he still needed to address his treatment of Sookie the other night. Bill had been staying in a nest of his own in a temporary apartment Eric owned here in Shreveport, except his nest mates were more like appointed babysitters. And Bill had no choice in the matter. Rasul was his chief night guard, but both were trained to deal with vampires who had psychological issues, specifically cases involving severe manipulation and control issues that proved dangerous to themselves or the species at large. Considering he had been drugged out on Lilith's blood for over 4 months, Bill's progress was impressive, but he still had work to do.

Eric's next appointment interrupted his train of thought as he wrote the reminder to himself about Bill. He called out, "Come in!"

He studied the notes he had written down regarding this appointment as they walked in, but a female voice said, "You play hard to get, brother."

Eric smiled and leaned back in his chair and said, "You are not," he replied checking to make sure he had the name right, "Ba Tu Zhāng, my next appointment."

Nora chuckled and said, "Praise Lilith, I hope not. No, I came because you have not phoned or come calling on me since your return. I had to see what devilish scheme you are up to."

Eric sighed, pausing while he decided how he wanted to word this. "I have come back for Sookie."

"Her? Still? Oh for fucks sake, I thought that was all done a year ago," Nora said, flopping on the couch in exasperation and annoyance.

"Still her. Always her," he replied.

Nora regarded him and asked, "What's changed?"

"Me. I have changed."

"No. You show up, apparently out of the blue, and she...what? Drops that man of hers? Decides she isn't pissed you rejected and left her without word? For some reason it seems highly bloody unlikely. Something happened to bring you back here. What?" she asked, fixing him with a predator's stare. She was a snake that was about to strike.

"I broke the bond with her. She got sick and needed me," he admitted.

Nora rolled her eyes and said, "Ding, ding, ding."

Eric gave a growl of frustration and Nora began to speak, but Eric cut her off, "Nora. Stop. I was sick. I was sick the entire year I have been away from her. And when Ludwig said it was the bond, I tried to get rid of it to end the sickness. But when I did, it felt even worse because I felt...I _feel _what it is like to be without her. It is the worse feeling in the world. I have never felt this horrible. It's worse than when I lost Godric," he finished, trying to give Nora an idea of what it felt like. How bad it was.

Nora held Eric's gaze for a long time and then sat up straight and leaned forward, giving him a serious stare. "And Preston?"

"You know about Preston?" he asked.

"I have been keeping tabs on her while you were away," she said mysteriously.

Eric glared at her and said, "You better not fuck around with Sookie, Nora. You will regret it."

"Oooh, that pushed somebody's buttons," she said, amused.

"I mean it," he warned, his tone not even close to matching the levels of lethalness he was feeling.

Nora only stared at him for a few minutes and Eric held her gaze, hoping he was clear or they would have problems if she did continue any pursuit of Sookie.

"I came here for another reason. Your head of state, your king, he is being dethroned. They are looking for a new regent. It is my understanding that you are being considered," she informed him.

"What exactly is your position in the new power structure replacing the Authority?" he asked, trying to get a sense of the new development.

"More of the same. They are trying to revert backward from the Sanguinista movement, but not all the way back to Roman's coexistence movement. A middle ground of the two extremes, and while I am not happy, they are trying to place vampires from both extremes in the power structure so that vampires with all views can be represented, yahdah yahdah yahdah. I am in, but I just don't know how in. Do you think you would take it if they offered it to you?" she asked, directing the conversation back to the Louisiana regency.

"I have never had interest," he stated, not saying yes or no on purpose, "What of Bill? Does he know that he is to be dethroned? Will he be ended?"

His questions had legitimacy. Monarchs were rarely fired, but usually were put to the true death. It was a logical way to end their reign without having to worry about what they might do in retaliation.

"It is not decided. Having taken care of him over the past year, you will probably be consulted in order to make that decision," she guessed, seeming ambivalent to this topic.

Eric was silent and thought about everything she was putting on his desk. Reign. The state of Louisiana. Like he said, it never typically ended well for monarchs. He had always liked being sheriff because it gave him just enough power to have some sway and not too much power in order to be a target.

"I have to get back. Unless I can rest at your place," she said, her implication clear.

"No," he said, and just in time to save him the door knocked, announcing his next appointment. Nora looked at the door and then back at Eric, "Okay."

"Come in," he called, hoping this was the now tardy Ba Tu Zhāng.

"I will be in touch," Nora said over her shoulder, "Pick up."

Eric growled low in frustration and Ba Tu Zhāng walked in and sat in front of him. "Sheriff, since my maker met the true death, my vampire sister has been impossible, moving into this area and infringing on my business and relationships."

The fates were just messing with him now.

Sookie

Sookie drove home after work and yawned as she parked her car in the driveway and  
collected her purse from the passenger seat. It had been her first night back on the job since she had gotten so sick because of the bond being cut and she was exhausted. Her body protested the last couple of hours and Sam had suggested she call him when she was back to 100%.

Sookie was hesitant at first, but as she now hobbled up the stairs of her porch she knew she needed to take him up on his offer.

She jangled her keys as she looked for the right one when she heard the unmistakable whoosh sound that notified her of the arrival of a vampire. She expected an impatient Eric, but jumped in surprise when her eyes found the figure of a very pretty petit brunette she-vamp.

Her heart pounded in fear and she focused on the vampire before her. It suddenly hit her. Nora. Eric's vampire sister.

Nora inhaled deeply and closed her eyes in ecstasy and Sookie knew she would be having problems summoning any Fae magic. She was already worn from her recovery and her 10 hour shift at the bar tonight.

"Nora, what are you doin' here?" she asked, nervously as she gripped her keys and turned to unlock the door.

"Afraid I'll attack?" Nora asked in an amused tone.

"Well every time I have been in your presence you look at me like I'm a perfect cut of prime rib, so a little bit, yeah," Sookie said after unlocking and opening her door. She stepped over the threshold and sighed in relief, her heart rate dropping considerably lower once she was in the safety of her home.

Nora smiled and said, "I just came from catching up with Eric."

Sookie nodded, not able to help the nagging feeling in the back of her mind asking what 'catching up' meant. "Good. I am sure it was nice for him to see you," Sookie responded, calling on all of her Gran's grace and decorum.

Nora smiled and locked eyes with Sookie, "Sookie, you will stay away from him. Do you understand me? Stay away from Eric."

Sookie felt the familiar pushing feeling inside of her mind that told her that Nora was trying to get in and glamour her, but to no avail. Sookie played along though, often liking the results better if the vampire thought they were getting what they wanted.

Sookie repeated in an absentminded, hazy voice, "Stay away."

"From Eric. Stay away and avoid him at all costs," Nora repeated.

Sookie nodded like an imbecile and then said, "You are Eric's sister, and you can't be here. Eric might come."

Nora smiled as Sookie slammed the door in Nora's satisfied face, feigning fear. Once the door was closed and Sookie heard the whoosh sound that meant Nora had gone, she chuckled to herself. Nora was in for a surprise.

Sookie walked to the living room and laid on the couch, reaching for the remote and turning on the TV. She flipped through the channels before she settled on animal planet that she could easily zone in and out of watching.

_Sookie eventually drifted off to sleep and entered the enchanted graveyard with beautiful sunshine that sparkled off the crystal chandeliers hanging from the trees._

_"Sookie?" a male voice asked.___

_She spun and gasped as she saw Godric leaning against a large tombstone.___

_"Oh, I must be dreamin'. You are dead."___

_"I was dead when you knew me. There is a part of us that never really dies. I occasionally appear to my children when they are in need of me, but I can feel their doubt that what they see isn't real," he reflected a little sadly.___

_Sookie walked toward him and found no harm in talking to this dream Godric. "I just saw Nora tonight."___

_"Yes, I know. She has always had a penchant for pettiness and manipulation. She can also be easily manipulated. It is something I fear she will never grow out of."___

_"I just wish she didn't do it to me," Sookie responded.___

_"Isn't that true with everybody? At least you have a built in defense against it unlike most," Godric said as he chuckled.___

_"I suppose you are right," Sookie said with a smile on her face.___

_"Where are you right now?" she wondered.___

_Godric gave her a confused look and said, "I thought it was obvious that right now I am with you."___

_"The dream Godric is here with me. Where is the real Godric? Is he in heaven? In peace?" she asked, hoping that was the case.___

_"As much as any of us ever will be. I know Nora can take care of herself and you are taking care of Eric like I asked," he said, "So yes, I am at peace."___

_Sookie looked down at the ground and said, "No, Godric. I haven't taken care of Eric. Not really."___

_He only looked at her and she continued, "We haven't taken care of each other. We, well, it's complicated."___

_Godric seemed to ponder her words then asked, "Why is it complicated? You care for him? Love him? He loves you. It's seems not complicated, but simple."___

_Sookie only remained silent, not really knowing how to answer him. _

"_I can see it. I see your love for him in you right now. He is always there, with you, and he always has been. I know you love him, so why is it complicated?" Godric asked again.___

_"So much has happened between us and I am with someone now. Preston," she said.___

_"You are not with him. If you were with him, you wouldn't be seeing me in this dream. You wouldn't have any hesitation in fully giving your heart to him. You give your heart so freely, but not to this Preston. It is what makes you so strong. No matter how many times you have given your heart, only to have it hurt time and again, you continue to put it out there. You did it for Eric once. Don't let fear stand in the way of doing it again."___

_"What if it gets hurt again? Honestly Godric, I don't think I can handle it," Sookie admitted.___

_"If you reject Eric again, it will be the absolute end of any chance you have with one another. You will go your separate ways until one or both of you meets the true death. Neither of you will ever get over the other, always regretting this sick, toxic and twisted cycle you are in of one admitting their love for the other only to be rejected again. It can't keep happening Sookie, it can't. You need to break the cycle. My Eric is strong, but you are stronger. You hold the power," Godric said.___

_Sookie thought about what he was saying and asked, "Preston?"___

_Godric remained silent and then said, "There is more than one kind of love and more than one way to show it."___

_She just looked at him, waiting for him to explain what he meant, "He embodied everything you thought was your ideal match. But as perfect as Preston is... gentle. Alive. Normal, but not too normal that he can't handle you. His ability to procreate and give you children. Someone who is generally accepted by your friends and family. As perfect as he is, there is always going to be something missing. Because Preston isn't Eric. He doesn't fulfill you the way Eric does, because he can never be Eric. I knew it the first time I laid eyes on you with my child, when Eric sacrificed himself for you at the Fellowship," he said.___

_Sookie only remained silent as Godric continued to speak, "Preston deserves to be loved the way that you and Eric love one another. It isn't fair to only give him part of yourself. He knows Sookie. And if you stay with him because you feel like it is "the right thing to do", you both will resent one another because it isn't enough."___

_Sookie nodded, understanding and seeing the truth in the ancient vampire's words. She sat there in silent contemplation as she listened to the crystal chandeliers and garland tinkling in the summer breeze. She needed to open her heart again. It was so hard. It was scary.___

_She felt Godric slip his hand in hers and she clung to it. She inhaled deeply and thought about Eric. The first time she saw him in Fangtasia, the power that radiated off of him. Looking back at him in her mind now, she saw how much he had changed. He was the same lethal beauty he had been then, but when he looked at her that night it was merely out of curiosity, the cold indifference was there that made Sookie shiver in fear. She had only been a tasty treat to him then and that was it. Now he looked at her as if...well as if she was holding his very life in her hands. And she realized, thanks to Godric, that she was.___

_Her next memory of Eric was when he had told Bill he needed her at Fangtasia to read humans regarding a sum of $60,000 going missing. Sookie had been irate that night, but she had still been a little afraid of Eric, ridiculous hair notwithstanding. His hair then had been almost comical and she couldn't help the chuckle that escaped her lips as she thought of it. Like a silky blond bob. ___

_She heard Godric chuckle and it was almost as if he was watching what was going on in her head with her.___

_The next image came and brought Sookie back to that night at Merlotte's when Eric, Pam and Chow had come for Bill to take him to the Magister. Sookie had been so upset that night, but she did remember during her sorrowful goodbye to Bill the look on Eric's face. It was full of curiosity and...wonder as he watched her say goodbye to Bill. As if she was doing something he hadn't ever witnessed before.___

_Soon the images were flooding her mind as Eric slowly but surely became more and more ingrained in her life. Their fight over Eric keeping Lafayette in the Fangtasia dungeon, him asking her for help in finding Godric, Eric asking Sookie to trust him as they tried to escape, Eric sacrificing himself in the Fellowship of the Sun church, Sookie running to save Eric from the silver on the altar, Eric asking Sookie afterwards if she was okay, Sookie sucking the bullets out of his chest, Eric and Sookie catching each other's eyes during the meeting with Nan and Godric, Sookie holding her hand out to Eric as he left his maker on the roof to die, Sookie crying as he told her he cared nothing for her in Russell's study, Eric gently stroking her cheek before he drank from her against her will, Sookie crying as she told Eric to get off her porch and out of her life.___

_The images swam behind her eyelids and Godric grasped her hand tighter as they went on. Sookie saw that so much __had __happened and while so much bad had happened between them, it was good because Sookie realized that they kept finding their way to each other despite all the bad shit that threatened to keep them apart. They hadn't even been necessarily trying to stay together and take care of each other like Godric had said. But they did.___

_Sookie opened her eyes to find Godric's chocolate brown eyes looking into hers, "Will you keep your promise to me? Will you take care of him, Sookie?" he asked gently.___

_She gave a small smile and nodded. He gave her a joyous smile and said, "It's time for you to go. Wake up now."___

_"Sookie, wake up now," Godric repeated, but now he was gone from the cemetery and his voice was far away.__  
_

"Wake up. You fell asleep on the couch. Come on!" Jason said, shaking her awake.

Sookie opened her eyes to see Jason there, chewing on something she had leftover in her fridge.

"Jason?" she asked, "What time is it?"

"Umm, like 11:30. Sorry I didn't think you would be asleep already, otherwise I wouldn't have come over to snack," he said, still chewing happily on the leftover fried chicken she had made the previous night.

Sookie stood and said, "Ummm, I gotta go actually. Stay as long as you want, I won't be back for...well I don't know what time."

She grabbed her keys and her purse which were right where she had left them a couple of hours ago and ran out to her car with Jason standing in her doorway looking at her as if she had lost her mind.

Which she hadn't. She had finally found it.

**Thanks for reading everybody and showing me some love this entire story. You all are amazing! Now hit that review button and show me some more!**


	27. Chapter 27

**Hi everybody, I want to thank everyone again for the support and encouragement. It makes me so happy! **

**I am not gonna waste a second more and let you get reading! Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 27

Eric

Eric was doing the inventory for Fangtasia when his phone rang. Rasul. He picked it up and said, "Northman."

"Peter is dead," Rasul said, "And Bill is gone."

"Fuck, what the hell happened?" he asked putting the box of Fangtasia t-shirts down.

"I am not certain. I went to handle some personal business, leaving Peter in charge of Bill. I came back and Peter was dead and Bill nowhere to be found," he said.

"Foul play?" Eric asked as he went to his office to grab his jacket and keys.

"No break in, nothing ransacked," he stated.

"Begin to track. I have an idea of where he might be going if he is responsible and off the wagon," Eric said, clicking his phone off and walking out the back door to the parking lot.

Eric looked to his car and then decided it wasn't fast enough so he took off into the night air, heading towards Bon Temps. He landed in the front yard and smelled Sookie on the porch less than fifteen minutes ago. He looked for her car, but found it gone. Why would she leave so late? He went up to the front door and looked around the house, the lights still on, dread filling him. He checked the door and even that was unlocked.

The last time he had discovered the house all lit up and no Sookie was when he had felt her disappear to Fae two and a half years ago. He had arrived frantic and following her trail into the cemetery, only to have it disappear.

Now she was gone and he was panicking once more. "Eric?" a male voice asked.

Eric spun and Jason was in the front door looking at him in confusion.

"Where is your sister?" he asked.

"I don't know. I came here and woke her up and she ran out of here like her tail was on fire," he said, "Why is something wrong?" he asked, concern flooding his features.

"No, not yet, did she say where she was going?" Eric asked impatiently.

Jason shook his head and Eric glanced around impatiently when Jason's phone rang. Jason said, "IT'S SOOKIE!" picking up and asking, "Sookie are you okay?"

Eric heard her clearly. Something was wrong. Very wrong. Her sobs were not the only on the line. There was a deep sob in the background and Jason asked where she was.

Eric heard her give Jason an address and he nodded and said, "We are coming."

Jason said, "Jump in, we are going to her now."

Eric nodded, happy that Jason wasn't trying to stop him from going to her.

Jason sped the entire way to the location where Sookie had told him over the phone. Eric climbed out seeing Sookie kneeling on the ground next to Preston. In Preston's lap there was another Fae. Full Fae. Eric's nostrils flared and his fangs snapped because there was fresh Fae blood spilling from the man's chest.

Sookie and Preston were crying as they watched the man die before them. Eric also spotted a puddle of goo a few yards away from them and from the scent, it was probably Bill.

Sookie looked up to Jason and Eric. Eric was gripping onto the car, using every ounce of self-control he had not to attack the dying Fae Preston was clinging to.

"Preston," the man gurgled out as blood leak in the corner of his mouth.

Sookie choked out a sob and Jason went to her cradling her to his chest as they all watched the man take his final breath.

Preston cried out "Colman?" as the man suddenly disintegrated into nothing, leaving the iron bar behind that had been protruding from his chest.

Eric calmed the minute the unknown Fae's body turned to dust.

"What the hell happened?" Jason asked, looking to the space where the Fae had previously been to the pile of goo and back to Sookie and Preston. "Are you okay?" Eric asked.

"Preston, I am so sorry," Sookie said, ignoring Jason and taking Preston's hand in her own and holding it.

Eric remained silent as Sookie continued to offer comfort to Preston, who was looking in confusion and shock at the spot where Colman had been.

"Sookie, what the hell happened?" Jason asked again, shaking her a little.

"I came over to talk to Preston and when I got here Bill came out of nowhere. He didn't even get to me because Preston stepped in and blasted him, but then Colman arrived and they fought. Bill stabbed Colman in the chest with an iron pipe. We shot light at Bill to prevent him from attackin', but he still was able to advance. Colman got a final...burst of energy and then ripped Bill's head off. You saw what happened next," she finished sadly, looking to where Colman had been.

Eric shuddered in relief as he looked at Bill's pile of remains, thankful to this Colman for protecting Sookie. "Are you hurt Sookie?" Jason asked.

She shook her head and then looked to Preston and asked, "Preston? Are you okay?"

He only looked at her and then back down at the place where Colman had been.

"Come on," she said gently, taking his hand and pulling him to his feet. She led him into his house and Eric and Jason remained behind.

"Should we do something about this?" Jason asked him, pointing to what was left of Bill.

Eric regarded his bloody remains and then at the night sky. "I need to bag up as much of the remains as possible and burn it. The sun will take care of the rest. Before nightfall tomorrow, come out here and pour bleach over the spot, just to make sure."

Jason only nodded and then looked down at the gooey pile of remains. "I need a trash bag," Eric said.

Jason nodded and went into the small apartment that Preston resided in. He heard Sookie speaking soothing words to Preston and Eric wondered why she had come over here. Had she chosen him? The thought broke Eric's heart, but he had to put the fear and hurt aside to deal with this as Jason handed him a trash bag.

"I thought you said he was under control," Jason said as he watched Eric begin to heap the remains into bag quickly.

"He was under as much control as possible. Vampires aren't meant to be controlled beings. Especially ones as volatile and damages as Bill Compton," Eric pointed out as he finished with the majority of the remains and tied the bag shut.

"Fucker," Jason murmured as he looked down at the bloody grass spot.

The bedroom light flickered off and Sookie emerged from the apartment moments later, shutting the door behind her. She wiped her face of tears and looked between Jason and Eric and the pile that had been Bill.

"Is that...?" she said, gesturing to the trash bag Eric was holding, not able to finish her sentence. Her tone was quiet, but also strangely calm.

Eric only nodded and said, "I am sorry Sookie."

She just shrugged and but Eric could tell she was upset and a little shaken up. "I'm ready to go home," she said, looking at Eric she asked, "Will you take me?"

Eric couldn't have been more surprised if she smacked him in the face. Again.

He nodded and held his hand out to her. He turned to Jason and said, "Don't forget the bleach."

Jason, looking baffled, said he would remember and Eric reached his hand out to Sookie who crossed the few yards that separated them and placed her hand in his.

Sookie

Sookie had felt numb. Until she placed her hand in Eric's. And then she knew that although it hurt, although it felt like a surreal nightmare, she knew she would be okay.

Eric asked, "Are you okay to fly?"

She nodded and he held his arms open and she stepped into them.

"See you tomorrow?" she asked Jason.

He nodded and said, "Yeah, uh, okay."

Sookie looked into Eric's face and he picked her up bridal style and held her gently, but securely.

He slowly flew upward and floated in place, and Sookie nodded to him to let him know she was okay. "I been through a lot scarier shit lately. Flyin' is the least of my problems. Take me home."

He nodded and flew slowly to her home on Hummingbird Road. Sookie held onto Eric tightly and he gripped her back as began his descent.

Eric held onto Sookie as he gently landed in her front yard and held onto her as he walked up the porch steps. "I never rescinded my invitation," she said gently.

Eric looked at her and the expression almost broke her heart. He was touched. Eric Northman touched. He was surprised, happy, relieved, hopeful, but also a little fearful. The fear made her wonder what he was afraid of.

Sookie wiggled in his grasp and he got the message and set her down. She straightened her clothes and then turned the door handle and entered the foyer.

She turned to Eric and said, "Eric, will you come in?"

He hesitated, but then nodded following her into the foyer. Sookie took a nervous breath and she heard Eric take one upon hearing her nervous inhale. She smiled, knowing he didn't need one. She kicked her shoes off and then dropped her keys on the coffee table in the living room as plopped down on her sofa.

Eric followed her in and hesitated before taking a tentative seat in the chair across from her.

Sookie sat up straight and leaned forward, "Eric..."

"Wait, Sookie, you don't have to explain," he said leaning back, "You chose Preston. I get it too. He...seems like... a great guy."

Sookie shook her head and smiled to herself before saying, "No, I didn't choose Preston. I just went there to tell him that I did have unresolved feelings for you and that I couldn't be unfair to him and lead him on. I told him I wanted to see where my feelings led me. It's where my heart is leadin' me and...you are it."

Eric's mouth gaped in shock and Sookie gave him a small smile as her heart beat nervously. _Please let him accept, please let him accept, please let him accept, _she thought at him, hoping they could get off the loop from hell they had found themselves on.

He got up and walked in front of her. She looked up at him, towering over her as she sat and he asked, "Are you sure? Are you really sure, Sookie?"

She nodded and said, "I am absolutely sure. I don't know if we will work, but I want to try."

Sookie gave him a small smile as his face broke out into the biggest smile anyone had ever seen on Eric Northman. He gently pulled her to her feet by her elbows and then wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to his chest. She hugged him back just as tightly and smiled into his chest as she felt him bury his face into her hair and inhale.

He pulled back, but only enough to slowly pull her towards him for a kiss. It was an unsure kiss, a brief touching of the lips that told her Eric was seeing how she would take it.

Sookie ran her hand up to the back of his neck and scratched it gently, loving the feeling of his silky short hairs there. She felt him shiver and she pressed her lips more firmly against his and he quickly got the message and deepened the kiss

Sookie slid her tongue against his fangs and he growled at the taste of her blood, causing her to shiver and kiss him harder. She couldn't even stop herself, and Eric stopped when he heard her heart and lungs begging for air.

He chuckled as he pecked her lips, her nose, and her lastly her forehead, hugging her against him as she regained her breathing.

After a minute Eric pulled back and asked, "Hey, would you mind coming somewhere with me?"

Sookie nodded and said, "Where? Will I need a coat?"

He shrugged his off and wrapped it around her and then led her back out onto the porch. She gave him an uncertain, but curious smile and he held his arms out to her once more. "It isn't far."

Sookie nodded and he wrapped her up in his arms and took off. Sookie stared up into the starry heavens and sighed at how close they seemed to her. She inhaled the rich earthy scent of Louisiana and when Sookie looked to Eric, she found him staring at her. Sookie gave him a bashful smile and actually felt herself blush, but she held his gaze.

He smiled after a few seconds and then looked below them as he began to descend. Sookie looked around her and found herself in a secluded wooded area similar to the woods around her own home. She then spotted a building and Sookie looked nervously down at it.

"If I had a plan to kill you, I think you would know it by now Sookie. In fact...I could drop you right now," he said, with a teasing hint. It was then that Sookie went into full on panic mode as she felt him loosen his grip on her and she shrieked in terror, digging her nails into him.

Eric gripped her tightly again and said, "I am only kidding Sookie. I would never harm you," he said, winking at her as he said the words he had said the night he had been drunk on Claudine's blood.

She smiled and smacked his shoulder and said, "That ain't funny Eric. I am not fond of heights."

"Yet," he said, giving her a knowing smile.

Sookie only shook her head and looked around, her eyes trying to adjust to the darkness of the woods. She had no moon and stars to help guide her. She looked to Eric and asked, "Where are we?"

"Woods in Louisiana," he said vaguely.

Sookie only gave him an exasperated sigh and said, "You don't say?"

He chuckled and set her on her feet and took her hand, "Come on, I'll show you."

Sookie nodded and tried to keep pace with Eric, but the ground was uneven and even soft in some places. Not to mention logs, sticks, bushes, and trees that even with Eric's help she managed to trip over. Finally Eric lost his patience, especially since her last mishap nearly had her in alligator infested waters, and he swung her up in his arms and said, "Always the damsel in distress, Miss Stackhouse."

Sookie's jaw dropped and she said, "That ain't true. I never wanted to be the damsel in distress. Y'all have always just made me out to be one."

Eric chuckled and said, "You may be onto something."

She smiled, knowing he was pushing her buttons. He always had liked to do that.

Finally he said, "Here it is."

"Sookie looked around the area and saw the small little building they had seen from the air. Sookie squinted and asked, "What is here, Eric?"

"My house. I want you to see my house," he said.

Sookie looked at him, her eyebrow raised in question as he continued to walk them right up to the front porch.

"This is one of my safest homes. It is where I often go to day rest and the only place I could maybe call home...well, besides...," he said, trailing off.

Sookie expected him to say something along the lines of Fangtasia, Pam's place, Nora's place, or maybe even an old location of Godric's. She was shocked when he said, "Your home."

Sookie didn't know how to respond and simply nodded as she tried to understand why he would think that. He had stayed there so briefly, even if he was the Amnesia Eric as well as the Eric he was now.

He turned and he pressed on what looked like a doorbell, but as he pulled his finger away she saw a dot of blood that seemed to absorb into what appeared to be a common lit doorbell. Then a pin pad popped out of the mailbox and Eric entered a six sequenced code and it flashed a green light and disappeared back into the mailbox. Then Eric finally put a key into the door and turned the lock.

He turned and said, "You don't need to have an invitation, I believe. And I won't be rescinding you invitation anytime soon, I can assure you, Sookie."

Sookie shivered in anticipation and excitement and slowly walked across the porch and followed Eric into the house.

**Please reviw!**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everybody! It's been a bit since I posted, but I wanted to get a chapter out this week and I don't think you will be disappointed. Let me know what you all think! **

**Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 28

Eric

Eric watched Sookie's reaction as she walked around the small space. It was simple and although it wasn't perfectly clean, it was neat.

Sookie's eyes slowly walked around the room and she said, "I like it. It's not at all what I would have expected."

He smiled and walked up behind her, wrapping his arms around her and asked, "Blood red walls, drapes of black and a coffin dramatically displayed in the center of the room?"

She looked over her shoulder at him and gave him an amused smile, "Something like that. Fangtasia, is actually what I was expecting."

Eric chuckled and said, "Fangtasia is everything humans want vampires to be, and not what they are. Most of the time, a vampire's interests and tastes are derived from their heritage. My time was simpler, more about survival. Warm lodges, hearty fires."

Sookie nodded as she focused back on the small, simple dwelling. It was a small cabin-like home. The furniture was simple brown leather with royal blue and gold throw pillows splayed haphazardly. There was a fireplace and the table was for only two people. Sookie walked over to it and lightly touched its surface. The word she would use to describe the small, intimate cabin was...rustic. Manly. A guy's place. She knew only Eric came here.

While it was simple, there also an elegance to it. The work was neat and clean.

Sookie turned to him again and asked, "Did you build this?"

He looked at her in shock, but he then nodded, "How did you know?"

"Carpenters today wouldn't know how to do this type of work. It's...remarkable," she complimented as she walked to him.

He smiled and said, "Yes Sookie, I have always been good when working with my wood."

Sookie laughed and Eric felt his heart constrict at how beautiful she looked as she did. She stopped in front of him and stood on her tiptoes, kissing his chin, then his lips. She pecked his lips, asking for his lips to respond and he smiled and then gave in.

Sookie shivered in his arms the more passionate the kiss got and he pulled back and said, "I am starting a fire."

"You sure are," Sookie said as she panted.

He laughed and Sookie smiled and said, "A fire would be nice though."

He nodded and walked to the fireplace and began to build one. He hadn't used the fireplace in quite some time since he was vampire and didn't get cold, but he did enjoy them occasionally and Sookie needed to stay warm. He had many ways to keep her warm in mind.

Sookie sat and watched him make the fire. He smiled, feeling her eyes on him and zipped to her on the couch and asked, "Enjoying the view?"

She nodded and smiled, pulling his face to hers and kissing him. Eric lost himself in her touches and kisses, hearing her blood begin to pound through her veins as she got more and more aroused.

He needed to get this fire done with.

Sookie pulled her lips from his and then kissed her way down his neck, sucking on the place where his pulse would be if he had one. "Sookie..." he groaned, pulling her onto his lap, grinding his erection into her ass.

She gasped as she felt it and he kissed her neck as she gasped for air. Sookie cupped his cheeks as her hips began to roll onto him.

Sookie, eyes blazing with lust, whispered, "Forget the fire. Where is the bedroom?"

Eric kissed her and picked her up and held her close as he walked them to bedroom.

Sookie ran her fingers through his hair, never taking her eyes off of his and he carried her to the small bedroom and laid her out on the bed. Eric only looked down at her and watched her as she breathed heavily on the bed and waited for him to join her.

Eric grabbed one foot and removed her shoes and then slowly slid his hands up her smooth legs. He didn't know what to say and maybe it was because they didn't need words. They never really needed words. The way they felt about each other was enough. And the way they expressed those feelings through touches was enough. And the way Sookie looked at him, like she was right now, was enough.

Sookie sat up and grabbed his hand and pulled him to her. He moved to lie next to her but she shook her head and whispered, "No."

She pulled him to lie on top of her and he put the majority of his weight on his forearms. Sookie ran her fingers through his hair and he mirrored her actions and they both just wondered that they were here and together. Finally.

"I missed you," he whispered to her as he looked down into her face.

"I missed you," she whispered back.

Eric gently touched his lips to hers and she reached between them and unbuttoned his pants. Once again, he mimicked her actions and unbuttoned her shorts and pushed them past her hips along with her panties.

Sookie shivered as the cool air hit her skin and she quickly pushed his jeans past his hips. He shimmied out of them and pulled her shirt up and over her head. She leaned up on her elbows and he reached behind her and released her bra, revealing her...sinful breasts. There had never been a pair of breasts more perfect than hers.

He couldn't help reaching down and kissing each one, taking her nipples in his mouth and familiarizing himself with her rosy peaks. Sookie shivered in pleasure at his attention and she reached between them and grabbed him, causing him to growl as he sucked on her nipple.

She stroked him gently, but firmly. Almost at a maddening pace. His fangs clicked down and he released her nipple and his mouth sought hers on instinct. She met his frantic search in her own haste and she kissed him deeply as she guided him to her entrance. Eric groaned as he felt her slick warm heat and whimpered, "Sookie."

He slowly eased into her, groaning as the kiss grew more passionate the deeper in her he went. She moaned with him and bucked her hips against his, taking him in, almost desperately.

When he was fully inside her, he rested there as they broke the kiss. Sookie panted as she caught her breath and Eric rested his forehead against hers, basking at being with her once more. "I love you," he said.

She shuddered in pleasure and said, "I love you, too."

He nodded and whispered, "This is best," as he began to thrust in and out of her. She gripped his arms tightly and he sped up, causing her to moan and writhe beneath him. He held onto her tightly and pounded into her, feeling the pressure in his balls as he felt himself build up with Sookie.

"This is best," he groaned out, "This is right."

Sookie only nodded as she closed her eyes, waiting for her orgasm to hit. She clenched her jaw and Eric felt concern flood his body, despite the overpowering lust. "Does it hurt?" he asked, slowing his thrusts, ready to stop and heal her if he was.

"God no, please keep going Eric!" she practically shouted.

He nodded and sped back up, kissing both of her cheeks, her forehead, her eyelids and down her neck. She panted, and her breathing became erratic as she neared her finish. He thrust into her and as his fangs grazed the vein in her neck, her back arched and she came around him, causing him to spurt into her violently as her walls clenched him tight and coated him in her passion.

Eric shuddered on top of Sookie as she stopped writhing and she rode out the orgasm, a completely dreamy look on her face. He finished shuddering and releasing into her, and then rested the majority of his weight on her as he came down.

Sookie hugged him closely to her and rubbed his back and it was then that he realized _he _had been panting as well. Fuck...

"That was..." he began,

"Amazin'," she said as her heart slowed to normal pace. She leaned her head up and kissed him deeply.

He leaned down and sealed the wound on her neck, not healing it until she asked him to.

Sookie kissed his neck to and it was his deepest wish that she would take his blood. But he was not going to pressure her into it. She needed time and they needed to get to know one another. Although he was sure about her, he wanted her to be sure about him.

Sookie

Sookie contemplated taking his blood, but it was the last bond severing that stopped her. And the fact that she didn't know if that was okay with Eric.

Eric rolled them so he was lying on his back and Sookie was resting on him. She laid her head out on his chest, and his hand immediately went to her hair, smoothing her locks and running his fingers through it. Sookie kissed his chest and closed her eyes as her body continued to tingle on post coital bliss. She sighed deeply and said, "I like your cabin."

He chuckled and she looked up at him. He was beautiful when he smiled, but more so when he laughed. Sookie then saw it. "Eric! The bleeds!"

She looked to the closed door. The sunlight was completely blocked out and Sookie wondered if Eric was safe in here.

"You think I would build my cabin without making sure it was safe. It secures itself twenty minutes before sunrise," he said, pulling her back down to him, rubbing her back in a soothing way.

She relaxed against him and yawned, saying, "You should get some rest."

"Look who's talking. You have had quite the long night," he said, kissing the top of her head.

"Just as long as yours," she responded.

He kissed her then sweetly, but she broke it off before either of them could get going again and said, "It creeps me out to have you bleeding as I am kissin' you. So go to sleep. I will be here when you wake up."

He kissed her once more and wrapped his arms around her and entangled his legs with hers. She closed her eyes and said, "Love you, g'night."

"Godnatt min Sookie. Jag älskar dig mer än du någonsin kommer att veta (**Goodnight my Sookie. I love you more than you will ever know**)," he whispered as he died for the day.

The last thing Sookie was aware of was the smile on her face that wouldn't leave. She was happy. Safely wrapped in the arms of the man she was supposed to be with. The man she loved.

**Okay so their first time (in this story)? What did you all think?**


	29. Chapter 29

**Happy Monday everyone! I want to thank all of you for reading and those of you who have reviewed or PMed me. **

**Here is the next one, so please enjoy and let me know your thoughts! **

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 29

Sookie

Sookie woke up, trying to blink the darkness out of her eyes, but she couldn't. It was then that she remembered that she was in Eric's day chamber. She tentatively felt around for the place a nightstand would be and finally after gentle reaches she found what she believed to be a lamp.

She clicked it on and turned to look at Eric. Sookie couldn't help the smile that made its way onto her face as she looked at him. He looked so...peaceful. And happy. She didn't know that one could look happy in their sleep, but he did. He seemed happy.

Sookie looked at the clock and saw she had slept for a good nine hours. She must have needed it. Sookie looked for her clothes, but instead slipped on Eric's discarded t-shirt and made her way for the bedroom door. She opened it quietly, even though she knew she wouldn't be waking Eric with a squeaky door.

Sookie walked out into the big living room and then to a small, tiny kitchenette. It didn't even have an oven. Just a mini fridge, a sink, a microwave, and a couple of cupboards. Sookie opened the cupboards, not really expecting anything edible to be in them since Eric was the only one that came here, but she was surprised to see a couple boxes of snack crackers unopened in the cupboard. Interesting.

Sookie grabbed one of the cracker boxes and then looked into the other cupboard and found a glass. She filled it with water and drank an entire glass before refilling it and sitting down at the two seater table to snack.

She munched and sipped her water, reliving last night. She looked to the bedroom and, again, couldn't help the smile from appearing on her face. Sookie grabbed another handful of crackers and popped a couple in her mouth as she thought things through. She didn't have any change of clothes or a toothbrush. Yuck.

Sookie briefly wondered if she had moved too fast with Eric last night. It was definitely not something she had seen on the agenda when she had left Preston's. Just thinking of him now made her feel guilty. He had actually been really understanding. He was hurt and disappointed, but he had understood. And then Bill had come. And it had all gone downhill from there. Until Eric showed up. When she saw him there, almost ripping the car door off of its hinges to fight off the blood lust, she was filled with relief and with a sense that she could get through it. That she was in some sort of control.

Sookie popped another mouthful of crackers as she remembered putting Preston back inside his house. He was shocked and beyond grief stricken. And she couldn't relate because her fairy godmother had been twisted and evil, so when she had died, it had been more of a relief than a tragedy.

Sookie took a sip of water and looked around the cabin. Eric had wanted her to see this place. His home. She now realized that he wanted her to know him. While she didn't regret last night, not at all in fact, she knew that he had made the gesture and she was going to reciprocate. In a non-sexual way that is. They needed more than...quite frankly, mind blowing sex for this to work. Although right now, as Sookie envisioned Eric completely naked in bed right now, it seemed mind blowing sex could only help this getting-to-know-you process.

Sookie closed the box o crackers up and drained the glass of water. She washed the cup and put the crackers back where she had found them. She then went back into the bedroom and went over to the bed. She brushed Eric's bangs to the side and smiled down at his face, then leaned down and kissed his lips lightly. She was probably crazy, but she thought she felt him react to her. She shook her head and walked to bathroom.

She peeled Eric's shirt off and climbed into the shower stall. It was a single shower stall that would fit Eric just perfectly. Not room for one more. Again, interesting.

Sookie quickly showered and got out of the shower. She wrapped herself in a towel she had found in the small cupboard and looked in Eric's medicine cabinet. She located the toothpaste and consigned herself to brushing with her finger when she saw it. A toothbrush. A second toothbrush. It was pink, leading Sookie to believe that it was not Eric's. Maybe Pam's?

Sookie put a line of toothpaste on her finger and worked her finger in her mouth as best as she could. She finished and put everything away. Sookie then quickly finished drying herself off and then put Eric's shirt back on.

She went back out to the bedroom and located where Eric had thrown her clothes. She found everything and folded it all up neatly. She was going back to the living room to read or something until Eric woke up, when she looked over at Eric. She yelped and jumped when she saw that his eyes were open. Sookie gasped, "What are you doin'? How long have you been awake?"

He sat up, slowly because he was fighting the sunlight and said, "Since you kissed me."

She gasped and said, "I knew I felt you respond!"

He smiled and held his hand out to her. She went to him and he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her softly. "My shirt looks good on you."

"Yeah, I was just gonna figure out what to do about clothes. Sorry, I hope you don't mind," she said.

He shook his head and said, "I don't."

She nodded and said, "Why are you awake?"

He shrugged and said, "I wanted to make sure it wasn't a dream."

She smiled and said, "It wasn't."

Eric waited and then said, "It was though. The best kind of dream."

She smiled, his words turning her to mush, although she didn't want to admit it. "You sap," she mock scolded.

He smiled and kissed the top of her head as he pulled her into a tight hug. "Did you find the spare pink toothbrush?" he asked.

"Yeah, somebody used it though," she answered, now confused, "I assumed it was Pam's or something."

Eric frowned and then, with understanding and knowing crossing his features, said, "Nora. It was probably Nora."

Sookie nodded, tramping down the hurt. "It's not what-" he began, but she cut him off.

"That was the past. Don't explain," she said firmly.

Eric

Eric nodded, understanding she didn't want to know, even though when Nora was here, it was when they had come here before searching for Bill and returning to the fallen Authority. That same night Sookie had also returned to the area, looking for her shifter friend and the young Emma. Really though, while Eric had brought her here, him and Nora had never hooked up in this house. And never would.

Sookie disentangled herself from his arms and turned to face him, sitting cross legged on the bed by his side. She smoothed his bangs out and he resisted the urge to purr at her touch.

"You should go back to sleep," she murmured, her eyes filled with a touching amount of concern.

He nodded, but then said, "Sookie, I need you to know."

She was patient and quiet as she waited for him to tell her. "I never loved Nora. Not like that anyway. She is my sister, nothing more. Any intimacy between us was for comfort for one or both of us. But that's it. I want to be with you now and will only be intimate with you as long as you will have me."

Sookie looked down at her lap and nodded. "Eric...I...I know she is your sister, and I want to like her, but I don't trust her."

Eric replied, "I understand that it's hard for you...to trust unfamiliar vampires. But I think that in time you will grow to like her."

Sookie gave a skeptical look and Eric wondered where this was coming from. Was she jealous of his and Nora's relationship or was there more that he didn't know? It didn't seem like this resistance to Nora was more than jealousy from Sookie's side of things.

He leaned forward and pulled Sookie's face up to look at him. She seemed reluctant and almost nervous.

"What is it Sookie? Tell me," he asked.

"Well the other night, Nora came to me and attempted to glamour me. Her intent was to keep me away from you. She tried to glamour me to stay away," Sookie admitted softly, but her eyes told him she was telling him what she knew to be the truth.

"How do you know?" he asked, his fangs wanting to pop out and rip something apart.

Sookie only looked at him in confusion and he clarified, "How do you know that she was trying to glamour you? Is it possible she was trying to warn you?"

Sookie shook her head, "No. I feel the...push in my mind. The glamour trying to take hold, but my mind resists it at all costs. Nora was trying to glamour me away from you."

Eric remained silent, brooding, wondering what her motives were.

After a few minutes, Sookie grabbed his hand and said, "I am sorry. I just thought you should know why I ain't gonna become her bosom buddy anytime soon. I know Nora is your sister and I don't want to put you in an awkward position or anythin'. I don't want you to do nothin' or anythin'. I just thought you should know. I don't want any secrets."

He cupped her cheeks and said, "I don't either."

Sookie smiled in relief and hugged him, then reached up and kissed him. Sookie pulled away and said, "Day rest. Now."

He smiled and said, "Only if you lie with me as I go back under."

She nodded and cuddled up in the bed with him and he kissed the back of her neck and shoulder as they settled in the bed. She felt so amazing, tucked into his side the way she was. Eric hated to even think it, but he felt complete. And whole. And safe. Here with her.

Sookie yawned and said, "I will try and get some sleep too I think. It's so comfortable in here."

He buried his nose in her hair and whispered, "Stay with me, min kärlek (**my love**)."

She nodded and whispered in a sleep voice, "Always."

**Review and thanks for reading!**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am sooo excited! I just received word that next season on TB (season 6) they have hired Rob Kazinsky to play Sookie's new Fae love interest. Wahoo! I feel like it will be a very good season coming up. Of course I prefer Eric, but maybe it will get his head out of Nora's ass on the show!**

**Plus I like the idea of a little fresh blood for Sookie. It will be nice for her.**

**So, something to look forward to. I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing me. I also want to thank everyone who has alerted and favorited.**

**Without further ado, the next chapter. Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 30

Eric

Eric rose and was happy to feel Sookie still next to him. Her breathing and heart rate were steady and even, indicating that she was asleep. He snuggled her closer to him and she stirred.

"Oh jeez. I slept way too much," she groaned as she stretched in his arms. Eric kissed her shoulder as she wriggled around trying to stretch her over rested muscles. "I have another way of stretching you out in mind," he whispered seductively in her ear.

Sookie shivered and rolled in his arms. She kissed him then, her lips urgent against his. He groaned into the kiss and rolled, taking her with him so she was laid out on top of him. She ran her hands down his shoulders and then his sides as they grinded against each other, frantic to become one.

Sookie broke the kiss and kissed his chin, and then down his neck.

She kissed down his chest when his phone rang. Eric growled and Sookie stopped her exploration, even though he desperately wanted her to continue.

Sookie sat up and said, "The real world awaits," as the phone rang and rang. Select few were given the number, so it was imperative he answer it.

He rolled away from Sookie and reached for his phone on the nightstand. "What?" he barked, not bothering to look at the caller ID.

"Blimey, are you all right? Have you gone barmy or what?" she asked and Eric almost couldn't help the snarl escaping his throat, but he reigned it in.

"Nora," he said in greeting, trying to get rid of the stiff, pissed of tone in his voice. Sookie nudged him with her toe and she shook her head, as if scolding him and he shook his head and turned back around.

"I am calling to tell you to be expecting a call regarding the reign of your Louisiana, though why you even live here is unclear to me," she said, "I was thinking or running 'round later and talking to you about it. When will you be at Fangtasia? I am near now."

Eric thought about his options and decided Fangtasia was as good a place as any to meet up with her and talk to her about trying to glamour Sookie and also to tell her that she was his, so any move against her was a move against him as well. The threat would be implied.

Sookie got off the bed and went to the living room, Eric's eyes following her perfectly round ass in his tank the entire way until she shut the bedroom door quietly behind her. Another reason he should kill Nora.

"I can be there tonight. I may be a little bit longer though. I am coming from one of my locations further away," he said. Lie. Total lie. Of all his houses, it was one of the closest to Fangtasia.

"Alright then, I will just have that Pam keep me entertained. Till we meet again," she said, and then hung up the phone. No sooner than she had hung up with him that Eric was through that door and out in the living room.

Sookie was drinking a glass of water in the kitchen and said, "I think we should get going actually, I need to call Jason. He will be worried and he will want to know everything is okay."

Eric tossed her his phone, which she barely caught and said, "Call him."

Sookie looked at him strangely, but set down her glass of water and dialed Jason's number. After a few rings he picked up and said, "Sook? Where you been? I been calling all day! You alright?"

Sookie quickly reassured him and said she was fine, that she would be at home later. He said he was coming over later then and they could go over everything. Sookie closed her eyes and inhaled deeply and then exhaled. She opened her eyes and looked to Eric and then, as she held his eye contact, said, "'Kay, but um, Eric is gonna be there. And I don't want no lip about it neither. Just be there and listen and keep your mouth shut. Hear?"

Sookie clenched her jaw and listened into the silent phone, prepared for Jason's worst it seemed. Eric expected Jason to be outraged as well and voice it, and while it took a while for him to speak, he finally said, "Got it."

Sookie said, "Thanks Jase. I'll call when I get home so you can come on over. I will have somethin' to eat prepared too. Love you," she said.

He told her he loved her too and then hung up. Sookie clicked Eric's phone off and then threw it back to him. "I hope you don't have any concrete plans. I need to tell him and I think it's best if you're there. And not just because you're bullet proof," she added with a small smile.

Eric smiled and then slowly walked towards Sookie. He gently pressed his forehead to hers and murmured, "I forgive you your brother, if you forgive me my sister. Deal?"

Sookie said, "Deal." He then crushed his lips to hers, kissing her as if his life depended on it. She kissed him back, pulling herself up his body with his help as she wrapped her legs around his waist. Eric, still naked, had no barriers between him and his Sookie. The only clothes Sookie had on was his tank and he groaned as he felt her wet hot heat.

He pushed Sookie up against the counter and hoisted her ass to rest on it as he rubbed into her wet folds.

"Yes, I like this tank on you a lot," he murmured as he kissed his way down her neck. When he reached the neckline of the aforementioned tank, he grabbed the neckline and tore the tank clean off and looked at Sookie in wonder. She gasped, jumping slightly, but then pulled him closer, wrapping her legs and arms around him.

Eric loosened her grip on him and kissed his way down and said, "Sookie, please, indulge me."

Sookie looked confused and maybe even a bit frustrated, but she let go of him. He kissed her lips slightly, smiling at their swollen state. She blushed and smacked him on the shoulder and he bent down and kissed her collarbone and then downwards.

Sookie

Sookie shivered as he place feather light kisses on her heated skin. As he kissed her nipples, which he seemed as devoted to as he was her lips, he groaned and she couldn't help but hear the familiar snick sound that produced his fangs. Sookie shivered in anticipation and he smiled up at her, fangs proudly displayed.

"Eric," she gasped. He held her gaze as he kissed downward, lightly running his fangs against her skin causing her to shiver. They never broke skin, and Sookie was surprised to admit that she hoped they would. At least it might provide some relief.

Eric reached her abdomen and Sookie bit her bottom lip as he went lower. Sookie inhaled as Eric kissed her wet, slick curls and then found his way to her throbbing clit, begging for attention. Sookie blushed as Eric growled and then began his full on attack on her nether regions. Sookie groaned and writhed on the counter, reaching down and smoothing Eric's hair as he "stretched out her muscles" to use his words. Sookie was panting frantically and Eric went faster and faster, holding her hips still so he could delve deep with his fingers and quick with his tongue.

Sookie tensed and felt bad for gripping Eric's hair so tight, but she couldn't help it. Her eyes were closed and her breathing erratic. She was experiencing euphoria at the tip of Eric's tongue. Behind her eyelids she approached a shining white wall. As she neared it, the pleasurable pressure and passion she was experiencing grew and grew. Then she hit the wall and she spasmed and choked out gasps and sobs of pleasure as the white completely engulfed her.

Sookie basked in the white light, but eventually it did fade and she was back in the kitchen with Eric now in front of her licking his bloodied lips. She was panting and smiling like a dope. "Oh...my...stars..." she said in complete satisfaction and bliss.

Eric chuckled, but soon his look became hungry once more. Sookie still felt shivers and tingles all over her body as her body recovered from what was probably the best orgasm of her life. Eric reached down and massaged her clit and then slowly eased into her, fully filling her and stretching her. She inhaled sharply, closing her eyes as stars burst behind them at his intrusion and so soon after his first assault on her nether regions.

He gasped and grunted as he delighted in her and she looked up at his face. It was truly beautiful in this moment. He was lost in lust and amazingly it was lust for her. His eyes swam with emotion as they looked at her. He was full of wonder and happiness being so deeply inside of her. He trained his eyes on her and slowly began pumping in and out of her tight heat.

Sookie trembled in his arms as he pounded harder and harder, grunting and moaning as she was built up once more. She panted, but Eric didn't help matters by latching his lips to hers and taking her breath away. Sookie leaned away and turned her neck and said, "Eric, do it."

He didn't hesitate and bit, causing Sookie to explode into another orgasm. She felt Eric now reaching a dangerous level of thrusting as he fed from her. Sookie began coming down as she felt Eric shudder violently and coat her walls as he took one final, deep draw on her neck and one final deep thrust.

Eric shivered in her arms and Sookie could feel herself trembling in his. She sighed in absolute bliss and Eric kissed her lips softly, holding them there as she panted against his lips.

He pulled back and looked at her in shock, saying, "I haven't...that was...I have no words."

Sookie blushed and he slowly pulled out of her and picked her up off the counter. He walked them over to the couch and sat down with Sookie on his lap and nestled her into him as he covered them with a throw blanket.

"I don't want to leave here," Eric said. "It feels so right having you here."

Sookie nodded and said, "Me too. I like it. I feel like the real world can't really reach us here."

Eric nodded and said, "That's why I built it out here. I needed a place of my own that gave me...peace."

Sookie nodded and said, "That's why I love my Gran's. It's in Bon Temps, but it's far enough out that I can enjoy the quiet that surrounds it. And my only neighbors are the dead."

Eric regarded her and his face told her he wanted to ask something, but it then changed suddenly. He changed his mind it seemed. Sookie nudged him in the ribs and said, "Go on. Ask."

He looked at her and then to her forehead and said, "How far can you hear?"

"I don't really know. I've never really tested my limits, to be honest. I have always wanted to stay as close to my own mind as possible," she said lightly, running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. They were so soft.

He nodded and looked down at their hands which were linked under the blanket. He then looked back up at her with concern on his face and asked, "Does it hurt?"

Sookie left the hairs on his neck for stroking his cheek in a reassuring way and said, "It can. If I am around too many people for too long, constantly holding up my walls and blocking people's thoughts out. Otherwise it is just another day for Sookie Stackhouse...annoying is the best way to describe it."

He rubbed her back and she lifted her eyebrow, adding, "You know how you can help?"

Eric waggled his eyebrows at her and said, "Does it involve lots of sex? I will fight for the cure if that's what it takes."

Sookie laughed and Eric smiled at her, "No, well that wouldn't hurt, not at all in fact, but touching does help. I can use your silence to quiet them."

He gripped her hand a little tighter and whispered, "Never let go."

She shook her head and squeezed his hand back saying. "I won't."

They sat in pleasurable silence with one another, just enjoying being with each other. "We should go," Sookie said regretfully, looking at the empty fireplace. "I never did get that fire, Northman."

Eric smiled and said, "Well we will have to come back here. Hopefully you'll be able to keep your hands off of me long enough for me to build it next time." Sookie chuckled and swatted at him, blushing in embarrassment, because his words were absolutely true.

Eric pulled her chin up so she was looking at him, "No need to feel shame Sookie. Besides, I am the one that dropped the logs on the floor and attacked you. Remember?"

She looked at him and then said, "Let's go get dressed. Will you fly me to my house?"

He nodded and Sookie scooted off his lap and walked folded up the throw as Eric stood. He led the way into the bedroom and grabbed a sweatshirt and a fresh tank of his and handed it to her. Sookie thanked him and slipped it on, followed by the sweatshirt. She went to the pile of dirty clothes and figured she could wear them on the way home.

She slipped them on and rolled the remaining pile in a ball and tucked it under her arm.

When she turned, Eric was ready and waiting for her, his arms crossed.

Sookie said, "Ready."

He nodded and she walked out with Eric on her heels. He went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag for her to place her clothes in, then led her to the front door. Sookie took a final look around at their oasis and then walked out into the night air. It was starting to get warm again. She would be glad once it was summer.

Eric put his arm around her waist and said, "Shall we?"

She nodded and he swooped her up in his arms and took off into the spring night air.

**Thanks for reading and please review!**


	31. Chapter 31

**So, so, so sorry it's been so long. Even though I hate it when writers say it, real life really did get in the way. Every year with the holidays I end up scrambling and my stories go by the wayside. Anyone, I will stop making excuses and get back to it. Thanks everyone and enjoy!  
**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 31

Eric

Eric landed in Sookie's front yard, but didn't let go of her until he reached the porch steps. He set her down on one above him. She turned and wrapped her arms around him and said, "Jason isn't here yet. It might be awhile. Do you care waiting or do you want to come back later after you've dealt with your business."

Eric considered her words and said, "I will wait for him to get here, and then go. But it's less about seeing Jason than being with you a little longer."

Sookie smiled and turned, walking across the porch with Eric close behind as she unlocked the door. Sookie walked in and was about to walk towards the kitchen, but stopped when she noticed Eric was still on the porch.

"What are you doing? You are still invited," she asked, clearly confused.

Eric inhaled deeply and closed his eyes in anger. Nora. He smelled her here. He was hoping it wasn't true, but there was no reason that she be here, especially when he warned her away.

Sookie, concern clear on her face, walked to him and held her hand out for his, a show of support and comfort. It reminded him of the morning Godric met the sun, when she had done the same thing to reassure him she would be there.

"I smell her here. Nora. I didn't want it to be true," he admitted, looking down at their joined hands.

Sookie squeezed his hand and he looked at her. "Eric. I was serious when I said I don't expect nothin' from you when it comes to Nora. I don't want you to feel like you are backed into a corner. Really," she said gently. "Hell she doesn't even need to know I know. I pretended the glamour worked."

Eric gave a gentle squeeze to her hand and said, "It's not that simple, Sookie. But I appreciate you saying that. Really I do."

She gave him a small smile and pulled him into a hug, which he accepted. It was such a strange human gesture. He had thought so even as a human, but he did feel comfort in the gentle pressure her arms gave him in the embrace.

She released and said, "I gonna call Jase and start throwing something together the both of us can eat for dinner. Come on," she urged, pulling him gently into the foyer and closing the door behind them. Eric smiled gently and kissed her lips softly.

Sookie asked, "Do you have spare changes of clothes here?"

He nodded and replied, "I believe I do. Some of those monstrosities you had me wear while I was here."

"Those monstrosities made sure you blended. I would have done much worse than those clothes to keep you protected here," she said seriously, "But what I suggest is that you shower and change into something that can at least get you to Fangtasia so you can change there."

Eric lifted an eyebrow, replying, "Why Miss Stackhouse, trying to get me naked so soon? If I didn't know any better, I might think that you are just using me for sex."

Sookie gave him an exasperated, but amused eye roll and said, "Go. Now."

He swatted her butt as she walked into the kitchen, tsked and said, "So bossy."

Eric went to the upstairs bathroom as he heard Sookie pulling pots and pans out to make something for her and Jason. He climbed in the shower and began cleaning himself, even though he was loathe to do so. He didn't want to wash Sookie's heavy scent off of him. It was no matter though, because he could easily renew that scent. And he would. Soon too.

He heard a car pull up and he turned the shower off and climbed out, hearing Jason come in and Sookie greet him. Eric quickly dressed and walked to the stairs to witness the Stackhouse siblings hugging in greeting and walking into the dining room. Eric hung back, both to give them their privacy also to see how things went without him there. He sat down on the top stair as he heard Jason whispering to Sookie, wondering if Eric was here and why he was here.

Eric was genuinely curious what her response would be. They sat at the dining room table and said, "Jason, I know that you love me and you are worried about me. I know you are worried about me gettin' sucked back into vampires and the danger they entail. I am too. But I think that Eric will be a positive thing with this, rather than a negative thing. I think he will protect me from his world. But more importantly, I love him. And I want to give him a chance. Give this thing between us a chance. So what I need from you is to support me. I know it might not turn out perfect, but I need to do this. And I need you to be there for me, whether it works out between Eric and me or I am makin' a colossal mistake."

Sookie stopped her speech and Eric waited to hear what Jason replied. He felt nervous. What if he didn't choose to support Sookie? That would kill her. What if he withheld his support and Sookie was persuaded to change her mind because of her brother? Jason may be an idiot, but Sookie was very loyal to him.

Sookie's voice broke the tense silence and said, "I want to remind you Jason, that every time you have made a bad decision, I have stood by you. I ain't sayin' I think I am makin' a bad decision with Eric, but I just want to hold you to the same standard you hold me to when it comes to accepting your choices."

Eric smiled, hearing Sookie's southern sass slowly build in her tone and she began to eat whatever dish she had cooked for her and Jason. The pregnant silence that followed her speech was palpable, but finally he heard a slight movement and Sookie put down her silverware and Eric knew it was almost time to reveal himself.

"Okay," Jason said softly.

Eric walked down the stairs and into the dining room to witness Jason reaching his hand out to Sookie and holding it as he looked at her tenderly. It was then that Jason Stackhouse earned the respect earned him by Eric Northman. Eric noticed the look of devotion, concern, love, and an aura of protectiveness that came with being related to her. The only family she had left and the only family he had left.

Jason heard him approach and looked over her shoulder as Sookie broke her eye contact with her brother to meet his gaze.

Eric looked down at Jason and for the first time in hundreds of years held his hand out to a human, gesturing for a handshake. Jason looked at Eric's hand for a moment and then accepted Eric's handshake; accepting the symbolic peace and acceptance while recognizing their link to one another. And she was sitting across the table looking as if she was going to cry.

Eric vowed, "I will protect her with my very life and be faithful to her as long as she wants me."

Jason nodded and then said, "Thank you." He then turned back to his food and Eric walked around the table and kissed Sookie softly. He said, "Now I have to go and deal with my sister. Stay out of trouble."

She smiled and rolled her eyes and said, "Me? Trouble? Why I wouldn't dare."

He chuckled and pecked her lips once more before vamping out of the house and heading to Fangtasia. He flew to the back door of the bar, his in-flight entertainment consisting only of Sookie and the past twenty four hours.

He landed ten minutes later and zoomed into the back of the building and into his office. Eric quickly shed the clothes he had put on at Sookie's when the door to his office swung open, "Ooh I always did have impeccable timing," Nora said, lust in her voice as she glanced Eric up and down.

Eric quickly put on some pants and then a tank top, causing Nora to pout. She sat on the couch and said, "I am glad you finally decided to join me. Pam said she has been trying to get a hold of you, but you have been unavailable to even her. What have you been...wait...do I smell...fairy?" she asked, inhaling deeply.

She got off the couch and grabbed the plaid flannel shirt Eric had just discarded and held it to her nose.

"Interesting...very interesting...if I didn't know any better I would say I smell Sookie Stackhouse on you," she said, obviously curious.

"Well, apparently you know enough. That is indeed Sookie's scent," he said, giving her a pointed stare.

She remained silent, clearing her features and held his stare. She was gripping the flannel shirt in her hands so tight he could hear her knuckles cracking slightly.

"Glamour didn't work?" he asked, standing to his full height and walking toward her, revealing his rage on his face. "Why Nora?"

She backed up slightly, having real reason to fear him.

"I wanted to protect you. I know how she hurt you before, I didn't want that happening again," she said, squaring her shoulders in an attempt to portray a firm stance.

"Whatever your reason, from now on, stay away from my human. I think you know I don't give second chances. That includes you Nora. She is mine, and I will defend what is mine," he said, now towering her over giving her his most lethal stare.

Nora watched him, now in surprise and said, "Alright. Message received. I will back away from Ms. Stackhouse. Tell me, how did she elude my glamour? I am quite strong in that department," she said, intrigued.

"Don't worry about it. Just stay away from her unless I tell you otherwise," Eric said, pushing at his bond with Pam.

She was there in an instant and asked, "Where have you been? Is everything alright?"

"It's fine, I believe you rescheduled my meetings for tonight. I'd like to get them done as soon as possible so see if you can call the appointments and have them pushed up and come in an early as possible. If it is absolutely impossible for any of them to rearrange their schedule, that is fine, I will see them. But try," he said, beseeching Pam to use her powers of extreme persuasion.

Pam nodded and said, "I couldn't help but overhear that you have been with Sookie. I assume this means you two have mended fences...?"

Eric nodded once and said, "Yes, lots of mending."

Pam gave him a small smile and said, "Good. I never thought there would be a day when I would be happy to have Sookie Stackhouse cemented in my life, but I feel you will be safer with her than without her. And Tara will be glad."

"Does this mean you are exclusive?" Nora asked in shock as she glanced disbelievingly between Pam and Eric.

"Do you think Sookie would have it any other way?" Pam said as she turned to leave the office to get the appointment moved up.

Nora looked to Eric and raised an eyebrow. "Don't give me that look Nora. You are familiar with monogamy. You even asked me for it once."

This made her snarl and stand abruptly. "You are making a mistake with that little Southern cunt. Mark my words. Don't come crawling to me when it all goes south."

She then zoomed out of the office, leaving Eric. He knew bringing up the moment of her humiliation with him was asking for trouble, but she had been pushing his buttons since she had found out he was back in town. He swore that Sookie was pushing more than his buttons lately.

The knock on his door announced his first appointment. He smiled as he recognized one of the vampires and another he didn't. Cowering behind them was a stick thin girl, who looked baffled and confused as to why she was here. Eric smiled at the Bill-Sookie-Eric 2.0 standing in front of him. "Let's get started," he said.

Sookie

Sookie yawned as Jason and Sookie neared the middle of the movie they were watching. Sookie looked at the clock that read it was 3:00 am.

She looked to Jason and found him asleep with a bit of drool trailing out of his mouth. Sookie chuckled and shook him awake. "Why don't you stay? I don't think Eric will be back this late. Come on," she said standing as she flicked off the television and folded the throw blankets they had used.

Jason stretched and then stood. "I actually better get goin' home. I gotta be at the station early to go over some paperwork. I will call you when I get home."

She nodded and said, "Make sure you do so I know you didn't pass out at the wheel."

He nodded and yawned again and leaned forward and hugged her.

"Love ya, sis. Take care," he kissed her forehead and she followed him out to the foyer and showed him out. He walked down to his truck and she watched him drive down the driveway before she locked the front door and began turning off the lights.

As she walked to the stairs she caught sight of a figure outside on the border of the woods. She got a thrill of excitement, thinking it was Eric, but the excitement quickly turned to fear when she realized that it was definitely not Eric. She did a mental scan and there was one other vampire on the other side of the house and she picked up her phone and called Eric, her heart pounding.

"Sookie, this night at Fangtasia is taking longer than I wanted it to. I'm afraid I won't be back to tuck you in," he said as he picked up the phone.

"No, no, no that's fine. I ummm. I don't mean to be high maintenance so soon after we just got together but there are two vamps that I don't recognize outside my house," she said as she clicked off the living room light and looked out the window.

"They are associates of mine, Sookie," Eric said, "Just ignore them."

"What are they doin' here?" Sookie asked, calming instantly and stepping away from the window. She began walking up the stairs as she waited for Eric to give her an explanation.

"I asked them to look after you and Jason tonight for me because I can't be there," he said.

Sookie stopped at the top of the stairs and said, "Eric, we don't need no babysitters. Send 'em home."

Eric's line was silent and Sookie pulled it away from her ear to make sure he was still on the line. "Eric?" she said after verifying the line was still connected.

"Sookie, I am confused," he said.

"There is no immediate danger right now so there is no reason for your friends to hang around," Sookie pointed out.

"Sookie, can we discuss this later? When I can be there in person? I think I need to explain something to you," he said.

Sookie nodded even though she knew he couldn't see her and said, "Well alright, but what about your friends?"

"Never mind them and go to sleep. They won't be there in the morning," he said.

Sookie smiled and said, "Alright, well, um, g-good night."

"Good night Sookie," he responded.

Sookie clicked the phone off and smiled at it as she walked the rest of the way to her room. She grabbed her pajamas and quickly changed into them and brushed her teeth. She was exhausted. She climbed into her bed and felt for the mind signatures once more. Explain what? She wondered as she tracked them pacing in the woods surrounding her house.  
Sookie fell asleep quickly and before she knew it, there was sunshine in her room. Late sunshine. She looked at the clock to see it was now eleven. Shit. She had to be in at noon. Sookie sprang up and quickly made her bed before getting in the bathroom and quickly showering.

Sookie dried off and grabbed her shorts and Merlotte's shirt. She quickly dressed, grabbed a banana and her car keys and walked jogged out the door. She would make it just in time.

Sookie sped there, eating her banana and tapping her hand to the music. She couldn't help the smile on her face. She pulled into the parking lot, checking her visor mirror to make sure she didn't have any food on her face or teeth before climbing out. She noticed the stiffness of her muscles and she smiled once more thinking about Eric.

She walked in and Sam waved to her in greeting. Sookie smiled warmly back and said, "Hey Sam. Howya been?"

He shrugged and said, "Can't complain, so I won't. How are you doin'? I hear about you and Preston. I am real sorry to hear about that."

Sookie nodded and looked down at her feet, guilt washing over her. "You know you can talk to me about it if you want?" he said kindly, a look of concern and sympathy on his face.

Sookie nodded and said, "It's hard because I ended it with him."

Sam's eyebrows popped up in surprise and said, "Was he bein' a jerk or something? Run around on you?"

Sookie chuckled ruefully and shook her head and replied, "No it wasn't nothin' like that. If anythin' he was too damn perfect. And, well, I realized that it wasn't right to be with somethin' if I couldn't give my whole heart to them. So I knew I needed to see where my heart led me without Preston," she finished as she wiped an invisible spot on the bar.

He nodded and said, "Well, um, sounds like you made the right decision. If it's meant to be maybe y'all will find your way back to each other after some time."

Sookie kept a blank face, not wanting to let the skeptical side creep in to seem callous. She had found what she wanted. She knew it was early, but she was going all in with this thing with Eric. And she wasn't backing down.

"Hey I got an idea, When Terry comes in with Arlene, you wanna run out and see Emma? She been askin' about you. She started school a few weeks ago so I am sure she will want to tell you all about it. And play Barbie's of course. I am not sure why, but she seems to prefer you playin' with her over me, which makes no sense. I bring it when it comes to Barbie's," he said in a jokingly smug way.

Sookie laughed and said, "Well you can't beat my mad skill at Barbie's. You can try but you just can't. It sounds like even Emma knows that."

They laughed, talking Barbie smack, and Lafayette walked up grabbing himself a shot glass and some tequila asking, "I ain't in no mood to be here. What you two laughin' about? Y'all a hot mess."

Sookie calmed down and Sam shook his head and walked away chuckling. Once he was in the back signing off on a delivery order, Lafayette leveled Sookie with a look that said, "Spill".

She blushed and he laughed and said, "Girl you red as the tomatoes I just put in my chili."

She chuckled and rolled her eyes and he asked, "How did Preston take it?"

She shrugged and said, "Not good. And it didn't help that his godmother was killed right after I told him."

Lafayette exhaled and said, "Damn, oh boy. Poor Preston," taking another shot to emphasize his point.

Sookie only nodded and said, "I feel terrible. I want to go and see him to make sure he is okay, but at the same time I don't want to be in his face after I broke it off with him. What do you think?"

Lafayette closed his gold dusted eyes and touched the shot glass to his temple as he considered her question. He then said, "I'd give it a bit and then go with how your gut feels. You will know when the time is right."

Sookie nodded and said, "You sound like my Gran. But it's good advice. Thanks."

"It sound like your Gran because she is standin' right next to you sayin' it. I just happen to agree with her," he said, giving her a small smile.

Sookie scooted off the bar stool she had propped herself up on, intending to go to the back and store her purse and do her prep. Lafayette put away the tequila and said, "And don't think I didn' notice your lack of talk on a certain sheriff. I will be talkin' to you later."

Sookie chuckled and shook her head and turned to walk to the office, but Sam was in front of her and he looked mad. She stopped short and said, "I am just gonna put my stuff in the back."

"Sheriff?" he asked, his eyes already exposing the anger he felt.

Sookie gave him a stare and walked around him. "I don't believe you were invited into that conversation, Sam."

Sookie focused on getting to the office without losing her patience. She walking in and put her purse on the shelves Sam had for the waitresses. Sookie grabbed an apron and tied it on when she realized Sam had followed her.

"You broke up with Preston because of Eric?" Sam asked incredulous.

Sookie spun on her heel and said, "That ain't any of your damn business. My relationships are my business and the person I choose to be with."

Sam closed his eyes and sank down onto his chair and rubbed his face as he groaned out, "No, no, no Sookie. You can't be this stupid."

Sookie bit her bottom lip trying to withhold her response as she untied the apron she just put on and walked to the shelves.

Sam looked up, confused now and she turned and said, "I quit. This isn't the only time you have crossed the line when it comes to my personal life. I have always considered you a close friend, but as my boss I don't deserve to come to work and have you judge me."

Sam stood and said, "Now wait a minu-" but Sookie held her hand up and said, "No. This is it. I am done. I sure as hell stupid for staying here for so damn long."

She walked out of his office and then out the back door of Merlotte's to her car. She jumped in, literally shaking with rage, and started her car after a few clicking attempts. She pounded on steering wheel and murmured, "Fuckin' jerk." Tears leaked out of her eyes, even though she desperately didn't want them to.

Sookie drove home, wiping her cheeks as tears continued to leak out. She stood on the lawn and looked up at her home, fully freaking out about what her options were. She needed money. She needed to have a job to afford keeping the taxes up on the house and pay her bills. Sookie was panicking. But she inhaled sharply and exhaled as she climbed the stairs on her porch.

Sookie looked to the freshly painted porch swing and walked over to it and sat down on it. She swung herself, thinking. Sam had called her stupid. She got mad and quit. And now she needed to find a new job.

Sookie repeated this thought process over and over until the sun began to set and it became dark out. She shivered and was just about to go in when she heard the sound of vampire. She looked into her front yard, smiling when she saw it was Eric.

He was standing in the yard, just looking up at her. Sookie stood and walked to the railing looking down at him. He looked amazing in the moonlight. His pale skin shone and his hair was slicked back. Eric was hauntingly beautiful and she couldn't help but think how amazing it was that he was here with her.

He broke the silence and asked, "Were you waiting for me?"

"No, just enjoying my porch swing, thinkin' about things. I quit my job today," she said offhandedly walking towards the stairs as he moved to them.

He gave her a confused look and she said, "Sam found out about us. Called me stupid and so I quit. It ain't the first time he judged me for who I am with and I am done with that.''

Eric only nodded and said, "It sounds like you made the right decision for you, even though it must have been hard walking out of there. I am proud of you. You can come and work for me, you know?"

Sookie gave him a half smile and said, "Thanks, but absolutely not."

Eric gave an amused smile and asked, "Why not?"

"For one, my job would entail getting felt up or worse by the boss every night and the other waitresses will think I am a ho and fangbangers in the area will hate me. Pam hates me. Tara sorta hates me. Not to mention the commute and the swirling pain that would come from trying to block all the humans in that place," she said.

Eric only nodded and said, "What if you read for me part time?"

"I am willing to do that for you anyway. We made a deal, remember?" she said, wrapping her arms around his shoulders.

He pulled her closer to him and said, "But I could compensate you."

"No, I never wanted to date my boss and I don't plan to. So you can either date me or boss me. You choose," she said cheekily.

He rolled his eyes and pressed his lips against hers softly. She responded equally soft and he ran his hands up her back and into her hair, massaging her scalp as he continued to softly kiss her but also deepen the kiss.

Sookie moaned into his mouth and he answered with his own heated groan. "One day," he said resting his forehead against hers, "One day and I was miserable the entire time without you, Sookie."

Sookie smiled and said, "You are such a charmer."

Eric chuckled and said, "Believe what you want, but we need to get inside. What I want is something you wouldn't want done on your porch so early in the evening."

Eric lifted her off her feet, sliding one of his arms around her waist and the other firmly grasping her right ass cheek as she wrapped her legs around him. He growled and carried her inside and kicked the door shut as he kissed his way down her neck.

Sookie closed her eyes, panting as he grazed his blunt lower teeth against her carotid. She needed him and badly. She grinded against him and suddenly her back was pushed tightly against a wall as Eric ground into her, causing her to gasp and writhe in response. She actually felt him harden in his jeans and she was amazed by her own body's quick response to him.

"You don't need these anymore," Eric said, causing Sookie to look at him in confusion. Suddenly there was a loud rip and Sookie's uniform was torn swiftly off of her. She gasped and looked at the remnants on the floor on either side of the foyer. He kissed her again in a searing kiss.

Sookie put her hand between them and rubbed Eric through his jeans, causing him to roll his hips in a desperate way. Sookie quickly located the button on his jeans and undid them, being careful with the zipper. She pushed the waist down past his ass, releasing him. It would have to be good enough. She couldn't reach any further pinned to the wall the way she was.

Sookie took Eric in her hand and pumped him a little, causing him to growl as he kissed near her earlobe. "No need, I am already rock hard for you Sookie."

Sookie nodded and rubbed his head against her folds and he moaned as Sookie inhaled. She placed him at her entrance and he eased into her slowly. Sookie kissed him hungrily as he finished burying himself into her and Eric's fangs snicked down, puncturing Sookie's bottom lip. At the taste of her blood, Eric gave a feral snarl and his thrusts became hard and frantic. He was pounding her into the wall, not that she minded.

It felt like Eric was determined to destroy her soul with every hard, deep thrust inside of her. With each coming slam Sookie saw stars. She dug her nails into his shoulders, holding on for dear life as Eric turned her bad day into a phenomenal one. Her heels urged him on, digging into the back of his thighs.

Previously chilly from her evening on the porch without a jacket, Sookie was now sweating. Eric reached down between them and stroked Sookie's sensitive bundle of nerves and she gasped and caught his eyes. She was surprised to find them focused on her and with the most tender look. It possessed love, passion, pride, and care.

"Oh Erriccc," Sookie said, coming as she continued to look into his icy blues eyes that were a winter storm of emotion.

Eric groaned as she arched her back and her walls clenched him. "Fuck, your pussy is glorious," he said through clenched teeth as he sped up, indicating he was close to finish. Sookie was still in a state of bliss, but she had enough sense to release her nails from his shoulders.

Eric groaned as she smoothed her hands over his shoulders and into his hair, lightly dragging her nails on the back of his neck and into his hair. Suddenly Eric shuddered and groaned as he spilled into her, his hips bucking spasmodically into her. Sookie continued to stroke her fingers through his hair as she twitched in pleasure and basked in Eric's afterglow.

Eric rested his hair on her shoulder as he recovered and she said, "Do you need to feed?"

He looked up at her and said, "No, I don't need to eat every night. I am old so I can last off of a meal for a while."

Sookie nodded and he lifted her slightly as he pulled out of her. Sookie mewled at the loss and he kissed her lips softly, bending slightly and pull his jeans back up before picked her up and carrying her to the couch. He sat on it, with her on his lap and ran his fingers through her hair.

"I knew I could count on you to turn my day around. Thank you. I didn't even know I needed that," she said, kissing his temple as his lips ghosted up and down her neck.

"I think I need to fuck you properly no matter what mood you are in," he whispered in her ear. Sookie shivered and smiled as she blushed. She could agree with that line of thought.

Eric chuckled, which was becoming one of her favorite sounds in the world.

"You are simply adorable when your Southern morals clash with your sexual desire," he said, kissing the corner of her mouth before pecking her lips. Sookie's stomach growled and she gave Eric an embarrassed smile saying, "Sorry, I haven't eaten since this mornin'. I am gonna grab something," beginning to loosen his grip on him. He tightened his grip on her and she looked at him confused.

"Let me take you somewhere," he said.

"If it's back to your cabin, you can forget it. I know the only food there is crackers and that ain't gonna cut it," she said, leaning against it.

Eric smiled and said, "That is not what I had in mind, however I have already remedied that situation. All my homes are outfitted with a general supply of human food now. And clothes in your sizes. I was thinking I could take you on...a date?" he asked, and Sookie couldn't hide her shock at his uncertain and slightly nervous tone.

"You, Eric Northman, know how to go on a date?" she asked in a teasing voice, but she was genuinely curious.

"Absolutely not. But I do know what humans generally do on these dates. And like most things I try, I end up succeeding," he said confidently.

Sookie rolled her eyes and climbed off his lap and said, "I am gonna go and get dressed. I will go on a date with you Eric Northman."

He stood and said, "Good, you will be my first."

She smiled and said, "You are telling me that I am the more experience for once? I think I will enjoy this, cause it probably won't happen again."

Eric grinned and said, "Go get dressed. I like tearing those clothes off of you, so perhaps something you wouldn't mind getting ruined."

Sookie gave him an exasperated looked and then turned and walked towards the stairs in nothing but her underwear. She turned as she reached the stairs and said, "You wanna shower first?"

He smiled and had her up in his arms before she knew what was happening. She giggled, yes giggled as he sped to her master bath.

**Okay, so I am getting back into plot after these two have been having lots of needed sex. Let me know what you all think by reviewing or PM! Thanks!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Hi everybody! I hope everyone had a good weekend. I got some Christmas shopping done, which meant I got to play with this story a bit. I want to thank all my readers. The support has been tremendous. I had a few ideas on where to take this story, but I need some feedback from my readers. Should I continue this story? I have some very loyal readers, but I do feel readership is down and I get a sense that people aren't getting enjoyment out of this story. I was thinking about maybe taking a break from writing, but not before I hear from you all. **

**Please let me know through review or PM. It would mean a lot. I do promise that I won't leave any of my stories unfinished, so no need to fear (I hate when authors do that!). **

**Anyway, enjoy the date (maybe you can picture it's you instead of Sookie if you try really hard)! **

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 32

Eric

After a long shower, Eric waited on the couch for Sookie to get dressed, texting Pam that he wouldn't be in to Fangtasia tonight. He had been there all of last evening and tonight he wanted, no needed, to be with Sookie. And he hated to say it, but he needed to do something other than fuck her senseless. She needed to know she was more to him than just sex and blood. She was his companion. His partner. His other half.

He also knew she had had a bad day and he wanted her to have fun. He thought of fun dates that could be fun for the both of them. After a few minutes he thought of something and had made some calls. Eric smiled at his plan and then heard Sookie coming down the stairs.

She turned the corner from the foyer into the living room. She was dressed casually, but she looked beautiful in some dark jeans that cut her body perfectly, a pair of yellow ballet flats, and a red baby doll cami blouse with little yellow flowers that gave her that hint of innocence that Eric adored. She carried a sweater if she got chilly. Her hair was braided in low side ponytail with curly strays escaping. She had minimal makeup on. Some mascara and lip gloss. She glowed and Eric reached for her and said, "You look beautiful."

Sookie smiled and said, "Thank you."

Eric stepped outside and then remembered he didn't have a car. Damn. Sookie said, "You didn't drive?"

"I suppose you wouldn't have happened to get a bigger, less ridiculous car in the past couple of days have you?" he asked. Sookie chuckled and walked to her car, throwing Eric the keys. She said, "Why does everyone hate this car? It gets you from A to B."

"It barely gets you from A to B and when I drive in it I have to do a forty five minute yoga session just to get in it," Eric said. Sookie chuckled and clicked her seatbelt as Eric folded himself in the car. He didn't bother with the seatbelt and they were off...at 35 mph max.

Sookie asked, "So you think you know what you're doin' huh?"

"I am fairly competent I have a good date for you, yes. No matter how the date goes, I then bring you home and fuck you until we both fall asleep. So no matter what, it will end fabulously," he said giving her an eye waggle. She laughed and he couldn't help the smile on his face.

Sookie said, "Hell even if we just go through for a drive through of McDonalds and drive around I am having fun. Especially since you have to have your head slightly bent at that angle to fit in here. It's really, very funny."

Eric shot her a look causing her to laugh harder. It bubbled out of her and was infectious, causing him to laugh.

Fifteen minutes later they were nearing Shreveport and Eric pulled off the highway where he knew the place he was taking Sookie to be. He spotted it and Sookie looked around curious.

He found it, Club Le Renard, and parked and got out of the car to open the door for Sookie. It had just opened about two months ago. It was a fancy dinner club with luxury bowling lanes. She climbed out not knowing what it was and Eric grabbed her hand and led her to the door.

Sookie gasped at the elegant, dark interior. A maître d' greeted them and Eric said, "Northman."

He nodded and said, "Of course sir, you and your companion may follow me."

Sookie shot Eric a look and she whispered, "I don't think I am dressed for this place, Eric."

"You look beautiful," he said confidently, placing his hand around her waist, leading her through the restaurant.

Sookie blushed and he smiled and kissed her temple as they walked to the table the maître d had ready for them. It was candle lit and Sookie said, "It's beautiful," as Eric pulled her chair out for her and she sat, placing her napkin in her lap.

Sookie's eyes sparkled at Eric across the table and he held his hand out for hers as the sommelier came to the table and asked what they would like to drink. Sookie gave Eric a confused look and he said, "Whatever your recommendation is, cost is no object."

Sookie squeezed his hand and gave him a slightly panicky look and Eric nodded to the man who said, "Very good sir." He left to go get Sookie a drink and she said, "Eric I was serious when I said I was cool with McDonalds and a drive. You don't need to spend a boatload of money on me."

"It is rude to talk about money," he said, "I like spending my money on those I care about. I care about you, so shush."

Sookie gave him a shocked look. "I never thought I would see the day I would be receiving a lesson on good manners from Eric Northman."

Eric smiled and pulled her hand to his mouth and kissed it. "This will be fun. We can have dinner and then bowl. Apparently the lanes are very nice here."

Sookie laughed and looked around and said, "Yes I am gonna say that the lanes are probably beautiful here."

Eric leaned forward and said, "Why Sookie, if I didn't know any better I would say that you are impressed with this date."

She squeezed his hand and said, "I am impressed. Sorry I gave you a hard time." She stood and leaned over the table and kissed his lips softly then sat back down.

Eric said, "I am glad you like it."

Sookie released Eric's hand and grabbed the slim menu that was propped between them. She looked over the selections and then set it back down.

"You know what you want?" he asked.

"I do," she said, giving him a mischievous stare.

Eric smiled and said, "I never thought I would feel desire to fuck you in a bowling alley and here I am wanting to fuck you in the bowling alley. But then again, I would want to fuck you anywhere."

Sookie smiled, not able to respond as the sommelier returned with her drink. It was a champagne flute and Eric wondered if Sookie would like it. With a furtive glance to the sommelier and then to Eric, she picked up the glass and took a tentative sip of the bubbly drink. She processed the taste and Eric was desperate for a response.

Who would ever think that he would give a shit if a human enjoyed a taste of something? She smiled and said, "That's delicious."

Eric smiled and nodded to the sommelier, but also arched his eyebrow inquiring what he had placed in Sookie's hand. "Dom Perignon, sir. Goes well with just about everything and I felt it would be appropriate for the lady."

Eric nodded and Sookie said, "Dom Perignon?" her voice shaky. Eric gave her hand an amused squeeze and said to the man, "Bring the bottle and place it on ice. I believe she is also ready to order her dinner so send the waiter, please."

The man nodded and then asked, "And to drink for you sir?"

"A Negative. Shake the bottle, please."

As the man nodded and left, Sookie said, "Eric...thank you." She lifted the glass to her lips and took another drink, closing her eyes, fully enjoying the taste. Eric wished they had a bond so he could feel what she felt, but that would come.

Eric lifted his eyebrows and said, "What? No running commentary on how much per sip it costs?" She replied in a saucy tone, "I am trying to enjoy it. As long as you don't go doin' this everyday we are fine."

He smiled and said, "I am not used to that. I always have been with princess types that demand nice things that cost loads of money. Yvetta, Pam, Nora..." he trailed off seeing Sookie's features darken a bit at him bringing up past conquests.

"I am no princess and I don't want to be treated like one. I want to be Sookie. Just Sookie," she said, gently taking her hand from his and placing it in her lap.

Eric nodded and said, "I know. It is what I find most refreshing about you. I know that money isn't important to you. For a human, that is rare."

The waiter arrived and Eric saw Sookie relax a little and give him a small smile before placing her order. She got a steak and potato with a side salad. As the waiter made to grab the menu she added, "And no garlic if it can be helped."

Sookie handed the menu back over to their waiter who scurried off. She then placed her hand back in Eric's and asked, "So you're a bowler huh?"

Eric laughed, the tension cut, and said, "I must admit, I have never enjoyed a game, but it does seem fun when the humans play it. I wouldn't call it a sport though."

Sookie laughed and said, "It has been forever since I bowled. I think Jason's 12th birthday was the last time. So, what do you consider a sport? Does the great Eric Northman follow football?"

Eric shrugged and said, "I have, but not regularly. My culture, there were many sports men participated in and many times one could lose their life because they were brutal and competitive. After witnessing that, nothing really seems legit, especially over padded and pampered football players."

Sookie laughed and said, "I suppose that makes sense. But I am brutally gonna beat your ass in bowling tonight, Northman."

"You can do whatever you want with my ass, Sookie. It, and every other part of me, is yours."

Sookie blushed and despite the table putting the slight distance between them, Eric could smell her arousal. Eric's fangs snicked down and he gave a soft growl. "Sookie..."

He was cut off with the arrival of their dinners. Sookie looked hot and bothered and Eric was sure his face frightened away the waiter.

Sookie reached for the bottle of champagne and refilled her glass, taking a long drink. She exhaled and said, "Bowling, back to bowling."

Eric chuckled and said, "Eat. You need to eat. Do not worry about filling this time with conversation."

Sookie nodded and began her meal.

Sookie

Eric had no idea what he was doing to her perfectly PG date was getting her incredibly turned on with each one of Eric's suggestive innuendos and every sexy as hell eyebrow waggle. Sookie chewed her tender steak and couldn't help the moan that escaped. It had been a long time since she had such a delicious steak and the cheesy, buttery potato was just starchy goodness.

Sookie knew Eric's eyes were focused on her as she ate and she wouldn't even look up at him unless it was to taste the delicious bubbly champagne. She had only ever had one drink better than this champagne at it was the rare Fae water.

"Is it good?" Eric asked, genuinely curious it seemed.

"It is fantastic. Everything tastes amazing," she said around a mouthful of food. She swallowed and said, "My Gran would skin me alive for talking with my mouth full."

Eric chuckled and reached for her champagne glass and refilled it.

Sookie gobbled up her food and when she was done, she leaned back in her chair and sipped her champagne, completely full and satisfied. She exhaled as her body began digesting the food and her eyes were hooded as she looked at Eric across the table.

"Did you get enough?" he asked.

Sookie leaned forward and said, "Enough? I feel like my pants are gonna split. I got plenty."

Eric chuckled and the waiter appeared to take her plate and asked, "The dessert cart?"

Sookie shook her head even though Eric gave her a look and she forcefully said, "No, I couldn't fit another bite. Thank you though, the food was delicious."

The waiter smiled at Sookie and took her dish as Eric handed him his credit card. Sookie said, "Thank you Eric, that was wonderful."

"You're very welcome. Shall we bowl?" he asked, standing and holding his hand out. Eric caught the eye of their waiter and pointed

Sookie nodded and placed her hand in his, letting him pull her to her feet.

Eric led Sookie through the restaurant, towards a dark curtain at the back of the restaurant and through it. A man behind the podium dressed in a suit said, "We have a bowling alley prepared for you Mr. and Mrs. Northman with your shoe sizes laid out. The man inside will help you select the correct weight of ball for optimum chances of winning. Good luck," he said with a kind nod and wink to Sookie. Neither Sookie nor Eric corrected him on the Mrs. part of his spiel, though Sookie and Eric did glance at each other with smiles on their face.

Sookie looked to Eric impressed and the man opened the door to a beautiful alley. Sookie never imagined a bowling alley could be so beautiful. The lanes were black with glittery arrows. They shone and the walls were dark gray with black and white photos of bowling alley items and memorabilia.

Scattered around the alley was elegant black and white furniture, with splashes of color with ornately designed throw pillows, coasters, or fabrics. There were only about five lanes and the people playing were dressed elegantly as they played. Sookie saw a woman in pearls and a fur coat. Men in tuxes were keeping scores and also acting as personal attendants. Sookie looked to Eric who smiled down at her and ushered her over to the man who was to help the select a ball.

Eric said, "I am vampire. Any ball will do, but my partner requires your assistance."

The man nodded and began handing balls to Sookie to try out. Sookie nodded after only the third ball and he nodded and said, "I will deliver it to your lane."

Sookie nodded and Eric led her to the lane.

"You will need to teach me the basics of this, my dear," he said.

"Don't tease me. I know this will be like shootin' fish in a barrel for you," she said, squeezing his hand and giving him an amused look.

He leaned down and kissed her lips. "It was merely my excuse for you to wrap your arms around me while I pretend to line the ball up with the arrows. I am a thousand years old. Of course I can knock down some pins with a large ball easily."

Sookie smiled up at him and said, "Well, I can get on board with that."

Eric smiled and led her to a black leather chair near their lane to put on her bowling shoes. Eric sat in the chair opposite her and put some of the bowling shoes on his own feet and Sookie noticed that both pairs had definitely never been worn.

A man appeared and said, "Miss, your champagne," handing her a fresh glass of the champagne, "And your bowling ball is ready for use over there.

Sookie nodded, taking a sip of the champagne and setting it down on the little table set between her and Eric's chairs. She walked to the lane, grabbing her ball on the way and Eric was suddenly there. "So, my darling, what is the trick here?" he whispered in her ear, wrapping his arms around her middle and kissing behind her ear.

Sookie shivered and turned to face him, his eyes focused on her mouth. Sookie set the ball down and then turned in his arms and whispered back, "The trick to, if my memory is correct, is the follow through."

He pretended to comprehend the idea and suddenly his lips were crushed against hers and kissing her passionately. She forgot where she was and responded just as passionately. Just as quickly as it started the kiss was over and Sookie was gasping for air and nearly desperate for more.

Eric straightened her top, which somehow had become askew in the interlude and then turned her around, "I think I could use a demonstration." Now she knew Eric was trying to wind her up.

Sookie cleared her throat, looking around the alley and noticing a few couples looking in their direction, some with amused faces and some with scandalized faces.

Sookie smiled to herself and then then lined up her throw and walk, walk, line up, throw, follow through, STRIKE!

Sookie squealed in happiness and skipped back to where Eric was and threw herself in his arms. He lifted her up high in the air and then slowly lowered herself down. Eric was smiling up at her, and she could see how happy he was that she was so happy and excited. It warmed Sookie's heart and she couldn't help kiss his smile and wrap her arms around his neck when she was low enough.

He kissed her back gently until Sookie felt all the eyes on her and Eric. She pulled back from the kiss and then said, "We have an audience. Your turn."

Eric chuckled, clearly not giving a shit about anybody else in the room except her, but he turned to the bowling ball rack and picked up the ball selected for him. Sookie wondered how heavy it was. He walked, walked, lined up, threw, ….gutter ball? "You did that on purpose!" she accused, pointing her finger at him.

He shrugged with a cute, but infuriating smirk and said, "Prove it."

Sookie shook her head and then said, "You get another shot at it, and you better not throw it neither!"

Eric smiled and took the ball, which had whirred up the machine and he lined it up perfectly and walked, walked, lined up, threw, and strike!

Sookie clapped and said, "That's more like it. My man!"

Eric then made a big show of his success by imitating her squeal of excitement and skipping towards her, pretending to throw himself in her arms. She laughed with him and the two goofed off the rest of their game.

When the attendant asked if they would like a rematch (of course Eric had won) Sookie and Eric both gave each other a meaningful look before saying no the man. Sookie ran her hand softly up and down Eric's forearm as he settled up, not able to keep her hands off of him.

Eric gave a small growl only discernible to her ears causing her to shiver in anticipation. She knew what was coming. She just hoped it could wait until they got to one of their houses.

Eric quickly led Sookie to the parking lot and practically shoved her in the car. Sookie chuckled and reached over to unlock his door, but he was already in the car reaching for her. He planted his lip on Sookie and growled into the kiss. Sookie gasped and panted as he released his lips from her mouth and trailed kisses down her neck.

"Eric...oh God that feels good. Eric, baby, we are not havin' sex in this parkin' lot. Get this car movin'."

Eric gave a tortured moan but pulled away. Sookie looked into his lap and noticed how hard this was for him. She bit her lip and he sighed, pulling it from her teeth and said, "You will be the death of me Sookie Stackhouse."

She buckled her seatbelt and rolled down the window to cool off as Eric started her piece of crap car and began driving it down the highway. Occasionally she would glance his direction, which wasn't good because he was clenching the steering wheel so hard and his not so little problem was still evident. Just looking at it made her drip with want and she looked at the surrounding highway and said, "Pull over, goddamit."

Eric didn't even ask questions, he just pulled off and had her out of the car faster than she could process. There were in the woods now and tearing at each other ferociously, angry about how much they wanted and needed each other in this moment.

Sookie pushed Eric up against a tree and placed her hands on his chest as his fangs ran down in full force. She ran her hands down his chest until they found his belt and the button of his jeans and undid them carefully.

When she had them loose, she slid them down over his ass, taking her time to fully appreciate that ass with her hands causing Eric to let out a full on a growl that shook Sookie to her bones. She gave Eric a look and slid down his body, kissing his chest and abs as she went. She took her time on the v cut that she adored so much and Eric was swearing in some language she couldn't understand.

Sookie smiled and then gently ran her hands up both of Eric's thighs, gently. As she neared him she swore he moved, looking for her touch. "Please Sookie..." he begged.

Sookie looked up at him and gave him a small smile and then wrapped her hand around as much of him as she could. She inhaled deeply in pleasure at the feel of him in her hand. He hissed and purred simultaneously down at her as she felt the velvety skin of his cock, thumbing the pre-cum off of him. Eric twitched in her hand as she lifted her thumb to her mouth and tasted him.

Sookie grabbed him harder in her hand and lowered her mouth to the head of his cock, wanting more. She sucked hard on his tip causing Eric to howl and roll his hips instinctually. She released his head with a pop and then blew on his tip, causing him to shudder. Sookie looked up at him as Eric's eyes looked down into hers, pleading with her.

Sookie reached for Eric's balls and gently squeezed them in her hand as she once again lowered her mouth to him, taking him fully into her mouth. She felt him in the back of her throat, feeling him graze the back of it. She plunged her tongue out and stroked the underside of him, wanting to taste every inch. She felt the gag coming and released him from her mouth, inhaling deeply as Eric panted in desperation

Sookie resealed her lips around him and bobbed up and down his shaft, taking him in as deep as she could and pumping the rest of him with her hand as the other hand travelled between his ass, his hips, his thighs, his balls, and his sensitive patch of skin that seemed to cause his knees to buckle at any attention. Sookie closed her eyes and she felt Eric's hand in her hair, bringing her attention back to him. She looked into his eyes and moaned around his cock as she bobbed and Eric growled and eased out of her mouth.

She gave him a confused look and he said, "I need you Sookie."

Sookie, still confused, was suddenly on the ground, her pants around her knees. She was on all fours and Eric was behind her rubbing his hand along her slit. Sookie shivered at the sensation and arched her back, pushing against his hand. He then replaced his hand with his cock and eased into her fully. She cried out and shuddered at the feeling of having him inside her so full. So full. Sookie pushed back against him and he got the message, grabbing onto her hips and thrusting in and out of her roughly.

Eric pounded into her without mercy and Sookie knew she would have a few bruises in the morning. But Sookie didn't give a shit. It felt so fucking amazing. She met Eric's every thrust, the sound of slapping skin echoing among the trees. Sookie dug her nails into the dirt floor and flung her hair over one should as she looked back at Eric who seemed to be in a trance.

"Jag kan inte gå tillräckligt djupt. Jag vill leva i din ärorika fitta (**I can't go deep enough. I want to live inside your glorious pussy)**," he moaned as he weaved his fingers in her hair and pulled slightly. Eric bent forward slightly and kissed his lips to hers as he continued his deep, rough thrusts. His lips more or less rested against hers as he reveled in what he was doing.

Sookie could feel herself build up as she shivered and shuddered through every movement. This moment felt so primal and animalistic. They needed to be one more than anything else. It was erotic as hell. Sookie was close. She moaned against his mouth and he reached his hand down and between her thighs.

The extra stimulation was too much and Sookie fell over the edge, screaming into the Louisiana woods as she came violently. Sookie's bliss spurned Eric's and he too, with a final roar, spilled into her over and over, shuddering and whimpering as he finished.

Sookie would have fallen forward on her face had Eric not grabbed her and then bit her carotid, causing her to come again and cry out as Eric drank from her, replacing his cock with his fingers, expertly working her. By the time he was finished, she was a quivering, gasping mess.

Sookie inhaled and exhaled sharply and Eric stood her up and pulled her pants up. He bent her over and rubbed her back soothingly saying, "Breathe, lover. Breathe."

Sookie nodded and did as she was told. It wasn't too long before her breathing evened out, but she felt light headed and she began to sway on her unstable legs.

Eric swooped her up into his arms and carried her back to the car. She rested her head on his shoulder and said, "Eric."

He simply kissed her forehead as he reached down and opened door, with her still in his arms, and gently set her inside. He clicked her seatbelt in and kissed her forehead once more.

She knew he was feeling what she was. It was almost overwhelming pleasure and satisfaction. He wasn't speaking or talking nasty. He wasn't anything as he simply got in the car, buckled up, and drove back to Bon Temps.

Sookie leaned her head back against her head rest. The moment her eyes were closed Sookie found sleep and thus ended the perfect date with Eric Northman.

**Thanks for reading and please drop me a line on what you thought of this chapter and about my above request. Thanks everyone! **


	33. Chapter 33

**Hi everybody! Thanks for all the support. I am going to continue on with where I was going despite my numbers. I am hoping the new twists in the roads will help with the numbers, but I wanted to continue this story for all my faithful readers out there who have been so wonderfully supportive. You all are the best!**

**So please enjoy and keep the feedback coming. I love hearing from you guys!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 33

Nora

Nora walked into Fangtasia, which was buzzing with customers. Eric was nowhere to be found, but she did spy Pam on his throne and Pam's child behind the bar, charming the customers enough to think $8 for a drink was reasonable.

Nora made her way to the stage and sat in the chair next to Eric's and looked at Pam then out at the crowd. "Is he in the back?" Nora asked.

"No, he isn't coming in tonight. He is with his human," Pam said in her bored tone, her eyes sweeping the floor and occasionally landing on her child, which was normal. Whenever there was an older vampire around, it was normal for a Maker to be worried for their child's safety. Pam's reaction to her told Nora that Pam didn't trust her. She would need to work on that, especially if she wanted to be in Eric's life.

"I see," Nora replied. "How do you feel about Miss Stackhouse, Pamela?"

Pam looked at Nora out of the corner of her eye, clearly weighing her next words to Nora very carefully. "I am not her biggest fan, however I see how much she cares for my Maker and I see how much Eric cares for her. I learned a long time ago not to interfere with those two."

Nora gave an amused smile and nodded, "Interesting."

Pam went back to surveying her bar and her child and Nora said, "I have a few business calls to make and I would like to leave my brother a note. May I use Eric's office?" she asked.

Pam gave her a suspicious look, but eventually nodded and gestured towards the back door. Nora smiled and said, "It was a pleasure to see you Pamela. And your child. She seems so at home by your side."

It was such a simple statement, but Pam tensed at the veiled threat. Nora nodded and stepped off the dais making her way through the crowd towards the back. She walked through the padded leather door and down the hall to Eric's office.

She walked in, looking to see if Pam followed before she closed the door behind her. Nora sat at her brother's desk and leafed through some of the papers on his desk, but there was nothing of interest. Nora leaned back in his chair and inhaled his scent deeply and closed her eyes.

Nora wondered what the future would hold for her and her brother. What were their roles in vampire hierarchy going to be? Would they remain in Louisiana? Or even in America? Was Sookie really a permanent fixture in their lives?

Nora herself had always been fleeting in Eric's life, coming and going in his life whenever she could, but she wanted to change that and she didn't know how their relationship would work with Miss Sookie in the picture. Would Godric even approve of his attachment to her?

Eric had taken care of her when she had become too attached with Lilith and the Sanguinista movement. She wanted to take care of him like h had with her. He had never left her, even when he had a chance to save his own skin. Emotions were a weakness. Godric was relentless in many lessons, but the most important was to not let their emotions rule them.

To Nora, it looked as if Eric was letting Sookie Stackhouse rule his emotions. Godric would say he was in dangerous waters. And Nora wanted to help him.

Decision made, she picked up the office phone and dialed the long, _long _distance call that had been plaguing her since the night Jason had mentioned him as they escaped the Authority.

The line clicked on and she said, "This is Nora Gainesborough. I need to speak to him. There is someone who he would be very interested in hearing about," she said, looking down at her nails which were clicking on Eric's desktop.

As the line held for Warlow, Nora bit her bottom lip, praying this worked and hoping that this wouldn't come back to bite her in the ass.

Eric

Eric had barely driven three miles before Sookie was sound asleep. He was jealous. Their forest romp was so intense he felt like _he _needed a nap. Sookie got to pass out from it. Eric gripped the wheel, still inhaling and exhaling in the scent of the forest and their passion all over them.

It had been so intense. He had been rougher than he had ever been, which had initially worried him, but Sookie had not only kept up with him, but challenged him. Eric looked over to Sookie as he neared Bon Temps limits and gently brushed a stray hair off Sookie's forehead. She was sound asleep.

When he pulled into her driveway and turned off the car, Sookie stirred and said, "Wow, that was fast," as she stretched and yawned.

Eric was out of the car and had her out of the car and in his arms. Sookie said, "I can walk, ya know?"

He set her on her feet and she steadied herself and reached for her purse, which Eric was holding for her.

She rifled through it for her keys as she slowly walked up the steps and then she unlocked the door. "You stayin'?" she asked over her shoulder, her eyes hopeful. Eric smiled and said, "I wouldn't want to be anywhere else."

Sookie smiled and closed the door behind him and set her purse down on the couch. Eric circled his arms around her waist and said, "You look tired, you need sleep."

Sookie nodded, her eyes sleepy. She locked the door and turned to the stairs, leading the way. Eric placed his hands on her hips as they walked up, loving the feel of them beneath his hands. Sookie smiled at him over her shoulder and once they were in the bedroom she turned to him in his arms, wrapping hers around his neck.

"Thanks for the date, I had a wonderful time," she said, with a small smile on her face.

Eric nodded and leaned down and kissed her lips softly, gently. Sookie ran her fingers through his hair on the back of his neck. Sookie pecked his lips then let go of him and walked to the bed pulling back the sheets. Much to Eric's surprise, she peeled off her clothes down to her underwear and climbed in, pulling the pins out of her hair so that it was loose and curly down her back.

She climbed under the sheet and patted the bed next to her and said, "Get the light."

Eric snapped the light off and began peeling off his own clothes, joining her in bed. Sookie rolled onto her side facing him and said, "Did you have fun?"

Eric gave her an amused looked as he draped his arm over her waist and stroked his hand up and down her soft back. Sookie snuggled closer to him and rested her hand on his chest, her fingers lightly playing with his chest hairs.

"I would think me ravaging you in the forest would prove to you just how much fun I had. I even enjoyed the bowling, especially when you bossed me around," he teased.

Sookie smiled and said, "You woulda cheated all night if I didn't."

Eric only chuckled, his hands stroking her back and the other playing with her hair. Sookie whispered, "I never really thought I could be so happy."

Eric kissed her forehead and said, "I never thought I would be so happy either. You make me so happy, Sookie."

She smiled and grabbed his chin, pulling his mouth down to hers. Sookie kissed him and Eric pulled her closer, flush against him and both of his hands cupped her cheeks tenderly as the kiss deepened.

Sookie rolled her hips against him and Eric broke the kiss and said, "You really need to rest and if you keep this up I will have you again."

"What I really need is you, and I will have you again," she whispered as she began kissing down his neck. Eric groaned and Sookie rolled on her back, pulling him with her so he was on top of her. Sookie looked up at him and kissed his chin then his lips as she reached between them and took him in her hand for the second time tonight. Eric's fangs popped down and Sookie trembled, but not in fear.

Eric kissed down Sookie's neck as she pumped him and he arched Sookie's back so his mouth could reach her beautiful breasts. Sookie gasped as he took her nipple in his mouth and laved at it with his tongue, his fangs brushing against them. Sookie whimpered and Eric felt her place him at her entrance. Sookie rubbed his head on along her warmth and Eric groaned and eased into Sookie slowly.

Sookie gasped in pleasure and her breathing became ragged as Eric rested inside of her as he continued feasting on her breasts. Sookie rolled her hips and Eric began sliding in and out of her slowly. Eric released her breasts and looked down in her face as they moved together. As rough and frantic as their earlier escapades had been, this was slow, passionate and gentle.

Sookie leaned up and kissed each of Eric's cheeks and then softly on the lips causing Eric to almost become overwhelmed with emotion. Eric had had a lot of amazing sex. Fucking is what he would call it. But this was passionate love. Sookie was showing Eric that he had trivialized sex for more than a thousand years. Right now, this moment with Sookie was so meaningful it was almost religious. Sookie was giving herself to Eric fully, but she was also taking care of him at the same time. It was truly the physical act of love.

Eric kissed Sookie's forehead and cheeks as she ran her hands up and down his back as he slowly grinded into her. Eric changed the angle of his thrust and found Sookie's g-spot, causing her breathing to be even more labored and her eyes to close slightly with each stroke into her.

"Eric," she breathed out, her eyes closing in pleasure. Eric said, "Please, I need you to look at me, my Sookie." She opened her eyes and he lost himself inside of them.

Eric moaned as he felt her walls begin to flutter. Sookie arched her hips and Eric bent his head once more and kissed her breast, sinking his fangs into the soft flesh around her nipple. Sookie cried out as she came, which sent Eric over the edge with her. Eric thrust spasmodically as he spilled into her and Sookie breathed heavily as she recovered from her high of pleasure.

Sookie smiled lazily up at Eric as he lowered himself to lay on top of her, not putting all of his weight on her. He kissed all over her face and down her neck as she ran her fingers through his hair and down his shoulders.

Eric eased out of her and off of her and pulled her into his side. Sookie caught her breath, looking up at him with all the love he had always wanted from her. Only her. He kissed her forehead her cheeks, her eyelids and finally a soft kiss to her lips.

"Eric, I love you," she said, as she ran her finger along his jaw.

He said, "I love you. More than you can possibly understand. Sleep now."

Sookie smiled, her eyes already half closed from exhaustion and satisfaction.

She closed her eyes and Eric listened to her breathing even out and her heartbeat go from its excited racing to a slow steady thud that Eric swore was the soundtrack of his existence.

Eric was so relaxed and happy he never wanted to leave Sookie or this bed. But reality called him away far sooner than he had hoped. His phone vibrated and he knew Pam wouldn't call unless it wasn't important.

He climbed out of bed without jostling Sookie and moved out into the hallway and down the stairs. "Pamela, I thought you said you could handle everything tonight."

"I thought so too. You have a problem. A big problem," she replied.

**Sorry! It's a cliffy, but this chapter should give you an indication on where I am taking this. Stay tuned and please review! Thanks!**


	34. Chapter 34

**Thank you everybody for reading and reviewing! I am getting inspired again because of all the feedback! Thanks and enjoy the next chapter!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 34

Sookie

Sookie stirred the scrambled eggs she was making and inhaled deeply as the coffee brewed. She would need it today. Eric had kept her up late. Or maybe it was the other way around, her keeping him up late. Last night she didn't feel like she could get enough of him.

Sookie set her plate on the table along with silverware and her now finished eggs and coffee. She also made herself a couple pieces of toast. Sookie was just sitting down to breakfast, taking her first sip of deliciously strong coffee when someone knocked. Sookie set her coffee cup down and left her beautiful breakfast to answer the door.

Who she saw was a shock and she smiled brightly as she opened the door. "Niall! This is a surprise, come on in!"

Niall nodded and said, "I will, but I am afraid we have a problem."

Sookie gave him a concerned look and said, "Oh, uh, okay. You want me to fix you some breakfast?"

"No dear, I am gonna be travelling between realms and that can cause me to be quite queasy. I am afraid your southern cooking would only make it worse," he said, a jovial smile on his face.

Sookie sat in her chair and said, "Well, I hope you won't mind me eatin' because I am starvin' and I hate cold eggs."

He chuckled and said, "No, by all means. You eat and I'll talk."

Sookie nodded and dove in as Niall began. "Sookie, I have many contacts. One of them is a seer that I trust. She has been in touch with me regarding something very dark involving you. I fear this vision of hers."

Sookie looked confused and nodded for him to continue. "We have discussed Warlow and how we weren't even sure if he had met the true death or not. The spirit apparition you witnessed led us to believe this was the case. The seer has informed me that according to her vision we were quite wrong. Warlow lives. And the seer tells me he is now coming for you. What notified him of your existence is still unknown. But we need to act and fast, my dear."

Sookie had abandoned her breakfast as her great grandfather delivered the news that Warlow was alive. She was nauseous by the time Niall said he was coming for her. And terrified. She was so scared.

Sookie swallowed and said, "What's to be done?"

Niall looked at her and said, "I would say go into hiding. But that would be hard considering the faeries in the club would feel contractually obligated into releasing you to Warlow. It seems cold, but it is blood magic and is meant to be taken seriously by all parties."

"So I am just the sacrificial lamb in all of this shit?" Sookie said, angry that her own "kin" would turn her over.

"It isn't that simple, Sookie. By harboring you it would be putting them all at risk. ," he tried to reason, but Sookie shook her head.

"It is exactly that simple. How could my ancestors do this? Hand me over to a monster?" she said, her eyes filling with tears.

"Sookie, I will do anything in my power to protect you," Niall said, reaching across the table and placing his hand over hers.

"What can we do? What do we even know about this vampire? He must be hella old. We know he is ruthless and brutal. He killed my parents!" she said, getting up and putting her half eaten food in the sink.

"Sookie, we are researching everything we know of Warlow right now. More information means we have more power. Even though there is a contract, vampire laws are different and he must abide by them. This is a comfort to me at least in part," Niall said. "Laws aren't so medieval as they once were."

Sookie gasped in and out, not believing her ears. "What about Eric? I am his human. Doesn't that mean anything?" she asked.

"The contract was in existence before you were even born. Eric is actually at risk for encroaching on another vampire's hybrid," Niall said carefully, sensing Sookie's outrage.

"Now Eric is in trouble because of this shit?" she asked, incredulous.

"I am guessing that Warlow will not pursue anything with Eric if Eric backs down and allows him to lay claim to you. Which leads me to my next bit of news from the seer." he said, pausing. Sookie braced herself, not liking the pause. Especially since she knew it had something to do with Eric.

"Sookie, the seer sees that Eric will not step aside. He will fight for you. And he will lose. He will meet the true death and Warlow will have you," Niall said gently.

Sookie felt tears leak out of her eyes as she looked at Niall's gentle face. It was full of pity and concern. "I am so sorry Sookie."

Sookie turned and looked out the window over her sink that looked out into the back garden. She closed her eyes and wondered what she was going to do.

"What about Jason? Can he be protected from him?" she asked.

"Jason already has every protection. No harm will come to him," Niall promised.

Sookie nodded and said, "Good. Eric will be okay too. I am ending it with him. He will not die because of me."

"Sookie, it is not my intention to scare you into going to Warlow without a fight. I just want to make you aware of the situation so you can be prepared and aren't blindsided," he said.

She turned and said, "I know. I know. I trust you and thank you for being honest with me. It makes dealin' with this easier if I am not kept in the dark. And I ain't going without a fight. It just is nice for me to get my ducks in a row for every eventuality."

Niall looked at her for a minute and then said, "You are much like your grandmother. She would be very proud of the young woman you have become. I am proud of you, dear."

Sookie smiled and wiped her tears and said, "Well tell me if you hear anythin' else and I will see what I can find out."

He nodded and kissed her hand and said, "I will. Take every precaution, dear."

Sookie nodded and suddenly he was gone and she was alone in her kitchen. Sookie looked around her empty kitchen and then absently walked through the downstairs floor of her house. So many Stackhouse memories. Sookie touched the piano, the fireplace, the back of the sofa, and finally the cupboard that hid Eric's cubby.

Sookie climbed down the cubby ladder and found Eric there, sprawled out on the bed. Sookie moved to one side of it and shoved him a bit so she could fit on the small bed with him. Sookie wrapped her arms around Eric and inhaled his scent.

Sookie couldn't imagine letting him go, especially since they had just gotten together. Sookie ran her fingers through his mussed hair and looked over his face. She couldn't imagine it, but she would if she needed to protect him. If it came to it, she would. She would send him away.

Right now was not that time though and she wanted to be in his arms as long as she could. Sookie fought tears as she laid there and eventually she fell asleep crying. But it was a fitful sleep, full of nightmares where Eric was gone from her.

Eric 

Eric rose from his day rest, confused. Sookie was next to him and whimpering in fear as she slept. She was in a cold sweat and he could swear he saw tears leaking from beneath her closed eyes.

He shook her gently awake and she jerked up, crying out for him. Eric immediately embraced Sookie and rubbed her back, attempting to soothe her.

"Sookie, it's okay. You're safe. What happened? Nightmare?" he asked gently, kissing the top of her curls and then her forehead.

Sookie put her hands on his shoulders and looked into his eyes, and Eric could see her reassuring herself that he was here and he was safe. Sookie closed her eyes and exhaled and said, "Yeah, umm, it was a nightmare. Just a nightmare."

Eric continued to rub her back as he hugged her tightly to him. "It will be okay."

Everything Pam had said had come crashing back to him as he held her and his grip tightened on her a little tighter. He had some research to do tonight.

He pulled away and said, "Sookie, do you know anything about Warlow?"

Fear flooded her features and he cupped her face and said, "Sookie, nothing is going to happen to you. Just tell me what you know of him."

"I am his, promised to him through a blood contract signed by my ancestors. I don't know anything about him except that he is coming for me now," Sookie said, her voice nervous and shaky.

Eric growled low in his chest and shook her gently, "You are mine. Not his. Do you understand me? Mine. Say it to me, now."

Sookie trembled and shook her head, sadness and fear in her eyes. "Sookie, Goddammit, say it. Now," he practically yelled in her face, shaking her.

"I am yours. I love you," she said in a weak voice, crying now and shaking.

Eric crushed her to him and kissed her roughly, as if to prove that he owned her. Sookie whimpered against his lips, struggling to breathe.

Eric released her and now they were both holding each other, trying to soothe one another. Eric rested his forehead against hers and after a few moments of intense, meaningful silence, he said, "We will get through this, Sookie. Together. I will never give you up."

Sookie only looked at him and he kissed her softly and said, "Nora. It was Nora who told Warlow about your existence. She called from my office and Pam had it recorded."

"How did she know about him? Why would she do that?" Sookie asked, confusion and anger darkening her features.

"I don't know. I am going to find out. Sookie, I think we need to leave your house for a while. Will you come to my cabin with me?" he asked.

Sookie nodded and he said, "Thank you. Please pack a bag."

Sookie climbed up the ladder and he heard her moving around upstairs as he picked up his phone. "Pam, did you get ahold of her?"

"I did. She said she will meet you here as soon as the club opens at 10. I also got a profile of this Warlow," she said.

"Good. Send Tara to my cabin please. She will be meeting Sookie and I there and keeping an eye on her as you and I deal with Nora," he said. "And Pam, command Tara to not harm Sookie and to protect her."

Pam agreed and hung up as Eric went up the ladder and into the living room as Sookie came down the stairs. Eric could sense something was different with her. But he couldn't pinpoint it. It wasn't her behavior. Not exactly anyway. Something in her eyes made something in Eric panicky and possessive as all hell.

Sookie gave Eric a small smile and he walked to her and took her bag from her hands. He asked, "Are you ready?"

She nodded and replied, "As I'll ever be."

Eric smiled and said, "I have food, I have toiletries, I have some spare clothing in your size in case we are there longer than you anticipated, I have donor blood. Is there anything else you think you might need?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "I want to tell Jason I am gonna be out for a few days."

Eric nodded and said, "We will go by his place on the way."

Sookie led the way and locked the door to her house behind her. She looked back at her dark house and frowned. Eric grabbed her hand and squeezed it in support and said, "It won't be for long. It will still be here when you get back. I swear," he said, giving her a small smile.

She smiled back and said, "I know. I just wish I didn't have to run."

He smiled and took her keys from her and held open the passenger door to her little yellow car. He needed to start driving out here. Sookie gave him an amused look as he threw her bag in the back of the car and then bent and maneuvered his way into the driver's seat.

Sookie bit back her laughter at Eric, but as he started the car he said, "I am getting you a new damn car. This is getting ridiculous."

"Hey! I don't need no new car. This one works just fine," she replied as they rounded the corner to Hummingbird Lane. Eric rolled his eyes and said, "Do you really feel safe in this car?"

"The only time I didn't feel safe in this car was when I was stopped by Russell and when Lafayette put a spell on my car to crash," Sookie said in defense.

Eric tensed and said, "Lafayette did what?"

Sookie looked at him out of the corner of her eye and said, "He didn't mean it. He was upset over Tara and it scared the shit out of him when he found out what he had done."

Eric only gripped the steering wheel and clenched his jaw. Sookie reached over and placed her hand over his and said, "Eric, calm down. It was a mistake. He has apologized and I accepted. Water under the bridge."

Eric looked over at her, "How many times does somebody have to hurt you until you begin to protect yourself emotionally and physically?"

Sookie frowned and said, "If I gave up on people whenever they hurt me I wouldn't be here with you. I would be all alone."

Eric gave her a look and then reached his hand over and ran his fingers through her hair. Sookie nuzzled her cheek against his palm and he replied in a soft voice, "You are right. I'm sorry. It's just hard for me to see you get hurt, but at the same time I love how big your heart is. I never want you to change that."

Sookie smiled and looked back out her window. Eric really wouldn't change a thing about her. She was perfect. And it was that same forgiving heart that had given him chance after chance.

Eric pulled off the road on a well concealed dead end gravel road and parked the car once it was a couple of miles in the woods. Sookie looked to him and he said, "We are going to have to fly the rest of the way."

Sookie nodded and unbuckled her seatbelt. Eric climbed out and grabbed her bag from the backseat of the car and walked around to her side of the car, helping her out. She thanked him and shut the door behind her. He said, "Climb on my back and hang on," bending his knees so she could jump on. She did, laughing slightly at the awkwardness and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and her thighs clenched around his hips.

Eric looked over his shoulder to make sure she felt okay and then took off, heading to their cabin.

**Hi everybody, we are getting back into the drama rama! So stay tuned!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Morning FF! I hope you all are having lovely holidays, no matter what you celebrate. Thanks to all my readers, reviewers, and those who have alerted or favorited me or this story. It means so much. Please keep it up and stay tuned for more.**

**Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 35

Sookie

Eric landed outside the cabin and Sookie looked around once her eyes adjusted to the dark, remembering their first time here. They had just gotten back together. It didn't seem long ago because it really hadn't been that long ago. Sookie couldn't believe that their first obstacle was already upon them.

When Eric woke her from her fitful sleep, she tried to calm herself and remind herself what she needed to do. She needed to let Eric go. But then he had said her name and she fell to pieces, becoming a complete basket case. She only found comfort in Eric's strong embrace and in his reassuring words. Eric was determined to get through this, together.

But Sookie remembered Niall's words. What the seer had seen in her vision. As Sookie walked up the porch steps with Eric, she shivered. Eric, thinking it was the cold said, "I will turn on the heat."

Sookie shook her head and said, "I will be fine once I get inside. It's not that chilly."

He nodded, going through all the security measures then opening the door and gesturing Sookie inside. She walked in and was amazed at the changes she saw. There was more decor on the walls and the small cabin seemed...cozier. There was even a framed picture of Sookie laughing at the camera. Sookie looked to Eric and he was walking around inspecting the changes.

He picked up the picture, looked at it briefly then said, "Pam. Her way of making you feel comfortable here. It's a peace offering I believe."

Sookie looked around in amazement at all the small touches that practically screamed Sookie, but not in a way that interfered with Eric's original look. Sookie smiled at Eric and said, "That was very sweet. I can't believe she did all this."

Eric shrugged, but Sookie could tell that Eric was happy and relieved that Pam had made the gesture. A knock on the door interrupted them and Sookie couldn't help the terrified look on her face as she looked from the door to Eric who was in front of her in seconds and holding her as she shook. "It's just Tara. I asked her to come over and hang out with you while I take care of some business with Pam."

Sookie sighed in relief and put her hand over her racing heart to try and steady her breathing as Eric went to the door and answered it. Tara walked in and surveyed her surroundings before plopping on the couch and saying, "Got any blood in this shack?"

"Kitchen," Eric replied curtly.

As Tara went into the kitchen, Eric walked toward Sookie and wrapped his arms around her. "I am going now," he murmured softly, resting his forehead against hers.

"Now that I have a babysitter?" she asked, though not in anger.

"I am not taking any chances. Please stay here until I get back. I won't be long," he promised.

Sookie nodded and kissed his chin, then his lips softly. Eric hugged her close and Sookie could feel him burrow his nose in her hair and inhale her scent deeply. When Tara came in he pulled away and left, giving Tara a meaningful glare over his shoulder. She gave him an exasperated 'I know!' look and he took one final look at Sookie, then left.

Sookie turned to Tara and said, "Are you pissed that you got roped into this?"

Tara shrugged and said, "Not really. I was sick of the bar anyway. Plus I haven't seen you since we made up and then I nearly killed you."

Sookie chuckled and said, "Oh right."

Tara gave her a small smile and Sookie asked, "How are things going with you and Pam?"

Tara stretched and said, "Amazin'."

Sookie blushed at her overt sexual tones and Tara said, "I know you are gettin' the same treatment from Eric. How is it goin' wit' you two?"

Sookie said, "We are good. Happy even. It...well. I don't know."

Tara sat up straight and leaned forward. She raised an eyebrow, then asked, "What the hell does that mean?"

Sookie looked at Tara and said, "This stays between us. So keep your big mouth shut Tara."

Tara nodded and leaned back, waiting. "I got a message from someone today that a vampire is comin' after me."

Tara took a swig of her TrueBlood and said, "Yeah? What else is new?" rolling her eyes.

Sookie said, "This one is old. Older than Russell I think and he has a blood contract that has me promised to him."

Tara swallowed her blood and said, "A what?"

"A contract. It says I belong to him," Sookie explained. Tara said, "So that's what's got Pam and Eric freakin' out."

Sookie said, "It is. And that's not all the seer saw. She said that Eric wouldn't step aside and that Warlow would end him for gettin' in the way. Tara...I am so scared. I don't want anything to happen to him."

"Me fuckin' neither. He is my Maker's maker. If anything happens to Eric, I don't know what Pam will do. Holy fuck," Tara said, standing and pacing. "I know. I was thinking of ending it with him, to protect him." Tara swore under her breath and shook her head in disbelief as she continued to pace the small cabin.

Sookie held her head in her hands, trying to calm down. Suddenly she felt Tara at her side on the couch and she said, "Sookie, listen to me."

Sookie turned to her and Tara said, "Now really listen, because usually you say you listen then go and do whatever the hell it is you think you should do."

Sookie gave her an exasperated sigh and Tara said, "I spent a year with Eric and Pam. I hated those dead fuckers when I was turned. But they are not what they seem and now they are the closest thing I have to family. Well, besides that mothafucka Lafayette. I care about them and even though I never in a million years wanted to admit it, there is good in them."

"Told ya," Sookie said.

Tara smiled and said, "You and Eric have been apart for so long and it was all because of these lies, secrets and miscommunications between you both. Once you got rid of all that shit between you, you reached this happy place you are in right now with him. If you trust Eric, then you shouldn't have any secrets from him. Do you trust him?"

Sookie looked at Tara for a moment before she answered, without any doubt, "Yes. I trust him."

Tara nodded and said, "Then tell him. He deserves honesty from the woman he loves and I think we can both agree goin' back down the path of lies and secrets isn't the way to go." Sookie leaned back against the sofa and thought about her words carefully.

Tara was right about everything but..."What if I get him killed? Tara...I can't live with that. I won't."

Sookie closed her eyes as two fat tears leaked out and Tara said, "You have never..._ever_...liked it when people have made decisions for you in the name of 'for your own good'. Especially Eric. Don't turn around and do the same to him. You are stronger together than you are apart, Sookie. You need him, but more importantly, he _needs _you."

"So you think I should tell him?" Sookie asked.

"I do. Now let's watch some TV and quit talking about all this depressing shit for awhile. I need some downtime," she said with a sigh, grabbing the remote and clicking through the channels so fast it was a blur to Sookie.

"Tara! I can't barely see anythin' on there! Slow down," she said, as she laughed.

Suddenly the screen stopped on a channel and Tara settled in. It was the Vampire Network channel. Sookie rarely had time to watch any TV, and she had only watched this channel when vampires first came out. It was like E! but for vampires.

Sookie didn't really care what they watched as long as she was with Tara and having a good time. Sookie grabbed the throw and wrapped herself up in it when Tara shrieked, "Oh my GOD! Sookie, look, you are on TV!"

Sookie looked at the screen in disbelief as a picture of her in her Merlotte's uniform was on the screen next to a picture of Eric who looked fucking incredible. Sookie gaped at the TV and asked, "What the hell?"

_'Notable local liaisons include that of vampire bar owner Eric Northman, who some may recognize as the stud who was featured in a commercial for an AVL publicity campaign after the Russell Edgington aftermath a little over a year ago. Famously unattached for centuries, the self proclaimed bachelor is no longer available ladies and gentlemen. Girl next door, Sookie Stackhouse, has him under her spell. Not much is known about the Renard Parish resident, except that she is now the target for hate mail of Northman's many admirers...'_

Sookie gasped as the lady cut to some other vampire couple, "What the fuck!? How do they know who I am or that I am with Eric? And why the hell do they care?" she yelled at the TV, but also at Tara.

"That's what you're pissed about? I thought it would be about them usin' the Merlotte's pic. Sook, Eric is like a hot commodity around here. You landed the whale my friend. As for how they found out, it's their business to find out. Don't get your panties in a twist. Eric will just have to unknot them and knowing him, he would probably just ruin a perfectly good pair of your white granny panties."

Sookie gaped at Tara's teasing tone and said, "First of all, Tara Thornton, I do not wear granny panties. Their simple white undergarments. I don't need ridiculous neon glittery cheetah underwear that barely covers my butt. Second of all, this ain't funny. Now every fangbanger in town is gonna be after me!"

Tara chuckled and said, "I think you can handle a few skanks."

Sookie shook her head and closed her eyes. She inhaled and said, "I am gonna need to go unlisted in the phonebook. Tomorrow, that is priority number one. Otherwise I won't have a house to go back to."

Tara chuckled and they continued to flip through the channels at a slower pace. Sookie felt her eyes flutter every once in awhile and suddenly she felt soft, cool lips on her cheek. She jerked awake to a darkened living room and Eric smoothing her hair away from her face.

"Oh when did you get back?" she asked as she yawned.

"A little bit ago. I showered after Tara left and thought I would let you sleep for a bit. Did you have fun?" he asked as Sookie worked on sitting up and rubbing the sleep from her eyes.

She nodded and then said, "Oh my stars! You will never believe what we saw on TV! There was a picture of me and you on there announcing that we were together. Can you believe that!" she asked, the question rhetorical.

"I can believe it, because I leaked it. I hope you don't mind," he said.

Sookie looked at him in shock and stuttered "You..."

"It is all part of my plan. Do you trust me?" he asked, his words reminding Sookie of Tara's earlier question. Sookie nodded and said, "Eric, I trust you."

He smiled and said softly, "Good." Eric got up and said, "You should probably get some real sleep, come on." Sookie nodded but grabbed Eric's hand and tugged it back to her on the couch and said, "I need to talk to you about everything that happened today."

Eric sat down and looked at her and then asked, "Does it have anything to do with Niall being at the house today?"

Sookie nodded and said, "I am..uh, well, not really sure how to begin this conversation." She cleared her throat, which suddenly had a large lump in it.

Eric was patient, holding her hand as he waited for her to figure out how she wanted to tell him about her visit. Sookie inhaled and dove in, "Niall is in contact with a seer. The seer told him that Warlow was coming. She also said that you would get hurt if you got in his way. I was so scared Eric. I knew I couldn't lose you, so I was gonna end it with you then run. Run as far and fast as I could. But I talked to Tara and before I knew it, everything was spillin' outta my mouth . Tara talked me down and said-"

"No. No Sookie. You are never to have these thoughts again. I am yours, you are mine. We are stronger-" Eric said fiercely as he gripped her hand tightly

"Together than we are apart," Sookie finished for him. "I know. I was just scared. I _am _scared. If anything happens to you-"

"Do you trust me?" he asked again, pulling her towards him, his blue eyes blazing with emotion.

Sookie looked him in the eyes and after a minute she nodded. "Then you have nothing to fear. Sookie, being a vampire is to be in danger. Now that I have you, I have no intention of giving you up or meeting the true death. So I know I must find a solution. I always do. So, please. Trust me, and you won't be sorry."

Sookie remembered the last time he said she wouldn't be sorry and that was when he thought she was choosing him that night at Bill's mansion. Sookie had said she already was sorry. She should have picked him then. That night was when she should have begun trusting Eric. Sookie hugged Eric and whispered, "I love you, Eric. I love you so, so much."

"I love you too, Sookie. Now you need sleep, so that you can face tomorrow," he said, kissing the crown of her head. She nodded and he led her to the bedroom. She went through her night ritual, changing into her PJs, brushing her teeth, and washing her face. When she came out of the bathroom, Eric was lying in bed, under the blankets, his arms open for her.

She crawled in beside him and rested her head on his bicep as he wrapped his arms around her. Sookie grabbed the blankets and pulled them over her shoulders as she snuggled into Eric, who chuckled next to her.

"Cold?" he asked.

"No. Just perfect," she replied, followed by a yawn. "How was...wait, you didn't tell me what you were doin'. Something with Pam? Did everything go alright?" she asked.

A strange look passed over Eric's face, but he nodded and said, "Yes."

Sookie touched his cheek and said, "You look more tired than me right now. What happened?"

He shook his head and said, "I will tell you tomorrow. Please sleep, Sookie."

She gave him a look and he said, "We will talk tomorrow. Goodnight."

"Good night," she said, closing her eyes. The last thing she felt before she was sound asleep was Eric brushing her lips against her temple as he lay with her. And then sleep engulfed her.

**So I was never planning on going backward with these two. Jeez, it took me long enough to get them together in this story in the first place. So let me know what you think and thanks for reading! Happy Friday!**


	36. Chapter 36

**So one of my readers said I owed a Christmas gift to all of you out there, and I couldn't agree more! I want to wish everyone out there a happy holiday season and thank you all, from the bottom of my heart, for reading. You have stuck with me through angst and drama. When many left, impatient, you all stayed and continued on! And I appreciate it. SO, while this chapter is short, it is significant. Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays to you all! **

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 36

Eric

Eric held Sookie as she slept, knowing he should get up and go take care of things that needed to be taken care of, but he couldn't leave her side just yet.

It had been a terrible night. Tonight he had dealt with Nora. By the time he was done with her, he was desperate to get back to Sookie and the comfort her embrace afforded him. He looked down into her angelic face and gently brushed his fingers through her hair.

Even in sleep, her arms gripped him on instinct and he smiled. She was sound asleep, which was good. He could tell she hadn't been getting enough sleep. Especially with the coming threat of Warlow. Eric remembered the 4,000 year old vampire file Pam had rustled up.

Warlow's history was riddled with brutality and barbarism. Russell Edgington looked like a puppy dog compared to him. Then, a little over a hundred years later, he disappeared from record. This was common with many old vampires. They didn't want to progress along with the rest of vampire society, so they hid themselves as best they could, governed only by themselves. This was what Eric supposed had happened with Warlow. Until he received word that Sookie existed.

Now Eric needed a plan. He had promised Sookie he would keep her safe, but he still had to develop a plan on how to do it. Blood contracts were pretty binding. Even Sookie's Fae kin would be bound to hand Sookie over. He needed a way around the contract to keep her by his side. Bonding himself to Sookie was his first instinct, but Eric still didn't know if this was enough.

Eric inhaled her scent and looked down into Sookie's face. He wondered if Sookie would want that. He wondered if he could even do it. It was one of the only ways that Eric knew for certain that would keep her by his side. Vampire children were never, _ever_, parted from their maker if their maker didn't release them. Ever. It was programmed in their makeup. Eric wondered if she had ever considered it when she was with Bill.

Eric rolled on his back slightly, pulling Sookie with him, and looked at the ceiling wondering what Sookie would be like as a vampire. She would be lethal and beautiful. Her fire coupled with the vampire strength and ferociousness would make her truly spectacular. She would be as unique as you could get. Something deep inside Eric stirred when he thought he could be maker to such a fearsome creature.

Sookie grumbled in her sleep and Eric rubbed her back soothingly so she was lulled back under. She slumbered soundly and Eric was grateful for it. It made him think of being a maker. All Eric wanted to do was to care for Sookie and love her. He had not even had that desire with Pam when he had been forced to make her. Pam, as usual, had pushed him into the role of maker and now he was grateful for it. Pam was the most loyal companion he could have ever imagined.

And even though he was happy he had Pam now, back then it wasn't something he had thought he wanted. He thought she was just a beautiful woman worth helping in order to fuck. Sookie was different. Eric _wanted _her in every way, especially as a Maker _wanted _a child.

Eric's mind swirled as he laid there and it all circled back to Nora. He was feeling so many things and he was pissed as hell. Godric had been right this whole time. Eric was ruled by his emotions. Even tonight. Fuck, he could admit it, love. Eric loved Nora. He loved Pam. He had loved Godric. He was _in love_ with Sookie. Tonight he had to overcome the love he held dear for his sister and teach her the painful way not to fuck with him or his.

The smell of her burning flesh still lingered in his nose, and Eric smelt her blood on his skin even after his shower. Eric had come back and Tara had been terrified, wanting to know if Pam was okay. Eric had blood tracks down his cheeks from watching Nora beg Eric for mercy, her screams of agony ringing in his ears even now. It had been almost unbearable for him to hold his mask of fury and cold indifference as he put his sister through what he would put any other vampire who had wronged him to the degree that she had.

After he reassured Tara and dismissed her for the night, he looked to Sookie sleeping on the couch and it had reminded him of why he had to do what he had done. To keep her safe. After what he did to Nora tonight, any vampire would be fool to cross him where Sookie was concerned.

He quickly showered and changed then grabbed Sookie from the sofa and led her to the small cabin bedroom. She had no idea what her warm heat and firm little grip did for him. It was like she was protecting him from himself. He knew if he wasn't here with her right now, he would be falling apart.

Eric suddenly felt her hand on his cheek and looked down in her face. She had woken up and Eric honestly didn't know how long she had been. Her face was full of concern and she sat up and cradled his face. "What's wrong?" she whispered.

Eric only looked at her and then kissed the palm of her hands. He pulled away in confusion and saw blood in them. His blood. It was then that he realized he had been crying. Sookie leaned forward and kissed his cheeks and then his mouth softly and asked, "What happened tonight?"

Eric could only look at her and she just nodded and then wrapped her arms around him. She held onto him as he hugged her back and she whispered in his ear, "It's okay. You don't have to say anything. I am here when you need me."

Eric closed his eyes and was lost in this. It was the..._sweetest_ and most sincere thing anybody had ever done for him. It provided comfort and support, without any strings or expectations, not even an explanation of what was wrong. Sookie was just being there for him. Eric buried his face in her hair and truly let himself be comforted by Sookie.

He was now sitting up and holding her on his lap, completely lost in her hug. She rubbed his back with one hand, while one hand gently stroked through his hair as he clung to her. It could have been hours or days. She had no idea how much she was doing for him in this small gesture.

When he felt like he could pull away, he did. He kissed Sookie's cheeks and then her lips softly like she had and lay back on his back with her sprawled on top of him. Her chin rested on his chest, her eyes looked at him with so much love, and lots of concern. She wanted to be there for him, he realized, without pushing him. She wanted to take care of him, like he wanted to do for her.

"I tortured Nora," he whispered, his voice hoarse. Sookie only looked down at him. He expected disgust. Or horror. Or confusion. Maybe even satisfaction that Nora got what was coming to her. But he didn't see any of that in Sookie's face though. She was still upset because he was upset. She just wanted to make it better. She just wanted to understand.

Sookie stroked his cheek and after a few minutes she whispered, "I know you expect me to hem 'n haw about bein' vicious and cruel, but I am not gonna. Because I have seen the good in you. And I know you only would do somethin' like that because you felt it was just. It took me awhile to realize at first. But I understand now. And I know you do the right thing, always. It is what I love most about you. That and your ass," she said with a small half smile.

He gave her a smile and she reached her hand up and whispered, "That's another one of my favorites... I love making you smile."

He reached his hands up and whispered, "Sookie, I would...I need to talk to you about something."

She nodded and waited for him to continue.

"I know that you might be wary with what I am about to propose because of our history, but I would like, more than anything...to bond. Again. A full bond. And I want you to understand the meaning of this before we enter into it, so that you understand how important and serious it is to me," he said, not believing the slight shake he heard in his voice.

Sookie pushed herself up and Eric followed her. "Okay, I am listenin'. Explain everythin'."

Sookie

"Really, it is like is a marriage. A marriage we can never give up on. I would never want to give up on you Sookie," he said, finishing his explanation of what it meant to bond.

Sookie looked at him, searching his eyes to see if he really meant it. She couldn't go through another bond severing spell. It would surely kill her this time, especially if the last one was only once and what Eric was talking about now was three times.

Sookie chewed her bottom lip and closed her eyes. She knew what she wanted. She wanted the bonding. She wanted to believe that this is what Eric wanted because he wanted her.

But she also knew that Eric was doing this because he wanted to protect her from Warlow. She wouldn't run from Eric. But she didn't want Eric to feel a pressure to do something as serious as bond in order to protect her.

Eric touched her cheek and she opened her eyes. "Sookie?"

"Do...do you want this? I mean, really want this. If I wasn't in danger. If Warlow wasn't after me, would you still want to do this?" she asked.

Eric's face relaxed and he gave a small smile to Sookie, "Sookie. I want this more than anything. I want this so much. If you weren't in danger, if you are in danger...it doesn't matter to me. For better or for worse, isn't that how it goes?" he asked, a slight teasing to his voice.

"Doesn't it bother you that I'll be the only one doin' the dyin'?" she asked, repeating his words he had said so long ago on her porch. Her question was a loaded one. They had never spoken about the subject of her being turned.

It had never been something she had wanted before. When she had been with Bill, she knew she absolutely didn't want that. Even though she loved him at the time, she knew she would grow to resent Bill, like he had Lorena. He would keep her, like a perfect Southern Belle doll, only letting her do what he thought she should do. Make decisions _for _her, rather than _with _her.

Sookie looked at Eric and knew that wouldn't happen. Eric would be firm as a Maker, but he would never abuse that power. He could see it in the relationship he had with Pam. Sookie didn't know Pam well, especially because they hadn't gotten along much over the years, but she could see there was deep respect and a deep bond there. One that mirrored that of Godric's.

If Sookie were to become a vampire, she would much rather it happen at the hands of someone like Eric, Godric, or Pam who nurtured someone in their new life but gave them the structure they needed to survive. Sookie thought about Warlow and almost cringed at the thought of answering to him as his child.

Eric grabbed both of her hands and gave them a gentle squeeze, causing Sookie to bring her focus back on what he wanted to say to her. "Sookie, know that you will never be pressured into being a vampire. If it is something you want, we can visit that topic when you are ready. I know Sookie, that as you age and mature, so will our relationship. But our bond will never age. It will only grow stronger and so will my love and devotion to you. If you wish to live out your days as a mortal...then I...can and will accept it, as hard as it may be for me."

Sookie's eyes welled with tears and Eric cupped her cheeks, using his thumbs to brush them away. "Sookie, know that by saying yes to me, by bonding to me, you would make me smile for the rest of my existence. I promise I will do everything in my power to do the same for you."

Sookie let out a hiccupped sob and threw her arms around Eric, squeezing him tightly to her. She closed her eyes and she swore she heard her Gran say '_Follow your heart, Sookie'. _Sookie opened her eyes and looked at Eric and did just what her Gran said.

"Yes, Eric. I will bond with you."

**So? Was it a good Christmas chapter for you all?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Hi everybody! Hope you all had a good holiday! Thanks so much for all the reviews and messages. I am seeing the light at the end of the tunnel when it comes to this story, so I hope you all are ready.**

**Please enjoy and review! Thanks again!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 37

Eric

Eric couldn't believe the words that came out of her mouth. He had expected her to tell him that she would need to think about it. But she was saying yes. And then he was smiling so big he thought his face would bust in half and crushing his lips against hers at the same time. "Sookie," he said between kisses, "You have no idea," kiss, "How happy you have made me." He kissed her lips and all over her face as she laughed and said, "Then I am happy too. When do we do this? How do we do this?"

Eric pulled away and said, "I want to start tomorrow evening. Is that too soon?"

Sookie shook her head and smiled. "No, we can do it whenever you like."

Eric hugged her to him and kissed the crown of her head, "You have no idea how happy this makes me."

"Did you honestly think I would say no? I love you. I would do anything in my power to make you happy. I have already given you my heart. This just makes it official," she said, leaning in and kissing him softly. Eric responded and immediately deepened the kiss.

Sookie moaned into his mouth and he tightened his grip on her hips and pulled her impossibly closer. Sookie tightened her own grip on his shoulders and ground her hips down on him, causing him to rumble. Sookie broke the kiss for air and whispered, "Make love to me, Eric. Now."

He nodded and lay on his back, massaging her hips. He lifted the nightie she was wearing and threw it to the floor. She reached her hands down and ran her hands over his bare chest. All he was wearing was a pair of track pants he had thrown on after his shower. Eric reached up, mirroring her actions, and ran his fingers over collarbone and then down to her beautiful breasts.

She arched her back so he could palm them and she gasped as he leaned up and kissed her breasts. She reached down to the hem of his track pants and pulled them down, wriggling in the most devilish way as she got them off of him. Once he was free of the pants he thrust his hips upwards into her now moist panty clad center. Sookie trained her eyes down on his and he had no patience anymore.

He used vamp speed and had her underwear torn off and Sookie back on top of him. He lifted her slightly and she whimpered as he slowly lowered her on his hard cock. Sookie moaned the deeper he went and when he was fully sheathed inside of her she panted and wiggled, causing his fangs to pop as she enjoyed the feeling of him inside of her.

Sookie rubbed her hands over his pecs, paying particular attention to his nipples and she slowly began to ride him. Eric helped guide her by placing his hands on her hips. Sookie trained her eyes on his, knowing what he liked. Her eyes were clouded with love and lust. He reached one hand up and placed it on her cheek. She turned her mouth towards his palm and kissed it.

Sookie rode him occasionally changing the angle of her hips as she moved and Eric was constantly rumbling in pleasure as she kept her gaze trained on him. She was so beautiful. So alive. So vivacious. And all his.

Sookie suddenly broke her gaze the first time and he begged, "Sookie, look at me." He felt that she was close and he loved to see her get lost in her pleasure. Pleasure he had given her.

Sookie's walls fluttered and two tears actually leaked out of her eyes as she looked down into his face. She trembled as she rode out her orgasm, but Eric continued to thrust even as he flipped them and he hovered over Sookie. She hitched her legs high on his hips as she leaned up and kissed him deeply. Sookie swiped her tongue over his fangs and he growled as he blood hit his tongue, causing him to deepen each hard thrust.

Sookie moaned and said, "Oh...my...stars! That's feels fuckin' incredible!"

Eric smiled down at her and growled out, "You feel fucking incredible. Wrapped around me...so tight. So tight, Sookie," as he felt the familiar tingle in his balls before he began spilling into Sookie over and over, bringing Sookie to her second orgasm as he groaned out. Eric trembled as he finished releasing into Sookie who was rubbing up and down his back as she kissed his neck and along his collarbone.

Eric lowered himself, balancing himself on his elbows as he kissed Sookie deeply and ran his fingers through his hair. Sookie was trying to catch her breath and Eric lifted himself off of her, but pulled her tightly up against his side. He kissed her forehead and she kissed his chest as her breathing became more steady and even.

Sookie sighed, and then yawned. "I love it in the morning, right before you go to day rest."

Eric chuckled and said, "Me too. Gives me the sweetest dreams."

Sookie, with a small smile, asked, "You dream, baby?"

Eric looked down at her and arched an eyebrow, "Baby?" It wasn't the same as when the fangbanger had said it though. The way that girl had said it made the word sound cheap. Sookie used it as a term of sweet endearment. "You are my baby. My honey. My Darlin'.My sweetie," Sookie explained, "Even if you are a disgusting old man, so get used to it."

Eric laughed and kissed her and whispered, "I never had dreams until I met you."

Sookie smiled and then laid her head on his chest. She fell asleep just as the sun began to rise and Eric inhaled because his heart felt so big and so full of happiness. It almost hurt. Sookie was his and they were bonding once more. That was his last thought as he closed his eyes and went into day rest.

Sookie

Sookie woke up, stretching out next to Eric and then immediately relaxed against him once more. It must still be daylight because Eric was still. She reached for the lamp beside the bed and clicked it on. Eric was curled around her and she kissed his lips softly as she unwrapped his arm from her waist. She climbed out of bed, a little wobbly on her legs. She was well satisfied.

She went through her morning rituals and then walked out into the bedroom. Eric was still in rest and she glanced at the clock on his phone. Sunset was soon, and Eric would be up even sooner. Sookie bit her lip mischievously and walked to the bed and kissed Eric's lips once more. She wanted him. And she wasn't going to wait. The night of their date he had stopped her and he had taken her. But now she was by herself, Eric lost to the sun. She wondered if she could arouse him even in death rest.

Sookie kissed Eric, pushing him on his back. Still under, she kissed her way down Eric's beautiful body, tasting every inch of his skin and memorizing every ridge. When she reached him, he was already halfway to being rock hard. Sookie laughed in shock and then kissed his head tenderly, looking up to see if Eric was waking up. He wasn't.

She then licked the head and then down his shaft, tasting him and letting her tongue run along the thick vein on the underside of his now rock hard cock. Sookie then moved lower, taking each ball in her mouth and lightly sucking on them. She felt them twitch in her mouth and she smiled as she released them.

She moved back up to the head and licked and sucked it before releasing it with a pop and blowing on the tip. A little pre-cum budded out of the tip and Sookie smiled. "You like that baby?" she whispered, taking him back in her mouth and working her way down his cock. Sookie was still getting used to this, but she felt him only get a fraction of the way in. She wasn't happy. She knew he could be deeper, but she needed to figure out how to do it.

Sookie released him, pumping him as she caught her breath. When she psyched herself up to it she went to work on it again and finally she felt Eric hit the back of her throat and there was a gurgle, but not from her mouth. She quickly released him and saw that he was trying to come out of day rest.

Sookie smiled and took him back in her mouth, perfecting her technique and soon she loved what she was doing as the rumble in Eric's chest got louder and louder. There was no way he could be awake. Not yet.

She massaged Eric's balls as she deep throated him one last time and then he released, shooting down the back of her throat and filling her mouth. She moaned as she took everything he gave her and then released him from her mouth. She kissed his head once more and then crawled up his body. "Thank you, baby," she whispered, kissing his lips softly.

She went back into the bathroom and stripped down. She stripped out of her clothes and into the hot shower. She massaged shampoo in her hair, humming to herself as she washed all the suds out. As she blindly reached for the conditioner, her hand brushed against...Eric.

Sookie turned in the small shower, and gasped when she saw him. He looked half crazed with lust. "There ain't enough room in this shower for the both of us," she said in a teasing voice as she rubbed conditioner in her hair.

Eric growled and completely ripped out the small wall that separated the shower from the toilet and sink. "How about now? Is it big enough now?" he asked, moving forward and pushing her against the shower wall. Sookie gasped in shock, and Eric took that to his advantage and bent his head to kiss her deeply, plunging his tongue in her mouth and tasting himself on her tongue. Sookie gasped and moaned against him.

He roughly ran his fingers down her body. Sookie shivered and kissed him back. He felt her folds and felt that she was more than ready for him. Sookie hissed as he rubbed her swollen clit, then turned her around and pushed her up against the shower wall.

Her nipples rubbed against the cold, slick tile and she shivered again and moaned. Eric kissed his way down her back and then her ass. She tried to push back but Eric placed his hand on her lower back, pinning her to the wall.

"Stay still," he growled out. Sookie whimpered and Eric pulled her hips back and licked into her. She moaned and gasped out, "Baby!"

He growled and said, "You had your taste when you woke up. It's my turn."

She blushed and he went back to work, dipping his finger deep inside her, pumping in and out of her. Sookie arched her back and tried to watch what he was doing, but it was near impossible. She closed her eyes and just immersed herself in what he was doing. Sookie gasped with each additional finger he dipped into her and when his tongue delved deep inside of her, her eyes literally rolled into the back of her head in ecstasy.

Eric rumbled as he explored Sookie, reaching through her legs to massage her sensitive clit. Each brush against it sent shockwaves through her system. She shivered and trembled and when she came on his mouth Eric purred in satisfaction kissing her folds then back up her ass.

Eric kept one hand massaging her clit while he guided himself inside of her from behind. When he was fully inside of her, he reached his other hand to alternate between her breasts as he began thrusting gently in and out of her.

Sookie was limp in his hands and he knew it. He held onto her as he plunged in and out of her, each thrust deep and hitting her perfectly. Sookie felt herself building up and she reached behind her and guided Eric's mouth to hers.

He kissed her so tenderly that she choked back a sob. Eric gripped onto her tighter, and as he began to come so did she. He released her lips and bit into her shoulder and Sookie screamed her release as he came inside of her. Sookie panted and reached behind her to put her hand on the side of Eric's head as he fed from her.

"Good mornin', baby," she murmured, her speech slurred from the mind blowing pleasure she had just experienced.

He continued to drink and Sookie let him. He needed it. When he released her, he moaned and kissed her neck and then spun her around. He sucked all over her neck, greedy for more. Sookie, getting ready to go for round...whatever they were on now, stopped him, but not before letting him kiss her so hard her toes curled.

"Eric," she gasped out, "Honey, we need to get dressed and you gotta get things goin' if we are doin' this bond thing."

Eric nodded as he continued to kiss her earlobe, taking it in his mouth and biting it gently with his dull teeth. "I know," he said, his voice tortured, "I just...can't seem to get enough of you." He rubbed his erection into her and Sookie gasped, "Jesus Eric! You can't be serious."

He laughed and pulled away. "This is fast even for me," he said glancing down at his erection, "Look what you do to me!" in an accusing tone to her.

Sookie smiled and said, "Alright, get on outta my shower so I can finish it in one piece."

He pouted and Sookie stood on her tiptoes and kissed his lips before she pushed him out. She looked to the broken wall and said, "I can't believe you did that neither."

He laughed and walked out of the bathroom and Sookie went back to washing her conditioner out of her hair and then washing her body. She had to hold onto the only standing side of the shower because she was so shaky legged. She finished up and walked back out to the bedroom where Eric was, still naked and waiting for his turn in the shower.

She smiled and walked to the closet and opened it. She gasped as she saw all the clothes there for her. "You said you got me some emergency clothes, not an entire wardrobe!"

He chuckled and said, "That wasn't me. You have Pam and Tara to thank for that."

She looked back into the closet and saw a mix of what Pam thought she might like to see Sookie wear and stuff Tara had more than likely said Sookie would actually wear. All were expensive labels.

Sookie went through them and couldn't help herself when she saw a dress she thought Eric would like to see her in when they bonded. Sookie smiled wickedly as she listened to the shower and grabbed the dress out. She looked it over and nodded and then set it back inside. She grabbed a pair of jeans and a cardigan and tank top and a pair of flats to wear around here until the time was right.

Just as she was finishing getting dressed she heard the shower turn off. She walked out of the bedroom and in the kitchen, trying to keep as far from Eric right now as possible. He was too turned on and so was she. If she was in the same room, one of them might jump the other and Sookie didn't have the willpower it took to push him away again.

Sookie went to the fridge and grabbed out some milk. She then grabbed a packet of instant oatmeal and began making herself some breakfast. As the microwave dinged, Sookie heard Eric walk in the room.

She blushed as she refused to turn around, thinking of all the things they had done and all the things she still wanted to do.

But Eric was determined to torture her. He walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple. Sookie exhaled and said, "You are a devil. I don't know why I am with you," she said, with a smile on her face.

Eric whispered, "Because I make you come so hard your lungs hurt from screaming and your legs weak from fucking."

Sookie inhaled and pushed away from him and he added, "And you love me."

"You are testin' my patience Northman," she said, her face aflame. Eric chuckled and said, "I have some errands to run and then I am coming back. The errands aren't something you would want to go to. But if you would like, I could swing you by Fangtasia."

Sookie shook her head and said, "No I can be here alone for a while. Is it alright if I use your phone to call Jason?"

Eric sat at the small table and pulled her to sit on his lap. "Sookie, I thought I explained this to you. The bond...it means we are two beings becoming one. It's _exactly_ like marriage in your terms. Meaning what's _mine _is _yours _now. My homes are now _your _homes, my money is _your _money, my businesses are _your _businesses. I didn't buy those clothes in the closet, _we _bought them. Everything in this house and every house in my name, _we _own together. If it were legal to marry you in Louisiana, I would Sookie. If you would like to go to Vermont tonight to get married, say the word."

Sookie stared at him in shock, not believing her ears. "You want to get _married _to me?"

Eric exhaled in frustration and said, "That's what a bond is Sookie!"

"I know what it means for you, but you'd be willin' to _marry _me!?" she asked, in complete disbelief. Eric was a vampire who didn't give a shit about any human tradition or custom.

"I would do anything for you," he said softly. "I want you, in every way possible. If you want to jump a broom, under a chuppah, as we say the Our Father then I would do it. I only care if it means I get to be with you and you understand what I want us to be. Husband and wife," he said with a small smile on his face, obviously testing the words out for the first time.

Sookie teared up and Eric's face turned to uncertainty and hurt in a second. She practically screamed, "No, no, no! I ain't cryin' because I am sad or don't wanna marry you. I am cryin' because you make me so happy!"

His face immediately turned to relief and...joy was the only way to describe it. Sookie kissed him and said, "I will bond _and _marry you!"

He kissed her hard and said, "Good. Now, I really do have to go and your oatmeal is ready. You eat and relax. I will be back shortly." He lifted her off of his lap and she walked over to the microwave and set her oatmeal on the counter and followed him to the door.

Eric turned around and gave her a quizzical smile and she smiled right back and jumped up on him, wrapping her legs around his waist, and laid one hell of a kiss on him. Just as quickly, she broke the kiss and said, '"Have a good day at work, dear."

He looked even more confused as she jumped down from their embrace and Sookie said, "Jeez, marriage humor will be lost on you."

Eric laughed and pecked her lips and said, "Stay inside." She smiled and then he was gone. She shut the door and heard a million locks click into place.

Sookie walked back to the kitchen and began eating her oatmeal and thinking about what she was going to do today in _their _home.

**Kind of a lemony chapter, so I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	38. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone! Happy 2013! Okay, so getting back into it. Sorry it's been a bit, but I am back and this story is coming winding down! I want to thank all my readers! Your support has meant the world to me! So back to it!**

**Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 38

Eric

Eric landed in front of Sookie's former place of employment. Merlotte's, the local Bon Temps watering hole, was buzzing. Eric made his way inside and immediately spotted Lafayette peeking out from behind the back kitchen window. Eric heard him swear and he headed back to the window.

On the counter in front of him there was reeking fried food and a steam that separated him from Lafayette. "One of the men I was looking for," Eric leered at Lafayette.

"What you want? All yo' ass bring is trouble," Lafayette said, turning back to the grill.

"I heard you put a spell on Sookie's car that caused it to crash," he said, not attempting to hide his anger.

Lafayette looked to him, his face paling if it were possible, and Eric only stared him down. "It...It happened so long ago. I was angry and me and Sook, we moved past it."

"It is far too easy to be granted forgiveness by my lover. I don't care if you moved past it. I haven't and I won't. Threaten or harm her again and I will kill you. This is no threat. This is fact," Eric stated.

Lafayette nodded, his eyes still big as saucers. He didn't dare break gaze with Eric. Eric said, "Good. Now, I have another matter to discuss with you. I may have a favor to ask of you. Help me and I will be in your debt, and as you know I _always _repay my debts."

Lafayette nodded and said, ""Uh huh."

Eric smiled and said, "I will be in touch. Now, I need to speak with Sam. Where can I find him?"

Lafayette gave him a curious look and said, "Back office."

Eric nodded and gave Lafayette one final look before heading to the back office.

He knocked and then opened the door without waiting for an answer, which was not well received by Mr. Merlotte.

"God dammit! I am tryin'...Oh" he stopped short when he saw who it was, "What the hell do you want?" he spat out at Eric.

"You to sit down and shut up for starters," Eric said calmly.

"Get the fuck outta my bar," Sam growled out, standing and pointing to the door.

"Not before I talk to you," Eric said, his tone and expression brooking no argument. "Now sit before I break your legs and make you sit."

Sam stared him down, but in the end he sat down and crossed his arms, waiting.

Eric paced in front of him and said, "I know that it was Sookie's decision to be with me that caused your falling out. I don't care if you don't like me or think I am not good enough for Sookie. I care what Sookie thinks and by some miracle she sees something in me that makes me worthy of her."

Sam only stared and Eric continued, "My concern is Sookie, and you have hurt her. I don't like it. Make it better, because Sookie and I plan to be together for a long time," Eric said, slowly walking to the door. Before he walked out the door he added, "And if you ever call her stupid again, I will rip your heart out."

He slammed the door and walked through the bar and out into the parking lot. He shot into the air and flew towards Sookie's to see if there were any new scents he could pick up.

He landed in her front yard and his nose immediately assaulted him with Fae. Sookie's grandfather had been here. And Preston. And Jason. And a much older track of Nora. She had been observing Sookie for what Eric knew had been a while now.

Eric took off and flew to an already bustling Fangtasia. He landed and many women and even men shrieked in delight at his arrival. Me moved quickly inside and looked for Pam, who was nowhere to be seen.

He spotted Tara at the bar shaking a cocktail shaker at vampire speed, wowing the crowd and moved to speak to her. She stopped when she saw him and quickly finished serving the humans before say, "Eric."

"Tara, where is Pamela?" he asked, genuinely curious.

"After you spoke with her, she said she was going out and I was to stay here," she said. Eric nodded and said, "I am going to be in the back making some calls. Don't let anybody come back or call if it isn't Sookie or Pam."

Tara nodded and went back to the long line waiting for drinks. Eric moved to the back office and began making the calls he needed to make. He called in every favor, every contact that he could think of without revealing any specific details. All of them said they would come and Eric sighed in relief.

Eric then called Jason. He needed Jason on board. "Jason, I need to speak with you. May I swing by later?"

After Jason agreed, Eric stood and walked around his desk and tried to call Pam. She answered and asked, "Yes?"

"Pamela, where are you?" he asked.

"Is there something you need, Eric?" she asked, avoiding his question.

"Not particularly. I wanted to speak with you a little more in depth about what we discussed earlier," he said.

"About you and Sookie bonding or you possibly turning her?" Pam said in a tone filled with attitude.

"Both. Where are you?" he asked again.

"Why I am shopping of course. Where else would I be?" she asked.

Eric said, "Well, make time in your shopping schedule to meet with me. Soon," he said, clicking his phone off.

Eric closed his eyes before dialing the last number he needed for the evening. His conversation was brief and concise and he told the man he was speaking to that he would meet him within the next couple of hours.

Eric walked out to the bar and said to Tara, "Call Sookie and tell her I am going into a meeting and will be unavailable for a bit. If she needs anything, you fulfill any request. Leave the bar and have Ginger and the rest of the staff cover."

Tara nodded and went back to serving the customers as Eric walked out of the bar and took flight.

Sookie

Sookie was cleaning up the small cabin for her and Eric. She had stripped the bed of its sheets and began washing them and the dishes she had used. She found a small cabinet with cleaning supplies, a vacuum and began dusting and vacuuming. If she had to guess, she would say that Eric probably had a housekeeper come in every couple of weeks.

She finished the small dwelling quickly and had just sat down to relax after making herself a sandwich when there was a knock on the door. Sookie froze, terrified. The realization that Eric couldn't even feel her terror settled in her already frenzied mind. She rose slowly, looking towards the phone and when a familiar voice said, "Sookie, it's me. I am coming in. I knocked out of courtesy in case you were naked." Pam.

Sookie gave a shaky exhale and said, "Pam? Oh my...Thank God. You scared me half to death."

The door opened and Pam stood there in pink Victoria Secret sweats. Sookie asked, "Did Eric send you?" looking Pam over, extremely confused as she gestured Pam into the small cabin.

She shook her head and walked in and sat on the couch. "No, Eric doesn't know I am here. Probably wouldn't like me coming near you without him knowing about it."

Sookie nodded and walked to the couch and sat a few spaces away and said, "Well, um, why did you come here?"

"I need to talk to you about something," Pam said. Sookie usually only saw a bitchy, glib, and sarcastic side of Pam. Sookie couldn't even mask her confused and doubtful expression at Pam's new sincere and even tender tone. She waited for Pam to continue.

"I don't want you to feel uncomfortable Sookie, really," she said. Sookie nodded and Pam continued. "Eric and I talked about your...plans. And I want you to know that even though I may have been...standoffish," she said tentatively. Sookie raised an eyebrow and she put her hands up and said, "Okay I have been a mega-bitch."

Sookie chuckled lightly and said, "I get it. It's okay. You were just worried about Eric."

Pam nodded and said, "Exactly, but I know there was a better way for me to handle it. Shooting a bazooka at your face was not my best moment."

Sookie smiled and said, "You gotta point comin'?"

Pam nodded and said, "I want you to know that I am happy for you and Eric. And I am glad that you decided to bond. No really," she said, grabbing for Sookie's hand when Sookie gave her a skeptical look. She held it in her own and Sookie looked into Pam's eyes and saw she was being genuine.

Sookie's couldn't help her mouth gaping, but she snapped it closed. "Well...I'm glad then. It will make everything...ummm, easier."

Pam nodded and said, "And Sookie, Eric won't talk to me about it, but last thing I want you to know is...I would love to have you as a sister."

Sookie felt like she had been slapped in the face. She looked at Pam and she added "You may never choose to be vampire, Sookie, but if you do consider it, know that you can come to me with questions."

Sookie teared up and Pam said, "Ew, but don't do that. I don't do waterworks and humans."

Sookie laughed and nodded and said, "Thanks Pam." She wiped the tears and said, "I am gl...thank you. It means more than you know."

Pam nodded and then reached down on the floor and grabbed a bag. She handed it to Sookie who asked, "What's this?"

"Well, because we are going to be in each other's lives, we are going to need to start bonding, pardon the pun, without Eric and Tara around," she said as Sookie opened up the bag.

Sookie grabbed out a pint of Ben and Jerry's and popcorn and a..bag of donor blood. And finally the complete series of Buffy the Vampire Slayer.

"I heard this is what humans eat when they watch movies and that's what I eat...and some amazing comedy," she said, her trademark smirk in place as she gestured to the DVD box set.

Sookie laughed as Pam put the first disc in. "I ain't ever really seen Buffy before. You watch this?" she asked in disbelief.

"It's hilarious! Eric and I laugh and laugh the entire show, and not just because it is filled with witty one-liners," Pam said as she resettled on the couch and grabbed for her bagged blood.

She pressed play and the movie started. Sookie and Pam laughed their way through the first and second episode of the first season when Pam sat up straight, looking at the front door.

Sookie paused the show and asked, "What?"

"Shhh, I thought I heard something."

"It's Eric!" Sookie said, making a move to get off the couch and go to the door.

Pam stopped her and said, "It is not Eric. I would know if it was. Sookie, go back to the back bedroom and lock the door. Now."

Sookie shook her head and said, "What? No. The door is loc-"

Suddenly the door exploded and Sookie and Pam gasped and fell to the ground. Pam was back up in seconds and looked over her shoulder to check on a shocked Sookie. "Go back there now!"

Sookie got up and ran to the back bedroom. As she swung the door shut she saw who it was. Nora. She was cut, burned, and barely recognizable. It made Sookie almost throw up. Pam was asking Nora what the fuck she thought she was doing and Sookie saw a red button near the light switch. Sookie looked one last time at Pam and Nora before she shut the door and hit the red button. She heard the clicks and locks click and clanked into place.

Sookie heard Nora threatening Pam to hand Sookie over, but Pam was holding firm and telling Nora to calm down.

As she picked up the phone she heard a crash out in the living room, she picked up the line and dialed Eric's number.

"Sookie, I can't talk. Pam needs me and she isn't answering her phone. She is terrified," Eric answered immediately.

"She is here with me. And so is Nora. Please get here, I think Pam is in danger," Sookie said in a terrified and shaky voice.

Eric swore and said, "Sookie, are you in the bedroom?"

Sookie said, "Yes and I locked it."

"Good. Stay there. There are weapons under the bed. Take what you know how to use," he said, thundering wind making it hard for Sookie to hear.

"And do not, under any circumstances, go out into the living room," he said. "Do you understand?"

"Eric? Are you close?" she asked as she heard another enormous crash and felt the walls shake.

"I am coming to you now. Sookie stay in that room!" he barked and then the line cut.

Sookie jumped as she heard something big hit the door to the bedroom. She then realized it was obviously one of the vampires out of the living room, she just hoped and prayed it wasn't Pam.

She heard snarls and hisses as they fought to the death and Sookie realized Pam was in real danger. Where was Eric? Why wasn't he here by now?

Sookie heard crunches followed by sickening gasps of pain that Sookie knew to be Pam's. How much older was Nora? Was she even older than Pam? It sounded like one hell of a fight, and Sookie knew Pam was a fighter.

Sookie looked between the phone and the door, wondering if she should call Eric. She knew she would only be slowing him down, so she dismissed that thought. There wasn't nearly as much crashing as there had been three minutes ago, which had to be a bad sign. Vampires didn't tire, so one of them was winning. Sookie listened carefully, trying to make out who was ahead.

"Sookie," Nora called out, "Sookie, I don't want to kill Pam to get to you, but I will."

Sookie swallowed as Pam's weak voice said, "Sookie, stay the fuck in there, ya hear?!"

Sookie chewed her bottom lip and couldn't help the tears that fell down her cheeks as she heard a thud that sounded like a kick in Pam's gut as she audibly wheezed. Sookie felt so hopeless. Pam and Eric told her to stay in the room, but she couldn't let Pam die.

Sookie looked to the phone, to the weapons in her hands and the door. She was desperate for an answer and Sookie inhaled deeply, and made her decision as she heard another colossal thud in the living room. Sookie ran to the door and flung it open, shooting her light out at Nora and knocking her into the opposite wall.

"Sookie, no! Get back in there!" Pam gurgled out, blood spilling from her mouth.

Nora was back up and snarling, "That light runs out I hear. All I have to do is a avoid it you cunt. And I am fast, very fast," she said in a menacing voice as she advanced on Sookie. Sookie shot another blast of light at Nora, who easily dodged the blow and dashed her way toward Sookie.

Pam was up and in between them once more, but Nora easily threw her to the side and almost cleared the distance between her and Sookie.

Sookie shot her light, hitting Nora in the chest, her body once again hurled back to the other side of the cabin. She hit it hard, indenting the wall. Nora groaned in pain and Sookie grabbed Pam and said, "In the bedroom, now!"

Pam grabbed Sookie's arm and she helped Pam in the room, slowly as she wobbled on broken legs and what looked like a broken spine.

They were almost to the door when Nora was suddenly there. She said, "Almost made it," then ripped into Sookie's throat and lowered her mouth as a sickening gurgling sound came out of Sookie's now drowning windpipe. Pam gasped in horror and attempted to push Nora away, but once again she was batted out of the way by Nora, whose eyes were trained on Sookie's neck, a dangerous look of deranged hunger on her face.

Sookie fell to her knees as she got weaker from the blood loss and lack of oxygen. She literally felt her heart begin to panic and her lungs protest at the lack of oxygen. Nora bent before her and latched on her neck, holding Sookie's shoulders to keep her in place. She greedily gulped Sookie's blood into her mouth, lost to the ecstasy it brought. Sookie weakly attempted to push her off as she felt the life leave her body and her eyes clouded over as she struggled for air.

Sookie's vision began to blur and her last thoughts were that she was glad Eric wasn't bonded to her yet. He would live. He would be sad, yes. But he could go on. Sookie's last glimpse at the world she knew was Pam, who had stood and was trying to pull Nora off of Sookie. Sookie then blacked out and knew no more.

**Please review!**


	39. Chapter 39

**Hi everybody. I am sorry I haven't posted in a bit and left you hanging. I got that nasty flu that's been going around and it knocked me on my ass. But I am on the road to recovery and back at it. **

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 39

Eric

Eric landed in the front yard, snarling and growling as he went through the open door. Nora was drinking deeply from Sookie who was bleeding out as Pam lifted herself to her feet weakly, but determined. Pam grabbed a stake and glanced at Eric, who gave her a small nod, before plunging the stake in Nora's heart. Nora was in such a gluttonous state as she drank in Sookie's delicious taste she hadn't even seen it coming.

Eric zipped in front of Nora, who gave Eric a look of pained shock. Eric grabbed Sookie out of her hands as she began to explode in a pile of blood. All Eric could do was watch as his only sister met the true death, but he couldn't waste any time dwelling on it as Sookie was close to bleeding out in his arms.

Eric ripped deep into his wrist and held the blood over Sookie's throat and coated it thickly. Sookie's eyes cracked opened and a small smile graced her lips as she recognized him. Eric said, "You are going to be fine. Do you hear me Sookie? You will be fine. You are healing now, but you need to drink, Sookie."

He bit into his wrist once more and he held his wrist to her mouth. His blood trickled down her throat and she gurgled because she couldn't control it. Eric ran his fingers over her throat and said, "Don't panic, and just let it go down on its own."

Sookie's eyes were now wide open and focused on Eric and she latched onto his wrist, gently scraping her teeth in the wounds to keep it open.

Eric brushed his fingers through her hair as she drank and finally he pulled away. She closed her eyes as Eric's wounds healed. He felt his blood working as it pulsed through her weak system and began healing her injuries.

She opened her eyes and said in a weak voice, "I am fine...Pam. Help Pam."

Eric nodded and gently laid Sookie on the couch and walked through his destroyed cabin towards his child who was whimpering on the floor as she cracked ribs back in place.

Eric picked her up and she cried out and said, "FUCKSONOFACUNTBITCH!"

Eric shushed her and walked to the other half of the sectional and laid Pam down and looked her over. Nora had come close to killing both Pam and Sookie. Nearly every bone in Pam's body was broken and she had lost blood. Lots of blood. Eric growled and felt no remorse that Nora was now dead. He had always expected to feel sad or guilty if she were to meet the true death, thinking he owed at least that to Godric, but the only emotions he felt were overwhelming satisfaction and relief. And Eric believed Godric would have understood.

She had been a threat to both his daughter and his Sookie. Eric shook his head as he saw Pam struggle to heal and he once more bit into his wrist and held it to Pam. She pushed it away and said, "No, Sookie may need it."

"Du behöver det. Sookie är bra för nu. Jag behöver dig lika mycket som jag behöver henne, Pamela (**You need it. Sookie is fine for now. I need you just as much as I need her, Pamela**)," he whispered, placing his wrist to her lips. Pam's eyes rimmed red as she took shallow sips from his wrist and released it shortly after.

"No tears. It's a waste of blood and you plus tears freaks me out," he said with a smile.

Pam looked over to where Sookie was and Eric followed her gaze. Sookie was now sleeping, but with his blood now in her once more he could feel that she was fine, but her body was still in shock from everything it had been through. "I love her too, you know," Pam said, bringing his attention once more to her.

Eric looked down at Pam and said, "Thank you. For saving her and accepting her."

Pam smiled, but then groaned as something snapped back in place. Most of her wounds were healed and she said, "We need to leave here."

He nodded and said, "We will. I want to make sure you and Sookie are really stable before we move though. Hang on a second."

Eric walked through kicking tables, pillows, and chairs out of his way as he walked to the kitchen, which was in an equal state of disarray. He grabbed all the blood he had out of the fridge and drank some, needing it since he had given so much to Sookie and Pam.

He walked back to Pam and handed her the blood and they sat and drank. Eric moved towards Sookie once more and gently picked her up and held her as Pam continued to drink the blood.

Sookie stirred and reached up and touched his cheek, pulling it away to find blood there. Eric realized that he had cried again, "I am an emotional basket case when it comes to you, Stackhouse."

Sookie smiled and chuckled but then winced in pain as she tenderly touched her throat. Eric said, "Do you feel well enough to leave here? It's no longer safe and probably not structurally sound."

Sookie nodded and tried to sit up, but Eric needed to help her. "Eric, how are we gonna get out of here? I am weak and I don't know where I am, Pam has been a punchin' bag all night and you have given both of us your blood."

She had a point. "Hang on," he said, trying to find a solution. Sookie said, "Jason. Call Jason. He will come as long as you give him directions. We can go to one of your other houses or my house."

"Or my house," Pam offered, sitting up slowly, having now finished all of her blood completely.

Eric nodded and called Jason, who picked up after the fourth ring. "I am going to give you directions and I need you to be here as soon as possible."

Jason took the directions and Eric hung up and monitored Sookie and Pam. Pam was weak, but otherwise healed. She would be fine. Sookie was extremely weak and Eric hoped all the way healed. But he wasn't sure.

Eric felt his own body and knew he needed to drink more blood and soon. He grabbed the last bit of blood he had been drinking from and finished it, grimacing at the taste and the cool temperature.

Eric then bit into his wrist, Pam giving him a concerned look as he lifted his wrist once more to Sookie's lips.

She jerked awake and drank for a moment before pushing him away and saying, "Can you really spare this much blood?"

"I am fine, will you please drink? I want to make sure you aren't dealing with any major internal bleeding or damage," he murmured, lifting his wrist once more to her mouth.

Sookie took a few mouthfuls of blood before pushing him away and saying, "I feel much better. Just a little weak from the blood loss."

He nodded and pulled her into his arms. "We need to get by the road where I told Jason to meet us. Is there anything here you need?"

"My um, just my purse I think. It's in the bedroom," Sookie said, disoriented. Pam nodded and zipped to get it and snarked, "You call this a purse? We are going shopping as soon as you are better."

Sookie gave Pam an eye roll and Eric looked to Pam, who nodded to let him know she was ready.

"Are you ready?" he asked Sookie. She looked around the destroyed little cabin with a sad smile on her face, but she nodded.

"This is only one of our houses. I will build a new one exactly like it if you are attached to it," Eric assured, giving her a little squeeze.

She gave him a small smile and nod and they left. Eric closed up the cabin as best he could and then he said to Pam, "Follow me."

Eric ran, Sookie in his arms, her face burrowed in his neck as he did. Her hot breath on his neck was a painful reminder of how close he had come to losing her tonight. It was too terrifying a thought for him even to process right now. He just needed to get them to a safe location.

They reached the edge of the forest where the road was and Eric stopped, taking shelter in the trees. He didn't want them to be seen just yet. There was nobody after them right now that he knew of, but the threat his family had suffered tonight was making him overly cautious.

Suddenly he heard what sounded like a truck coming in the distance and he looked to Pam who glared down the road. She said, "It's him."

He nodded and said, "Jason is here, Sookie. Just relax."

She nodded, her head resting on his shoulder, her eyes closed. She was very tired and disoriented, common symptoms of blood loss. She was also shivering as if she was in the arctic tundra instead of a balmy 65 degree Louisiana.

Jason pulled up and got out of the truck and demanded, "What the hell happened? Is she okay?" he asked, gesturing to Sookie. He got sight of a bloodied Pam, whose fangs were down from the fresh blood that Jason provided. Or could provide

"Don't even think about it," Sookie warned Pam, now awake and completely dead serious. Pam looked to Sookie and nodded. Even though Sookie was weak, Eric could see she would take anyone on who tried to mess with her brother.

Eric kissed her forehead and said, "Nobody will hurt your brother, Sookie. Let's get you in the car."

Jason climbed back in the driver's side of the truck and Pam climbed in the back. Eric gently maneuvered himself in with Sookie still in his arms. He reached over and turned the heat up and wrapped his arms around her. He wished he generated body heat at times like this. When Sookie needed it.

Sookie fell into a deep sleep, snoring lightly.

Jason drove them to downtown Shreveport. He pulled into the underground garage Eric had directed him to and Eric said, "I have more than enough room for everyone at this location. I think Sookie would be comforted knowing that you are near for the rest of the night."

Jason nodded and climbed out of the truck after parking and coming around the truck to see if he could help with Sookie, but Eric held her tightly, now willing to let anybody separate them.

Eric led them into the downtown building he owned and led them to his floor. It was the penthouse and once they were in Eric asked, "Pam, will you show Jason where he will sleep and also where he can find food and the facilities. Then heat some blood for the both of us."

Pam nodded and inclined her head towards Jason to follow her down one of the halls. He looked at Sookie one last time and Eric gave him a reassuring nod before Jason followed Pam. Eric carried Sookie to their room right into the restroom. He started the bath and undressed Sookie, who opened her eyes. "Eric? Where are we?" she asked, her voice groggy.

"At an apartment building we own in downtown Shreveport," he said as he lowered her in the water. Sookie moaned as she settled in the water and Eric asked, "Too hot?"

She shook her head and said, "No, but it would be better if you were in here with me."

Eric smiled and stripped off his shirt and then the rest of his clothes. He then eased in behind Sookie and groaned at the feel of the hot water and Sookie's soft, slippery skin against his.

He grabbed the soap and began gently scrubbing Sookie. As he bathed her, he thanked every God for saving Sookie tonight. Sookie leaned against him as he worked and he kissed her temple. Sookie reached her hand up and stroked her hand against his stubbly cheek and she gasped when she pulled her hand away with blood.

As she trained her concerned eyes on Eric, he sobbed and said, "I...I...I almost...lost you. Again! I am so scared, Sookie. All the time...I am scared. What if the next time I don't make it? What if you die? I don't know...what will happen to me."

Sookie turned in the tub and rested both hands on his shoulders and said, "Eric, that is somethin' that _will _eventually happen. I will die, one day. But we need to be thankful that that day ain't today."

Eric shook his head, not wanting to hear her words.

Sookie

Sookie could only watch as Eric sobbed and she just wanted to make it better. Make him feel better. Sookie rubbed her hands up and down his shoulders and neck. He hugged her to him and she clung to Eric and rubbed his back.

Sookie couldn't help the tears that stung her own eyes. She hated seeing him in pain. Sookie rubbed his back and she just let her mind wander. It wandered and wandered and they just held each other until she pulled back. The look in his eyes haunted her. Even without a bond, she could feel his terror, his fear, his sadness, and his acute anxiety over their impending separation. He knew it was coming, it was just a matter of when.

Eric was no longer sobbing, but he was still crying.

Sookie wiped his tears and kissed his cheeks. Sookie stood and just then noticed that the bathwater had turned pink from Eric's tears. She reached her hand down and took his hands, pulling slightly to tell him she wanted him to stand.

Eric stood and Sookie reached behind her and turned on the shower and then reached for the soap. This time she lathered and gently scrubbed Eric clean and then rinsed herself off.

Sookie set the soap down and turned to Eric. He just looked down at her as the water ran and Sookie closed her eyes and listened to it. Sookie opened her eyes and the stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in a towel and then handed one to Eric who did the same. She then pulled the Viking out of the shower and led him to the room.

Once they both completely dried off, they lost the towels and got in bed. Eric only looked at her and although his tears had ceased, Sookie knew he still felt the despair and fear he had.

Sookie ran her hands through his hair and Eric let her, a low rumble in his chest. Sookie whispered, "Okay, it is my turn to speak and...and I need you to not interrupt me until I am done. I need to get this out."

Eric didn't react, but he held her gaze and Sookie knew she had his full attention. She nodded and took a deep breath, "You have been taking care of me, makin' all the decisions so far. Now it's my turn. I have been doin' a lot of thinkin'. Since I got back from Fae, since you lost your memories, and Tara was turned, and you disappeared in the Authority with Bill. Since Lilith. Since we were apart. I have been thinkin'. And now, I am done thinkin'. Well, at least about one thing."

Eric remained silent, but ran a hand down her arm, leaving a trail of goosebumps in its wake. It was his way of letting her know he was listening. She grabbed his hand and kissed his palm and said, "I am done thinkin' about this thing, and I am ready to start plannin'. And I need your help."

Eric now held a confused and curious look on his face and Sookie took another deep breath. "I am ready to be changed. Vampire. I am ready. I want to plan it, so that it is the easiest transition for me possible. But I want you to know I am ready. Ready to plan, and ready to begin...changing."

Eric only looked at her for what seemed like hours. And then he pulled her in his arms, hugging her to him as the sun began to ascend into the morning sky. Sookie yawned against his chest as he buried his nose in her hair and inhaled deeply. Sookie began to drift and just as she began to fall asleep she said, "I love you."

Sookie pecked his chest and said, "I love you too."

She then fell asleep, feeling Eric go to his day rest even in sleep.

**Please review. And take care of yourselves! Germs are going around and this flu virus is NASTY! So go wash your hand (after you review)!**


	40. Chapter 40

**Good morning fanfiction! I am wrapping up this story, so I am taking my time to make sure everything is wrapped up nicely in these last chapters. Thanks to everyone who has read and given me feedback.**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 40

Eric

Eric rose and rolled to see Sookie lying on her back next to him.

She was awake but her eyes were closed. She was waiting for him.

He moved to let her know he was up so he would not startle her and her eyes snapped open, immediately searching for his. She smiled when their eyes met and he couldn't help a smile from his own lips to match hers.

Eric reached for her and pulled her to him, gently placing his lips to hers. Sookie kissed him back and Eric pulled away after feeling that Sookie was still in some pain from her near death experience the night before.

Eric stroked her cheek and said, "You are still in pain."

Sookie shrugged, but it looked awkward since she was lying down. She replied, "A little."

Sookie turned her face towards his hand and kissed the palm that was on her cheek and then kissed her way down to his wrist. She kissed it and then bit hard into his wrist and began drinking greedily. Eric's fangs snapped down and he groaned, each drag on his wrist sending a low thud of pleasure to his cock. Sookie looked at him as she drank and didn't break eye contact as she reached her wrist up to his mouth and placed it against his lips.

Eric kissed her wrist and then gently bit, drinking her bubbly, lively blood into his mouth. It danced across his tongue, coating each rejoicing taste bud, completely drunk on her taste.

Eric felt his own blood sizzle under his skin as it bonded with Sookie's blood. She was making him feel so alive. Sookie gasped against Eric's wrist and he growled as she dragged her dull teeth in the wound on his wrist to keep it open as she continued to drink.

Sookie was panting now as she drank and Eric could feel her body still reeling from all the blood loss it had suffered yesterday. He licked her wounds after taking one more precious sip from her and sealed her up. She took a couple more drags before doing the same and Eric smiled affectionately at her, stroking his fingers through her soft curls.

Sookie's eyes were now closed and she had a euphoric expression on her face. Eric had never seen someone look so beautiful. She was ethereal. Like an angel. Sookie opened her eyes and looked at him and then she rolled until she was on top of him. She ground against him causing him to growl.

"Sookie," he groaned as he rested his hands on her hips. She leaned down and kissed him and whispered against his lips, "You can have me if you are gentle."

Eric nodded and reached for the bottom of her shirt and peeled it off and threw it to the floor. He then rolled them and he leaned down and kissed her gently, but with a passion that showed her how much he loved her and wanted her.

Sookie stroked her hands up his chest and rested her hands on his shoulders. Eric shivered at her touch and she smiled up at him as he reached between them and felt her. She was ready for him. He gently pushed into her, shuddering in her arms at the sensation. She was so tightly wrapped around him.

He stilled inside of her, luxuriating in her silky, wet heat. Sookie groaned and Eric kissed up her neck, towards her throat as he remained still inside of her.

She kissed him back and when she pulled away she whispered, "Gently, baby." She bucked her hips and Eric slowly and carefully began thrusting, hitting her right each time. Sookie and Eric moved together slowly and perfectly, reaffirming their love and commitment to each other through each gentle caress, kiss, and thrust.

When Sookie tensed around him, her back arching, signaling her impending release, Eric sped up slightly, feeling his own balls tense and tingle. He kissed her lips as he felt her walls flutter around him and her cries pulled his own release deep from within him. He gasped and shuddered on top of Sookie as he came undone and it was a miracle he didn't collapse on top of her from the wave of pleasure that almost knocked him over.

He lowered himself and kissed her gently before rolling off of her and pulling her into his side.

Sookie kissed his chest and said, "That was amazing."

"You are amazing," he whispered, kissing the crown of her head.

"Your phone was ringin' all day today. We should get up and get goin'," she said as she yawned. He stroked her back and said, "We should, but I don't want to leave this bed. Or you."

She leaned her head back to look at him and smiled at him. "Me neither. When can we do our next exchange?" she asked, followed by a deep rumble from her hungry stomach.

Eric smiled down at her and said, "As soon as you have eaten." He tucked a hair behind her ear and kissed the tip of her nose before he sat up. He climbed out of bed and made his way toward the door without bothering to put clothes on. Sookie, who had been lounging in the bed lazily, popped up in the bed and shrieked, "Eric Northman, you get some clothes on right now!"

He looked over his shoulder and then down at his naked body, "Do you object to seeing your bonded in the nude, Sookie?"

Sookie blushed and said, "No, but I sure as hell mind Pam and Jason seeing it. You are mine."

Eric smiled and walked back to the bed and kissed her forehead, "Yes, dear one."

He walked to the closet and grabbed a pair of track pants and slid them on. "Come out to eat when you are ready."

She nodded and stretched and for a moment Eric was tempted to rip off his pants and have her again and not so gently this time.

He clenched his jaw and turned toward the bedroom door, forcing himself out of the room. Eric located his phone on the coffee table and grabbed it. Four missed calls.

Eric dialed his voicemail and listened to three messages from his day man, who had apparently filled the home with fresh human food and clothing for Sookie and Jason. He then had made contact with the Authority to request a meeting on Eric's behalf. Eric had also had him call John Quinn. Which reminded Eric that he needed to speak to Jason.

Jason was still sleeping in the quest bedroom of the penthouse apartment, so that would have to wait until later. And he didn't want Sookie's prying eyes and ears hearing what he needed to talk to him about.

Eric went to Pam's room, wondering if she was awake yet. Sometimes when vampires were recovering from serious injuries they slept longer in order to heal themselves faster. Eric peaked in and saw that Pam was just waking up. He walked to the bed and sat on the edge of it as Pam sat up.

"Is it Sookie? Is she okay?" Pam asked.

"Sookie is fine," he said. "How are you?"

Like Sookie, Pam shrugged and said, "I'll live. Well, you know what I mean." Her smirk on her face.

Eric chuckled and asked, "I need your help with something."

She rolled her eyes and sat up, grumbling, "What else is new? What is it this time?"

"I will tell you later. Will you take Jason and meet me at Fangtasia later?"

She gave him a confused look, but nodded. "What's Jason supposed to do?"

Eric said, "I don't care as long as he doesn't do anything stupid. Give him beer and let him watch the dancers."

Pam nodded and said, "How long will you be?"

Eric replied, "Not long. I am hoping that Sookie and I will bond for a second time after she eats and then I will come."

Pam nodded, already getting ready and Eric left, looking for Sookie.

She was in the kitchen making herself some grilled cheese and soup.

Eric walked up behind her and wrapped his arms around her as she flipped her sandwich.

"You need meat."

Sookie nodded and said, "I have a steak in the oven."

He kissed her neck and began grabbing a plate, utensils, and a large glass of water for her and set the table in the kitchen. "Will you grab some for Jason?"

He nodded and added a setting and Sookie brought a plate of grilled cheese sandwiches and some soup for her and Jason.

Jason came in stretching and yawning as she sat down, Eric pushing her chair in for her.

"Oooh grilled cheese," Jason said, sitting down, grabbing a sandwich and ripping off the crust, popping it into his mouth "Jason Stackhouse, if you're gonna eat like an animal you can go eat in a barn," Sookie said, disapproval and disgust in her tone.

Jason, properly chastised, sat and served himself and Eric smiled at his spitfire. With the exception of Hadley, Eric knew Sookie's beloved Gran would be proud of her grandchildren, especially Sookie.

Pam walked in and said, "Jason, I need your assistance at Fangtasia very briefly. Finish your food and then get ready to come with me."

Jason and Sookie gave her a confused look, but Jason shrugged and said, "As long as it don't take too long. And it doesn't involve me killin' no one."

"Especially the latter," Sookie said, taking a bite out of her sandwich. Eric smiled and said, "It has to do with Nora meeting the true death. We need to have Jason write a statement that he was a witness. He is an elected official as a police and so it will make Nora's death seem less suspicious and harder to ."

Sookie nodded, seeming to buy the story. Jason continued eating and when he finished he kissed Sookie's forehead and said, "Thanks for the grilled cheese. I am gonna go get ready."

She nodded as Eric slid the steak onto her plate. She began cutting it up and exhaled. "I am gettin' full."

"You need the protein. Eat as much of this as you can," Eric asked.

Sookie nodded and popped another bite of steak into her mouth.

Eric sat across from Sookie and watched as she ate and when she was finally done he was satisfied.

Sookie leaned back and put her hand on her stomach. "I am so full."

Eric reached a hand across the table for her hand and said, "Good, we need to talk and then, if you are up for it, do our second bonding."

She smiled as she placed her hand in his and nodded, before saying, "Let me clean up this mess first."

Eric shook his head and said, "No, don't bother. We will handle it later."

She looked like she was going to argue, but then shrugged and said, "Okay, let's talk."

He stood and led her to the living room and sat on the couch, pulling her with him. "We need to talk about everything that will involve you becoming vampire. If you want this transition to be easy, if you want to be really comfortable with this decision then you need to have every answer and we need to talk through every one of your concerns. And mine."

"You have concerns?" Sookie asked, her and eyes worried.

"You are my biggest concern, so yes Sookie, I have concerns about killing you and turning you into something you never thought you wanted before. And I want and need to talk about this with you to make sure we are on the same page for both our sakes," he replied.

Sookie nodded and asked, "Do you know where my purse is?"

Eric looked around and spotted it near the door. He had it within seconds, holding it out to her and she rummaged through it until she had a little steno notepad. He gave her an amused and curious look. She looked at him and said, "I have notes. A list of my concerns and questions."

Eric couldn't hide the shock he felt and he said, "You really _have _been thinking about this for awhile."

She nodded and said, "Eric, I have been thinking about this since I met Bill. I knew when I became involved with vampires that this was a possibility. I had hoped it wouldn't happen then, especially against my will, but these were the questions that I hoped I would be able to ask my maker in the event I was changed."

Eric nodded and said, "Well, as your maker, go ahead, please."

Sookie

Sookie looked over her list that she had been adding to for over a year.

"I have concerns, but I don't see them stoppin' our plans," she said to Eric, who was waiting patiently, holding her hand in support.

Eric nodded and said, "I have my own concerns. I want to talk them out. Once we know what they are, we can address them and move on to talk about how and when we want this to happen," he said in a reassuring way.

Sookie nodded and squeezed his hand. "Okay, first of all: My house. I want to be able to keep my Gran's house, but I want it still to have the protection afforded to humans so that it is a safe haven for us when we need it."

Eric nodded, replying, "I had guessed this would be one of your main concerns. I believe we could accomplish this by signing the house over to Jason. He would be the owner in name only. We could even arrange for him to sign a contract to that effect if you would like. I can't see Jason having an issue with this."

Sookie thought a moment, nodding as his words sank in. She exhaled in relief and said, "That..that sounds like it would work."

"Okay, so what else?" he asked, peeking at her list.

Sookie swallowed and asked, "I...well, I want to know what it's like."

"Being vampire?" he asked.

"No..um, _becomin' _vampire," she said, licking her lips and pursing them nervously.

Eric leaned back looking at her and she said, "I mean, I saw Pam do it to Tara. I know what the process is. But what is it like...leaving this existence and entering into a whole new one as something new?"

Eric's eyes told Sookie he was taking himself back more than a thousand years in order to find an answer for her. The night that Godric had come for him.

"It was...terrifying, but exhilarating all at the same time. Back then, vampires were not out of the coffin so I had no idea they existed when I first met him. At first I thought I was imagining him. He was so...lethal. Beautifully lethal and dangerous. He was like a welcome nightmare. Even though I was terrified, I knew the life he offered me was what I wanted. I wanted to be his companion in death. I wanted him to show me the world the way he lived it."

Sookie just listened. Eric rarely talked about Godric. She knew it was hard for him to share his maker and his life with people, so it meant that much more that he was sharing it with her.

Sookie placed her other hand on top of his, holding it between her own. "I was already dying, and in a lot of pain when Godric came to me that night. My men had actually placed me on my funeral pyre, they were about to burn my body when Godric appeared. What Godric offered me wasn't death, Sookie. He offered me life."

Sookie processed what he was saying and then asked, "Did it hurt?"

Eric shook his head and said, "No, it didn't hurt for me and it won't hurt for you. There are many vampires who suffer during their transition, but only because they had a painful death, a vicious maker or both. You will have neither."

Sookie nodded, looking down at their conjoined hands. They sat in silence for awhile as Eric was lost in his memories and Sookie imagined going through her last moments as a human. She looked down into her lap where her questions were. She needed to take a break from them because one was something even Eric couldn't answer and one she knew would be a very difficult conversation to have with Eric.

She stalled and asked, "You go."

Eric nodded and asked, "Are you only doing this because you _want _this? Or do you feel like you have to do this?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "I want this."

Eric only raised his eyebrows and continued, "I want to be sure you don't feel pressure to do this for me. Or for protection from Warlow. Because we can deal with both of those if those things are what is motivating this decision."

Sookie nodded and said, "I am already a mystical mutt. I might as well be a little more. Not only that but...I am tired of gettin' drained and broken. I want to have a chance to live with you and not have to depend on you entirely for everything. Don't get me wrong, I am gonna need you everyday for as long as I live, but I don't want you to have that...that burden you feel now."

Eric began to argue with her, but she held up her hand and said, "Eric, you know it's true and I love that you would stand by my side just to keep me safe, but I want you by my side because you belong there and no other reason."

Eric regarded her for a few moments and then a small smile pulled at his lips. He pulled her hands to his lips and kiss the backs of them and said, "Okay."

Sookie smiled and then said, "What else?"

"I want to make sure that this is safe for you. I need to speak with Niall with Dr. Ludwig about whether or not the Fae in you will reject your vampire essence," Eric said.

"Oh...jeez I didn't even think about that," Sookie said, now worried. Eric grabbed her hands and gave them a squeeze and said, "Whatever happens, we will figure this out."

Sookie nodded and felt Eric push reassuring feelings her way and she smiled. "That is so weird. To feel you and then know you can, I don't know, like help me."

Eric smiled and said, "It will be more intense when we bond. And when we...well, when we are maker and child it will deepen the connection in such a significant way. I honestly have no idea what it will be like. Pam and I weren't bonded at all. Hell, we were barely acquainted when I turned her."

Sookie nodded and looked back down at their hands.

"Sookie?" Eric asked, his concern and curiosity clear on his face.

Sookie met his gaze and he waited. She looked back down at their hands. Sookie closed her eyes and it took her awhile to find the words that would cause the least tension and hurt.

"Eric, one of the biggest reasons that I am doin' this is because I feel it will give me more freedom than I have right now. Freedom from fear, freedom from people constantly trying to control me," she started, trying to be completely honest, "I want you to my maker, because I trust you with my life. I trust you with my heart, but...but I...I guess I need to know that you will trust me and let me make my own decisions even if they are hard for you to see me make."

Eric looked at her with hurt and Sookie squeezed his hands and quickly added, "Eric, I am not sayin' you would abuse your maker power. Not at all. But I do feel it would be hard for you to watch me make important decisions for myself, especially if you don't agree with my reasonin'. I need to you promise me you will respect enough to make those decisions with using your maker control."

Eric held a stony face and Sookie felt the need to evaluate, "For example, the other night when you told me to stay in the bedroom no matter what. I had to make a hard decision and I feel I made the right one."

"A decision that nearly got you killed, Sookie. That never would have happened if you had done what I told you," he said, defensively with a hint of anger.

"Yes, but if I had stayed in that room, Pam would be dead now," she shot back. Sookie inhaled and exhaled, not wanting this to escalate into a fight. "I know that you will know what is best for me as a _vampire_, Eric. I believe that in my heart, but I need to know that you trust that I know what is best for _me_."

Eric looked down and Sookie could tell he was pissed and hurt. It was hard for her to say these things. She didn't want to insult him, she didn't want to hurt him, but at the same time she felt like these things did need to be addressed before she was changed. Something in Sookie hurt when Eric pulled his hands away and she felt like a peice of shit. But she stayed quiet and let him really think about what she was saying.

Eric

If they had a mutual bond right now, he knew that Sookie would be pouring into their bond her feelings of love, support, trust, and desperation for understanding from Eric.

Eric didn't understand why this had him so upset. He wasn't even mad about her request because he knew that this was something Sookie would bring up. What he heard her saying was that she trusted him, she knew he didn't want to control her, and he believed her. And he didn't want to control her. Why turn her into a vampire, give her that new freedom, only to restrict it?

But at the same time, he wanted Sookie to have everything in this world and to be safe and know no harm. She had already been through so much. Sookie was just asking him not to cross that line. It was just hard for him to admit that it was something he could do, but it definitely was. He was vampire and he was fierce and ruthless when it came to his loved ones, especially his vampire kin. Sookie would be no exception. As his bonded child, he would constantly have the temptation to lock Sookie away to keep her safe.

Sookie was asking him not to do this. And Eric would deny her nothing. Ever.

Eric reached for her hands once more and squeezed them gently. "I will never, ever abuse my maker power. I swear this to you now. I will only use it in your instruction as a vampire. I will never cross that line. I promise this."

Sookie's eyes filled with tears and it reminded Eric why he would make that promise to Sookie. He never wanted to hurt her or make her sad. She was a free spirited spitfire and Sookie should never be contained. She would dance through this life with no inhibitions. Not even he would hold her back. She was too beautiful.

Eric pulled her hands to his mouth and kissed each hand tenderly. "I promise," he whispered, looking into her eyes to let her know he was being honest.

Sookie whispered, "Thank you." Two tears spilled down her cheeks and she wiped them and said, "Well then," pausing as she took a deep breath, "I am ready."

**REVIEW!**


	41. Chapter 41

**Hi everyone! I hope you all have been having a good week. I want to thank all of my readers and all the supportive reviews and messages you have been sending my way. **

**Enjoy this next chapter!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 41

Sookie

Sookie smiled at Eric, her mind at peace with her decision. She was afraid, but the kind of afraid that came with going into something that you have never experienced before. But she did trust Eric. And she trusted her decision.

Eric leaned forward and kissed her softly and said, "If you are ready, then you need to tell Jason of your decision and whoever else you feel you need to. But I would limit that list to need to know. The more people that know the more likely it is that the information will get around to other vampires, maybe even Warlow. We need to be careful."

Sookie nodded and said, "I just need to tell Jason. And my fairy kin, but we will do that when we make sure that it can happen."

Eric nodded and said, "Would you be comfortable going there with Jason tomorrow. The portal I mean and asking Niall for a meeting for the three of us. And Jason if you would like him there."

Sookie nodded and asked, "Will you come with me to tell Jason? I think it will be hard for him to hear and I could use your support. He might say and do things that will offend the both of us, but I need you there for me and I need you to keep your cool. Can you do that?"

Eric only nodded and said, "If that's what you need from me, I will be there."

Sookie exhaled in relief and said, "Jason typically reacts strongly at first, then he calms down once you explain things to him and give him time to digest."

Eric was quiet and Sookie asked, "What?"

Eric seemed to hesitate and then asked, "Do you remember when I had Lafayette in the dungeon?"

"Unfortunately," Sookie said, now extremely curious about where this was leading. Eric was hesitant to rehash over events involving his cruel behavior towards her loved ones, so this was going to be interesting.

"I glamoured him to tell me about your relationship with your brother. He said that when Jason found out about your grandmother's death he blamed you. And that he hit you," Eric said through clenched teeth.

Sookie inhaled and winced as she remembered that terrible day. Sookie released Eric's hand and clasped hers in her lap, looking down at them trying to push the memories of that day away.

"Are you asking me to be there because you are afraid that Jason might do something without me there?" he asked, his voice tense. Sookie knew Eric felt like he was tiptoeing on eggshells.

"I don't think that at all. That...that day was the worst day of my life. And of Jason's. Even worse than when our parents died. Well for me at least. What happened that day is between me and Jason and it is in the past. I have forgiven him. Not only were emotions running on high, but so was Jason. That was when he was addicted to V. I know it's no excuse, but I hope you understand. And if you don't understand, I hope that you can at least accept it," she finished, now looking at him once more.

He grabbed for her hand and kissed it before saying, "Of course I understand. I just want it clear that from now on, I will not tolerate behavior against you."

Sookie nodded and gave him a smile, "That's fine with me. As long as you don't hurt him."

He kissed her hand once more and asked, "Do you have any more questions?"

Sookie looked at her list, surprised that their conversation had actually covered them all. Sookie said, "No, I am good."

Eric nodded and said, "Are you ready for our second bonding? Or do you want to wait until I get back?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "No, now so we can do the third bonding later tonight."

Eric nodded and stood, pulling Sookie to her feet and guiding her to the bedroom. "I already like where this is going," she said in a joking tone.

Eric laughed and Sookie laughed with him. He guided her in the room and Sookie immediately tore off her shirt, not wanting it to get bloody. Or in the way...

Eric removed his shirt too and he gently guided her back so she was lying on the pillows. He kissed her deeply and Sookie responded running her hands up and down his chiseled and muscular back.

He released her lips and kissed along her jaw and Sookie turned her head slightly as he kissed down her neck and along her collarbone. Sookie shivered in pleasure and Eric groaned. The sound made Sookie's blood boil. Eric's fangs clicked into place and Sookie kissed down his neck. As Eric's fangs brushed against Sookie's carotid artery, Sookie kissed his dormant one.

She kissed and licked it, feeling it rise to her lips. Eric, waiting for her, stroked down her neck, chest and breasts. She then bit, hard, and Eric growled and bucked against her in instinct. Sookie closed her eyes, drinking Eric in as she felt him furiously rid her of her panties.

Sookie moaned as he stuck his long fingers inside of her and touched that spot inside her that teleported her to heaved and wracked her body with pleasure. Sookie groaned against the wound, but continued to drink Eric in.

Eric abruptly removed his fingers and Sookie whimpered at the loss. He then bit and Sookie shuddered. Eric then eased into her and Sookie's momentarily lost suction on Eric's wound as he began thrusting deeply and roughly inside of her. Eric was now growling continuously as he drank and Sookie immediately latched back on and drank before his wounds closed.

Each stroke inside of Sookie felt like each nerve was coming alive. Eric's wound soon closed and she kissed his shoulder before releasing him. She held on tightly, letting Eric drink deeply from her. Sookie felt a deep pressure build up within her as her climax came slowly. She knew this was going to be good and she held on as Eric took her there.

Sookie's eyes caught something in her peripheral vision and she turned her head. She gasped at what she saw. It wasn't until this moment that she realized that Eric's closet doors were mirror covered. Reflected in them were Eric and Sookie in the throes of passion. Sookie's eyes met her reflection's eyes and Sookie's pleasure was doubled tenfold when she noted the lust, passion, love, curiosity, and surprise in them. Eric was hammering into her, sucking on her neck. The sight was a major turn on for Sookie.

Eric released Sookie's neck and licked her wound. "Fuck, you taste so good. So sweet," he growled picking up his pace. Sookie watched Eric's glorious ass as he moved so surely inside of her and she watched as her legs hitched even higher on his hips. Small dimples appeared and then disappeared on said ass so quickly Sookie wasn't sure she saw them.

Eric looked down in Sookie's face and then followed her gaze. His reflection was now smiling back at her and he said, "You like that? Watching me fuck you?"

Sookie nodded, not able to respond. Was it wrong for Sookie to be so turned onto this? "No, nothing so perfect and beautiful could be wrong," Eric said, feeling her inner quandary. He then changed positions and Sookie was suddenly on Eric lap facing the mirror as he moved her up and down on his cock.

Sookie was transfixed as she watched them and felt all the wonderful things happen simultaneously. "You are so gorgeous, Sookie," Eric whispered in her ear.

Sookie's eyes left the mirror and met his, her lips seeking his out as he stilled inside of her.

Sookie moaned against Eric's lips and he pulled away, "Can you feel it Sookie? How much I love you?" She was suddenly flooded with what Eric's love truly felt like and it was so...overwhelmingly beautiful.

He began moving inside of her slowly, thrusting up almost desperately.

Sookie was close. She considered looking back at the mirror, but Sookie knew nothing could be more beautiful or stimulating as the cerulean blue eyes of Eric Northman that were smoldering at her with love and passion.

Eric reached his hand down and Sookie hissed and groaned as he massaged her clit as he sped up slightly. Sookie maintained eyes contact and just as Eric began spilling into her she came, and wave after wave of pleasure poured over her. So much so that she believed she would drown from it. She couldn't breath.

Eric kissed all over her face as he continued to buck up into her. Sookie's body became limp as her orgasm subsided and her head was now leaned against Eric's jaw as he gently pulled out of her. Sookie exhaled deeply and closed her eyes as Eric wrapped his arms around her, hugging her tightly to him.

Sookie asked, "Eric, do you feel how much I love you? It is so much."

"I feel it, Sookie," he whispered, kissing her temple. He then took her chin between his thumb and forefinger and guided her face towards his and kissed her gently.

Eric broke the kiss and rearranged Sookie on his lap, so she was sitting sideways. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug, running her fingers through the hair on the nape of his neck. He pulled away after a second and said, "I really need to get going."

She mock pouted and he smiled and kissed her bottom lip.

Sookie stood, her legs wobbly and he stood smiling at her. "Stay here?"

She nodded and said, "If I need to be up during the day to talk to the fairies and then to Jason I am going to try and get some more sleep. Wake me when you get back so we can complete the bond?"

He nodded and said, "Of course."

Sookie climbed in between the soft cotton sheets and watched as Eric began to get ready. He laid out an outfit and then with a small smile to Sookie went into the bathroom. Moments later Sookie heard the shower start. Sookie felt her system start to tire as she laid there and she then startled awake as she felt Eric kiss her forehead. She opened her eyes to a now showered and dressed Eric, his hair slicked back.

"I will see you when I get back, okay?" he whispered. Sookie smiled up at him tiredly and he ran his fingers through her hair before he left. Sookie fell asleep quickly, feeling Eric in her blood now. He was here with her even when he wasn't. And it made her feel safe and perfect.

Eric

Eric felt Sookie sleeping soundly, her contentment and dreamy state flowing through the bond. Eric smiled as he landed in the Fangtasia parking lot and strode through the back door.

He entered his office, noting that it was empty. He leafed through the papers on his desk, bills, orders, statements, contracts. Fuck them. He didn't care about anything tonight except getting back to Sookie so he could bond himself to her. He smiled to himself as he thought about her new sexual quirk. He would put mirrors on all the walls of their room if it got her that turned on.

Eric had to force himself to stop thinking about their tryst or he wouldn't get done what needed to get done. He walked out into the busy bar and spotted Jason and Pam at the bar. Pam was serving clients and Jason was people watching as he nursed a beer.

Pam caught his eyes and nodded and then tapped the bar in front of Jason and gestured back to the offices. He slid off the stool and followed Pam and Eric to the back offices.

Once the door was closed he asked, "What's this about?"

Eric gestured for Pam and Jason to sit and said, "Sookie has agreed to marry me. Vampires have their own ceremony and I suppose Sookie will want to follow whatever traditions that are important to her. I am not going to ask your permission, but I do hope that I have your blessing to marry your sister."

Jason looked at him for a minute, then nodded and said, "You make her happy. As long as you take care of her and promise you ain't gonna hurt her then I will respect both of your wishes."

Eric nodded and said, "I accept your terms, and I assure you I never want to hurt her. And all I want to do is take care of her and love her."

Jason only nodded and said, "You could'uv told me that in front of Sookie."

Eric nodded and said, "I am not sure what wishes Sookie has when it comes to her wedding, but I want it to be perfect. I have asked Pam to help plan a rush order wedding, but I want it to be something Sookie will love. I believe you can help."

"I ain't a chick. I don't know nothin' about plannin' no weddings," Jason said in shocked disbelief.

"I think that Sookie's wishes will reflect what her mother and grandmother did for their weddings. If you could help in that department, Pam would appreciate it. I have also asked Tara to assist Pam in any way. I am sure Sookie spoke to Tara about these things," Eric said.

"We are going to try and do this quickly and as a surprise for her, so your discretion is appreciated," Eric said, standing and walking around the desk. Jason nodded and said, "Sookie will love that. Thanks for thinkin' of her."

Eric nodded and Pam took Jason by the elbow and said, "Come on cupcake, I have my current plans in my office. You will fill in the details with Tara."

They left the office and Eric looked at the clock. He had about four hours until sunrise. He needed to get some paperwork done and then he was getting home to Sookie so they could complete the bond.

Eric had made a hard decision, but in the end he was happy he had made it. He was now filing paperwork to resign as area sheriff and suggested an appointment of Pam as a replacement. That way he would still have the area protection, but not the responsibility. He would have more time with Sookie.

Eric smiled as he thought of all the things he wanted to do with her. The first would be to show her the world. Teach her their ways. Her new way.

Sookie would be a beautiful, fearsome creature. She would make a wonderful vampire. And Eric couldn't wait to see it.

Eric worked tirelessly for a little more than an hour before calling it so he could head back to Sookie. He wanted to get the bond finished.

He went Pam's office before leaving. Jason was holding two invitations. Pam was pointing at them with a look of extreme frustration only matched by Jason who seemed confused as well.

"There _is _a difference Stackhouse! Now pick the one Sookie would want or I will drain you!" she shrieked.

"Pamela!" Eric said, his tone full of authority and disapproval.

She looked to Eric and stood up straight, lowering arms to the side.

"He says he doesn't see a difference," she said defensively.

"Because there isn't a difference, _except _the color. One is cream and one is white," Eric said, with a small smile.

"Thank you!" Pam exclaimed, shooting Jason a look.

"No matter the cause, Jason is never to be threatened again. Understand?" he said. If Sookie found out, Pamela might be hurt by Sookie or maybe even no more. Sookie didn't play when it came to Jason.

Pam smirked, but nodded and said, "Fine. Leaving?"

"Yes. I need what I asked you to take care of for me," he said, raising his eyebrows.

She nodded and looked through the papers on the desk before handing him a small business card. Eric looked at it then nodded and said, "Thank you."

She smiled and said, "Don't disappoint me."

"I have impeccable taste," he responded, walking out the door.

He took off into the night sky and landed in front of the address Pam had provided on the card. The lights were on. They were expecting him. Eric strode to the door and a small, elderly man opened it quickly, unlocking several security locks and disarming alarms from sounding.

"Mr. Northman?" he asked as he held the door open.

Eric nodded and he said, "I am Mr. Heller. Pleasure. I understand you are looking for the perfect ring for your perfect bride to be."

Eric nodded and said, "Actually, Mr. Heller, I am looking for the most brilliant, flawless and stunning ring that will most definitely dull in comparison against her. My progeny tells me that you won't fail me."

"I assure you, our selection of flawless rings is unmatched by any of our competitors," he assured Eric as he led him to the counter. The man had already set aside some rings and Eric immediately waved them away. "I would like to see your absolute best selection. Cost is no issue."

Heller, impressed, nodded and said, "Of course,"

He went to a small back room and reemerged after a few moments with a smaller tray. Eric saw it then and picked it up. It was perfect. Flawless, colorless, emerald cut. It was perfect. He looked Heller in the eye and said, "I'll take this one."

He handed his credit card to him and with a final look at the ring, he handed that back to Heller as well so he could begin the paperwork and ring him up.

Twenty minutes later, Eric walked out of the store and flew into the night sky. He couldn't wait to get home to Sookie.

**Thanks for reading and please review/PM me!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Hi everyone! I want to thank all of you who have added me to your alerts and favorites lists and for everyone who has read and reviewed. It keeps me going! I hope you enjoy this chapter. I had to make a big decision, but it had to be done. This story has taken me places even I didn't know where it would lead.**

**So enjoy and review!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 42

Sookie

Sookie felt movement on the bed next to her and she rolled to see Eric perched on the edge of the bed next to her. Sookie smiled tiredly up at him and he gave her a gentle, affectionate smile. Sookie began to move and Eric stilled her and whispered, "Stay. you look so comfortable right now."

Sookie resettled, but so that her body was angled towards him. "Did you get your work done?"

He nodded and said, "I did. I have something for you."

She smiled and said, "What?"

He looked down at the bed and Sookie repeated, nudging him with her hand, "Wha-" then something caught her eye. It was the most beautiful engagement ring she had ever seen in real life or even on tv. This engagement ring was more beautiful, more exquisite...than any she had seen. Princesses and queens wore rubble compared to this.

"Eric, oh my God, this..this is beautiful. It's...I don't..I don't think I should wear this," she said, reaching for it on her hand to take off. Eric placed his hand over hers before she could remove it and she looked at him and asked, "What does that mean Sookie?

"Eric, do you really think this is appropriate for a person like me? Former waitress. Barely a high school graduate? The..the best thing I have done is love you. And I don't think this-"

She was stopped by Eric crushing his lips over hers. The kiss demanded her to yield to him. Completely. Which she did. He released her lips just as roughly as he captured them and said, "God damn you Sookie."

Sookie laid, painting to catch his breath as Eric stood and paced the room and said, "Sookie, this diamond isn't even close to what you fucking deserve. You are a damn fine waitress, but we both know you could be so much more. You haven't gone to college, but that doesn't mean you aren't one of the smartest people I know. And your heart is the best gift I have ever received Sookie, in all my life, so a ring like that," waving at it as if it was nothing, "Is almost insulting in comparison."

Sookie was quiet and was watching Eric as she now held the ring, looking between it and Eric.

Eric sat down and said, "I have been alive for a long time. The gesture of a man giving a woman jewelry is practically ancient. From the anthropological standpoint, it is a way to show others that they are taken, but also the scale to which they are loved and appreciated by their male counterparts. _This _ring might be the first piece of jewelry, but it certainly won't be the last you will receive from me. Because I love you very much and I want you to know how much I appreciate you giving yourself and your heart to me. When you look at this ring, when others look at that ring, I want them to be reminded of it."

Eric walked slowly back towards her and took the ring out of her hands and slipped it back on her ring finger. "So please, accept it and wear it...for me."

Sookie nodded and whispered, "Thank you."

He pecked her lips softly and said, "Ready to complete the bond?"

Sookie said, "Yes. Are you?"

Eric only smiled and Sookie smiled back at him.

He looked at Sookie, cupping her cheek with one hand, gently stroking the skin their. Sookie maintained eyes contact, unsure of what he wanted or needed her to do, but she was comfortable waiting.

He reached his other hand to his mouth, his fangs out. He bit into his palm and then showed it to Sookie. She remembered the first time they had ever exchanged blood. It was in the basement of her old house and Eric had no idea what or who he had become after a thousand years.

That seemed like so long ago. So much had happened, especially between the two of them. Sookie reached her hand up and gently took Eric's forearm in her own. She reached other hand up to his mouth.

"Do it," she whispered.

Eric kissed her palm and placed his hand that was on her cheek over her palm to hold it in place. He licked her palm and Sookie shivered at the sensation. He then bit and extended his palm to Sookie. He drank and Sookie latched on to Eric's palm.

With the first pull of blood Sookie felt the sacredness of what her and Eric were doing. It was old. What they were doing right now was a physical embodiment of the sentiment of giving oneself to the other.

Sookie felt each drop of Eric's blood mingling with hers. Each cell in her body respond to him. What did it feel like? It was everything Sookie had ever hoped for herself. To find love and to love so perfectly. Only now did she understand what it was to really love someone. It wasn't the blind infatuation of wanting to be in love. This bond allowed her to see that her love actually meant something. It was not just words, or glances, or kisses. It wasn't even sex. Those were acts of affection. Love was so much more.

Sookie held Eric's gaze as they both drank and Sookie couldn't help the tears that pooled in her eyes. She could feel Eric's love so clearly, encouraging each beat of her heart to beat for him only. Sookie reached her hand for Eric's spare hand and he gripped it, rubbing his thumb over her knuckles.

Eric's love was not what was overwhelming. Sookie knew he loved her more than she probably deserved. She could feel how much Eric was affected by her love. It meant so much to him that he loved her and it was so sweet it broke her heart. Sookie squeezed his hand and he put his hand to her beating heart, feeling it thud excitedly.

Sookie mirrored his action and placed her hand over where his heart was and she swore she could feel it beat. Eric's fang marks healed under her lips and she closed her eyes and licked the last drops left on his hand, then trailed it down to his wrist as he continued to drink from her. When she finished taking in the last of Eric's blood, Eric released her palm from his and kissed it before cupping both of her cheeks and pulling her lips to his, kissing her hungrily.

"Min själ är nu klar. Min kärlek ... min fru. Det finns inget annat ord för dig än hustru. Jag älskar dig (**My soul is complete now. My love...my wife. There is no other word for you than wife. I love you**)," he said in shaky voice after he pulled away. He hugged her tightly to him.

Sookie could tell he was still reeling from all the feelings flowing so openly between them now. It was difficult to distinguish who was feeling what, especially since the majority of them were the same. He kissed the top of her head and she looked up at him and smiled. He leaned down and kissed her.

"What did ya just say?" she asked, her own voice shaky.

"I love you. You have made my soul complete. The only word that I feel I could call you now is wife. Did I mention that I love you?" he said, coming back to himself, a small smirk on his face.

Sookie chuckled and whispered, "I love you too, husband."

He smiled and observed, "This is the first time we have exchanged blood and not made love."

"We did, though," Sookie said, after a moment of reflective thought.

Eric nodded and said, "You are right. We did," kissing her temple.

Sookie leaned forward and kissed him, softly at first but it grew more intense the longer it went on. Sookie broke the kiss to breathe and glanced at the clock. Well after sunrise. She checked Eric's ears, eyes, and nostrils. No bleeds yet, but she wasn't going to push it.

Eric tried to recapture her lips, but Sookie pushed him away and said, "The sun is up. You are goin' to bed and I am goin' to get ready to meet the Fae."

Eric pouted and Sookie shook her head with a small smile, "I never thought I would see the day I would see you, Eric Northman, pout." She kissed his bottom lip, the the cleft in his chin before pushing him down to rest on the pillows.

Eric pulled her to him and begged, "Please stay with me."

"I want to be changed tonight. So I need to get things done. I will be here when you wake up," she said, running her fingers through his bangs lightly.

He said, "Hopefully naked and waiting for me."

"Hopefully with Niall so you can ask him your questions and we can get the show on the road," she clarified, kissing his cheek and getting up.

She covered Eric with some blankets and Eric smiled in amusement at the gesture. "What? It's weird you bein' in bed and not at least a sheet on ya."

He smiled and Sookie smiled as she grabbed a sundress and flats.

"You will be here when I wake up?" he asked, looking at her a little nervously.

"I promise," she whispered. Sookie finished getting dressed and asked, "Can I borrow your car?"

Eric raised an eyebrow, disbelief on his face. "You think I would let you drive my car? My corvette? My baby? You may be my bonded, but that's my _baby_."

"I thought you said what was yours was mine," Sookie teased, rolling her eyes at his joke.

"That garage is full of cars we own," he said, a slight edge of desperation to his voice.

Sookie smiled over her shoulder and said, "Relax, I am just teasin' ya. Now I know how to. Thanks for that. See ya at sunset, baby."

Sookie closed the door as she walked out and grabbed a set of keys out of the drawer. She opened the garage door and clicked the unlock button to distinguish which of the cars was the one she was driving. It was an nice SUV. Sookie opened the door and climbed in.

She clicked the garage door opener and backed out and soon she was cruising to the area where she knew the hidden fairy club was hidden.

Sookie parked the SUV in the middle of field and got out. She walked to where she last remembered it to be and felt for the curtain that eluded all other species.

She finally found it and pulled it back and gasped at the darkened club. She looked around and didn't' see anybody. Honestly, she had never been here when it wasn't flooded with colorful lights, tutus and leotards, and fairies dressed in vibrant, plush fabrics.

Sookie called out, "Uh, hello? Anybody?"

Nobody answered her voice that echoed through the club.

Sookie's eyes adjusted and she walked through the club towards the back rooms She went through temporary room she had stayed in. She reached Maurella's room, also dark when someone said, "They're not here."

Sookie spun and exhaled in relief when she saw Niall. Just the man she was looking for.

"Niall, where are they? Why is it so empty?" she asked gesturing around the room and the club.

"It is daylight. They won't hide in here," Niall said with a small smile.

Sookie finally understood and nodded, "I guess I never thought about it."

"You should," he said, his tone turning serious and his voice taking a sad turn.

Sookie looked at him and asked, "What does that mean?"

Niall gestured that she follow him, which she did. They made their way into the eerie and darkened club and with a wave of his hands the lights glowed back on, putting Sookie at ease.

Sookie sat in the offered chair and Niall said, "I am going to grab us something. Hang on."

Sookie nodded and watched as Niall walked behind the bar. He pulled out a pitcher of the fairy water that Sookie sometimes dreamed about. It was that good. She licked her lips in anticipation, not even remembering the burning thirst she now felt.

Niall chuckled as he walked towards her with two glasses and the pitcher of water. Apparently this was going to be a long talk, judging by the pitcher of water he was offering.

Sookie took the glass he extended to her and sipped the heavenly water. She moaned at it's taste and it was as if this glass of water was meant only for her. That it appealed only to her taste buds. But glancing at Niall, who was used to drinking the water, even he was delighting in the delicious refreshment.

"That tastes so...sooo good!" she squealed after she drained the first cup.

Niall refilled her glass and instead of gulping it down, she took a sip and set the glass on the table.

After waiting a few moments Sookie gently asked, "What did you mean earlier?"

Niall sighed heavily, and Sookie could tell he was weighing his words.

"You are bonded. I can see it," he said, giving her a small smile.

Sookie crossed her arms and said, "No congratulations, please."

Niall chuckled and said, "I am assuming that this means you have decided to walk the world with your vampire."

Sookie nodded and said, "It does."

Niall remained silent and Sookie leaned forward and said, "Niall, I don't mean no offense, but I am so excited about this step I have taken with Eric, so while I hope you understand and support our decision, I can understand if you don't."

"I support your decision to love and even bond with whomever pleases you, my darling. But it is very difficult for me to understand and support your decision to become vampire," he said.

Sookie only looked at him and tried to come up with the words that would set his mind at ease, but she understood that there weren't any. His great great granddaughter was choosing to be the natural enemy of her people.

"I...I don't know what to say to you. I am only sorry that it hurts you," she admitted softly.

Niall nodded and reached for her hand which she took. Suddenly Sookie was surrounded by bright, blinding light and she felt like she was going to be sick. She screamed in terror as she recognized the sensation she was feeling. She was being transported to another dimension. Through space and time.

**Please review and thanks for reading everyone!**


	43. Chapter 43

**Helllooo? Anyone still there? I am so sorry for being gone so long. There are so many reasons, but you don't want to read about them, you just want to read the next chapter. I want to thank all of you who have stuck with me! You are the best readers out there.**

**Please enjoy and let me hear from you via reviews or messages.**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 43

Sookie

Sookie felt tears track down her cheeks and she felt Eric inside of her awaken and howl in pain and despair. He knew what had happened to her. Sookie sent him her fear, but her determination to get back to him.

Eric was not comforted. It was the last thing she felt in the bond before it was cut off, letting something loose inside of her, wild to find its way back.

Sookie suddenly felt something under her feet and she opened her eyes, which she hadn't even realized were closed. Niall reached for her face and she smacked it away, "Take me back. Take me back, now."

"I can't," he said, his voice thick with emotion.

"I can't watch him do this to you," he said, his ancient eyes pleading with Sookie to understand.

"You don't have a choice. Not when you allowed me to be sold to the highest bidder. I am taking the decision y'all have made for me and turned it into _my _decision. I may belong to a vampire, but it will be with one _I _choose," she said, her heart pounding and her cheeks flushing with anger. She was inhaling and exhaling with the force of her anger, her fear, and her desperation to get back to Eric.

Niall only listened and suddenly the nausea Sookie felt intensified and she doubled over holding her stomach as she vomited.

Niall brushed her hair out of her face and she pushed him away and said, "Get the fuck away from me!"

She wiped her mouth, trying to will the dizziness and pain her body felt away. Why was it hurting like this? When Claudine had taken her she felt a little sick, but not this much. "Niall, take me the fuck back."

"Sookie," he said, "I don't think you know what you are doing."

"I do, goddammit, now-" she doubled over and emptied her already empty stomach all over again and she felt like it wasn't going to stop. Her body literally throbbed in pain and she looked up at Niall and asked, "What's happenin' to me?"

Niall looked down at her and said, "You must be bond sick, Sookie. It will come and go the longer you are without...your bonded."

Sookie felt tears leak from her eyes and she gasped, "I need Eric, please take me back."

Niall put his hand to her forehead and she immediately began to feel better.

"Are you takin' me back?" she gasped in relief. The pain was still there, but it wasn't as intense.

"Sookie, I can give you the time to take to really think about this without any of the worry," he cooed to her, stroking her forehead.

Sookie slapped his hand away and snapped, "I don't need to think. I have done my thinkin'. Take me back. Accept my decision or get the hell outta my life," she said, meeting his gaze and holding it. It was intimidating looking into the eyes of someone far more powerful and ancient, but she would do whatever it took to get back.

Sookie suddenly felt the sickness double once more and so did she, emptying her stomach acid now because there was nothing else to throw up. Sookie tried breathing in and out deeply and she could hear Niall speaking but she couldn't focus on the words.

Suddenly she heard the sound of another presence arriving and she looked around, hoping it was someone coming to help her. It was Ludwig. Hopefully she would help.

Sookie was now dry heaving and Ludwig was by Sookie's side in an instant. She too placed her hand on Sookie's forehead and it glowed brightly, relief sweeping through Sookie once more, although Sookie could tell it was temporary.

"Majesty," Ludwig said, her voice nervous and concerned, still looking Sookie over and running her hands soothingly all over Sookie's clammy forehead. "She is very ill. She will die soon."

"Nonsense, you fail to see she is merely bond sick," Niall said to Ludwig.

"With all due respect, I can tell when a creature is dying. She is. She has no hope to survive without her bonded. I am sorry, but you have failed to take into account how deep this bond is. She will be dead within an hour," Ludwig said, pulling vials out instruments out of her bag. She poured some liquid down Sookie's throat only to have Sookie heave it back up. Ludwig shook her head in disappointment and continued to try and find a way to save her, but she couldn't.

Ludwig stood as Sookie shivered on the ground violently. She was cold and her muscles were spasming. "There is nothing more I can do. With your permission, I will take my leave, Majesty."

Sookie looked up into Ludwig's face, pleading for her to take Sookie back with her. Sookie could tell Ludwig was highly disapproving of Niall bringing her here, but she would not disobey him. She was a loyal subject.

Niall looked between Sookie and Ludwig and said, "We must bring her back. God help her through the transition."

Ludwig took Sookie's hand and with a final questioning look to Niall, who nodded his head in a disappointed and even sad look on his face, Ludwig popped her and Sookie back.

Eric

Eric rose the minute he felt her disappear. Was she dead? No...no he would have felt that. It was like the last time, The last time she had disappeared. She was taken to a Fae realm farther than the hidden Fae club.

Eric rose, but he too felt sick. He suddenly felt the urge to ….throw up? And he did. He coughed up the contents of his stomach for the first time in over a thousand years. He didn't even remember how to react physically. In situations like this with Sookie he always told her to breathe, but he didn't have the need to breathe.

The sun was setting soon and he knew Pam felt his distress and severe pain. She would be here for him. He lied down, his mind whirring as he fought the urge to be sick. But even he couldn't stop what was happening. Eric Northman was bond sick. He would eventually die.

He suddenly heard the doors to the apartment crash open and Pam was there, wild eyed and crazy looking for the source of his torment. To find him alone was a shock to her. She looked around the blood spattered room and when she didn't find Sookie she murmured, "Sookie?"

"Gone," he croaked out, "Taken to another realm."

Pam swore and said, "Or left."

"She would never. Sookie promised she would be here when I rose," he said, her suggestion a deep cut.

Pam nodded and said, "I am calling Ludwig."

"You will do that on the way. We need to get going," he said, fighting his hardest to stand.

Pam came to him and assisted him and asked, "Where do you think we are going? You can barely walk."

"We need someone who can travel between realms. Right now I can think of one, other than Sookie," he said.

Pam looked to him inquisitively as she led him out of the apartment. She grabbed a shirt and track pants and threw them to him and he slipped them on as she guided him into the passenger seat.

She rushed to the other side of the car and jumped in the driver's side and asked, "Where to?"

"Bon Temps. As fast as we can," he said, gagging and wiping blood from his ears and nose. Even they continued to bleed even though it was full dark. He would slowly bleed out, especially if he wasn't able to keep blood down. He worried Sookie was going through a similar pain. Neither would survive long.

Eric felt a raw, ragged emptiness inside of himself and it was looking for a relief that wasn't there. Tears streamed from his eyes and Pam choked back a sob. "Fuck, it feels terrible from here," she murmured in disbelief, looking at Eric in blatant fear and concern.

"Fucking Ludwig isn't picking up," she swore at her phone.

"Then she is with Sookie. Which is good," Eric said, guessing the small doctor didn't get cell phone service wherever she was.

Pam only glanced at him and said, "What the fuck am I supposed to do?" her voice hopeless and desperate.

"Just get me to Bon Temps and then I will give you directions. Stay calm Pam, we will get out of this and we will get her back," he said, reaching for her hand.

He pointed her in the right direction once they were in town. They parked the car and Eric began gagging again and coughing out blood. Pam swore under breath as she got out and began pulling him from the car and supporting him.

"Mind telling me where the fuck we are?" she asked, looking at the little duplex they were at.

Eric pointed to the door and said, "Preston Pardloe's. Sookie's ex and part Fae. He will help. I know it."

Pam looked at him in disbelief and then knocked. "He will smell like Sookie, so control yourself." Pam nodded as she readjusted Eric to stand a little taller and stronger.

There was a 'hang on' as someone rushed to answer the door.

Preston answered and looked in shock to see his two visitors. "What the...what the hell are you doin' here?"

Eric wiped his nose and said, "It's Sookie. She has been taken. I need to get to her and I think you are the only one who can help. Please help."

Preston looked at him and asked, "Taken by whom? How am I supposed to help?"

"I can only guess the whom and why, but I can't waste time. I assume that you have more ideas on how you can help than I do. So please, help."

Preston looked at him for what seemed like forever and then closed his eyes and swore under her breath. "I do this for her. I assume she is suffering as you are now, so I will do this."

Eric nodded and said, "I thank you."

Preston looked at Pam and Eric and said, "Come in."

Pam and Eric entered and Pam looked to the couch and he said, "Please. Just don' get no blood on it."

Pam and Eric nodded and Eric hissed in pain.

Preston paced back and forth in front of them as Eric wiped at the blood dripping from his ears, nose, and eyes. "If I call my fairy godmother, will you attack?"

"I have been in his presence and been in control of myself. Pamela is my child and I can command her," Eric responded, relieved that there was a full blooded faerie in the equation now.

Preston nodded and his body took on a dull, brief glow and then a bust of light lit the room and then the fairy named Colman appeared. His eyes immediately locked on his natural enemies in the room and glanced briefly at Preston and then back to Pam and Eric.

Eric held his hands up and said, "We are only here to ask for help."

Colman scoffed and looked to Preston who gave him a strange look and that's when Eric realized that they were telepathically communicating.

"You have to be kidding. You think I would ever risk Niall's wrath by taking vampires after Sookie?" he asked, enraged at Preston. "Have you lost your mind?"

Preston looked at Colman, beseeching him with his eyes.

"Look," Eric cut in, "I am in very bad shape and I know Sookie is in just as bad of shape as I am. I don't care that you don't like me, I don't care that we are enemies. I just care about Sookie. Now I am not asking you to take me there, just help me get her back. Please, please help me get her back. You know it's what she needs. What she wants."

Colman looked at Eric and then back to Preston who nodded as he conversed with his fairy godmother.

Colman closed his eyes, frustration on his face. "Please Col, she wouldn't leave him willingly. I wouldn't say that if it wasn't true. What Niall has done goes against everything we believe in. Mab does this...we don't."

Colman looked long and hard at Preston and Eric would be holding his breath if he had it. Colman was his only chance.

Colman finally looked to Eric and said, "Fine, but we're doing it my way. I will go and try and track Niall. Alone. When I find him-"

Suddenly light flared in the living room and Eric gripped Pam tightly. He didn't like being so weak in front of so many faeries. It was a dangerous game, but he sure as hell wasn't leaving.

The figures of two faeries were silhouetted against the light and suddenly his bond with Sookie flared back to life and he sobbed out in relief. Sookie was back. He immediately felt his body and his bond begin to heal. He heard Sookie whimper in relief as her own pain subsided with the light that surrounded her.

She was convulsing with her bond sickness and Eric was in front of her in minutes and holding her, snatched right out of Ludwig's arms.

"Sookie," he whispered, kissing her forehead. Feeling her body for injuries. Sookie lifted her wrist to his lips and he understood. They needed to exchange blood to strengthen the bond heal the bond.

Sookie met his eyes and he smiled and teased, "Good to have you back, Stackhouse."

She smiled weakly and closed her eyes. Eric glared around the room, looking for someone to try and take her from him again.

"Ludwig, what do you know about why she was taken?" he asked harshly.

Ludwig shrugged and said, "She is his family. Apparently he didn't feel like she was safe. Faeries will do what they feel is necessary to protect kin and kind. It is how Mab rationalizes stealing people with Fae heritage in this realm and bringing them to the Fae realm."

Eric said, "I planned to change Sookie."

"That would do it," Ludwig said, nodding and looking between Eric and Sookie with an odd expression on her face. Ludwig moved to Sookie once more and looked her over. Her condition was improving, but Ludwig grabbed some vials out and began tilting them into Sookie's mouth. "She needs food and water. And an exchange is ideal."

Eric nodded and looked to Preston and Colman.

"Thank you. I am in your debt," he said sincerely as he stood, picking Sookie up and carrying her even though he was weak. Pam helped him, supporting his and Sookie's weight as they walked out the door.

"Tell her...tell her to call me to let me know she is okay," Preston called out after him. Eric turned with a now sleeping Sookie in his arms and Preston said, "I-I still care about her. I miss her."

Eric looked down at Sookie and then back to Preston. He was a good man. He may even be the better man.

"How could you not?" he murmured as Eric looked down at Sookie.

Eric looked back to Preston and said, "I will tell her. I thank you."

Preston nodded and Eric carried Sookie out into the night.

Pam tucked them both in the car. Eric held Sookie in the backseat and stroked her hair, kissed her forehead, inhaled her rich scent.

Sookie stirred and she smiled up at him. She put hand on his cheek and he kissed her wrist. "Soon," he whispered.

She closed her eyes and Eric kissed her forehead and said, "Pam, get us there."

She nodded and they zipped along the highways at dangerous speeds towards Sookie's Bon Temps home. When she pulled up to the house, she quickly came to the back door and helped maneuver Sookie out with Eric still attached to him.

Sookie looked to Eric, "I can walk. Please."

Eric nodded and set her to her feet, but still held her close to him. Their bond was pulsing with happiness, reminding them that they needed to be together and not apart.

Eric and Sookie slowly walked to their room and Sookie suddenly stopped before they entered their room. "Planned?" she asked.

Eric only looked to her in confusion and she asked, "You said 'planned'. You planned to change me. Have you changed your mind then?"

Eric cupped her cheeks and said, "I plan to do what you want me to. If it is your wish to be changed, then you will be changed. If you wish to remain to be human, then you will remain human."

Sookie said, "I haven't changed my plan. Niall took me to give me time to think about my decision. I was so sick, but even if I hadn't been sick I knew that my mind is made about this."

Eric studied her face and he nodded and said, "Okay."

Sookie looked at him and asked, "Really?"

Eric kissed her forehead and said, "I will change you whenever you are ready."

Sookie breathed out and then gave him a smile. "I want one more day as a human, in the sun. And then tomorrow I am ready."

Eric nodded and walked her through their bedroom doors and helped her into the bathroom. Instead of the shower he ran a hot bath and peeled Sookie's clothes off. He lowered her in the water and she hissed as the heat seeped into her skin.

"Too hot?" he asked.

She shook her head and said, "No, perfect. Join me?"

He nodded and said, "I'll be right back."

She reached for his hand and kissed his palm and Eric stroked her cheek before walking out. "Pam," he said quietly.

She was there in less than a second, waiting for his instruction.

"She needs food, she needs Jason. She needs to sleep," he stated. Pam nodded and said, "Done."

She began to exit and then said, "Is...is she okay?"

Eric looked at Pam and then nodded and said, "She is okay."

"And you?" Pam asked after a second.

Eric paused and said, "I am going to need some blood. But because she is okay, I am okay," he responded.

Pam nodded and said, "I am sorry...for suggesting she left you. I felt how much that hurt. I am sorry. She never would have done that...I know that now," Pam finished, the look on her face entirely contrite.

Eric nodded and remained quiet. "As long as you know that now."

She gave him one last look before leaving the room to get Sookie food and him some blood. Eric peeled his shirt off and walked to the bathroom. Sookie was resting her head against the side of the tub, her arm lazily hanging out of it. When she heard him enter, she extended her hand weakly and said, "Come take care of me baby."

Eric smiled and quickly kicked his pants off and eased into the bathtub behind Sookie rubbing her shoulders and kissing her neck. Her vein popped up to meet his lips and Sookie whimpered and lifted his wrist to her lips.

Sookie turned her head and gently pushed her lips to his before pulling his wrist back to her mouth and biting. Eric moaned and she reached her spare hand to stroke his cheek, pulling his lips back to her neck.

His fangs seemed to beckon at her request and came out and slid into her warm, soft skin. Eric growled as her amazing blood mixed with his. Eric pulled on Sookie as deeply as she was pulling on him and their bond was singing, healing from them traumatic separation.

Eric felt Sookie release him and he released her neck briefly as she twirled around in his arms and straddled him. Eric resealed his lips over neck and pushed his wrist over her mouth as his other hand guided his cock to her folds and rubbed against her. She moaned and her nails embedded in his back as he slid into her.

They panted in passion at being so connected. Their bodies, their blood.

Sookie writhed on top of him as he bucked up into her tight heat desperately. She was perfect. So perfect. He released her neck and smashed his lips on hers, pushing her willing mouth to open and allow him access. Sookie moaned into the kiss and she became more feverish.

Eric's hands were everywhere. He couldn't touch her enough. Her soft skin. Sookie's hands gripped the edges of the bathtub to give her leverage. Eric now held her hips, helping her ride him roughly.

Sookie kissed along his jaw and down his neck and Eric growled low as her dull teeth ran down his neck. He gripped her and stood, splashing water out of the tub as he stepped out. Sookie gasped at the cool air and goosebumps raised on her skin as she shivered around him...which felt fucking incredible. Eric walked over to the tiled wall and pushed Sookie up against it, causing her to cry out and shiver violently around him once more.

"Fuck, Sookie that feels amazing!" he barked out as she trembled.

Sookie kissed him heatedly and he slid down to his knees still buried deep inside of her. When she shivered again at the cool temperature of the floor as he laid her out, Eric began roughly thrusting inside of her and grunting with each stroke.

"Eric! Oh GOD!" she cried out as she came, squeezing Eric like a vice inside of her. Eric's eyes rolled into the back of his head at the feel of her velvety sheath fluttering around him. He moaned as he took her nipple in his mouth and thrust even harder as she recovered from her high. She was already rolling her hips to meet his, building up again, seeking another release. Sookie began sliding away from him with the power of his thrusts and she reached her hands above her head to rest on the wall so she wouldn't slide away from him. Eris moved his lips to her other nipple and sucked on it greedily, flicking it with his tongue and rubbing his fangs along it.

Sookie pulled his lips back to hers and when he pulled away he looked down in her face. It was red, a light sheen now on it, and her eyes closed tightly as her pleasure pulsed through her body.

He put his hand on her face and said, "Look at me."

Sookie opened her eyes a crack and he begged, "Sookie, I need to see your eyes."

Sookie opened them wider and focused on Eric's as he began spilling into her. Sookie shuddered and cried out once more, but still held his gaze. Her hands wrapped around him and he rested more of his weight on her as their bodies stopped their frantic dance. Sookie panted to catch her breath and Eric ran her hands through her hair, kissing her forehead and all over her face.

Sookie kissed his chest as he rolled them and rested on the cool, wet marble he had just fucked Sookie on.

Sookie sat up and said, "I am gonna have bruises in the mornin'. Not that I mind," she said, pecking Eric's lips as she stood on wobbly legs.

Eric followed her and helped her to their room. On a tray table was a large platter of food and a decanter of blood. Sookie blushed, embarrassed and asked, "Pam?"

Eric nodded and rubbed her back as he gently guided her toward the food. Sookie looked over the food and said, "Thank you," she said, grabbing a roll and ripping a piece of it and popping it into her mouth.

Sookie lifted a lid that was keeping her food warm and groaned as the smell of mashed potatoes and steak reached her nose. Her eyes closed and Eric said, "That feeling will go away...soon food will disgust you."

Sookie smirked and said, "I guess I gotta enjoy my last day of food."

Eric smiled and grabbed the decanter of blood and said, "I am going to war this up and check up on everything else. Eat everything, I am talking clean plate, and then get to bed."

Sookie smiled and said, "You're not the bossa me!"

Eric chuckled and said, "Do as I say or you are grounded...and you won't like the punishment..." he finished with a wink.

Sookie blushed and mumbled, "I bet I would."

He laughed and kissed her and then walked out of the room with a grin on his face. All he needed right now was to keep them safe for a little while longer. Just until she rose.

He debated moving them. It was strange being in this house and being afraid. Eric had always considered this house a safe haven since his time here when he was under the witches spell. This house had become a home to him. But he wanted to move him and Sookie so nobody, no one, could get to either of them. This house was their home. One of their homes, but he wanted to hide them away until Sookie was changed and she was ready for the next chapter.

Eric felt Sookie fall asleep in the bond as he finished his first glass of blood. He heard the door of the apartment open and Jason call out, "Sook?"

Eric was in front of him in seconds as he began to walk up the stairs towards Sookie.

"Get outta my way, is she okay? Where is she?" Jason asked.

"She is upstairs asleep. She needs to rest. She is fine," he said.

Jason looked to the upstairs and then back to Eric and nodded. Eric followed Jason to the living room and he sat down.

"I have something to tell you," Eric said after a moment, "I wasn't going to do it because I felt like Sookie should be the one to tell you, but I want you to know so that when you do talk to Sookie you are calm."

Jason looked at Eric in confusion and said, "What?"

Eric waited, wondering how Jason would take this news.

"You...you didn't!" he screamed, standing, fuming in Eric's face.

"Sit down," Eric said quietly.

"You didn't turn her into no vamper did you!?" Jason said, still screaming.

"SIT DOWN!" Eric barked.

Jason fumed down at him and Eric seethed, "Sit and calm down or I will glamour you into doing it."

"Just tell me she isn't...she ain't a vampire," he said, his voice quieter but with no less rage than before.

"She isn't a vampire," Eric said.

Jason sat down and exhaled a sigh of relief. "She will be though," Eric added.

"She will be what?" Jason asked.

"A vampire. In a few days."

"The hell she is," Jason said, his voice rising once more.

Eric shot Jason a look to remind him to keep his voice down. He sat back down and Eric waited until he stopped breathing furiously before he continued.

"It is her choice. She was going to tell you today, but she has been through the ringer with the faeries. I told her it was something she didn't need to rush, hell I told her she didn't have to do it at all but she is determined," Eric said.

Jason looked at him as if he didn't believe her. "Why would she want that?"

Eric shrugged and said, "I can only guess a few reasons. One of them is obviously me, but I think there is more to this decision for her."

"There is," Sookie said from the living room doorway.

Jason and Eric both turned to look at her, not having heard her approach.

"Sook-" Jason began, but Sookie held her hand and said, "Sit down, Jase." Her voice was calm and quiet in an eerie way.

Jason sat down, his eyes holding her gaze as if they were having a silent conversation. Eric thought maybe they might be.

"Jason, I am gonna explain it to you. It is about Eric, but in a way, it has nothin' to do with him," she said sitting next to him a on the couch and putting her hands on his.

Jason looked briefly at Eric and she said, "I would like to only have to explain my decision making process once, so if you don't mind, I would like Eric to stay."

He nodded and looked at Eric on the other side of the coffee table.

Sookie inhaled deeply, and then began explaining.

**Long chapter. I know a lot happened. Thanks for reading and please review!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Hi everyone! Thanks for reading and letting me know how much you like my story! It has meant the world to me. **

**I also want to say to people who say they aren't the biggest fans of stories where Sookie is turned...that I AGREE! As I write this, it is so new and different and goes against pretty much what I think Sookie in either the books and/or the shows would want...but after writing so many Eric and Sookie stories, I **_**really **_**wanted to give it a try. But I just want you to know...you aren't alone AND that I am with you. Who knows, maybe I will end up loving writing her as a vampire...?**

**Anyway..thanks for the feedback and make sure to keep it up! Enjoy!**

Where Love Will Lead

Chapter 44

Sookie

Sookie inhaled deeply before she started. There was so much she wanted to say to him, but she didn't know how she wanted to say it. It was all jumbled in her head.

"Jason, before I was even born, I had a destiny. A destiny that wasn't my own. All I have ever wanted was to be my own woman and make my own choices. Our family has been part fae for many years. Longer than we can imagine. And like Maurella told us, I was promised to Warlow," she said, not able to help the shudder that ran through her body at his name.

"Although I have bound myself to Eric, there is no way to stop what Warlow wants. I know it. And although people try and comfort me with ways to save me, they are only words. Jason, what you need to understand is that I love Eric. Very much. And I trust him. Otherwise there is no way I would choose this. I want to be with him, however long that may be. You must also understand that a vampire and their maker can not be separated by force. Especially those that are bonded."

Jason blinked and Sookie gauged if he was taking this all in. "Jason, I..I always said I never wanted this. But now I do. I want it badly. I want to be with Eric, but I want to be able to be free. I want to be free from fear and from pain. As a vampire, it will be a lot harder to kill me. If it weren't for vampires, you and I would both be dead by now," she said gently. "I want this. And I want you...no I need you to be okay with it. Because I can't lose you Jason. Gran always said we would be okay as long as we stayed together and she was right. I won't survive without you Jason."

Silence followed and Sookie knew that Jason just needed to think about everything she had said. Eric also remained silent, but in the bond he was sending her love, support, and encouragement.

Jason closed his eyes and Sookie could tell he was thinking everything she said through.

"So what you are sayin', is that when Warlow comes, if you are a vampire, he can't take you from Eric?" he clarified.

Sookie nodded.

"And he can't kill Eric without..." he trailed off, not able to finish his sentence.

"killing me, that's right," Sookie said.

"So this is...this is our only option," he murmured.

Sookie nodded and he asked. "Are you sure? What about the fairies? They can't do nothin'?"

Sookie shook her head and said, "They are the ones who made the contract, so they are legally bound to hand me over or suffer the consequences."

Jason nodded and silence once more filled the living room. Sookie shot Eric a glance and he was looking between Sookie and Jason. He was restless.

Sookie tried to send him calm, and he did relax slightly at her feelings.

Jason finally turned to her, tears in his eyes and said, "Are you really sure about this, Sook? I mean _really _sure?"

He was so concerned. He just wanted what was best for her and he never thought this would be it. But it was.

"I know this is what my next step is Jase. I am positive."

Jason looked down at his hands and before he looked up he wiped his eyes and sniffed.

Jason then gave a small nod and turned to Sookie and said, "You won't leave me though?"

"Never."

Sookie looked to Eric and he nodded that he understood.

"Alright then," Jason said softly. "Just let me know. I...I want to be there when you wake up."

Eric looked to Sookie who looked to him and he held concern on his face.

"Sookie, that may not be the best idea. I don't want you to attack him. I have no idea what your impulses will be like," Eric said.

"Can you command me?" she asked.

Eric nodded, but she could tell he wasn't thrilled by the idea.

"Then command me. Jason has asked one thing and I will allow it," she said.

Eric pursed his lips, but after awhile he nodded. Sookie was running this show and he knew it.

"You are gonna be there then," Sookie said, placing her hand over Jason's. He was shaking and Sookie gave his hand a squeeze and said, "Jase, it's gonna be okay."

He nodded and said, "I know. I know he would never do anything to hurt you. It's just..." he trailed off.

"I know, but I'll be the same. And I will never stop lovin' you, Jase. Eric?" she said, looking to him for some help in explaining what the transition would mean.

Eric

Eric looked to Sookie and then to Jason. The transition. His area of expertise.

"Sookie will be my second child. I can only go off my own turning and Pam's turning. There was a difference in behavior and a more...aggressive and cold change in personality, which is encouraged by most makers."

"I have told Eric I would not like my personality to be controlled by him. The only thing Eric will have control of is when I am in danger or a danger to myself and others," Sookie said to Jason.

Eric nodded and continued, "She will have heightened impulses, especially to feed and fu-"

"Eric," Sookie cut him, "He doesn't need to know that."

Jason looked how any brother would feel discussing their sister's heightened sex drive.

"Otherwise, she will hold the same feelings for you. She is...Sookie. She won't change."

Jason looked at him for awhile and Eric only hoped that Jason was assured by what he saw. Finally he nodded and said, "Okay."

Sookie smiled and then hugged her brother. "Thank you Jason," she whispered.

He tightened his arms around her and then pulled back and placed his hand on her cheek. "Thank you for tellin' me."

She nodded and kissed his cheek. He rubbed his face and then stood and said, "I am gonna get goin'. I will, uh, see you tomorrow?"

Sookie nodded and said, "I will be around here all day."

He nodded and then hugged her one more time before leaving.

Sookie walked back to Eric and sat next to him, snuggling into his side when he wrapped his arm around her.

Eric kissed the top of her head and said, "You are ready?"

She looked at him and nodded and asked, "My house?"

"It's in the process of being transferred into Jason's name," Eric said.

She nodded and silence followed. It was nice, just sitting here. Eric listened to her heartbeat, knowing after tomorrow he would miss the sound. It had just become part of the soundtrack to his life. Always faintly thudding in the background of their life together so far.

"How do you feel?" he asked after a while.

"Perfect," she said, a small, sleepy smile tugging on her lips.

He leaned down and kissed her softly before picking her up and taking her upstairs. "Why not the cubby?" she asked.

"After tonight you won't have many opportunities to sleep above ground. I think you should enjoy your last night," he said softly. He sat her on her bed and placed a kiss on her forehead. He opened the windows, letting the Louisiana breeze billow in. He opened the curtains so she could see the stars. In a few nights, she wouldn't believe how big they seemed with vampire eyes. No longer able to behold her beloved sun.

Eric brought her a fresh nightgown and helped her discard her clothing. Sookie shivered as the night air caressed her bare skin and the silky nightgown material slithered across her skin.

"Thank you, baby," she whispered, kissing his hands. She then tugged them and he climbed in next to her and wrapped them both up in the covers.

Eric laid there, enjoying Sookie's warmth one last time. He would miss many parts of her, but he knew the most important part, her heart, would live.

Eric began humming softly and Sookie dozed in and out. Eric continued to hum low in her ear and finally he too went into downtime.

Eric only rose again when he felt that the sun was making it's ascent in the sky. It was then he realized that Sookie was no longer in his arms. She sat at the window, looking out at the deep indigo sky.

"Sookie?" he whispered.

Sookie turned to him and smiled, and eventually turned back to the window. The sky was changing colors by the second and Eric stood and walked toward the window. He kissed her forehead and she said, "I am going to go outside to watch..."

"Your last sunrise," he finished for her.

She nodded and stood and kissed his lips and led him down to the first floor. She walked him over to the cubby and held the doors open for him. He looked down into her eyes and kissed the tip of her nose and then her lips softly and then turned and ducked into the cabinet that hid the cubby.

Eric let go of the ladder and floated down to the. With a final look up the ladder where Sookie was, he walked over to the bed and got comfortable for downtime.

**So, next chapter...Sookie is gettin' turned! Can't wait to hear from you guys!**


End file.
